PRISE D'OTAGE
by Konoha-N-Otage
Summary: Le 11 janvier 2012, aux alentours de midi, le Lycée du Feu de Konoha est entièrement prit en otage par des terroristes. Leur chef, Orochimaru, agit pour des raisons que l'on ne connait pas encore, mais il a su toucher au bonne endroit. Le Lycée du Feu de Konoha est réputé comme l'un des plus prestigieux de France. Les meilleurs partis du pays y scolarisent leurs enfants...
1. Prologue

**Énorme** **prise d'otages au Lycée du Feu de Konoha**

Vendredi 11 janvier 2012 à 19h55 devant le Lycée du Feu de Konoha à Paris, en France.

 _ _C'est devant l'un des établissements scolaires les plus réputés de France que nous nous trouvons actuellement. Ce lycée d'à peu près mille cinq-cent élèves est aujourd'hui le centre d'intervention de plus de trois cent agents des forces de l'ordre, de l'armée du pays et de dizaines de médecins prêts à agir à tout instant. Comme vous pouvez le voir derrière moi, le Lycée du Feu est la base de tout cela. La raison macabre de ce rassemblement est simple, ce sont tous les élèves présents à l'heure de l'attaque dans le lycée qui ont été mêlés à une énorme prise d'otage à 12h30. Sûrement l'une des plus importantes que l'on ait jamais connue à ce jour. Tout l'établissement est sous le contrôle d'un terroriste mondialement célèbre par les services de l'ordre. Il s'agit d'Orochimaru, l'homme de cinquante-sept ans qui a su, depuis plus de trente ans, lutter contre la justice et l'humilier plus d'une fois. Il est accompagné, bien sûr, de plusieurs acolytes dont nous ne connaissons pas encore le nombre exact. On élève à près de mille deux cent cinquante le nombre d'élèves actuellement concernés par cette ignoble histoire et de cent trente celui des adultes. Le nombre de blessés est connu pour l'instant de cinquante-cinq et aucun mort n'est heureusement à déplorer.  
Nous connaissons tous la triste cruauté dont est capable Orochimaru et c'est pour cela que les familles ne sont que plus touchées par cette histoire. - Pivotement de la caméra - Vous pouvez sentir la détresse de celles-ci et lire leur peur à travers ces images. C'est donc dans un tableau horrible qu'est figée la rue de Konoha, attendant la suite des événements.  
C'était Konan...  
\- Bruit de foule -  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y'a du mouvement près des brigades, coupe la caméra, on y va.__


	2. Chapter 1

**FLASH INFO**

 _"_ _Quelques nouveaux détails nous ont été fournis par nos sources. Les terroristes_ _porteraient apparemment des masques blancs ne laissant que paraître leurs yeux et leur bouche. Il nous est aussi parvenu des photos datant des environs d'une heure de l'après-midi provenant d'Internet et plus particulièrement de google images résultant d'une source anonyme. Celles-ci circuleraient apparemment depuis maintenant près de sept heures et feront bientôt la une de tous les médias du monde. Personne ne sait de qui peuvent provenir ces images ni comment elles ont pu être mises en ligne, mais nous sommes sûre d'une chose, ce sont bien des élèves du lycée qui sont dessus et elles ont bien été prises dans l'enceinte du lycée. Ces photos seront donc bientôt tristement connues par tous. Et la détresse des élèves y est bien visible."_

 _ _Pein - Journaliste pour France Télévision.__

 **◘ 9h58 -** **Cour du lycée**

C'était comme tenter une nouvelle attraction à forte sensation pour fête foraine, mais qui n'était pas encore jugée sécurisée et donc ouverte à tous. Et tout comme dans cette attraction, les jeunes adolescents qui couraient, se retrouvaient en danger, en danger de mort. A tout moment, la vie pouvait leur être arrachée. Leur jeu pouvait mal se terminer. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ... ?

Retour en arrière de 7 h et 30 min

 **◘ 12h30 - deux minutes avant maîtrise totale de l'établissement.**  
 **Cantine du lycée, quatre cent cinquante six élèves, cent un adultes dont quarante sept professeurs**

 _" Cantine encerclée, nous sommes prêts "_  
 _[...]_  
 _" Alors allez-y "_

Le lycée du feu de Konoha doit être assez grand pour pouvoir accueillir près de trois mille élèves chaque jour, et un peu plus de trois cents adultes. Il est donc battit de sorte à inviter tout ce monde dans ses enceintes ce qui fait de lui un étonnant bâtiment. Pour pouvoir se situer le mieux possible, les élèves comme les professeurs de l'établissement divisent le lycée en trois bâtiments. Le bâtiment A, est haut de trois étages. On y accueille les élèves au rez de chaussé, et les portes ouvrent directement sur une agora couverte, principale et unique du lycée. Le premier étage est constitué de toutes les salles d'administration. Dans le troisième se situe la bibliothèque. C'est par le rez de chaussé du bâtiment A que vous pouvez accéder soit au bâtiment B qui est en fait le réfectoire, soit le bâtiment C. Ce bâtiment C est essentiellement dédié aux salles de cours et de sport. Il est haut de trois étages et comporte aussi deux étages au sous sol. Celui-ci est le centre principal du lycée. Chaque étage comporte vingt deux classes. Les salles du premier étage, portent des numéros allant de 001 à 022. Celles du deuxième étage vont de 101 à 122... Il y a aussi la présence de deux étages, à l'écart du lycée, dédiés à une dizaine de classes pour les études préparatoires.

Tous les bâtiments étaient contrôlées par les terroristes et donc sous le contrôle d'Orochimaru. Un seul restait à prendre, la cantine. Mais plus pour longtemps. Le réfectoire principal de l'établissement, soit celui des élèves, ne comportaient que deux issues. L'entrée et la sortie. Elle était formée de trois murs de béton et d'un quatrième composé uniquement de vitre qui permettait à tous d'admirer le bâtiment C. Accolé à celle-ci et possible d'accessibilité par une petite porte au fond du réfectoire, se trouvait une plus petite salle pour les professeurs et le personnel du lycée. Les opérations s'étaient déroulées dans un silence maîtrisé, les personnes présentes dans la cantine ne se doutaient alors de rien. Jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Tout le monde pose ce qu'il a dans les mains et s'allonge au sol sans faire d'histoire !

La salle se mit à exploser. Affolés, les derniers otages criaient et pleuraient. Mais c'était sans pour autant faire ce qu'on leur ordonnait correctement. L'un des terroristes, semblant être le chef du groupe, leva son arme et tira cinq coups au-dessus de lui. Tous les élèves se turent, apeurés par le vacarme et cherchant à savoir où les coups avaient pu partir.

\- Si vous faites pas ce qu'on vous dit tout de suite, je n'hésiterai pas à retirer encore cinq fois aux pifs mais sur vous c'est clair ? Alors au sol !

Le silence perdura et tous les otages se mirent à faire ce qu'on leur dictait. Étonnement plus à l'écoute.

\- Bien.

Huit hommes ouvrirent la porte du réfectoire des professeurs et ils les firent sortir un par un récupérant pour tous leurs téléphones mobiles et les fouillant au corps par sûreté. Une fois l'inspection faite, les adultes furent balancés, et c'est le cas de le dire, avec les élèves, au sol.

\- Pas de privilège, le troupeau reste uni. » Rigola un terroriste en jetant une femme avec les élèves.

Les dix-huit hommes présents dans la salle firent couper la masse d'otage en deux de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent circuler de long en large, dans un couloir imaginaire, pour mieux les surveiller. Les terroristes se dispersèrent dans ce couloir et s'immobilisèrent chacun à une place bien précise, à égale distance les uns des autres. Ils pouvaient à présent entamer la deuxième partie du plan, la surveillance. Arme à la main, vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds, cagoule sur le crâne et masque blanc sur le visage. La scène avait tout d'un film d'action, mais c'était bien réel. L'enfer avait maintenant posé ses valises dans le lycée du Feu de Konoha.

 _" Dernier bâtiment prit avec brio, tout l'établissement est maintenant sous notre contrôle "_  
 _[...]_  
 _" Bien, que la partie commence "_

 **◘ 15h56 - cantine de l'établissement**

 **Bâtiment B**

Le réfectoire était morose. On entendait que les pas des mâtons. Au début, les captifs restèrent silencieux, sous le choc et incrédules. Puis, le choc fit place au chagrin et les larmes commencèrent à couler pour quelques-uns, impuissantes. Mais celles-ci furent vite taries par les terroristes qui leur intimèrent de se taire. Et lorsque le silence ne vint pas, ils s'approchèrent dangereusement d'eux, leur promettant les coups s'ils n'obéissaient pas. Certains élèves furent violentés. D'autres goûtèrent à la sensation d'avoir un fusil sur la tempe ou dans la bouche et d'avoir cet effet qu'on va les tuer dans la seconde qui suit. Leurs surveillants de salle étaient sans cœur, et ne supportaient pas les gosses, comme les 'chouinements'. Mais leurs menaces ne suffisaient parfois pas à calmer les plus faibles. Après quelques temps et à force d'impatience, celui qui devait être le chef du groupe ramena une arme. Une arme effrayante aux yeux des otages et qui en glaça plus d'un. Un fouet. Une règle en plus était à présent instaurée dans leur nouveau mode de vie.

\- Si l'un d'entre vous couine ne serait-ce qu'un peu trop malgré nos avertissements, il aura le droit à un coup. Mais attention, on va s'amuser, le premier aura un coup, le deuxième, en aura deux, et ainsi de suite. Je continuerai d'augmenter les coups, je n'hésiterais pas. A vous de savoir vous tenir.

L'exemple fut donné au bout d'un quart d'heure. C'était un jeune garçon. Et il fut le premier à goûter au fouet. Sous les yeux horrifiés de ses camarades, un des briguant l'obligea à enlever son t-shirt, puis par la suite, un autre lui donna le coup de fouet. Le jeune homme hurla. Un des terroristes l'aida à lui remettre son t-shirt, puis on le balança avec les autres. Il était le premier, mais sûrement pas le dernier...

Le fouet était à présent le nouveau quotidien des otages. Et un traumatisme qu'ils garderaient pour longtemps... S'ils s'en sortaient.

Tous les portables furent récupérés, des hommes étaient passés et avaient pris les élèves un par un pour les récupérer. Sur ce coup, ils avaient tenu à être très organisés et à ne louper personne. Normal. Les élèves ne firent aucune manifestation, et chacun donna son portable, sans un mot.

Elle se sentait étrange. Lors de la prise d'otages, Sakura n'avait pas vraiment réagi comme tous les autres. Elle avait observé les terroristes, tout comme elle continuait de le faire depuis. Elle avait suivi les ordres sans pour autant vraiment réagir face à la gravité de la situation. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre note de tout ce qui se passait. Allongée comme tous les autres, les mains sur la tête, elle analysait chaque comportement, chaque mouvement, repérant le chef du groupe, les meneurs, les plus sauvages, insensibles et dangereux d'entre eux... Même lors de la punition au fouet, elle n'avait pas réagi, mais avait plutôt examiné l'homme qui avait frappé et celui qui avait été près de l'élève.

Shikamaru quant à lui, ne cessait de cogiter faisant tourner ses deux cent vingt de QI à toute allure, comme il ne l'avait peut-être jamais autant fait jusqu'à présent. Il était un peu comme Sakura du point de vue réactivité, mais il avait quand même frissonné comme tous lors de la première sentence.

Les filles du groupe, c'est-à-dire Tenten, Hinata, Ino et Temari avaient suivi les ordres, la tête lourde. Elles étaient effrayées. Temari avec son caractère de rebelle et femme forte, cachait le plus possible ses craintes, tentant de réconforter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait Ino et Hinata qui l'entouraient. Elle leur tenait la main le plus fort possible et essuyait brièvement ses quelques larmes traîtresses qui tombaient sur le sol avec sa joue. Au fond, lorsqu'elle voyait Shikamaru avec cet air, elle espérait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il trouve un plan. Qu'il les sauve. Parce que tout comme ce jeune homme qui venait de subir la première punition, elle allait craquer, et elle ne voulait pas hériter du même sort. Mais ses nerfs étaient à bout.

Ça ne faisait que deux heures qu'ils étaient coincés, et déjà, Naruto devait faire parler de lui.

\- J'ai envie de faire pipi, se plaignit-il en murmurant tout de même.

\- C'est pas vrai Naruto, comment tu peux être aussi peu sérieux dans un moment pareil., sortit Kiba.

\- Mais je suis sérieux. J'ai vraiment envie de faire pipi. J'avais déjà envie avant qu'ils arrivent, c'est pas ma faute.

\- Ouais et bien je serais toi je ne tenterais pas d'y aller maintenant., fit Neji.

\- Pourquoi pas, ils vont pas non plus nous interdire d'aller aux toilettes non plus ? s'inquiéta Tenten.

\- Moi j'ai faim. se plaint Choji.

\- Choji ! fusa Ino.

Elle reprenait des couleurs.

\- Naruto. déclara Lee. Si tu dois aller aux toilettes, je promets de te protéger au nom de notre amitié, dit-il.

\- Je crois que je préférerais autre chose comme cadeau, genre des Ramens.

\- Ou des chips, fit Choji

\- Ça suffit. Vous voulez vous faire tuer ou quoi ? dit Kankuro.

\- T'as les chocottes Kan' ? lui dit sa sœur.

Gaara rigola.

\- C'est pas un jeu, remarqua Saï

\- Vos gueules bande d'abrutis ! les calma Sasuke.

Naruto avait su redonner un peu de joie et de force à ses amis, sans même l'avoir fait de son plein gré, c'était inné. Il avait réussi à les faire parler comme si rien ne s'était passé. Enfin même si c'était dans des murmures quasi imperceptibles. Il avait cette capacité qui faisait de lui quelqu'un capable de redonner le sourire à n'importe qui. Il avait cette chose en lui qui redonnait de l'espoir aux gens en difficulté.

Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, Sasuke, il avait senti ce léger sentiment dans sa voix, de l'inquiétude ? Celui-ci donna un coup de tête en direction de Shikamaru, à sa droite. Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Il savait qu'il préparait quelque chose. Puis Sasuke redonna un coup, en direction de Sakura cette fois-ci, quasiment en face de Shikamaru, entourée de Hinata et Kiba. Pour elle c'était différent, elle ne préparait pas quelque chose mais était étrangement intéressée par les terroristes. Elle était dans son monde. Ne faisait même plus attention à ses amis ni à Hinata qui se pelotonnait contre elle. Toute cette histoire allait changer des choses, et ça avait déjà commencé...

◘ **17h34 - Bureau du proviseur, devenu à présent le QG d'Orochimaru**

Tout le bâtiment est à présent mobilisé, certains adultes ont tenté de jouer les héros, de se rebeller ou carrément de s'enfuir, mais tout a été réglé. Le nombre de blessés est actuellement de quarante deux et nous savons désormais que nous avons exactement deux mille six cent cinquante-sept élèves, cent quarante professeurs et cent six employés. Nous n'avons pour le moment aucun mort et aucun comportement suspect.

\- Bien, merci, tu peux rejoindre tes camarades. Moki, qu'en est-il pour l'extérieur ?

\- Les brigades de polices sont là depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures, j'ai entendu sur la fréquence qu'ils comptaient agrandir leur nombre derrière le bâtiment. Le RAID a été convoqué et il ne devrait plus tarder, il en est de même pour l'armée. Ils ont aussi fait venir des médecins et les familles commencent à être de plus en plus nombreuses. Quelques journalistes sont déjà sur place et l'événement devrait bientôt faire le tour du pays.

\- Bien. Très bien. Tout se passe à merveille. Je suis fier de vous, vous avez fait du bon travail. Vous pouvez commencer le relais des hommes, Korai, je veux que tu me trouves le proviseur que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur, il ne peut pas avoir disparu comme ça ! Vous pouvez disposer.

 **◘ 18h56 - Cantine du lycée**

Le calme régnait dans la salle. Certains s'étaient endormis, d'autres continuaient de pleurer, mais le plus grand nombre commençait à se faire doucement à la situation. La peur, elle, restait en chacun d'entre eux. Et elle était à partir d'aujourd'hui ancrée en tous. Seulement les matons avaient su trouver des solutions.

\- J'ai un plan.

Shikamaru avait lâché cette phrase d'un coup. De but en blanc. Ne se posant même pas de question sur les réactions de ses amis. Tous réagirent de la même façon, ils se tournèrent d'un seul homme vers celui-ci, l'air exorbité, sauf une, qui ne faisait même plus vraiment attention à la situation depuis bien longtemps, Sakura... Comment leur ami pouvait-il ne serait-ce que chercher à s'évader d'un tel endroit à un tel moment ? C'était totalement inconcevable. Tous ne pensaient qu'à deux choses, la peur et le désir de rester en vie. Et n'osaient même pas imaginer se rebeller contre leurs bourreaux.

\- Comment peux-tu penser à t'évader ? tu es complètement malade ? Dit Ino.

\- Non, c'est simple, j'ai tout simplement mis ma peur de côté et réfléchis, expliqua Shikamaru aussi bêtement qu'il avait dit avoir trouvé un plan.

\- Laisse tomber tout de suite Shik', l'avertit Naruto. C'est totalement impossible de s'échapper.

\- Sais-tu combien ils sont ? continua Sasuke. Même si nous arrivions à sortir d'ici, comment ferions-nous par la suite? Toutes les sorties sont coupées et nous n'avons aucun endroit pour nous cacher.

\- Ça relève du suicide plus qu'autre chose, exposa Neji.

\- Vous allez écouter ce qu'il propose ou bien continuer d'enfoncer son idée sous terre avant même qu'il ait pu nous l'exposer ? fit Temari.

Celle-ci surprit tout le monde, Shikamaru y comprit et peut-être même elle. Elle qui était toujours en désaccord avec lui, cherchait la moindre excuse pour le contredire, elle faisait preuve d'un intérêt à son égard jusqu'alors inconnu.

La raison était pourtant très simple, elle avait peur de rester ici, tout comme eux. Et elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait pour sortir de cet endroit. Au fond d'eux, ses amis aussi ressentaient ce sentiment, mais ils n'osaient y penser. Elle avait tout simplement parlé à leur place, libérant sa folie plutôt que la raison. Elle était comme leur porte-parole.

Tous ne désiraient qu'une chose, et c'était de ne plus être coincé dans cette pièce avec ces hommes armés et dangereux. Shikamaru pouvait leur offrir une porte de sortie. Mais face à la peur, ils avaient bêtement réagi, sans réfléchir. Ils se turent, honteux.

\- Vas-y, dis nous, lança Choji.

Ses amis étaient à présent attentifs et il était sûr d'avoir toute leur attention.

\- Très bien.

" Que la partie commence. " Pensa-t-il.

 **◘ 19h40 - Cantine du lycée**

\- C'est idiot, on ne pourra jamais y arriver... Contra Ino par automatisme.

\- Et il faudrait être suicidaire pour faire la diversion, dis Tenten.

\- Je suis prêt à le faire, dit Shikamaru.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas tout seul, l'arrêta Sai.

\- Laisse tomber, c'est de la folie.

Ses amis étaient en train de paniquer, il le savait. Mais il venait tout juste de finir ses explications. Shikamaru avait trouvé un moyen de s'échapper, un endroit où se cacher et presque une façon de sortir de l'établissement, façon qu'il ne pourrait parachever qu'une fois sorti de cette salle, mais qu'il était certain de pouvoir couronner. Pour s'échapper, l'affaire était simple. Il n'y avait que deux gardes à la sortie et celle-ci se trouvait à dix mètres d'eux. La salle était immense, douze hommes étaient restés à l'intérieur. Les terroristes n'avaient pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Après tout comment des gamins oseraient-ils tenter quelque chose ? L'effet de surprise jouerait donc en leur faveur. Après une diversion bien ficelée de Shikamaru, la sortie leur serait possible plus facilement qu'il n'était de le dire. Pour la cache, elle était simple, et il espérait tout de même que les terroristes n'avaient rien remarqué : les plafonds. L'espace séparant le plafond d'un étage au sol de l'étage du dessus était haut de quasiment un mètre, assez pour s'allonger ou s'asseoir. Les entrées de ces caches étaient partout, il y en avait une dans chaque salle et couloir. On pouvait y entrer par le biais d'une porte située au plafond. Shikamaru avait découvert cela lors d'une séance de sport à laquelle il ne voulait pas participer. Les toilettes situées juste à côté de la salle comptaient une de ces portes et il n'y avait jamais de caméra dans les toilettes. C'était parfait. Pour la sortie de l'établissement, c'était une autre affaire, mais il avait réussi à leur expliquer l'idée en quelques phrases brèves. Son plan était parfait et peut-être le seul. Il ne restait plus qu'à oser passer à l'action. Le hic ? La majeure partie de ses amis qui étaient carrément entrain de démonter son plan sur place.

\- Ce n'est pas idiot.

Sakura fit taire les murmures d'un coup. Pour la première fois depuis le début, elle se mit à regarder ses amis. Ses yeux laissaient paraître l'intérêt qu'elle portait au plan de Shikamaru. Celui-ci lui sourit. Il savait qu'elle saurait revenir vers eux au bon moment.

\- Je suis prête à faire la diversion avec toi. Dit-elle sans aucune once de peur.

Son comportement, sa force, fit renaître quelques sensations en certains.

\- Sakura c'est dangereux, fit son meilleur ami d'enfance.

\- Naruto, rester ici est sûrement aussi dangereux, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Celui-ci réfléchit quelques secondes puis décida.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas seule, je participe aussi à la diversion, la protégea-t-il alors.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, son comportement envers Sakura avait toujours été trop protecteur, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse son meilleur ami s'embarquer seul dans cette folie. Ils les avaient toujours faites ensemble.

\- Dans ce cas, j'accompagne Naruto et Sakura, Shikamaru, tu es le meneur des opérations, tu ferais mieux de guider tous les autres, nous suivrons par la suite.

Le plan fut alors approuvé par tout le monde, malgré la peur et quelques réticences. L'adrénaline commençait à monter pour la plupart.

\- Pour une fois que la fainéantise de Shikamaru peut nous être utile... laissa échapper Temari.

La force leur revenait.

\- Très bien, c'est parti.

 **◘ 19h55 - Cantine de l'établissement**

\- T'es prête ?

\- Attends encore une minute.

Sakura avait réussi à récupérer une fourchette qui était tombé sous la table et elle avait pu attraper son briquet dans son sac sans se faire remarquer. Grâce à ses deux objets, déjà dangereux à eux seul, elle pouvait faire de la fourchette une arme encore plus redoutable en faisant chauffer son métal. Elle avait réussi à se mettre d'une telle position, qu'elle pouvait préparer son arme sans se faire repérer sous son gilet. Un équipement de chef, qui pourrait bien lui être utile vu qu'elle n'était pas forcément aussi douée que ses amis avec ses poings, en tout cas face à des hommes de la carrure des terroristes.

\- Comme quoi, fumer ça peut servir des fois... Dit-elle en regardant Naruto.

\- Hmm... lui qui avait toujours été contre, ne pouvait pas vraiment argumenter.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez commencer... dit-elle.

\- Et c'est parti, dit Sasuke en se levant.

\- Je prie pour qu'ils ne vous tuent pas de suite, dit Shikamaru.

\- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu parles de cette probabilité, dis Naruto en se levant à son tour.

Sasuke n'attendit pas et commença les hostilités.

\- La ferme idiot, j'en ai rien à faire que t'es les chocottes, viens là et je vais te montrer de quoi t'aurais dû avoir peur. Sale pétasse, cria Sasuke.

\- Magnifique comédien, murmura Sakura.

\- Dattebayo ! Vas y viens sale connard. Je vais te niquer ta gueule moi, lopette.

Naruto sauta sur son meilleur ami, les faisant tous deux rouler au sol, les gens tentaient tant bien que mal de s'écarter sur leur passage. Les deux amis étaient plutôt habitués à ce genre de situation entre eux, il n'était donc pas très compliqué pour eux de simuler. Ils se lâchaient même un peu sur les mots.

\- Ils y vont à fond. Remarqua Tenten.

\- Ca n'a jamais été dans leur habitude de faire les choses à moitié, releva Sakura. J'y vais.

Celle-ci les suivait en rampant tout en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible. Les surveillants de la salle se dirigèrent directement vers les deux protagonistes tentant de les séparer. Naruto et Sasuke mettaient tant de force dans leurs coups, qu'ils durent s'y mettre à deux pour chacun d'entre eux. Comme prévu. Les quatre « portiers » se tournèrent vers leurs coéquipiers. Une fois les adolescents maintenus et un peu calmés, leurs collègues leur firent signe de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ils reprirent donc leurs rôles. Les deux jeunes firent semblant de se relâcher de sorte à se que leurs matons puissent à leur tour laisser du leste sur leur poigne. Puis Sasuke entama les vrais hostilités de suite, mettant K.O celui qui le tenait par la droite, bientôt suivit par Naruto qui en fit de même. Sakura vint très vite à leur secours, frappant l'un des terroristes placé derrière Sasuke. Elle lui fit d'abord un taquet au niveau de la gorge, il s'effondra au sol, puis pour être sûre d'elle, elle le frappa avec sa chaussure au niveau de la tempe. Elle fut rassurée en voyant son masque fissuré et un léger filet de sang couler. Un deuxième arrivait vers elle tandis que ses deux amis avaient déjà éliminés six d'entre eux. Du côté de leurs camarades, Shikamaru se leva, suivit des autres. Il entrouvrit la porte et aidé de Kiba, Neji, Kankuro et Gaara, ils assommèrent les deux gardes de la sortie. Ils s'enfuirent de suite, courant dans la cour le plus vite possible vers la salle de sport au bâtiment C. Sakura aida Naruto à clouer le dixième homme au sol. Elle lui colla sa fourchette sur l'oreille, celui-ci hurla, blessé, il ne fit pas attention au point de Naruto qui s'abattit derrière son cou. Les deux derniers posèrent un peu plus de problème. Ayant remarqué l'avantage de la jeune fille, l'un d'eux décida de se débarrasser de celle-ci en première, tandis que l'autre partait sur Naruto, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire. Tentant de se défendre, elle essaya de taper le terroriste avec son pied au niveau de ses parties intimes. Hélas, celui-ci lui attrapa son genou et la retourna d'un coup au sol. La jeune fille se retrouva sur le ventre, un peu sonné par le choc de l'atterrissage et la jambe en feu suite au retournement soudain de celle-ci. Mais elle était loin de s'avouer vaincue. Alors qu'elle se doutait qu'il allait revenir, elle se retourna sur le dos, prête à se défendre. D'un coup, elle remarqua le fouet au niveau de sa taille et elle le reconnue. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que se soit, l'homme l'attaqua. Prête à se recevoir le coup, elle ferma les yeux, mais Sasuke arriva et mit le brigand au sol. Près d'elle. Alors qu'elle allait se relever, elle s'approcha du terroriste sonné mais bien éveillé. Elle souleva son masque et lui colla sa fourchette encore bouillante sur sa joue, le marquant.

\- C'est bien toi qui est le chef de se groupe. Et bien tu pourras dire à ton supérieur que c'est une gamine qui t'as fait ça. Elle lui arracha son fouet de sa ceinture. Et je récupère ça, sale connard.

Puis elle frappa sa gorge avec une rage qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Sasuke ramassa les armes des terroristes tandis que Naruto aidait Sakura à se lever. Son camarade vint à leur secours et supporta Sakura de l'autre côté. Elle ne touchait quasiment plus le sol, ses amis étaient bien trop grands, mais ils se mirent tout de même en route, suivant leurs compagnons de quelques secondes. De l'autre côté de la pièce, les gardes, spectateurs de la scène, avaient appelé du renfort dans la salle voisine. Il fallait se dépêcher.

 **Flash info**

 _C'est de source sûre que nous avons réussi à obtenir ces informations. Suite à notre coupure notre équipe s'est rendue près des brigades de police pour comprendre la source de cette agitation soudaine. L'agent Kakashi Hatake, le capitaine des brigades, nous a dévoilé l'évasion de quinze adolescents de la cantine du lycée à 19h57. C'est un acte auquel personne n'avait pensé et tout simplement inconcevable. Il s'agit bien d'adolescents âgés de dix-sept à dix huit ans qui ont osé contrer des hommes armés et qui ont sût agir de façon héroïque. Les détails de cette évasion ne nous sont pour le moment pas encore divulgués, mais nos journalistes travaillent dessus. Il est tout de même à noter que ces élèves sont encore dans l'établissement et qu'ils ont juste réussi à échapper à la surveillance des terroristes. Reste à savoir où sont à présent ces enfants et que va-t-il advenir d'eux. Nous vous diffusons leurs identités pour plus d'information et elles seront à partir d'aujourd'hui mises en ligne sur le mur d'accueil de notre site officiel.  
Si vous connaissez ces personnes, il vous est possible de contacter le pôle information des brigades au 0033 456 456._

 _C'était Konan pour France TV en direct du Lycée du Feu de Konoha à Paris._

 **◘ 20h00 - Plafond des toilettes pour homme accolés à la salle de sport**

 **Rez de chaussé**

\- Je l'a tiens, lâche.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, je peux monter toute seul, dit Sakura une fois arrivé à destination.

\- On verra ça quand tu seras soignée, dit Naruto en rejoignant les autres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'affola Ino.

\- Rien, la calma Sakura.

Les adolescents commençaient à s'installer pour la nuit. L'endroit était totalement fermé, il n'y avait donc aucune lumière entrante, heureusement pour eux, certains avaient pu garder leur I-pod, car ils étaient dans leur sac de cours et que les terroristes n'avaient pensé qu'à récupérer les téléphones, ou en tout cas n'avaient eu le temps que pour ça.

\- A part qu'elle a faillit se faire tuer par un des terroristes. C'était idiot Sakura, Sasuke pouvait très bien s'en occuper seul, renchérit Naruto en fermant la « porte ».

\- Oh mon dieu, fit Ino.

\- T'as le don pour rassurer les gens Naruto.

Les trois amis rejoignirent leurs amis déjà installés en rond.

\- Bien tout le monde est là ? compta automatiquement Shikamaru.

\- On est vivant ! murmura Hinata.

\- On est sauvé ! fit Temarie.

\- Calmez vous. Il y a des règles. Surtout ne parlez pas trop fort, il n'y a quasiment personne à cet étage, mais ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder à lancer des recherches dans tout l'établissement, qu'importe l'heure, donc vous bougez le moins possible et vous murmurez comme si on était encore la bas. Vous avez tous vos sac ? Parfait. On va s'installer pour la nuit, ici personne ne nous trouvera si on se fait pas entendre, ses lieux sont totalement inconnus, je me suis déjà renseigné. Vous comprenez bien qu'il est totalement hors de question de s'échapper se soir avec toutes les recherches qu'ils vont lancer, et puis il faut que je termine de mettre en place le plan d'évasion, mais maintenant que j'ai mon sac et que je peux écrire tranquillement, ça va être un jeu d'enfant avec mon carnet et les plans du lycée.

\- De tout façon, je préfère encore être là que dans cette salle, commenta Lee.

\- On ferrait peut-être mieux d'installer des gardes toutes les deux ou trois heures, parce que même si l'endroit est sûr, je suis certaine qu'on arriverait mieux à dormir en sachant qu'il y a quelqu'un pour veiller sur les autres avec tout ces événements, proposa Sakura tandis que Naruto vérifiait sa jambe. Je vais bien, lui dit-elle.

Ce n'était pas le fait d'être des poules mouillées, d'ailleurs, aucun d'entre eux ne pensait à cela. Mais ils étaient tous du même avis que Sakura. Se savoir surveillé, réconforterait un peu chacun et les calmeraient. Il fût donc installé un planning de garde par deux de deux heures plus psychologique et mentale qu'autre chose. Shikamaru, lui, ne dormirait sûrement pas beaucoup de la nuit, il avait du travail. Mais les autres totalement épuisés par les événements furent heureux de pouvoir se coucher même si c'était sur un sol dur et sans aucun confort. Ils avaient réussi à s'échapper, et malgré ce qui les attendait le lendemain, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir cette petite étincelle dans leur cœur. Cette force qui les accompagnait...

 **◘ 22h42 - Plafond des toilettes pour homme accolés à la salle de sport**

 **Rez de chaussé**

Temari était du premier tour de garde, avec Naruto, celui-ci, contre tout ses dire, s'endormit assis au bout d'une heure. Elle n'était pas seule, il y avait Shikamaru. Mais elle préférait le laisser travailler. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, gratter sur ses papier, dessiner, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Elle lui était reconnaissante de ce qu'il avait fait. Et elle n'avait sût lui dire. Lorsque sa montre afficha vingt trois heures, elle murmura à elle-même plus qu'à Shikamaru qu'il était l'heure du relèvement. Celui-ci ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle dit, trop absorbé par son travail, mais elle ne le prit pas mal. Déterminée, elle rampa jusqu'à lui et dans un acte inattendu, et auquel ils n'auraient jamais pensé, lui comme elle, par le passé elle lui embrassa gentiment la joue avec douceur et lui murmura un bref merci. Il se tourna en sa direction, surprit, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers Sasuke et Choji pour qu'ils prennent le relais, sans un regard pour lui, bien trop gêné.

 **◘ 23h56 - Plafond des toilettes pour homme accolés à la salle de sport**

 **Rez de chaussé**

Choji s'était aussi endormi. Mais Sasuke préférait de loin le silence aux plaintes de celui-ci sur le manque de nourriture. Shikamaru avait apparemment fini son travail. Il était à présent absorbé par tout autre chose, un point invisible devant lui. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux. Sakura. Elle alla du côté de Shikamaru et s'installa avec eux.

\- Tu as fini ?

\- Oui, demain à cette heure-ci, dis toi que tu serras dans ton lit.

Elle sourit tendrement. S'imaginant déjà son retour auprès de sa famille, le réconfort et l'amour qu'ils lui rapporteraient. Puis elle redevint sérieuse, fixant elle aussi à son tour un point dans le vide.

\- Tout ces gens resté coincé, vous croyez qu'ils vont s'en sortir ?

Cette question était plus que troublante. Ils avaient réussi à s'échapper, et demain, ils seraient peut être de retour chez eux, au chaud, confortablement installé, chouchouté et aimé. Mais toutes ces personnes qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux, qu'en adviendrait-il.

\- Quand vous êtes parti de cette salle, vous vous êtes senti libre. Mais est-ce que vous ne vous êtes pas non plus senti coupable de laisser tout ces gens derrière vous, on pourrait être à leur place en ce moment, et eux à la notre.

\- Sakura, arrêtes de toujours culpabiliser, la rassura Shikamaru.

La jeune fille avait toujours eut cette manie de plus se préoccuper du bonheur des autres que du sien. Pour éviter de voir souffrir des gens, elle serait capable de l'être à leur place. C'était sa plus grande faiblesse. Cette envie de toujours vouloir rendre tout le monde heureux. Elle lui avait même joué des tours dans son enfance. Face à la détresse de certains de ses camarades, elle n'avait pas put s'empêcher de réagir. Et toute jeune, elle était la martyre de tous ses petits camarades qui jouaient de cet attrait. Cette enfants qui voulait protéger tout les autres, allait jusqu'à se faire taper à leur place. Jusqu'au jour où Naruto est arrivé, et ce fut lui, qui prit alors comme rôle de la protéger.

\- Désolé.

La jeune fille baissa la tête se frottant le front.

Sasuke la fixa. Cette fille était une vraie samaritaine. Il le savait bien de trop. A plusieurs reprises par le passé, il avait dût aider son meilleur ami à sauver la fleur. Et il savait parfaitement que si elle pouvait prendre la place de tout ces gens dans le lycée pour les sauver elle le ferait.

Une vraie emmerdeuse.

Mais réaliste.

Si lui était encore la bas, que ne donnerait il pas pour être secouru.

 ** ** **◘ 0**** 1h09 - Plafond des toilettes pour homme accolés à la salle de sport**

 **Rez de chaussé**

Ils avaient décidé de ne pas réveiller Ino et Kiba, ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir, autant laisser les autres profiter. Shikamaru s'était mit à griffonner des choses sur le plan de l'établissement. Face à son intérêt soudain pour ceux-ci, Sakura n'avait pût s'empêcher de le questionner.

\- J'essayai juste de savoir combien de classes devaient êtres libres et combien devait être occupées. Si on regarde de plus près, à partir des plafonds, on peut rentrer dans n'importes quelle pièce. Avec l'effet de surprise, on pourrait même réussir à mater les terroristes et libérer les otages, avec un peu de réflexion et un travail de groupe, on peut sûrement trouver un moyen de faire passer les élèves de la classe à la sortie et... Le jeune homme se stoppa net en croisant les regards de ses amis. Et enfin voilà quoi, il faudra qu'on en parle aux policiers quant on sortira.

Le jeune homme reposa ses affaires. Essayant de calmer tout les calculs qui se faisaient automatiquement dans sa tête.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils sont combien ? Je veux dire combien d'hommes en tout peuvent garder autant de personnes. Ils doivent être minimum deux par classe, ils étaient déjà huit dans le réfectoire et on ne sait pas combien ils étaient dans l'agora. En plus, ils doivent bien se relayer...

Les trois adolescents se mirent alors à calculer mentalement le nombre de terroristes qui pouvaient se trouver dans l'établissement. Automatiquement, et sans réelle surprise, ce fût Shikamaru qui répondit le premier.

\- Ils devraient être un peu plus de trois cent, c'est un minimum si il y a deux gardiens par classe... argumenta t-il.

Les trois jeunes se fixèrent. La même idée naissait lentement dans leur esprit. Ils cherchaient tous à trouver un moyen de libérer leurs camarades encore coincés dans le lycée.

Le reste de la nuit se passa dans le silence. Un silence lourd et pesant pour les trois amis qui maintenant n'osaient plus rien dire. Et tandis que leurs camarades dormaient à point fermé, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de continuer de réfléchir, chacun de leurs côté, s'imaginant tous les scénarios possibles, les pires comme les meilleurs. Les risques, les dangers, l'importance de sauver les autres. C'était comme s'ils se persuadaient eux même de quelque chose.

 ** ** **◘ 0**** 7h00 - Plafond des toilettes pour homme accolés à la salle de sport**

 **Rez de chaussé**

Il était sept heures, le moment était venu pour les jeunes de passer à l'action. Shikamaru avait fini d'expliquer le plan à ses amis, comme prévu et il ne restait plus qu'à l'appliquer.  
Tandis que ses camarades finissaient de ranger leurs affaires, Sakura s'arrêta, abandonna ce qu'elle était entrain de ranger et annonça calmement à ses amis.

\- Partez sans moi. Je reste...

 _"Les femmes sont capables de faire tout se qu'elles savent devoir faire, quoi qu'il en coûte"_


	3. Chapitre 2

Retour en arrière de 10 h  
Vendredi 11 janvier

 **21h04 - Bureau du proviseur, devenu à présent le QG d'Orochimaru**

Il avait devant lui huit hommes, chacun chef d'un groupe de dix hommes. Si on faisait le calcul, qui était assez simple, on pouvait aisément comprendre qu'ils étaient au total quatre-vingt. Quatre-vingt hommes. Quatre-vingt anciens prisonniers. Tous exclus de la société. Qualifiés comme trop dangereux ou instable pour pouvoir vivre au sein de la communauté extérieur. Et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient été capable de retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un gamin dans l'établissement. Une bande d'incapable. D'abrutis. De crétins. Comment aurait-il put imaginer ça dans ses plans. C'était tout bonnement impensable. Mais il était l'homme qui avait sut tout affronter. Celui qui avait anéanti bien des familles. Et il savait qu'il saurait trouver une solution.

Il avait à présent quinze gosses sur les bras, cachés dans le bâtiment et tout bonnement introuvables. Ils n'avaient pas put sortir, la presse en aurait fait la une et eux aussi n'avaient aucunes informations. Depuis l'évasion de ces adolescents juvéniles, les JT ne faisaient que passer en boucle les images vue d'un hélicoptère de la sortie de ceux-ci et de leur course jusqu'au gymnase. Les recherches avaient donc commencé par le rez de chaussée et ceux jusqu'au dernier. Mais rien. Aucune trace, aucun bruit, aucun indice. Ne serait-ce qu'un murmure, une course dans les couloirs, ou tout simplement un gosse. Quinze personnes, même des gamins, ne pouvaient pas se volatiliser ainsi dans un lycée. Celui-ci était entièrement sous son contrôle et totalement surveillé. Alors comment avait-il put en arriver là. Il était excédé et éreinté par toutes ces nouvelles. Mais une chose était sur, il ne comptait pas laisser des gamins se jouer de lui ainsi.

Ses hommes attendaient depuis vingt bonnes minutes déjà. Depuis qu'ils avaient dut avouer qu'ils n'avaient rien trouver dans les locaux, ils patientaient, la peur au ventre, de découvrir ce qu'Orochimaru allait leur faire subir pour leur incapacité à répondre à ses ordres. Ses élèves s'étaient joués d'eux. Ils s'étaient échappés aussi facilement que dans un jeu pour enfant. Ils avaient réussi à trouver une faille dans le plan de la prise d'otage. Et avaient crée un véritable scandale par la même occasion. Il était clair et évident, qu'Orochimaru n'appréciait pas du tout tout cela. Mais dans un calme qui les stupéfia plus qu'autre chose et dans lequel on pouvait même repérer de l'amusement, il s'exprima enfin.

\- Ils veulent jouer ? Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Présent  
Samedi 12 janvier

 **07h05 - Plafond des toilettes pour homme accolés à la salle de sport**

 **Rez de chaussée**

\- C'est de la folie.

Parce que je ne le sais pas déjà ?

-Tu veux mourir ?

Ce n'est pas vraiment mon but.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Sauver le plus de gens.

\- T'es qu'une adolescente face à une armée de terroriste.

Je trouverais un moyen de les contrer.

\- Tu vas te faire prendre.

Ça, c'était le risque.

\- T'es tombée sur la tête ?

Moi-même je ne saurais vraiment te répondre.

\- Arrêtes ça tout de suite !

Je suis décidée, ça sert à rien.

Face à tout ce que pouvaient dire ses amies, Sakura avait toujours une réponse. C'était à croire qu'elle se préparait depuis des jours. Avant même que la prise d'otage ait commencé. Comme si elle s'attendait à tout ça. Comme si c'était une évidence. Sakura était de ces personnes qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de protéger les autres. Et là, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle avait réfléchit toute la soirée et toute la nuit, sans cesse. Elle se doutait de la réaction qu'auraient ses camarades, c'était évident, c'était normal. Mais elle, elle faisait aussi parti de ces gens, qui faisait passer leurs envies, avant la raison. Le bien des autres avant le sien. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne désirer qu'une chose : la liberté de ses camarades restés prisonniers. Parce qu'elle faisait partie de ces élèves, il y a de cela encore quelques heures. Elle avait vécu, tout comme eux, la prise d'otage en direct. Elle avait dû se plier aux règles d'inconnus. Voir son quotidien chamboulé par une bande de terroristes. Par chance, -ou par audace- elle avait réussi à s'échapper. Mais quand on avait vécu un événement comme celui-là, on ne pouvait qu'espérer que d'autres n'aient pas à le vivre aussi. Elle avait laissé des gens derrière elle. Et elle ne pouvait supporter le fait, l'idée, de s'être libérée sans penser aux autres, et de repartir vivre sa petite vie monotone et tranquille. Si elle rentrait chez elle, elle retrouverait sa famille, son confort, sa vie, certes. Mais tous les jours elle se reprocherait d'être parti, sans un regard en arrière. Elle vivrait dans le remord et le regret de ne rien avoir tenté et de voir des gens blessés qu'elle aurait pu réussir à épargner. Sakura Haruno était une fille comme ça. Une fille compliquée et surtout bornée. Et rien ne pourrait à présent la faire changer d'avis.

Naruto, Shikamaru et Sasuke le savaient bien. Et depuis que la rose avait déclaré son projet de rester, ils n'avaient rien dit. Tout trois s'étaient d'abord fixés, puis d'un regard avaient su se mettre d'accord et se comprendre. Pour eux aussi, cette décision était source de réflexion. Maintenant, c'était réglé. Il n'avaient pas osé, mais la rose, avait su les unir et les décider.

Sakura chercha à éviter les regards réprobateurs et en colère de ses amis. Elle passa sur chacun d'entre eux puis tenta de trouver du réconfort et de l'assurance ailleurs, comme en ses chaussures. Mais seul l'homme qui avait toujours été là pour ça et en qui elle avait toujours était le chercher pouvait le lui redonner. C'était peine perdue. Elle se doutait de ce qu'il pensait. C'était trop dangereux pour elle, il avait peur et était sûrement contre. Naruto avait toujours été là pour la protéger et il ne voulait jamais qu'elle se mette en danger. Ce n'était donc même pas la peine d'espérer. Mais en faisant plus attention, elle se souvint que celui-ci n'avait toujours rien dit. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir entendu le son de sa voix depuis même ce matin... Elle tenta le tout pour le tout, espérant ne pas trouver dans le regard de Naruto, la seule lueur capable de l'empêcher de rester et qui l'obligerait à rester sage. Elle releva les yeux doucement vers Naruto, le visage tendu. Mais les battements de son cœur se calmèrent bien vite. Car il était là. Souriant légèrement, le regard doux. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux de légers reproches face aux dangers et à cette idée qui avait dû venir d'elle, mais ils étaient étouffés par son sourire. Il avait réussi à lui redonner confiance. Elle se détendit légèrement. Puis elle tomba sur Sasuke et Shikamaru et fût d'autant plus surprise de voir le même air déterminé et audacieux dans leurs yeux qu'on pouvait sûrement lire dans les siens. Elle savait qu'ils étaient là. Avec elle. Et qu'à présent, elle pouvait compter sur eux. Ils étaient ensemble. Elle ne tenta plus de se défendre. Elle se mit même à sourire légèrement en regardant les autres, passant plus souvent son regard sur ses trois amies.

Mais si il en a une qu'il ne faut pas croire aveugle, c'est bien Temari. Celle-ci était effarée par le comportement de Sakura. Lorsque son amie avait baissé les yeux, elle se savait sur le point de gagner. Mais quand celle-ci avait croisé le regard de Naruto, tout avait été perdu. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire. Elle voulait crier, hurler, leur taper dessus une bonne fois pour toute. Elle avait peine à voir tout ça. Sakura n'était à présent plus seule à vouloir s'auto-suicider, ils étaient quatre.

\- Arrêtez ça tout de suite tous les quatre, non mais j'y crois pas ! Réveillez-vous bordel !

Elle s'emportait. Ses amis ne comprirent pas de suite de qui elle parlait. Elle continua de s'énerver, de tenter de les calmer, de les faire revenir à la réalité, mais rien n'y faisait. Le reste du groupe remarqua enfin le comportement des trois garçons et abandonnèrent. Que pouvaient-ils vraiment faire ? Ils étaient décidés. Temari ne se laissa pas faire et s'acharna tout particulièrement sur Sakura, qu'elle savait la plus sensible des quatre, et qui donc était sa seule chance de les arrêter. Celle-ci baissa la tête, frappée par ses mots et honteuse. Temari le savait. Elle était injuste et cruelle. Mais ce n'était plus elle qui parlait, mais son instinct, son instinct de survie. Car elle savait comment se déroulerait la suite. Elle serait incapable de laisser une partie de ses amis seuls dans cet établissement.

\- Ça suffit.

Comme à son habitude, Naruto était venu voler au secours de Sakura, avant que tout cela n'aille trop loin. Temari se calma et se tut complètement. Le blond approcha doucement de sa meilleure amie, lui leva le menton et encra son regard dans le sien. Encore une fois, il allait la suivre dans une de ses folies. Encore une fois, il allait sûrement souffrir de tout ce que cela lui apporterait. Mais comme toujours et comme il se l'était promis, il serait aux côtés de Sakura, quoi qu'il advienne et quelque soit les circonstances. Il adoucit la culpabilité qu'il lisait dans ses yeux à travers ses caresses sur sa joue et lui sourit, résigné.

\- J'te jure. Lui murmura-t-il.

Il remit une de ses mèches roses derrière son oreille.

\- Excuses-moi... Lui dit-elle.

\- Idiote.

Il l'encercla totalement de ses bras pour la cacher des autres. Il leur cacha cette partie faible d'elle, qu'il ne supportait pas voir. Cette part à présent si rare. Il la réconforta calmement, en la serrant le plus fort possible et en se répétant inlassablement la même phrase. Sakura le mènerait à sa perte...

 **07h56 - Plafond des toilettes pour homme accolés à la salle de sport**

 **Rez de chaussée**

Il en était donc conclu ainsi. Sans avoir vraiment parlé, sans même avoir vraiment expliqué quoi que se soit. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura resteraient ici. Ils étaient décidés. C'est ce qu'ils voulaient et après tout, les autres n'avaient pas vraiment leur mot à dire.

Le silence régnait depuis à présent cinq bonnes minutes. Ce fut Shikamaru qui y mit fin, stoppant les pensées de tout le monde.

\- Si on veut vous faire sortir, il va falloir s'y mettre maintenant.

\- Parce ce que tu crois vraiment qu'on va vous laissez tout seul ici ? proclama Kiba.

Sasuke soupira. Il s'attendait déjà à devoir faire comprendre à Kiba que quoi qu'il dise, ils resteraient. Que ça ne servait plus à rien de tenter de les en empêcher. Et il détestait avoir à s'expliquer.

\- Je suis d'accord. Il est hors de question que je parte sans vous.

La remarque de Lee l'interpella brièvement cependant. Il avait l'impression que celui-ci ne voulait pas les retenir, mais rester...

\- Je reste aussi. Dit Gaara.

Inconsciemment, innocemment et sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte vraiment, tout était joué. Ils étaient tous partis dans la même direction, dans le même sens. C'était allé simplement et nettement. Tout allait se concrétiser dans les prochaines heures...

Ça c'était joué en l'espace de quelques minutes. Mais tous, un par un, avaient fini par déclarer rester. Temari fut la dernière à se décider. Même si au fond, ils savaient qu'elle serait sa réponse, ils avaient respecté son choix de vouloir réfléchir calmement avant de se décider vraiment.

\- Quel est le plan ? demanda t-elle.

C'était maintenant que tout commençait vraiment. Shikamaru sourit.

\- Le CDI, dit-il.

Le jeune homme avait pensé à tout. Ils savaient exactement où se cacher, comment s'y rendre et comment se défendre. Le CDI était un des lieux les mieux protégés de tout l'établissement, allez savoir pourquoi. À croire que le lycée craignait un attentat dans celui-ci. C'était l'endroit le plus ennuyant et endormant de tous. Et à part une dizaine d'ordinateurs, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à y voler. L'entrée était gardée par deux portes anti-vol. Il suffisait d'avoir oublié d'enlever l'anti-vol de votre calculatrice et vous aviez le droit à une inspection totale de votre sac d'une dizaine de minutes. La documentaliste était vraiment du genre paranoïaque. À l'heure de la prise d'otage, celui-ci était fermé, il avait vu la gérante dans le réfectoire se faire inspecter. Lors de leur évasion, il avait profité de sa course à l'extérieur pour voir si le CDI était occupé et apparemment ça n'avait pas été le cas. Cette partie de l'étage avait dû être carrément fermé. Il n'y avait que le CDI et des toilettes. Si ils arrivaient à s'y rendre, c'était le lieu idéal pour s'installer. Ils pourraient mettre en place des systèmes de protection avec les étagères, arranger l'espace pour que chacun ait son intimité dans les différentes pièces et peut-être même accéder à Internet après quelques trafics du système. De plus, la vue qu'ils auraient de tout le lycée serait la mieux adaptée à ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Et s'ils bloquaient eux aussi le couloir entier de l'étage, en allant aux toilettes, ils auraient une vue directe sur l'extérieur du lycée. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à réussir à s'y rendre le plus discrètement possible.

 **08h42 - Plafond des toilettes pour homme accolés à la salle de sport**

 **Rez de chaussée**

Shikamaru leva les yeux vers ses amis. Il venait de tout leur expliquer, support à l'appuie et tout du long il n'avait su se concentrer que sur ce qu'il disait. Il voulait être sûr d'être le plus claire possible. Avait schématisé chaque couloir, passages que chacun devraient emprunter. Il n'avait eu de cesse de faire son possible pour que tout ce qu'il raconte ne passe pas pour un projet fou mais quelque chose de possible. En s'appuyant sur ses feuilles, en schématisant chaque scène et détaillant le plus possible il était certain que ses amis seraient près à partir avec lui. Car au fond, il n'avait peur que d'une chose : que ceux-ci ne le suivent pas. Lorsqu'il reporta son intention vers eux, il fut heureux de voir cette même lueur qui devait brûler dans les siens durant tout son récit. De la détermination. Parce qu'à présent, tous n'étaient déterminés qu'à une chose, se rendre dans leur futur lieu d'habitation. Il avait gagné, il avait réussi à les motiver.

\- Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, il faut d'abord qu'on s'équipe un minimum au cas où le pire arriverait. Tout ce qu'il nous faut se trouve dans l'armoire du couloir qui relit les toilettes des hommes aux vestiaires juste à côté. Il faut que deux d'entre nous s'y rendent et récupèrent tout ce qu'ils peuvent. Pendant ce temps on va former les équipes et décider de l'ordre de sortie de chacun et comment on va fonctionner.

Ce fut Neji et Kankuro qui furent finalement désignés pour le rôle de récupération du matériel.

Lee décala le plus silencieusement possible la porte leurs permettant de rentrer dans le plafond afin de leur ouvrir la voie. Après avoir tous bien tendu l'oreille pendant cinq bonne minutes et jeté un coup d'œil dans la pièce, ils furent sûres d'être tranquille pour le moment. Kankuro descendu le premier, grâce à sa force il put s'agripper au plafond pour descendre lentement et atterrir sans bruit sur la cuvette des toilettes. Il aida légèrement Neji pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait aucun problème et ils ouvrirent doucement la porte de la cabine de toilette. Leurs amis ayant laissé la porte ouverte pouvaient suivre leurs mouvements. Neji s'approcha doucement de la porte de sorti et agrippa la poignet. Le cœur de chacun d'entre eux battait à tout rompre. Neji, le plus en danger de tous pouvait sentir son sang passer et frapper dans ses tympans ainsi que dans sa main. Il ouvrit la poignet tout aussi lentement qu'il y était parvenu et entrouvrit doucement la porte de quelques centimètres. Sûr de ne voir personne par la fissure, il ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour passer sa tête et regarder de l'autre côté. Sans quitter le couloir des yeux, il leva son pouce vers ses camarades en signes de confirmation. Il n'y avait personne. Il passa doucement son corps pour sortir et Kankuro à sa suite ouvrit un peu plus la porte. Celle-ci grinça. Tous cessèrent de respirer. Neji, lui, sentait tous ses membres se crisper et la sueur perler sur son front. Au bout de quelques secondes sans signes de personnes dans le couloir, il recommença à respirer doucement, calmant comme il le pouvait celle-ci. Puis il s'avança pour vérifier que tous les alentours étaient vides tandis que Kankuro se dirigeait à l'opposer pour tenter d'ouvrir l'armoire. Neji revint vers lui une fois sûr des lieux mais restant discret tout de même et attentif. Il sortit son ciseau de son sac déjà ouvert et tenta de crocheter le cadenas. Il se souvenait encore du moment où, faisant parti du conseil des élèves, il avait dû aider à mettre en place ses armoires. Suite a _l'attentat à Toulouse*_ dans une école juive, l'Académie de Versailles avait imposé ce système dans tous les établissements publiques et privés et avaient même mis en place des journées de prévention et de confinement annuel tout comme les alarmes incendies. À l'époque, il avait trouvé cela idiot et pensait que c'était une perte d'argent, mais aujourd'hui... Tout changeait. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il galérait à crocheter le cadenas et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux clés dans le bureau des professeurs à l'entrée. Kankuro lui prit le ciseau des mains, mit le bout dans le trou du demi-cercle qui bloquait et poussa le plus fort possible vers le haut. Au grand étonnement de Neji, Kankuro lui remit tout de suite en main le cadenas, ouvert. D'abord béat, les yeux grands ouverts, il fixa Kankuro commencer à mettre tout ce qu'il pouvait dans son sac.

\- Tu vas continuer à me fixer longtemps comme ça ou tu vas te bouger avant que j'ai fini. Je pourrais pas tout prendre tout seul.

Neji s'activa enfin, sans commentaire et aida son ami en entassant le plus possible dans son propre sac. Ils revinrent rapidement, dans les toilettes, les mains pleines, en pensant à bien fermer la porte. Ils firent passer les matériels ainsi que les sacs le plus vite possible et rentrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce. Fermant aussi vite la porte. Ils avaient réussi.

 **09h09 - Plafond des toilettes pour homme accolés à la salle de sport**

 **Rez de chaussée**

Les équipes avaient été fixé pour le chemin. Temari, Shikamaru et Choji seraient les premiers à partir. Par le même chemin et avec un décalage de cinq minutes, Neji, Tenten et Lee les suivraient. Ça serait ensuite au tour de Sasuke, Hinata et Naruto, puis de Sai, Ino et Gaara et enfin en dernier Kiba, Kankuro et Sakura. Ils avaient réussi à obtenir trois talkie-walkie, deux couteaux de défense, des dizaines de plan du lycée, les listes complètes des élèves et enfin deux petits pistolets avec des munitions, emballés dans dix tonnes de plastiques. Ils avaient réussi à s'organiser. La première équipe, celle de Shikamaru, celle de Naruto et la dernière de Sakura auraient les talkies-walkies. Pour les armes, ça avait été plus délicat. Ils avaient finit par s'accorder que la première et dernière équipe prendraient les armes à feu car c'était eux qui risquaient le plus. La deuxième et quatrième prendraient les couteaux. Sasuke et Naruto étant les plus « fort » étaient près à se défendre seul dans le pire des cas. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à y aller.

 **09h30 - Toit de l'immeuble face au lycée**

 **Vue direct sur tous les couloirs du lycée pour se rendre dans les salles**

C'était l'événement de la semaine. La prise d'otage insoupçonnable d'un lycée réputé, sans histoire et sans problème. Et aujourd'hui, il faisait la une des journaux. Tous n'attendaient qu'une chose, détenir l'image qui fera d'eux les journalistes les mieux payés de ce mois. Pouvoir divulguer au pays cette affaire dans les plus profonds détails. Faire vivre ce phénomène de la meilleure façon qu'il soit et par conséquent le vendre le mieux possible. Pouvoir donner tous les détails. Ils avaient trouvés la meilleure place que l'on puisse avoir pour être tenu au courant en direct de toutes les péripéties de cette histoire. Le toit de l'immeuble d'en face. Ils prenaient des risques, ils le savaient. Mais c'était leurs métiers. Ils étaient payés pour ça. Ils étaient près à tout pour offrir la vérité au monde. Au départ, cette prise d'otage n'avait été qu'un acte terroriste comme tant d'autres, horrible mais tristement banal à notre époque. Puis, il y avait eut cet événement. Ce groupe de jeunes qui s'étaient rebellés contre leurs propres bourreaux et qui s'était échappés. C'était une première. Jamais personne n'avait parlé d'un phénomène pareil. Et cette histoire commençait déjà à traverser le continent Européen et de se répandre bien au-delà des frontières. C'était l'événement du mois. Depuis hier soir, Internet avait fait de cette prise d'otage, le centre de tout intérêt. Facebook, Twitter, Radio, tous ne faisaient plus que de parler de ça. Ils se devaient donc d'être là et d'obtenir le plus de détail possible. De raconter l'histoire en direct à tous pour continuer à la faire suivre. Ils étaient donc une dizaine pour le moment à s'être installé sur le toit de ce première immeuble. À avoir tenter leur chance. Et n'attendaient qu'une chose, qu'il se passe, encore une fois, l'impensable. Evidemment, c'était beaucoup demandé et c'était presque inconvenant. C'est pour cela que peu avaient accepté ce poste. Certains avaient même étaient obligés plus qu'autre chose. Et la plupart étaient occupés à regarder le ciel ou jouer avec leur portable plutôt que de regarder des couloirs vides. Ils pourraient bien louper le meilleur...

 **10h07 - Plafond des toilettes pour homme accolés à la salle de sport**

 **Rez de chaussée.**

Il était temps pour le premier groupe d'y aller. Ils savaient que si ils ne se motivaient pas maintenant, ils ne partiraient jamais. Après de brefs encouragements, sac sur le dos, Shikamaru fut le premier à descendre. Un calme inébranlable régna dans la pièce. Shikamaru leva le pouce en signe d'approbation et Temari suivit de Choji descendirent à leur tour. Choji fût le dernier à sortir de la pièce et ferma lentement la porte des toilettes derrière lui, la peur au ventre, sous le regard de ses amis encore cachés. Une fois la porte fermée, Choji se tourna vers ses coéquipiers. Shikamaru avaient fini d'inspecter les alentours et il n'y avait apparemment personne. Ils leurs fit signe de les suivre, et à pas de loup et l'estomac retourné, ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la cage d'escalier. Une fois arrivés devant les marches, ils scrutèrent l'escalier, à la recherche du moindre bruit. Cessant carrément de respirer. Shikamaru se mit bien au centre et monta la première moitié ne voyant personne il fit signe à ses amis de monter. Les mains moite, Temari passa en deuxième et se colla quasiment à Shikamaru. Choji, derrière, n'en fit pas autant par décence, mais n'était pas bien éloigné de ses amis. La montée des quatres étages se passa ainsi, dans un silence absolu et à leur plus grand bonheur sans aucun problème ni bruits extérieurs. Le plus dur arrivait. Ils avaient atteint le quatrième étage et devaient à présent passer par le couloir pour atteindre les toilettes à une cinquantaine de mètre. Si un homme se trouvait là, ils étaient fichus. Shikamaru passa lentement sa tête par la porte et regarda des deux côtés du couloir. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, il n'y avait personne. Il trouvait cela à la fois louche et effrayant. Mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfait. Son plan se déroulait pour le moment parfaitement. Il était fier de lui. Sous le regard de ses amis il se baissa et marcha comme une grenouille et sans prévenir jusqu'aux toilettes. Temari et Choji se regardèrent d'abord surpris de cette nouveauté, mais ne tardèrent pas à suivre leur ami sans oublier de tout de même vérifier le couloir. Choji pour aller plus vite fit le chemin à quatre pattes. Arrivés aux toilettes, ils fermèrent très vite la porte derrière eux.

\- Choji reste là le temps que j'ouvre le porte du haut, une fois que Tema' et moi on sera rentré tu ouvrira la porte pour les prochains et tu nous rejoindras vite fait.

Ils suivirent le plan et après avoir rouvert la porte et s'être précipités sur la cuvette des toilettes pour monter, ils fermèrent l'accès du haut le plus vite possible. Ils prirent le temps de reprendre leur respiration, à la fois excités et soulagés. Ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin, il ne restait plus qu'à traverser tout le couloir par le dessus pour arriver à l'autre bout du bâtiment aux toilettes se trouvant devant le CDI. C'était la partie la moins risquée, mais celle qui demandait le plus de concentration et de délicatesse. Le chemin par lequel ils passaient se trouvait juste au dessus de chaque classe. Pour éviter de faire grincer le plafond ils devaient passer sur ce qui maintenait chaque plaque. C'était des longues bandes de métal soudées les unes aux autres et qui permettaient au plafond d'être stable. Elles étaient larges d'environ quinze centimètres et ils devaient marcher à quatre pattes dessus. Si ils ripaient, glisser ou tombaient sur le côté, ils feraient un bruit qui alerterait les classes en dessous et qui pouvait les faire découvrir. Par la suite, ils auraient sûrement encore besoin de passer par ses chemins, ils ne devaient donc pas tout gâcher dès le début. Ils avancèrent donc à la fil indienne. Le plus lentement possible. Ils mirent un quart d'heure à traverser tout le couloir. Ils tournèrent ensuite vers la gauche. Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche de sortie très vite, il descendit et inspecta le couloir après avoir écouté à la porte du CDI il fit signe à ses amis de sortir. Il ouvrit ensuite lentement la porte de la bibliothèque et ils rentrèrent enfin dans la pièce. Après avoir fermé la porte et tourner le verrou de celle-ci, les trois amis se regardèrent sans bouger. Lentement, ils se rendaient réellement compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Des risques qu'ils avaient prit. Et de l'importance de toute cette situation. Shikamaru fut le premier à agir. Il posa son sac, l'ouvrit et récupéra le talkie-walkie dans le sac. Il tourna le bouton sur ON et parla doucement : « On y est. »  
Ils avaient réussi.

 **11h01 - Plafond des toilettes pour homme accolés à la salle de sport**

 **Rez de chaussée**

Le groupe se regarda suite au signal de Shikamaru. Tout s'était apparemment déroulé comme prévu. La suite se passa de la même façon, l'équipe de Neji était arrivée sans encombre et celle de Naruto venait tout juste d'arriver elle aussi. C'était au tour de celle de Sai, Ino et Gaara de partir. Après avoir serré une dernière fois Sakura dans ses bras, Ino descendit à son tour des toilettes. La porte se referma derrière elle et la jeune fille, toute tremblante, suivit doucement ses amis. Elle prit la main de Sai dans la sienne, apeurée. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, toujours aussi reposé dans son tempérament. Se laissant faire il emmena la jeune fille avec lui vers l'escalier, suivant Gaara qui menait. Ils commencèrent à monter un premier étage, toujours au même rythme que leurs amis précédemment. Gaara monta la première moitié, puis la deuxième. Mais lorsque ses amis arrivèrent avec lui, tout commença. Ils entendirent d'abord des pas. Deux, ou trois personnes au pire, étaient en train de descendre les escaliers. Les trois jeunes se fixèrent, les yeux grands ouverts. Ils étaient tout simplement incapable de bouger, ils étaient pétrifiés par la peur. Puis Sai fut le premier à réagir. La main de Ino toujours dans la sienne, lui coupant carrément le sang, il s'aventura dans le couloir de l'étage. Sans réfléchir et sans même regarder s'il y avait quelqu'un. Heureusement pour eux, celui-ci était vide. Malgré ce qu'il était en train de se passer c'était un coup de pot pour eux. Gaara les suivirent. Ils se mirent à courir en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Arrivés au fond du couloir, ils se calèrent dans le coin, face à l'ascenseur. Gaara s'approcha de celui-ci.

\- T'es malade ! C'est trop risqué ! Lui murmura Sai.

\- Tu crois qu'on a le choix ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes et se comprirent. Gaara avait raison, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le jeune homme appela donc l'ascenseur. Si quelqu'un se trouvait dedans, s'en était fini d'eux. Si les hommes de l'escalier arrivaient jusqu'à eux avant qu'ils aient put rentrer dedans, s'en était fini d'eux. Si des terroristes appelaient l'ascenseur pendant qu'ils étaient dedans, s'en était fini d'eux. Mais avaient-ils vraiment d'autres possibilités. Ils avaient réussi à arriver jusque là. Ils avaient été trop loin, à présent, ils devaient tenter le tout pour le tout.

Mais quand l'ascenseur arriva, ils doutèrent de leurs facultés à pouvoir s'en sortir jusqu'au bout. Ino étouffa un cri dans sa main, aidée par Sai qui la colla contre elle. Celui-ci et Gaara, eux, ne purent s'empêcher de fixer l'intérieur de l'ascenseur. Ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais. L'ascenseur était assez petit. Réservé aux professeurs et utilisé en de rares occasions, on ne pouvait y rentrer que trois personnes maximum. Celui-ci était badigeonné de sang. Un prof, que Gaara reconnut comme étant leur ancien professeur de langue, se trouvait avachit dedans, dans une position semi-assise, semi-allongé. Mort. Son visage était défiguré. La balle qu'il avait reçu était passée par la bouche. Son sang s'était répandu sur les trois murs de l'ascenseur. L'odeur avait imprégné celui-ci. Et il avait continué de couler sur le sol. Le spectacle était horrible. La jeune fille commença à pleurer doucement dans les bras de son ami.

Sauf que plus la situation traînée, plus elle empirait. Ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir. Puis une discussion. Les personnes étaient assez loin mais elles se rapprochaient. Ils ne pouvaient plus revenir sur leurs pas. Ils les verraient. Sai et Gaara se regardèrent, puis ils firent l'impensable. Gaara rentra dans l'ascenseur, poussant le mort sur le côté avec ses jambes. Sai s'avança avec Ino dans les bras. Celle-ci ne se laissa d'abord pas faire, gémissant et pleurant un peu plus. Dans la panique, les jeunes hommes la forcèrent. Plus fort et plus dur. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Pas le temps de pleurer ou de se lamenter. Les pas s'approchaient de plus en plus et s'ils se faisaient prendre ils ne voulait pas finir comme cet homme. Il y a un moment où on ne peut plus penser moral, mais survie. Instinct. Ils rentrèrent donc la jeune fille et Sai se colla à celle-ci ainsi qu'à Gaara et il pressa le bouton du dernier étage avec empressement. Au bout de longues secondes ou ils n'osaient même plus respirer, l'ascenseur se ferma enfin. Gaara soupira et Ino se calma doucement dans les bras de ses amis. La cage étant petite, ils avaient dut se frotter aux murs, et leurs vêtements étaient imbibés de sang. Ils n'y firent pas attention. L'odeur acre de rouille s'insinua dans leurs narines et au bout d'un moment, ils n'y firent plus attention non plus. C'était trop. Trop d'événement. Trop de stresse, d'adrénaline d'un coup. Ils ne faisaient à présent qu'attention à eux, à leurs survies et leur but. Puis l'ascenseur arriva au dernier étage. Sai ouvrit difficilement la porte. Mais il ne sortit pas tout de suite. Serrant un peu plus ses amis contre les murs et frottant ses vêtements contre le sang, il se baissa et enleva ses chaussures. Il sortit en chaussette et laissa ses chaussures dans l'ascenseur.

\- On va laisser des traces et ils verront tout. Enlevez les aussi, on n'a pas d'autres solutions.

Ses amis en firent donc de même. Et après avoir fermé la porte derrière eux, laissant l'ascenseur et le cadavre derrière eux, ils rentrèrent enfin dans les toilettes. Ils ne leurs restaient plus qu'à traverser la distance qui les séparait du CDI par le plafond, et ils seraient enfin arrivés. Ils rentrèrent par la porte de plafond au dessus du toilette.

 **13h56 - Plafond des toilettes pour homme accolés à la salle de sport**

 **Rez de chaussée**

Kiba alluma le talkie-walkie. Cela faisait maintenant trois quarts d'heure que leurs amis étaient partis. Ça allait donc être leur tour. Sakura rangeait ses dernières affaires dans son sac et Kankuro restait assis devant la porte. Il parla au talkie-walkie :

\- Shikamaru, c'est bon ? On peut y aller ?

L'appareil émit quelques petits grésillements puis la voix de son ami se fit entendre.

\- On a un problème je crois. Ino, Sai et Gaara ne sont toujours pas arrivés. Ça devrait faire dix minutes déjà.

Sakura se rapprocha de Kiba.

\- Ils sont peut être plus lent ? dit-elle.

\- Nan. On a vraiment prit notre temps avec Choji et Temari, parce qu'on était les premiers et qu'on devait libérer le passage. Et on a mit une heure. Là ça fait déjà une heure dix qu'ils sont la dedans.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Kankuro en se rapprochant.

\- On attend ! Imposa Sakura. On n'a pas le choix. On bouge pas d'ici temps qu'ils ne sont pas arrivés.

La voix de Neji se fit entendre de l'autre côté.

\- Bon personne ne bouge alors. Vous attendez et dès qu'ils arrivent on vous préviens. Si au bout d'une heure ils sont toujours pas arrivés par contre il faudra y aller.

\- Ok. On coupe.

Puis Kiba éteignit l'appareil.

Les trois derniers adolescents se fixèrent, stressés comme jamais. Sakura toucha l'arme à feu dans sa poche de pantalon, se rassurant presque de l'avoir, même si elle lui était inutile...

 **14h23 - Plafond des toilettes pour homme accolés à la salle de sport**

 **Rez de chaussée**

Le talkie-walkie grésilla dans les mains de Kiba. Celui-ci s'empressa de le rallumer. Shikamaru leur raconta de suite la situation ainsi que ce qu'il s'était passé. Derrière, ils pouvaient entendre les pleurs d'Ino et leurs amis discuter à vive allure avec les autres. Leurs racontant tout dans les moindres détails. Ils étaient sous le choc. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il y ait déjà des morts dans l'établissement. Ils en avaient découverts un. Mais ça ne devait sûrement pas être le seul. Maintenant qu'ils y pensaient, ils réalisaient un peu plus à quel point, ces hommes étaient dangereux et n'avaient aucune honte. Ils avaient assassiné ce professeur, sûrement de sang froid, et l'avait laissé dans cet ascenseur sans plus s'en occuper. Le corps de celui-ci resterait sûrement des jours dans cette cage. Et s'ils ne l'avaient pas découverts, il serait resté inconnu. C'était horrible.  
Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient quitter cet endroit et se rendre dans la bibliothèque avec leurs amis. Kiba était tétanisé au sol. Et Kankuro, même s'il n'osait pas le montrer, n'était pas fière de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il regrettait presque d'avoir suivi ses amis lors de l'évasion. Juste avant de quitter la fréquence et d'éteindre complètement l'appareil, leurs amis leurs souhaitèrent une dernière fois bonne chance. Naruto, plus stressé que jamais arracha l'appareil des mains de Shikamaru.

\- Sakura fait pas de bêtises d'accord !

Ses mots sonnaient plus comme une supplication qu'un ordre, elle comprit. Mais sérieusement, que voulait-il qu'elle fasse ?

\- Crétin. lui fit-elle.

\- Bonne chance.

Ils ouvrirent alors la porte et sortirent des toilettes.

La première partie du plan se déroula tranquillement. Contrairement à Ino, Sai et Gaara, personne ne se trouvait dans les cages d'escaliers et ils purent monter jusqu'au dernière étage sans problème. Non, le souci se passa aux toilettes. Alors que Kiba allait entrer dedans, une chasse d'eau s'enclencha. Il y avait quelqu'un. Celui-ci fit alors demi-tour rapidement et entraîna Sakura et Kankuro avec lui à l'étage de dessous.

\- Putain, jura Kankuro.

Le cœur du jeune homme battait à deux cent à l'heure.

\- On est maudit ou quoi ?

-Calmes-toi, le rassura Sakura.

Elle était dans le même état, mais ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir de l'étage où ils se trouvaient. Personne. Mais il n'y avait pas de toilette à cet étage. Elle se tourna vers ses amis.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille. On n'a pas le choix. Plus vite on s'en va, plus vite on serra tranquille. Si on reste plus longtemps je sens que la situation va empirer.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu proposes ? s'énerva Kankuro.

Il était en train de perdre son calme. Kiba posa sa main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme la lui enleva en secouant l'épaule, rageusement.

\- Kan' c'est pas en t'énervant que ça va changer quelque chose, le calma Sakura.

\- J'en ai ma claque, on en serait pas là si Monsieur le Génie n'était pas venu jouer les supers héros. Et si toi tu arrêtais de faire ta vierge Bonne Marie. Tu veux sauver les autres ? Mais regarde nous ! On n'est même pas capable de se sauver nous même. Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends au juste, SuperNana. C'est pas un jeu, et toi, t'es qu'une gamine.

Les mots de son camarade la touchèrent. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de pleurer ou de s'engueuler avec lui. Depuis le moment où les terroristes étaient rentrés dans le self, elle n'avait plus de temps, plus le choix. Elle n'était plus la même. Bien sûr, elle aurait aimé que cette journée n'en soit qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Que le soir, elle puisse rentrer tranquillement chez elle sans avoir à supporter le stress qu'elle endurait depuis maintenant presque 24h. Mais si elle s'affalait sur son cas, si elle restait là à gémir, se plaindre et pleurer, ça n'arrangerait rien. Elle avait la tête sur les épaules et elle saurait la garder. Elle prit un ton plus froid qu'à l'accoutumée et prit les devants.

\- Très bien. Tu veux t'en sortir, alors maintenant tu m'écoutes et tu fermes ta grande gueule. Kiba, tu vas passer en premier. Tu vas avancer jusqu'à la prochaine cage d'escalier, s'il n'y a personne tu nous fais un signe et on te rejoint. On fonctionnera comme ça, cage par cage, jusqu'à arriver au bout du couloir. Une fois au bout on monte les escaliers en espérant qu'il n'y ait personne et on est arrivé au CDI. C'est clair ?

Au fond le plan était quasiment le même, sauf qu'au lieu de passer par les plafonds, ils étaient obligés de passer par les couloirs, ce qui était un peu plus dangereux. Que lui dirait Naruto s'il l'entendait ? Il avait eut raison de lui demander de ne pas faire de bêtise, mais avait-elle vraiment le choix... ? Le couloir comptait cinq cages d'escaliers. Ils iraient plus vite que s'ils étaient passés par le plafond, ce qui était un bon point. Sakura leur serra la main, les regardant bien dans les yeux. Il ne fallait pas abandonner, pas maintenant, ils y étaient presque. Kiba partit donc en premier, courant à pas légers. Une fois arrivé il appela ses amis. Ils le rejoignirent. Tout se passa bien, Kankuro très stressé, tremblait légèrement et partait le premier, dès que Kiba donnait le signal, toujours à nerf. Kiba prenait de plus en plus confiance en lui. Confiance en son rôle de leader du moment. Peut-être un peu trop. Puis sur un coup, bien trop effrayé, il joua l'idiot. La peur le tenant , Kankuro courra après Kiba qui venait tout juste de partir. Ils firent donc la première étape à deux. Jusque là rien de bien grave. Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et Kiba grogna, mais ils ne préférèrent rien dire. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Sauf que si Kiba partait le premier et seul c'était bien pour une raison, faire le guet. Voir si personne n'était présent et s'il se faisait voir, il se faisait voir seul. Et dans le pire des cas, prendre seul. C'était assez injuste pour lui, c'est vrai, mais il était prêt à le faire. Ils ne risquaient pas trois ou deux vie, mais une. Sauf que effectivement, ils se fit prendre, mais avec Kankuro. Et Sakura, elle, était seule.

La catastrophe se produisit assez vite. Lorsque Kiba arrivait enfin à la troisième cage d'escalier, il entendit des pas. Mais il était déjà trop près pour faire demi-tour et il le savait. Il ne préféra faire aucun commentaire, restant le visage passible, résigné. Il leva les mains au ciel, pour se rendre, sans faire d'histoire. Kankuro , qui lui ne voyait pas les hommes, ne comprit pas directement la situation. Mais une fois qu'il entendit des voix, tout fut claire pour lui. A la grande surprise de Kiba, son ami fit la même chose que lui et eut la même réaction. C'était bien la seule chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel. Les mains en l'aire, tout de suite.

Les terroristes finirent leur phrase en criant, levant leurs armes en leur direction. Kiba recula, mettant ses mains derrière sa tête. Il se dirigea à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait Sakura, de sorte à éviter qu'elle ne soit repérée. Il était doté d'une force et d'un sang-froid que lui-même ne se connaissait pas. Peut-être était-ce l'adrénaline. Ou tout simplement la peur qui le paralysait. Il ne savait pas et il n'avait pas envie de comprendre. Pour le moment, la seule chose dont il avait envie, c'était de pisser...

 **14h45 - Toit de l'immeuble face au lycée**

 **Vue direct sur tous les couloirs du lycée pour se rendre dans les salles**

Certains avaient commencé à manger, d'autres avaient entamé la sieste. Par ce temps, il était assez dur et fatiguant de rester sur le toit d'un immeuble aussi longtemps. Ils n'étaient pas protégés du vent et à cette hauteur, la température était assez faible. Ça faisait maintenant plus de douze heures qu'ils se trouvaient ici, à regarder des couloirs vides, vides et toujours aussi vides. Et c'était assez... lassant. Toujours à la recherche d'un peu plus de nouveauté ou de potins, ils avaient réussi à dénicher l'endroit idéal pour obtenir la meilleur vue. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à voir. Rien à enregistrer, à dévoiler, à se croquer sous la dent. C'était d'un ennui total. Jusqu'à ça. Il était là. Le scoop de l'année. L'événement qu'ils attendaient. Devant eux, enfin. Ce fut un simple cameraman qui le vit en premier. Il interpella ses collègues, ne lâchant pas la scène de vue et allumant sa caméra presque instinctivement. La plupart firent un bond sur leur chaise, se levant. Quelques policiers s'étant installés sur le toit avec les journalistes pour les protéger dans le pire de cas s'avancèrent au bord du toit.

\- Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel.

Ils virent les deux jeunes garçons reculer face aux deux autres terroristes qui pointaient leur arme directement sur eux. Quelques journalistes commençaient déjà à parler à la caméra, enregistrant le reportage. D'autres passaient même en direct sur les chaînes d'info spécial. Les choses ne bougeaient pas vraiment, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre apparaisse dans le tableau.

\- Attendez, c'est qui celle-là ?

Et ça, c'était vraiment le scoop de l'année.

\- Ils vont la tuer ! Film ça putain, c'est le scoop du siècle !

 **14h54 - Troisième étage, couloir**

Et la jeune fille se retrouvait là. Comme une idiote. Seule. Elle avait vue ses deux amis se faire prendre aussi rapidement que ça puisse se dire. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle avait la respiration hachée, et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Pour la première fois depuis le début, elle avait enfin vraiment peur. Ce qu'elle ressentait avant n'était rien en comparaison à la frayeur qu'elle avait en ce moment. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Son ventre tournait. Elle qui avant faisait preuve de self-contrôle était tout simplement en train de perdre la raison. Que devait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle dire ? Que devait-elle penser. Si ses amis en étaient là, c'était de sa faute. C'était elle qui avait imaginé ce plan. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Kiba de ne pas avoir fait plus attention, d'avoir été trop confiant. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Kankuro, d'avoir été si peureux et d'avoir voulu suivre son ami pour aller plus vite. Non, elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à elle. Car c'était elle qui les avaient emmené là Elle se disait que c'était sa faute, que c'était elle qui devait être à leur place. Parce que Sakura était comme ça, et qu'elle préférait toujours tout prendre à la place des autres. Souffrir à la place des autres. A ses risques et périls. Mais là, il était trop tard, et elle ne pouvait échanger sa place comme ça. Si elle se rendait, les terroristes n'auraient qu'un otage de plus. Mais elle devait trouver un moyen de les sortir de là, parce que c'était sa faute. Quitte à ne pas pouvoir prendre leur place, elle donnerait tout pour les sauver. Elle glissa le long du mur pour s'asseoir. En sentant le poids dans sa poche, elle baisa le visage pour toucher l'arme dans son pantalon, comme dans un autre monde. Le poids de son sac à dos lui indiquait aussi qu'elle avait toujours le fouet dans son sac. Doucement, elle tenta de calmer le mieux possible le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, de se concentrer. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux contrôler sa respiration ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Elle entendait les terroristes demander des explications à ses camarades. Ils leurs demandaient s'ils étaient seuls. Elle rouvrit les yeux, décidée. Bon Dieu, Naruto allait vraiment lui en vouloir.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose d'assez dangereux, les choses étaient assez flou. Kiba distingua d'abord une touffe de cheveux rose derrière un des hommes armés, mais il essayait de ne rien en montrer. Puis ce fut le tour de Kankuro, mais lui fut moins discret, ouvrant de grands yeux et forcément, leurs bourreaux s'en rendirent compte. Le premier eut à peine le temps de se retourner, qu'il tomba au sol, hurlant. Alors que son camarade commençait déjà à viser son arme derrière lui, il reçu une même balle en pleine cuisse. Il tomba à côté de son ami.

\- Courez ! hurla Sakura.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne se firent pas prier, terrorisés, ils se tournèrent et coururent le plus vite possible en direction du CDI. Les coups de feus et les cris avaient dû alerter d'autres hommes, et il fallait absolument qu'ils aient disparu avant qu'ils arrivent. Sakura se précipita aussi, a leur suite. Cependant, elle s'arrêta une fois au niveau des terroristes et les assomma avec des gestes d'une violence dont elle-même ne se serait jamais cru capable. Elle fouilla alors les deux hommes, récupérant armes, recharges, sacs, tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle prit les deux sacs dans ses mains et se releva. Elle fixa ses mains, elles étaient pleines de sang. Puis elle regarda par la fenêtre et haussa les sourcils de surprise. Elle venait tout juste de remarquer la horde de journalistes qui se tenaient sur le toi d'en face. Elle ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite. Elle vivait maintenant à l'intérieur de l'établissement, et elle n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte, qu'elle était en train de voir des personnes extérieurs à celui-ci. Des personnes libres et qui suivaient ses moindres mouvements. Elle tourna précipitamment son visage de l'autre côté du couloir, De celui-ci même dont elle venait. A l'autre bout du couloir venait d'arriver une dizaine d'hommes, armés et apparemment à sa recherche.

\- Et merde.

Elle fit marche arrière en marchant puis se tourna complètement et se mit à courir le plus vite possible pour aller au CDI. Elle ne s'occupait plus des journalistes maintenant. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se dépêche.

 **15h25 - devant le lycée**

" [...] où les choses commencent vraiment à bouger. Il y a exactement quinze minutes, trois élèves ont été surpris dans les couloirs du troisième étage [...] "

" [...]C'est un drame en direct auquel nous pouvons assister depuis maintenant hier soir, le doute n'est maintenant plus possible, ces élèves qui ont réussi à échapper à la surveillance des terroristes sont bien coincés dans l'établissement à leur propre merci [...] "

" [...] Le tout est de savoir s'il est correct de rester ici sans rien faire. Les forces de l'ordre disent vouloir agir maintenant, alors que le R.A.C.E préfère attendre d'en savoir plus [...] "

" [...] Une jeune fille avec du sang sur les mains [...] "

Parler, informer, discuter. Ces journalistes ne savaient faire que ça, mais quand seront-ils capable de vraiment laisser faire les forces de l'ordre. D'écouter les ordres. On leur avait interdit d'aller sur ce toit, et ils y avaient quand même été. Et voilà que les photos d'une jeune fille, les mains en sang, passaient à présent sur toutes les chaînes de Télé du pays, si ce n'est plus. Les policiers n'aimaient pas les journalistes. C'était bien connu. Des fouines merdes. S'ils pouvaient se contenter de ce qu'on leur disait, cette histoire allait vraiment faire du bruit.

 **15h20 - CDI, un peu plus tôt**

Kiba et Kankuro venaient tout juste d'arriver. Essoufflés par leur course, ils étaient heureux d'être enfin arrivés. Leurs amis les regardaient étrangement. Ils avaient du retard, énormément de retards. Ils s'étaient inquiétés. Mais le pire, c'était qu'ils n'étaient que deux.

\- Où est Sakura ? Demanda Sasuke.

Les deux jeunes garçons se regardèrent et se tournèrent d'un même homme vers la porte. Personne. Elle les avaient suivi pourtant. Comment allaient-ils réussir à tout expliquer à leurs amis ?

\- Elle...

Kiba s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Pour lui, il avait été logique de s'échapper, de courir. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à Sakura, il n'avait penser qu'à lui, à sa vie. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait là, il se voyait mal expliquer ça. Sakura aurait dut les suivre, il ne s'était même pas imaginer autre chose. Il se tourna lentement vers Sasuke et Naruto. Ils le fusillait du regard, Naruto commença à s'approcher de lui, fou de rage, le poing levé. Sasuke ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Shikamaru et Neji commençaient déjà à essayer de se mettre sur son chemin pour l'empêcher de faire une gourde, tentant de le résonner. Puis par miracle, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, sur une Sakura rouge, complètement essoufflée. Elle ferma la porte le plus vite possible derrière elle. Balança les sac devant elle et tomba sur les genoux, essuyant ses mains pleines de sangs sur son pantalon. Ses amis ne bougeaient plus et la fixait avec de grands yeux. N'osant rien dire. Ses seuls mots à elle furent une exclamation.

\- Pfiou.

* * *

* **Fusillade de Toulouse** : 15 mars 2012. 4 morts : _Jonathan Sandler_ , un professeur de **30 ans** et ses deux enfants de **4 et 5 ans** , _Gabriel_ et _Arieh_ , et un autre enfant, _Myriam Monsonego_ , **7 ans** , tous de nationalité franco-israélienne.


	4. Chapitre 3

**◘ 15h30 - CDI**

Elle avait vu son retour d'une toute autre façon. D'abord Naruto lui aurait sauté dessus et ne l'aurait pas lâché pendant de bonnes longues minutes en la traitant d'idiote et de tout autre type d'adjectif. Puis tout le monde l'auraient asséné de questions, ils auraient été inquiet, peut-être mort de trouille pour elle lors de son absence mais surtout soulagé de la retrouver. Apparemment elle avait mal vu les choses. Elle avait atterrit tout droit dans les bras de son amie Tenten en furie. Elle n'avait pas vraiment suivi le cours des choses, mais elle s'était laissée faire, bien trop troublée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir Naruto foncer tout droit vers Kiba bien trop étouffée dans les bras de la brune. Son meilleur ami avait l'air hors de lui. Et Kiba du bien se prendre la raclée de sa vie vue le bruit de la claque. Le brun n'avait rien dit ou fait pour se protéger. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Tout comme Kankuro d'ailleurs. Tout deux n'avaient fait que obéir à Sakura en se dépêchant de fuir et surtout n'avaient écouté qu'une chose, leur instinct de survie. Au risque d'abandonner derrière eux une amie chère et attentionnée. Dans ces moments là, il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait. Apparemment les deux bruns étaient les premiers à faire les frais des vices de l'instinct humain. Plus précisément l'instinct de survie.

La rose chercha à se dégager des bras de son amie. Ce qui était déjà assez dur. Mais son manque d'équilibre ne l'aidait pas non plus. Une fois mise sur pied, elle tituba vers Naruto pour l'arrêter. Elle devait avoir l'air assez conne mais bon elle n'avait plus la tête à penser à ce genre de chose. Elle arriva sur lui ou plutôt se jeta sur lui, les jambes flageolantes. Elle était seulement en train d'encaisser le coup des dernières minutes. Et voir des dernières heures. Sakura n'était pas un sur-homme et encore moins insensible. Le contre coup devait bien tomber un jour et c'était le cas en ce moment même. Elle aurait préféré tenir encore un peu, mais il fallait être sérieux. Une adolescente de son âge devait bien craquer à un moment. Elle se le permettait seulement maintenant.

Naruto se tourna vers elle quand il sentit son poids sur lui et haussa les sourcils prêt à la sermonner, furieux. Mais il se calma bien vite. Il connaissait trop ce regard, ce visage, cette expression. Il attrapa Sakura sans ses bras pour qu'elle ne tombe pas et soit un peu plus prestante et la ramena contre le mur en la serrant dans ses bras le plus fort possible. Cachant le visage de la rose dans son torse mais ne pouvant réellement étouffer ses pleurs.

Les prochaines minutes se déroulèrent de la même façon. Dans un silence tendu, coupé par le seul bruit des sanglots de Sakura. Ils commençaient réellement à se rendre compte de l'envergure des choses. L'ampleur qu'avait pris toute cette situation. Ils étaient bien trop jeune et ils en avaient déjà bien trop vue. Tous restèrent immobiles, sans rien dire. Constatant enfin réellement tout ça...

 **◘ 17h00 - Centre de réunion principale pour les forces de polices.**

 **Devant le Lycée de la Feuille de Konoha**

 **Paris, France**

\- Très bien, je veux que chacun reste à son poste. Que toutes les règles soient suivies à la lettre. Il n'y a pas de jeu, pas de sourire ou de photo, on joue actuellement avec la vie de plus de 1700 civils.

\- Sans compter l'importance politique de cet événement.

Le regard du sergent se tourna vers le ministre, dépité. Combien de fois venait-il de répéter cette unique phrase dans la journée?! Les hommes politiciens ne voyaient donc que par cela. Il avait des vies à sauver, des familles à garder complètent et surtout des meurtriers à reprendre. Et Monsieur le ministre ne pensait qu'a l'image de son pays. Sa putain d'image. Quelle bande d'enculer. Il inspira un bon coup. Le gris n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Pas de temps à perdre dans ses pensées. Il ravala ses insultes et sa rancœur et se reconcentra sur son équipe. Combien y'avait il d'homme clairement? Tous ça sous ses ordres? C'était bien une première. Mais à quoi est-ce que ça lui servait réellement. Toutes cette bande était à l'extérieur. Ce dont il avait besoin c'était qu'il soit à l'intérieur. Mais que pouvait il bien dire franchement. Recasser le moral de tout le monde en disant clairement qu'être si nombreux... Ça ne servirait à rien. Il ne fallait pas se mentir. Ces hommes étaient surtout là pour rassurer les familles, répondre à leurs questions par moment et... Pour montrer aux autres pays 'l'image' de la France. Une France forte prête à tout pour sauver ces con-citoyens... La politique... Comme il le disait, chacun son métier. Il secoua la tête et rallia ses troupes. Il était temps de se remettre au boulot. Le debriefing avait été rapide, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ces hommes devaient être sans cesse sur les lieux. Jamais de pause, aucun poste vacant. Et Dieu sait qu'il y avait à en occuper. Les journalistes s'étaient installés sur les toits... Il fallait les protéger. Les entrées, les sorties du lycée avait été banalisé. Le quartier entier avait été sécurisé. Le pire du travail avait été la veille, quand il avait fallut vider les appartement environnant le bâtiment pour éviter les balles perdues ou autres problèmes dans le genre. Et puis parce que c'était la loi.

Mais le plus important à protéger étaient les familles et les amis. Les forces de l'armée avaient essayé de les repousser un maximum du bâtiment, mais ils n'avaient pas pu les virer complètement. Ils étaient si nombreux, si inquiets et effrayés. La plupart ne voulaient même pas lâcher le bâtiment des yeux. Attendant un signe, le moindre mouvement. Ils avaient été poussé jusqu'au trottoir d'en face, laissant la route à quatre voies, face au lycée, comme distance de sécurité. Où travaillaient les forces de l'ordre. En pas moins d'une journée les gens s'étaient installés, ramenant sac de couchages, tentes. Les familles avaient réussi à installer un véritable lieu de 'vie', ne lâchant jamais le bâtiment des yeux et à l'affût de chaque mouvements. Si cet attentat durait des semaines, le sergent en était sûr. Ils resteraient des semaines. Mais qui pouvait bien leurs en vouloir. C'était naturel. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire d'autres après tout...

Il soupira. Cet affaire devait se régler et bien vite. Elle prenait déjà des proportions énormes. Et le pays entier était en alerte...

\- Sergent!

L'homme se tourna vers son secrétaire. Prêt à tout entendre, en arrivant ici, il se l'était fixé comme base. Tout entendre.

\- J'ai réussi à récupérer les dossier des trois élèves filmés dans le couloir.

Ah oui. Il y avait aussi ça. Parce que non. Une simple prise d'otage ne suffisait vraiment pas. Il fallait aussi qu'il y ait des 'rebelles'. C'était leurs nouveaux noms dans les médias comme partout. Et ils faisaient parler d'eux encore plus que les terroristes et les centaines d'autres otages. Il n'en doutait pas. C'était ceux qui lui apporteraient le plus de problème. Il attrapa bien vite les dossiers dans ses mains les feuilletant à l'aveuglette. Il se concentra un peu plus sur la photo du dernier. Sakura Haruno. Déjà lors du premier aperçut elle avait fait parti des derniers à s'échapper avec deux autres garçons. Ils en avaient conclu qu'elle faisait parti de ceux qui avait fait diversion. Mais au deuxième 'flash info' elle faisait encore parler d'elle. Elle avait été celle qui faisait le plus parler d'elle d'ailleurs. _**La nouvelle sauveuse**_ avait-il entendu sur une chaîne. Une gamine d'à peine dix-huit ans oui. Mais tout le monde devait l'avouer. Elle avait eut du mérite. Elle avait sauvé ses deux camarades au péril de sa vie... Au fond il éprouvait un léger sentiment de fierté pour elle. Mais c'était en même temps si dangereux... Et pas de son âge. Le cliché qui faisait le plus parler était celui de la jeune fille, fixant ses mains ensanglantées. Celle-ci faisait polémique et beaucoup parler mais surtout à l'étranger. Certains disaient qu'il était inadmissible de laisser passer ça. D'autre ne faisaient que louer son courage. Les avis étaient nombreux. Très nombreux. Beaucoup trop. Ça empiétait sur 'l'image' de la France. Sur les capacités de son pays. Sur sa force militaire. Il était impensable pour certain de laisser vivre ça à une enfant.

Le visage de la rose sur la photo paraissait fragile, doux. Une photo de classe. La jeune fille était en pleine puberté. C'était une adolescente qui profitait de la vie. Aimait sa famille, son petit-copain sûrement. Elle n'aurait sûrement jamais penser se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Son visage devait être meurtri par les larmes... Le deuxième cliché était un peu plus sérieux. Voir brutal par rapport au premier. Il avait été pris par un des photographes lors de l'assaut dans le couloir. Son visage était sérieux, voir déterminé. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter ou l'effrayer. Le soldat avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que le destin de la rose et sa pureté aient était brisé comme ça. Elle était passée de l'adorable adolescente à 'ça' en a peine vingt-quatre heures... Quand serait-il au bout d'une semaine. Il devait se dépêcher de régler cette affaire. Pour encore tenter de sauver l'innocence des ces enfants. Mais c'était trop tard.

\- Maître Kakashi, vous avez un appel du bureau de l'Elysée.

Encore.

 **◘ 20h00 - CDI, nouveau QG des** **réfugiés**

La soirée commençait doucement à tomber. Tous les volets avaient étaient fermés. Lee avait pensé à protéger chaque fenêtre avec un carton pour être sûr que de l'extérieur, on ne puisse pas voir les lumières allumées. Si la majorité d'entre eux s'étaient activés chacun de leurs côtés en se calmant, pour pouvoir s'installer confortablement, Sakura, elle, n'avait pas bougé des bras de Naruto. Ils étaient restés assis tout le long. contre le mur. Et Naruto la tenait toujours avec la même poigne. La même vigueur. C'était ça que la rose avait toujours aimé chez lui. En n'importe quelle circonstance, il ne la lâchait jamais, la gardant toujours avec lui. Quoi qu'il arrive. Il était celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance. La jeune fille était restée stoïque. Les yeux ouverts dans le vide, juste les larmes en moins. Leurs camarades les avaient laissé. Après tout Sakura avait sauvé la vie de deux d'entre eux déjà. Que pouvaient-ils bien lui dire... Et bien rien. À part merci. La rose ne savait pas vraiment où elle en était. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait dire qu'elle était choquée, effrayée ou bien stressée. Elle avait tiré sur un homme, pour la première fois de sa vie. Dans les films ça passait toujours bien.. Crème comme on dit. Rapide, franc et si mature.

Pour elle ça avait été totalement différent. Le coup de feu avait été si fort que sur le coup elle se souvenait avoir reculé d'un pas et tangué un peu sous la force de l'arme. Si elle n'avait pas tenue celle-ci à deux mains, fermement, elle aurait été sûr de l'avoir lâché. Et une arme qui tombe, ce n'est pas bon si elle se souvenait bien. Le bruit aussi avait été plus impressionnant que ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait si vite attiré l'attention d'autres terroristes vers eux. Mais elle avait eut beaucoup de chance. D'abord, elle avait réussi à viser au bon endroit. Du premier coup. Après tout, elle aurait pu toucher sur le côté, ou pire, un de ses amis juste derrière. Mais heureusement non. Mais surtout,le reste de la garde des couloirs était arrivée à l'opposé de là où elle devait aller. Si ça avait été l'inverse... Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle aurait pu s'en sortir cette fois. C'était à ça qu'elle pensait depuis quelques heures... À ce qu'elle devrait être, à cette heure, si elle s'était fait attraper... Peut-être plus rien. Elle n'aurait pas survécu... Sakura venait déjà de faire beaucoup de chose, mais là ça aurait été de trop. Mais elle devait surtout se réveiller et se remotiver. Les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient, et c'était elle la première qui avait voulu tout ça. Avant de sauver la peau des autres elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de sauver la sienne. Une petite voix au fond d'elle ne cessait de lui répéter cette phrase... N'assumait-elle plus ses actes? Hors de question. Elle aurait voulu se donner une vrai claque... Si Naruto ne la tenait pas si fort et que son corps lui répondait. Elle devait se relever et recommencer à taire toutes ses idées noires, comme elle l'avait fait lors des dernières heures. La jeune fille avait un vrai but, et il était temps qu'elle assume son rôle. C'était elle qui avait amené ses amis avec elle sans vraiment qu'ils s'en rendent compte. C'était à elle d'assumer et de les garder tous en vie.

La jeune fille releva légèrement la tête pour regarder son meilleur ami. Elle se mit à lui sourire doucement pour le rassurer. Lui faire comprendre que ça allait mieux et surtout qu'elle n'allait pas disparaître comme ça. Parce que si le Uzumaki l'a tenait de cette façon c'était bien pour cette raison. Il avait peur que la rose disparaisse comme ça, d'un coup, devant ses yeux. Il l'avait laissé une première fois et s'en voulait. Il s'était maintenant juré de ne plus recommencer. Le blond desserra sa prise sans grande motivation et se décala un peu laissant son amie se relever et la suivi quelques secondes plus tard, en soupirant. La rose était vraiment trop petite, trop frêle, pour tout ça. Comment avait-il put accepter. Il se retrouvait maintenant face à cette situation contre laquelle il n'avait pas réellement luté, puisque lui aussi, au fond ne se voyait pas partir comme ça. Sauf que avec lui, il avait emmené sa meilleure amie. Sa petite et innocente meilleure amie qui allait se retrouver totalement changée, mais surtout en danger... S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, il le savait il s'en mordrait les doigts. Sakura était ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. Il était hors de question qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Et il se rendait malade de la savoir maintenant en danger.

Ino avait fini par s'endormir assise contre le bureau de la directrice du CDI, dans les bras de Sai. Kiba ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de leurs jeter des regards assez malveillant. Enfin surtout pour Sai. Ino elle n'était qu'une victime. Cette journée l'avait fatigué et la vision de ce premier mort, complètement chamboulée. La jeune fille était du genre franche, honnête. Elle ne se cachait pas. Il voyait à quel point elle avait été effrayé... Qu'en serait-il vraiment pour la suite? Le jeune homme ne préférait pas encore y pense, à moins de devenir fou avant l'heure. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il essayait de relativiser en s'occupant de choses plus futiles... Comme l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Ino. Ça faisait maintenant sept ans que ça durait. Et la jeune fille le savait. Il en était sûr. Tout le monde le savait. Il était littéralement fou de cette fille. Sa façon d'être, de parler. S'impliquer en cours. La façon hypnotisante dont elle parlait quand elle faisait des exposés. Ces nouvelles coiffures toujours surprenantes. Son goût pour les belles choses.

Il y a encore sept ans, Kiba n'était qu'un gamin, un enfant pré-pubère, boutonneux et ne pensant qu'a jouer aux jeux vidéos ou faire le pitre en cours... Depuis qu'il aimait la jeune fille, il faisait tout pour qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. Il s'était mit à la musculation, pour elle. Laisser pousser les cheveux, pour elle. Se faisait remarquer en cours pour qu'elle le regarde. Faisait toujours le pitre pour la faire rire. Kiba faisait parti des hommes sexy du lycée, il fallait l'avouer et bon nombre de filles craquaient pour lui. A partir de sa dernière année de collège, il avait commencé à en jouer. Le jeune homme attendait depuis quatre ans déjà que sa blonde éprouve les mêmes sentiments que lui. Puis Sai était arrivé en beau milieu de cette année-là. Il avait vue le regard de la jeune fille sur le nouveau, la façon dont elle lui parlait, essayait de le toucher... A l'époque Sai était un peu coincé. Et pour lui il était hors de question de s'approcher d'une fille. Mais Kiba souffrait quand même de l'éloignement de la blonde et il avait laissé libre court à son 'esprit bestial' comme disait sa sœur en couchant de ci de la. Jouant les Don Juan à tout va. Faisant rager certains mecs. Mais toujours avec une seule fille dans la tête. Ino. Mais les choses avaient réussi à tourner de nouveau de son côté. I peine un an, la jeune fille eut un accident de scooter. Rien de vraiment très grave quand on regarde aujourd'hui mais elle avait dû rester un bon moment à l'hôpital. Au risque de devoir redoubler une année. Perdre tous ces amis. La blonde était désespérée à l'époque. Malgré les révisions obligatoires du Bac anticipé. Le planning chargé, les fêtes et tout le reste, Kiba ne l'avait jamais laissé seule une seule soirée. Lui faisant rattraper les cours. La soutenant. Et à la fin la jeune fille s'était enfin réveillé sur ses sentiments pour Kiba. Aussi. Parce que évidemment, Sai gardait aussi une place importante dans son cœur. Sai qui lui aussi s'était réveillé. Mais ça... C'était une autre histoire. Aujourd'hui les trois jeunes formaient un beau trio détonnant. Ino flirtant avec les deux et les deux faisant tout pour obtenir complètement la blonde... Ils faisaient les commérages principaux du lycée. Les deux garçons utilisant n'importe quelles méthodes pour se mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et pas toujours de façon bien honnête...

En attendant ce soir, c'était Sai qui détenait le monopole. Et même si Ino n'avait pas dû faire attention à ça, et même si vue l'ampleur de la situation, ça devrait lui passer au dessus de la tête. Il n'y arrivait pas. Mais comme il se l'était dit. C'était sûrement mieux de penser à ça qu'à autre chose...

Temari jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Shikamaru en soupirant. Elle avait essayé d'établir un 'contact' visuel avec lui sans aucun résultat. Le jeune l'ignorait. Ça ne changerait donc jamais... Même avec les événements actuels, le jeune homme restait distant et froid. Elle avait un peu cherché ce résultat. Il s'étaient déchirés l'un l'autre au fil des derniers mois. À croire que les deux étaient un peu masochistes sur les bords... C'était ce que disait Tenten, sa meilleure amie, mais pouvait elle vraiment donner un avis juste? Celle ci avait réussi à trouver l'homme parfait et vivait le parfait amour avec celui-ci, sans jamais avoir de réels soucis. Forcément, à ses yeux, la guerre que se livraient les deux êtres était vraiment ahurissante. Ils se déchiraient l'un l'autre de plus en plus au fil du temps et c'était à croire, qu'au fond l'un comme l'autre, adorait ça. Sûrement...

Sakura brisa ce silence. Son retour vers eux les avaient en quelques sortes réveillés... Et maintenant? Qu'allaient-ils faire. Ils avaient réussi, pour sûr. Et chacun d'entre eux étaient vivant, même si certains avaient fini légèrement secoué. Les motivations de la jeune fille avaient été de sauver les autres élèves restés coincés. Combien étaient-ils au juste. Plus de cinq cent en tout cas, mille ou plus. Il allait falloir qu'ils se mettent à rechercher le nombre exact, parce que sans ça. Ils ne seront jamais au niveau. Ils n'étaient qu'une bande de gamins. Leurs terroristes, eux, étaient des gens expérimentés. Et il avait eut le temps de tout mettre en place. Combien de temps avaient-ils devant eux, avant que ceux-ci essaient de les retrouver. Ça devait déjà être le cas.

\- On ne pourra pas survivre avec seulement une arme. déclara Sakura de but en blanc.

Tous les visages étaient définitivement braqués sur elle. La jeune fille voyait enfin la vérité en face. Elle avait peut être vue le monde d'une façon un peu trop rose. Imaginé les choses trop simplement... Mais est-ce qu'elle regrettait, ça non. Elle ne regretterait pas son acte et elle comptait bien continuer, jusqu'à en être fière. Maintenant qu'elle était arrivée jusqu'ici, elle devait assumer.

\- On doit établir un lien avec l'extérieur.

Son regard se riva de suite vers Shikamaru, par instinct. Lui aussi avait dû y penser. Lui qui pensait toujours à tout.

\- Les ordinateurs sont totalement bloqués du réseaux Internet. Je peux encore essayer d'y parvenir avec Neji mais voilà... Je ne suis sûr de rien.

\- On a pas le choix. Avec les autres on va finir d'installer la salle. On pourra continuer seulement après avoir parler avec l'extérieur.

Étrangement, tout le monde suivait ce qu'elle disait à la lettre. La jeune fille en était sûre. Ils parviendraient à s'en sortir et surtout à sauver les autres aussi. Elle gardait un visage sérieux, mais au fond, elle était fière de la tournure des événement et de voir que tout se passait bien pour le moment. Tous était sain et sauf. Et bientôt, toute cette histoire ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. Mais se rendait-elle seulement compte de toutes ces vies qu'elles venaient de mettre encore plus en danger?

 **◘ 23h15 - Base principale des forces de polices**

 **Devant le Lycée de la Feuille de Konoha**

 **Paris, France**

La nuit était à présent plus que tombée. Le sergent Kakashi devrait être retourné dans son campement improvisé depuis bien longtemps, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Comment arriverait-il réellement à trouver le sommeil durant toute cette affaire? Ces enfants pourraient être les siens. Il prenait toujours ses affaires trop à cœur, celle-là serait une de plus. Les documents s'empilaient sur sa table comme pas permis. Installé juste en face du lycée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards vers celui-ci toutes les cinq minutes environs. Il devait à présent connaître par cœur ses seize gamins. Bulletins scolaires, livrés d'attitudes, problèmes de familles... Un nouveau regard vers le lycée. Serait-il capable de les garder tous en vie. Leurs photos étaient étalées sur le tableau de la pièce, il les connaissait maintenant comme sa poche. Nouveau regard. Il n'arriverait jamais à s'arrêter. Il avait si peur de louper quelque chose. La photographie qui l'interpellait le plus était celle de Sakura Haruno. Toujours la même. Et il pensait bien, qu'elle la hanterait bien longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas permettre cela... L'Hatake bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Signe de sa fatigue. Il ferait mieux d'aller essayer de dormir quelques heures, il le savait. La journée de demain ne serait pas mieux. Voir pire. Le gris tourna à nouveau la tête vers le bâtiment en baillant encore une fois. Il posa ces dernière feuilles sur le bureau et se dirigea vers la sortie. Bien décidé. Il ne voyait plus très clairement et la fatigue commençait à bien le gagner. Au point que sur le coup, il cru imaginer le point de lumière qu'il vit passer par la fenêtre du troisième étage. Mais le jeune homme ne rêvait pas. Il s'arrêta d'un coup et ouvrit clairement les yeux, bien réveillé... C'était un signal d'appel. Ça il en était certain. Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin commencer.

 **◘ 00h02 - QG des 'rebelles'**

Au bout de plus de quatre heures de tentatives de connexion au réseau Internet, bien surveillées par Sakura, celle-ci craqua. Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses allaient avancer ça elle le savait. Et aucun de ses amis n'étaient motivés à faire quoi que se soit. À ce niveau-là, ils avaient le temps de crever dans cette salle. La jeune fille avait poussé un énième grognement avant de se lever d'un bon et d'aller récupérer une lampe torche. Lee et Choji, qui surveillaient le peu de nourriture dont ils disposaient, l'avaient suivi du regard, étonnés. Peu d'entre eux étaient encore réveillés. Mais Sasuke, lui, comprit bien vite les intentions de la jeune fille. Il se leva d'un bond et stoppa net ses mouvements lorsqu'elle chercha à enlever un des cartons couvrant la vue vers l'extérieur, côté rue.

\- Tu es folle ou juste complètement idiote?

La jeune fille avait légèrement oscillé sous son regard. Mais la rage qu'elle avait accumulé pendant les quatre dernières heures sur l'ordinateur l'avait bel et bien motivé.

\- Tu vois une autre solution peut-être?

Elle réussit à lui lancer le même regard courroucé qu'il lui offrait toujours si 'gentiment'.

\- Sakura quand tu as une idée dans la tête tu peux vite devenir lourde bordel. ragea-t-il.  
\- Ta gueule. répondit-elle clairement.

Elle le repoussa. Naruto s'était levé et commençait déjà à s'approcher d'eux pour calmer les choses. Les autres membres du groupes suivaient l'altercation calmement, certains commençaient même à se réveiller? La Rose réussit enfin à ouvrir légèrement la fenêtre et commença à essayer de lancer un signal en allumant et éteignant sa lampe régulièrement.

\- Tu fais quoi au juste? Demanda Kiba.

\- Elle dévoile notre position, quoi de plus idiot? Sasuke était en colère.

La rose lui jeta un nouveau regard mauvais.

\- Je fais avancer les choses. On va pas rester à croupir ici pendant des heures sans rien faire. Avec ça on pourra enfin rentrer en contact avec eux.

L'Uchiha leva les yeux au ciel nullement apeuré par son regard 'd'enfant' comme il le voyait et s'avança vers la fenêtre pour regarder les réactions. La nuit était bien noire, mais les dizaines de spots allumés donnaient une bonne vision des choses. Combien étaient-ils au juste? C'était tout simplement incroyable.

Le signal fut assez vite repéré, pas vraiment étonnant vue le nombre de personnes présentes, et la ce fut à peu près le chaos. Tout le monde s'activait, courait, criait. Et eux restaient calmement devant la fenêtre, à attendre. Que pouvaient-il faire d'autre à près tout? Ils allaient enfin pouvoir avancer.

Au bout d'une heure seulement, les autorités réussir à leurs faire parvenir un téléphone portable, sécurisé selon leurs dires et emballé dans une couche de dix centimètres de papier craft. Celui-ce était directement lié à un autre numéro, tout aussi sécurisé. Ça sonnait un peu comme le mot d'ordre. Sécurité. Rien ne devait filtrer en dehors comme à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Parce que si les terroristes parvenaient à entendre la conversation et les plans qu'ils comptaient mettre en route s'en étaient fini d'eux. De même si les journalistes apprenaient la moindre parcelle de l'histoire, ils s'empresseraient de la rendre public, ce qui les mettrait tout autant en danger que de raconter leurs plans aux terroristes directement. C'est pour ça que Kakashi détestait les médias. Ils se croyaient tout permis au nom d'une chose. Le droit pour tout le monde de connaître la vérité. Sauf que souvent celle-ci n'était pas bonne à prendre, ni à connaître. Ou du moins pas tout de suite. Mais ils étaient tous aveuglé, au point d'en être dangereux.

Quand le téléphone fut entre les mains du plus proche d'entre eux, c'est-à-dire Kankuro, ils ne surent pas très bien quoi faire. Ils se mirent automatiquement en cercle se regardant dans le blanc des yeux comme si chacun d'entre eux avaient mit son cerveau en pause. Le silence était lourd et assez pesant. De telle sorte que quand le téléphone se mit à sonner se fut un soulagement pour certains d'entre eux. Celui-ci sonna mais personne ne se décida à décrocher pour autant. Kankuro qui avait le téléphone n'y songeait même pas. Qu'aurait-il bien put dire? Et après tout ce n'était pas lui qui avait eu l'idée de tout ça... Ils trouvaient ça légitime, comme d'autre de ses amis, que ce soit l'organisateur de tout ça qui réponde. Soit Sakura. Mais quand on y regarde mieux, Sakura était fautive pour la deuxième partie, pas la deuxième. C'était avec Shikamaru et son ' plan ' que tout avait commencé. Alors que fallait-il réellement faire. Le donner au chef des événements actuels ou de celui de base?

Ce fut Naruto qui attrapa le téléphone. Et heureusement. Étant donné qu'au fond, ni Sakura, ni Shikamaru n'auraient répondu... Ils étaient bien trop ancrés peut-être. Non cela n'était pas le mot approprié. Le fait est qu'ils n'avaient pas peur de répondre, comme ils n'avaient pas peur d'assumer le fait d'être les possible chef de 'meute'. Non ça allait bien plus loin. La sonnerie de ce téléphone avait tout simplement réveillé en eux des responsabilités auxquelles ils n'avaient pas pensé plutôt. Ils savaient tout eux dans quoi ils s'étaient avancés. Dans quoi ils avaient lancé les meilleurs de leurs amis et ce dont ils allaient devoir assumer. Mais être les chefs étaient encore différents. C'était un tout autre niveau. Parce que au fond les autres prendraient exemple sur eux. S'ils n'assumaient pas, s'ils montraient qu'ils avaient trop peur, s'il tout était trop fouilli... Les autres feraient de même et en pâtiraient aussi. Parce que le chef doit montrer l'exemple et que quand le chef assume, les autres aussi. Quand celui-ci montre du courage, les autres en font de même, ou en reçoivent grâce à celui-ci. C'est de ça qu'ils se rendaient à peine compte. Et il avait une peur, celle de ne pas pouvoir assumer ce rôle de plus.

Un coup d'œil de Sakura vers Shikamaru lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient tout deux sur la même longueur d'onde. Qu'il avait compris tout comme elle ce qu'impliquait leurs choix et la force dont ils avaient fait preuves auparavant. Ils avaient mené le groupe, et celui-ci comptait bien les suivre maintenant. ' Prendre exemple.'

\- Naruto Uzumaki pour vous, M'sieur.

Le Hatake se demanda d'abord si ce n'était pas une blague. Ce gamin était il vraiment aussi enjoué que lui faisait entendre sa voix? Se rendait-il compte. N'avait-il pas peur? N'était-il pas terrorisé? Il mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir répondre et de se présenter auprès de ce Naruto. Avec un enchanté et quelques fioritures de bases jusqu'à ce qu'on en vienne à l'état de tout un chacun. Tout le monde se portait à merveille à part Ino, la blonde aux yeux bleus dont il avait étudié assez rapidement le dossier, qui était encore légèrement choquée par le cadavre de son professeur d'Anglais découvert dans l'ascenseur. Kakashi stoppa net le débat de Naruto. Un cadavre... Déjà.

\- De qui s'agit-il?

Shikamaru soupira, Naruto avait une telle façon de raconter qu'il avait parlé de la mort de son professeur comme d'un vulgaire fait. Évidement que l'inspecteur voulait le plus de détail possible. Non seulement parce que c'était important et aussi parce que ce professeur avait une famille qui attendait dehors en espérant qu'il soit toujours en vie et à qui il allait falloir annoncer le décès.

Neji le devança en attrapant le portable et raconta les faits dans le détail. Donnant par la suite le nom de famille et prénom du présent défunt. Il pensa d'abord à se présenter auprès de Kakashi, sans omettre de rester le plus calme et impassible possible. Parce que Neji était ainsi et qu'il était hors de question que ça change maintenant.

Kakashi était vraiment surpris par le calme et par la sérénité que dégageait la voix de Neji. Il avait lu dans son dossier scolaire qu'effectivement il s'agissait d'un élève calme et serein quelque soi la situation et qu'il ne laissait pas souvent ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Peut-être même un peu trop. Mais il s'agissait tout de même d'un jeune homme encore bien trop jeune et surtout pas préparé à ce genre de choses. Évidement il ne l'aurait pas jugé s'il l'avait senti défaillir lors de ces paroles. S'il lui avait montré toute sa détresse et même s'il l'avait appelé à l'aide en pleur. C'était normal, et même des êtres adultes n'étaient pas près pour ça. Certains, voir beaucoup, ne l'étaient et ne le seraient même jamais.

Une prise d'otage était un fait dur à supporter dans une vie. Se sentir enfermé, en danger et surtout piégé... Et même si Kakashi travaillait dans ce domaine, il ne sait pas combien de temps il supporterait l'idée d'être à leur place. Alors qu'en était-il vraiment d'eux...

Quand Neji eut fini, il y eut comme un long moment de silence. Les uns n'osaient pas intervenir et les autres attendaient patiemment que le sergent se décide à reprendre la parole.

L'Hatake se posa quelques instants sur sa chaise devant le regard de ses compatriotes.

\- Je peux savoir qu'est ce qui vous a pris de faire ça?

L'heure était venu aux sermons. Il avait préféré passé le chapitre du premier décès et passer aux choses qui pourraient en quelques sortes les apaiser. Leurs rappeler leur famille. Il jouait à l'instant le rôle de parent mécontent pour chacun d'entre eux. Ils étaient comme ses nouveaux enfant maintenant. Personne ne répondit à sa question en même temps que pouvaient-ils bien répondre.

\- Bien... il soupira doucement. Notre but à présent et de vous faire sortir du lycée le plus rapidement possible, ça va être assez dur compte tenu de la bonne organisation de votre ravisseur, mais depuis votre arrivée dans le CDI mes équipes ont déjà commencé à élaborer quelques plans.

\- Mais on ne veux pas partir.

La voix de la jeune fille qu'il entendit pour la première fois depuis le début le surpris. Non pas parce qu'il s'agissait d'une fille, mais par le sens de ses paroles et par sa détermination.

\- Comment ça?

\- On ne veut pas partir.

Ce fut un garçon cette fois-ci qui prit le relais. Tout aussi déterminé que la jeune fille et pourtant tout aussi idiot. L'assemblée entière autour du sergent retenait à présent son souffle.

\- À qui est-ce que j'ai à faire s'il vous plaît?

\- Sakura Haruno et Shikamaru Nara Monsieur, reprit la fille respectueuse.

Sakura Haruno. Il parlait pour la première fois à cette fille qu'il s'était juré de sauver, et voilà qu'elle lui demandait de ne surtout pas les sauver. Les choses avaient déjà changé dans sa tête, comme il avait supposé le lire dans ses yeux dans quelques uns des clichés qu'il gardait dans son dossier. Elle était bien plus déterminée que sur les photographies et surtout encore plus dangereuse.

Shikamaru était quand à lui un jeune adulte doué depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Son Q.I dépassait la normale et il avait toujours su se montrer plus intelligent que ses camarades durant sa scolarité.

Kakashi ne se posait pas de réelles questions quand à leurs rôles dans le groupe. Ils faisaient partis des meneurs et c'était sûrement grâce à l'intelligence du Nara et à l'effronterie de l'Haruno qu'ils en étaient tous là ce soir. Mais aussi à cause d'eux qu'il se retrouvait avec un groupe quasi clandestin sur les bras. Parce que s'ils refusaient d'être sauvé, ils refusaient donc de sortir. Il avait donc pour but de jouer un rôle dans cette prise d'otage. Et s'ils étaient mêlés à quelques infractions qu'il soit, ils en payeraient par la suite de leur casier. Les civils ne devaient absolument rien faire dans ce genre de situation. C'était interdit par la loi. Si on les accusait d'avoir fait justice par eux-mêmes ils risquaient plus qu'une simple tâche sur leur casier judiciaire* . Faire justice soit même était strictement interdit et même puni par l'État, même si les personnes concernaient n'avaient pas le choix. Se rendaient-ils tous, réellement compte de l'importance de leur propos.

La salle commençaient à s'exciter.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me faite tous les deux là!

\- Ne cherchez pas à nous faire changer d'avis. Ça ne servira à rien.

Sakura avait bien pris soin de regarder ses amis un par un avant de sortir cette phrase. Elle ne se portait absolument pas garante du choix de ceux-ci. Leurs vie et leurs choix dépendaient d'eux même et vue dans quelle situation elle les emmenait. Mais rien dans leurs regards ne trahit une quelconque désapprobation. Ils étaient avec elle à présent. Ensemble.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous êtes en train de me dire au moins?

\- Oui, notre choix est fait. De toute façon nous faire sortir ça serait risqué la vie de tous les autres restés sur place, vous savez tout comme nous qu'ils n'accepteront jamais ça. Ils sont capable de beaucoup de chose d'après ce qu'on a entrevue.

Sakura voulait absolument les rallier de leur côté et leur faire comprendre qu'ils resteraient ici pour essayer de tout faire pour les sauver. S'ils agissaient ensemble, les choses seraient plus simples, sinon ils devraient se débrouiller complètement seuls. Elle se doutait qu'ils auraient beaucoup de réticence et n'accepteraient pas comme ça de les laisser faire, mais quoi qu'il advienne elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle le ferait donc avec ou sans eux.

\- Nous somme déjà à l'intérieur, vous savez au fond de vous-même qu'on agira beaucoup plus vie que vous, Shikamaru avait prit la parole, son esprit avait déjà trouvé la solution aux réticences des agents, que vous soyez d'accord ou non, vous savez que l'on restera, alors autant que vous soyez avec nous, plutôt qu'être contre nous. Votre aide sera la meilleure qu'on puisse avoir et la nôtre et la meilleure que vous puissiez avoir.

Même s'il se doutait que ça prendrait du temps pour les agents d'accepter cette idée, il saurait qu'une fois que ça serait fait, les choses iraient encore plus simplement. Mais c'était juste inacceptable pour certains de concevoir cette idée. Il commençait à entendre le brouhaha incohérent qui se faisait dans la salle où se trouvait leurs interlocuteurs. Les gens commençaient à prendre conscience du rôle qu'ils allaient et voulaient jouer. Évidement ça ne passerait pas comme ça. Et Shikamaru allait sûrement avoir du mal à les convaincre, il mettrait des heures, même des journées entière à leur expliquer le bien de cette méthode et eux le mal.

\- Comprenez nous bien Kakashi, nous ne partirons pas, à vous de savoir en profiter, sinon nous nous débrouillerons seul.

Il coupa le téléphone sachant très bien que ça ne servirait à rien de continuer la discussion plus longtemps. Les 'adultes' avaient des choses à régler entre eux après tout, et les discussions qui allaient suivre allaient sûrement être plus que barbantes. Autant couper court.

 **◘ 01h45 - À l'entrée du centre principal des forces de l'ordre**

 **En attendant la conférence officiel de Monsieur Kakashi HATAKE, Sergent principal de la mission.**

 **Devant le Lycée de la Feuille de Konoha**

 **Paris, France.**

Dehors les journalistes commençaient à s'impatienter. Ils avaient évidemment étaient témoin des appels lumineux fait depuis la salle du CDI du lycée mais avaient été indéfectiblement jetés de la salle où le premier appel entre les réfugiés et la police se déroulait. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'attendre patiemment, même si c'était loin d'être dans leurs cordes, le plus près possible de la tente du Général Kakashi. Ce fut sans défaillir que celui-ci sorti de la tente au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure trente. Ses adjoints le suivirent tout aussi calmement bien que son secrétaire eut l'air moins à l'aise devant les caméras... Konan prit note de ça en levant un sourcil. Elle avait toujours su analyser le comportement des gens. On aurait pu dire que celui du secrétaire reflétait sa timidité ou son anxiété face à sa première télévision et tout ce monde, mais elle, se souvenait l'avoir vu quelques heures auparavant et il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être le genre de gars préférant rester discret. Le général cachait quelque chose...

Le communiqué de presse fut bref et assez plat contrairement à ce que tout le monde s'attendait. Quand ce fut l'heure des questions le ton changea légèrement. Le Général Hatake déviait ses réponses et ça ne plaisait pas à beaucoup d'entendre ça.

Konan fini par lever le bras en l'air, son regard accroché à celui du commandant, fixe et provoquant.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous ne vouliez pas nous expliquer clairement l'ampleur des dégâts?

Elle avait vue juste et elle le savait. Lorsque le sujet avait approché les blessés voir les décès, le commandant avait dévié la discussion sur la fatigue des réfugiés en baissant légèrement les yeux sur la gauche. L'Hatake soupira et garda le silence quelques instants. Konan était connue dans le métier pour avoir toujours réussi à découvrir ce que cachaient ses invités sur le plateau, ce qu'ils ne préféraient pas dévoiler. Mentir maintenant seraient clairement chercher à cacher quelque chose et le public n'auraient plus aucune confiance en les dires du Général. Pour finir, les journalistes finiraient par relater les premiers ragots qui leurs viendraient aux oreilles sans faire attention aux réactions des proches des otages... Ça finira en un grand foutoir que celui-ci devait par-dessus tout éviter.

\- Madame M.., professeur d'Anglais a été retrouvé morte par les réfugier aux environs de onze heure trente lors de leur évasion vers leur cachette.

Les questions fusèrent rapidement, trop nombreuses, bien trop pressées, les flashs prenaient en photo le général pour pouvoir garder ce moment ainsi que le visage fière de Konan fixant celui-ci. Elle avait encore une fois raison. Kakashi secoua la tête en voyant celle de Konan, satisfaite d'elle. La vérité n'était pas bonne à savoir pour tous, elle ne comprenait pas cela, mais l'apprendrait bien à ces dépends un jour. Il clôtura la séance et se retourna vers sa tente en faisant fit de toutes les questions de l'assistance. Il n'y avait plus de discussion à avoir. Il avait au moins réussi à garder pour lui le fait que les réfugies étaient loin de vouloir s'enfuir.

 **◘ 03h25 - Dans une pièce quelque part dans le lycée**

 **Au QG des terroristes**

Orochimaru regardait les informations avec un sourire satisfait. Sa première victime faisait déjà la une du journal sans qu'il ait même eut à le faire savoir. Ces jeunes lui faisaient de la publicité, que demander de plus. Il n'avait pas à mentir, que des gamins échappent à sa surveillance l'avait vraiment énervé. Mais quand il voyait la tournure que prenaient les événements, il n'avait rien à dire. L'appel téléphonique qu'avait partagé ceux-ci avec le général Kakashi avait duré bien trop longtemps et grâce à ça il avait pu écouter la fin de leur liaison. Il savait où ils se cachaient et leur besoin de rester. Il n'avait aucune raison de les tuer pour le moment, tout cela ne faisait que l'amuser et faire encore plus parler de lui. Si ces jeunes venaient à essayer de sauver certains de ces otages il savait comment ça finirait: en sang. Et irrémédiablement ça ne ferait qu'encore plus parler de lui. La lumière ne faisait que briller de plus en plus fort sur lui et c'était pour le meilleur alors autant continuer de jouer avec ses nouvelles petites souris. Il n'avait qu'un problème, la peur. Il n'en avait que peu ressenti dans les voix de ces gamins, même quasiment pas pour certains. Il allait donc falloir que tout cela change. Le serpent comptait bien s'amuser pendant son séjour ici, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

 **◘ 03h55 - Couloir du dernière étage du bâtiment B**

Le jeune homme s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de classe à la volée tout en trébuchant contre, à son désarrois car cela ne lui faisait perdre que plus de temps. À peine eut-il franchi la porte qu'il avait l'impression de perdre ses forces ainsi que le peu d'esprit qui lui restait. Un seul mot se répétait inlassablement, encore et encore dans sa tête, sans relâche. Cours. C'était sa seule chance de s'en sortir. Sa seule issue. Il n'avait rien d'autre et avait assez de lucidité pour s'en rendre compte. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, comme pour ralentir ses poursuivants même si au fond, et même lui le savait, ça n'avait aucun sens. Il s'essuya le front en prenant une meilleure respiration et tenta d'accélérer le pas, prêt à s'effondrer à tout instant. Son corps - à moitié penché vers l'avant sous le poids des émotions trop fortes sûrement chuta désespérément au sol une première fois. Le jeune homme lâcha un sanglot de désespoir en regardant rapidement le couloir, pour le moment vide. Il tenta de se relever sans trouver, nul part, la force de le faire. Il fixa ses jambes, les larmes chaudes coulants déjà le long de ses joues, en comprenant que celles-ci tremblaient bien trop pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit. Il avait peur. Réellement peur.

Bien trop effrayé pour réussir à garder le contrôle de son corps et le faire obéir. Sa vie était bien trop courte si elle s'arrêtait maintenant. Il avait des projets, des envies et sa mère à retrouver. Il aurait tout donné à cet instant pour se retrouver dans les bras de sa mère, comme plus jeune, sentir son odeur et s'endormir paisiblement, sans arriver à ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il savait qu'il fallait se réveiller. Il entendit un premier cri, puis la porte s'ouvrit à plusieurs mètres derrière lui. Son assaillant qu'il avait repoussé quelques secondes plus tôt se tenait déjà au pas de la porte et fou de rage à en voir son expression. Il n'avait pas apprécié qu'il se rebelle à ce point et comptait bien le rattraper. Le gamin se mit à quatre pattes d'abord pour tenter ne serait-ce que d'échapper, puis debout, assez difficilement. Mais lorsqu'il entendit un premier coup de feu, étrangement, il retrouva toute sa capacité à s'enfuir.

Le problème est qu'il avait cette impression horrible comme dans un rêve de ne pas réussir à courir quand il le voulait, ou alors pas assez vite. De même que de ne pas réussir à sortir ne serait-ce qu'un son quand il ouvrait la bouche pour crier. Ses oreilles sifflaient forts et son sang y tapait à un rythme irrégulier et rapide. Il entama à nouveau sa course en s'appuyant au mur de temps en temps sans vouloir se retourner, trop effrayé à l'idée de tomber nez à nez directement avec le terroriste qui lui courrait après. Les escaliers n'étaient pas loin et il les voyait comme une bénédiction. Son regard brillait d'une étincelle que personne ne pourrait plus jamais voir. Il allait arriver à son but. Il l'espérait si fort que ça devait en être évident.

Mais sa course fut freinée d'un coup sec et il poussa un cri de douleur quand il se fit attraper par les cheveux puis tirer en arrière assez sauvagement. Tous ces espoirs étaient morts à l'instant où il avait croisé le regard du colosse qui lui faisait face, armé et enragé. Il percuta une première fois le mur et en perdit son souffle sous le choc de l'impact. La deuxième fois fut encore plus brutale et sec. Le terroriste attrapa une deuxième fois ses cheveux et il le balança contre la fenêtre. Heureusement pour lui bien trop dure et épaisse pour être cassée, mais sa tête tourna légèrement, sonnée par la puissance de ce nouveau coup. Il se retrouva dos à la fenêtre et immobile. L'arme du terroriste directement pointée sur sa tête. Le jeune homme loucha dessus, effrayé à l'idée de quitter la vie maintenant. Il fixa le trou de l'arme et senti pour une dernière fois l'odeur du parfum de sa mère quand la balle lui traversa la tête. Le corps de l'adolescent glissa doucement au sol dans une position peu banal, le sang de celui-ci coulant à vive allure, la balle ayant traversé un organe riche. La traînée de sang étalée contre la fenêtre était laissée à vu de tous et ne dérangea pas le terroriste. Celui- ci se détourna et prit la direction de la salle de classe en laissant le corps de l'enfant derrière lui, sans plus aucune attention.

 **◘ 07h25 - QG des rebelles**

Shikamaru venait tout juste d'obtenir un flux de réseau grâce à l'ordinateur principal du CDI, soit celui de l'archiviste. Le lien était faible mais valait mieux que quoi que ce soit. Ces amis regroupés autour de lui le félicitaient avant de retourner à leurs propres occupations. Sakura, était restée avec lui, assise nonchalamment sur une chaise à ses côtés, les pieds sur le bureau, sans trop comprendre le but réel de chacune des ces manœuvres informatiques. Mais les autres avaient trouvé juste de les laisser entre eux un certains temps. Tous s'étaient ainsi rendu à l'évidence, depuis l'appel téléphonique, qu'ils étaient tout deux les leaders de ce groupe.

La rose avait fini par se concentrer sur le stylo qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, qui avait fini par trouver un intérêt plus compréhensible à ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait fini par saisir que l'informatique, c'était le truc de son ami et pas elle.

Ce ne fut que son agitement soudain et incohérent face à ses habitudes qui la fit relever les yeux vers lui et l'écran. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de ses paroles lorsqu'il lui avait soufflé ne plus contrôler l'ordinateur mais elle capta bien vite au vue de l'image qui commençait à s'animer de lui même. En temps réel on aurait pu prétendre à un remake de la sourcière mais là ce n'était rien de tel.

L'image se fixa au bout d'un certain moment et le plein écran s'activa sur une vidéo qui se mit en ligne directement.

La première image fit redresser Sakura en position sur sa chaise et elle fronça les sourcils directement. Il s'agissait du corps de leur professeur dans l'ascenseur filmé en gros plan et assez nettement il fallait avouer. La bande-son s'activa sur le requiem de Mozart de ce qu'en reconnu Shikamaru et alerta directement leurs camarades effrayés à l'idée de se faire entendre et piéger. Ils se rapprochèrent de l'écran et se turent en regardant les images. La vidéo continua sur divers plans: des rangées d'élèves tenus encore en otage ainsi que certains ayant été maltraités par leurs gardiens. Certaines scènes prenaient les blessures et le visage effrayé des otages de près, voir trop près. On pouvait entendre de temps en temps le rire des terroristes qui filmaient avant que la bande son revienne plus forte pour les masquer. Les scènes filmées furent remplacées par une succession de clichés sûrement pris par les journalistes. On pouvait voir Sakura, Kiba et Kankuro dans différentes situation de la veille lorsqu'ils avaient dû s'échapper.

Ceux de Sakura, plus nombreux, s'empilaient à un rythme effréné et presque effrayant alors que la son haussait de plus en plus fort. Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils en inspirant un bon coup. Elle détestait être mis en avant comme ça, parce qu'elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un avertissement. L'image devint flou et Sakura, tout comme ces amis se mirent à retenir leur souffle en regardant la scène qu'ils virent pour la première fois. Celle du jeune gamin qui avait tenté de s'échapper quelques heures auparavant. La scène avait été filmé de l'intérieur du bâtiment depuis les cameras de surveillance. Durant la course de celui-ci quelques photos de Sakura se mirent à réapparaître de temps en temps. Naruto s'approcha instinctivement de Sakura sans rien faire de plus mais juste pour se rassurer. Puis il fini par poser sa main sur son épaule quand le jeune fut abattu. Ino sursauta encore fragilisée par la veille et se laissa aller dans les bras de Kiba. La vidéo prit fin une nouvelle fois sur Sakura. Et un message vocal se mêla à la musique. Shikamaru se douta qu'il s'agissait d'Orochimaru, celui qui était selon la police le leader de cette opération et il grogna légèrement en entendant ces 'menaces'. «Le prochain qui tentera à nouveau quoi que ce soit, saura se faire recevoir comme il se doit. Vous voulez jouer? Allons-y!» Il les narguait, les cherchait. Sasuke releva son regard vers Sakura. Depuis la veille, il n'avait pas trop réagit et ne s'était pas trop mêlé au groupe pour réfléchir et les autres l'avait laissé. Il se releva et s'approcha de Naruto doucement. La vidéo était finie et l'écran était redevenu noir.

\- Je crois qu'on a du boulot, chuchota Sasuke à Naruto.

Il savait que le seul souhait de Naruto était de protéger Sakura. Et par un pacte qu'ils avaient passé gamins, les deux étaient liées et avaient juré de se suivre, coûte que coûte. Sasuke était donc aussi mêlé à la protection de Sakura, sans que celle-ci ne s'en soit jamais réellement rendu compte.

Mais les choses n'étaient pas telles qu'elles l'étaient à présent en même temps.

\- Il est en train de nous faire la leçon? La voix de Sakura restait la plus impassible possible mais ses camarades pouvaient sentir à quel point elle se retenait de crier sa colère.

 **◘ 7h40 - Devant le Lycée de la Feuille de Konoha et un peu partout dans le monde**

La vidéo avait fait le tour rapide de la ville. Les journalistes ayant aussi obtenu les extraits d'une source anonyme, pas encore clarifiée, mais ils avaient tout partager. Tous étaient en effervescence sur cette nouvelle. Et la police ayant reçu la vidéo en même temps que le groupe était tout aussi agitée. Il avait à présent un nouveau mort sur les bras, mais non seulement toute une population en effervescence et des menaces qui étaient assez claires. La situation était en train d'échapper à leur contrôle et s'en était affolant.

 **◘ 7h40 - QG des réfugiés**

Sakura elle, était en train de devenir rouge de rage métaphoriquement et réellement aussi. La main de Naruto avait beau se serrer sur son épaule ça n'empêchait en rien ses sentiments de décupler au fur et à mesure. Cet Orochimaru la menaçait directement maintenant et il était en train de faire de cette tragédie un jeu. Son ton était à la fois menaçant et amusé. Il ne devait sûrement attendre qu'une chose de s'amuser avec eux. Il appréciait la tournure des événements et maîtrisait tout. Il fallait que ça change. Il allait falloir lui faire regretter et maintenant elle s'en donnait l'obligation, le but premier.

\- Quel enfoiré! Cingla-t-elle. Il l'aura cherché. On va jouer.

Naruto ne put que froncer les sourcils et Sasuke lever les yeux au ciel comme à son habitude quand Sakura en faisait des siennes.

La Rose était de sortie !


	5. Chapitre 4

**◘ 9h00 - Entrée principale du Lycée de la Feuille de Konoha**  
 **Point de vue extérieur**

Les portes grandes ouvertes et le soleil éclairant la pénombre habituel de ces derniers jours donnait une étrange atmosphère en ces lieux pourtant si fréquentés encore par le passé. Gaara prit Lee contre lui afin de l'aider à avancer vers l'extérieur tandis que Choji, se dirigeait déjà vers celui-ci, sans un regard derrière lui. Le roux et son ami eurent quant à eux, tout de même, une dernière attention pour leurs camarades. Le plu jeune des No'Sabaku sourit une dernière fois à Temari et soutint Kankuro d'un regard plein de force, puis ils se dirigèrent enfin vers la porte de sorties. La même qu'ils avaient pour habitude de traverser chaque jour et qui à présent était devenu comme un symbole aux yeux de tous. Cette porte était à présent celle que n'importe qui voudrait passer. Le synonyme même de la liberté et de la vie pour tous les otages du bâtiment. Et ils allaient la passer. Cette chance leurs étaient offerte comme un cadeau tombé du ciel, un cadeau dont sûrement personne d'autres n'auraient la chance de bénéficier après ce jour. Gaara toucha le bois de la porte, comme pour s'assurer de la réalité de ce moment, et être sûre de ne pas être en plein rêve. Un pas de plus et il fut enfin sorti de l'établissement. La lumière du soleil l'aveugla légèrement, plus vraiment habitué à y faire face et une fois que ces yeux furent totalement accoutumés à celle-ci, il put constater l'ampleur que la prise d'otage avait eue sur le monde extérieur. Il est vrai que le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment eut l'occasion, comme tout en chacun, de s'attarder sur ce qu'il se passait dehors, bien plus préoccupé par ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Mais maintenant qu'il y faisait fasse, il ne pouvait que trouver ça plus qu'impressionnant. La foule envahissait toute la rue. Le premier plan était évidemment occupé par les forces de l'ordre ainsi que quelques journalistes malins ayant réussi à se faufiler. Mais sa vision ne put que constater le monde qui inondait la rue à ce moment-là. Jamais le lycée de la Feuille de Konoha n'eut connu telle popularité. Mais ne jamais dire jamais. Le pire était à présent derrière lui... Ou peut-être pas. Lee fut attrapé par un officier et déjà, il était entouré de plusieurs urgentistes. Son cas était le pire, rien de plus normal. Il fut quant à lui soutenu par Kakashi, qui s'était dépêché de le soutenir à son tour. A son contact, un étrange apaisement s'empara de son corps et il se laissa guider par le Hatake sans rien demander de plus. Mais depuis quelques jours, aux alentours du bâtiment, aucune paix n'était vraiment permise. Le réconfort de l'extérieur fut assez brutalement brisé par le bruit d'un coup de feu étrangement proche du jeune rouquin. Il s'en suivi évidement les cris de la foule ainsi que la panique total. Avec une aussi grande population attroupée, il fallait s'en douter. Mais Gaara se demandait surtout ce qu'il s'était passé, en si peu de temps, pour que la paix qu'il commençait tout juste à ressentir soit si vite perturbée. Il se tourna pour comprendre la situation et resta muet face au corps sans vie, au sol devant les grandes portes du Lycée. Non, ici, la paix n'existait plus.

* * *

 **Retour en arrière de 24 heures**

* * *

 **◘ 9h00 - QG des Rebelles**

-Ok c'est bien clair.

Choji attrapa le talkie-walkie pendant que Gaara, lui, cachait l'arme dans sa poche arrière de jean. Tenten ne faisait pas fière allure avec son couteau mais contrairement à Gaara, elle savait bien mieux se servir de ce couteau que du roux de son pistolet. Et oui. Tenten avait révélé être une véritable aubaine pour ses amis. Celle-ci faisant parti d'un groupe d'auto-défense depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle savait manier les armes mieux que personne, si ne serait-ce Neji qui, quand à lui, faisait partie de ce même groupe et était toujours le numéro un en tout et pour tout. Elle embrassa une dernière fois celui-ci avant de monter la première dans les plafonds de la pièce. Gaara attrapa le sac que lui tendait Temari et elle le sera dans ses bras en lui faisant promettre d'être plus que prudent. Ce sac était en fait remplit de mini caméra à placer dans le plus d'endroit possible. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à devoir le faire. En réalité l'équipe que formait Gaara avec Choji et Tenten était la plus en sécurité vue qu'ils s'occupaient de placer les caméras en passant par les plafonds de l'établissement. Celle de Kankuro, Kiba, Lee et Sai en faisaient de même mais au rez de chaussé. Ils étaient un peu plus mis en danger, vu qu'ils devaient descendre les escaliers sans se faire repérer avant de pouvoir rejoindre les plafonds de ce même étage. Mais celle qui était réellement le plus mit à l'épreuve était celle que formait Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura. Les plafonds ne reliaient pas tous les lieux de passage et il avait donc fallut désigner des volontaires pour s'occuper des couloirs et des escaliers. Enfin bref le plus dangereux en somme. Mais ils n'avaient pas rechigné une seule fois face au péril de la situation. Depuis le début de la prise d'otage, Naruto, Sasuke et surtout Sakura, avec l'aide de Shikamaru bien sûre, faisaient parties des plus impliqués. Ils devenaient, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, les chefs d'équipes dont chacun avait besoin. Leurs amies se sentaient rassurés de les avoir auprès d'eux en quelques sorte et que quelqu'un soit là pour gérer les opérations. Neji et Shikamaru allaient rester dans la base pour garder un œil sur les filles et leur base au cas où les terroristes décideraient de l'attaquer. Ils avaient conclu que celle-ci ne devait jamais être vide. De plus, certaines des filles n'étaient pas encore prêtes à agir '' dans l'ombre '' si on puit dire et ils étaient suffisamment pour cette mission. Il ne valait donc mieux pas risquer certaines vies inutilement. Shikamaru devait de son côté garder un contact avec eux et relier les caméras sur ses écrans d'ordinateur. Le brun était plus que crucial. Son esprit et son talent pour la logistique avait fait de lui le cerveau en quelques sortes. La veille, il avait réussi à rassembler plusieurs écrans à chaque caméra afin de pouvoir, par le future garder un œil sur tout ce qu'il se passait dans le lycée et pouvoir agir quand ils le devraient pour essayer de libérer leurs camarades encore gardés. Il allait ainsi devenir les yeux et les oreilles du lycée. Le but de leur présence était de délivrer le plus d'otage comme eux y étaient parvenu et ils avaient vite compris qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire sans avoir un œil sur tout. Kakashi leurs avaient donc fait parvenir le matériel nécessaire de la même façon qu'il avait réussi à leur faire parvenir le téléphone précédemment et qu'il le faisait pour leur envoyer la nourriture et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour survivre. Shikamaru avait fait le reste. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à placer les caméras.

Au début, bien sûre, la police n'avait pas accepté cette idée, ils mettaient en danger des élèves avec leurs propre aide mais après quelques conversation bien agité, Sakura avait une nouvelle fois réussi à surprendre, et faire flancher, par la même occasion, leurs positions. Ils n'avaient pas le choix et s'ils ne les aidaient pas, c'était les mettre encore plus en danger car avec ou sans eux, ils feraient ce qu'ils avaient à faire alors autant que ce soit avec. Sakura se montrait forte et surtout changé, ce qui déplaisait à Kakashi qui voyait en elle encore une fillette mais surtout une future victime psychologique de cette prise d'otage. Car si la jeune fille en ressortait, et il ferait tout pour, celle-ci ne serait plus jamais la même.

Le final était quand même tel qu'elle l'avait demandé et personne n'avait réellement réussi à la contredire. Car l'idée de les mettre plus en danger s'ils ne leurs apportaient pas l'aide nécessaire, avait bien fait le tour de troupes et celle-ci pourrait vite se retourner contre eux en effet. L'idée des caméras était d'ailleurs venue d'elle-même en premier. Sakura était vraiment déterminé à délivrer tous ses camarades, elle était comme activé en mode ON et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter d'après ce qu'on voyait. Certains commençaient à se demander s'il elle ne développait pas un étrange complexe qui l'obligeait à se mettre en danger à la place des autres et jusqu'où celui-ci pourrai la conduire. Car si pour le moment, ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir sans perte, on ne pouvait pas dire que ça avait été sans risque. Et ce n'était qu'un miracle que rien de plus grave ne soit arrivé jusqu'à présent. Sakura la première en avait fait les frais à ses risques et périls en sauvant ses deux amies. Cette situation ne pourrait pas durer éternellement et beaucoup se demandaient quand les forces de l'ordre se décideraient à agir et les libérer au lieu de les laisser planter dans leur tour doré.

Parce que s'il y'a bien un point sur lequel le monde extérieur n'est pas totalement informé, c'est sur les projets des otages et des forces de l'ordre. Après l'évasion miraculeuse des jeunes adolescents, le public n'attendait de voir que leur libération avec impatience, dans la logique des choses. La police ne donnait pas de réelles réponses aux journalistes quant au fameux projet de libération, qui n'existait tout simplement pas. Mais un jour ou l'autre, et ils le savaient, la presse s'emparerait de la vérité et ce moment n'était réellement pas à souhaiter. Personne de réellement censé ne laisserait une bande d'ado être les principaux personnages de cette histoire et surtout pas les autorités. C'était le rôle de professionnels et non d'enfants que de chercher à délivrer le reste des otages. Ils les mettaient en danger et cette action passerait comme immoral aux yeux des autres. L'internationale ne tarderait pas à se mêler encore plus de cette situation et beaucoup de personnes verraient leurs position sauter au sein du gouvernement après de tel agissements. Mais ce jour, même s'il approchait dangereusement au vue des questions de certains journalistes un peu trop fouineurs, n'était pas encore arrivé et pour le moment, ils en profitaient, si on pouvait employer ce mot.

Sakura attrapa la poignet de la porte quand il était temps à son équipe de partir. Naruto l'a rattrapa en la poussant derrière lui et marmonna en enclenchant lui-même la cliche de la porte prêt à partir.

\- Tu restes derrière moi, t'es au milieu on a dit !

La jeune rose leva les yeux au ciel mais suivi ses instructions en restant entre lui et Sasuke. Elle jeta d'ailleurs un coup d'œil amusé au brun face à la remarque de son meilleur ami, qui était toujours trop protecteur envers elle. Celui-ci ne réagit pas réellement et la poussa légèrement quand Naruto partait déjà et elle se laissa faire docilement. De toute façon, on ne rigole jamais avec Sasuke. Mais celui-ci ne pouvait que partager le même sentiment que Naruto. La Rose était bien trop effrontée. Et à la fois courageuse, car s'il y avait quelques chose que l'on ne pouvait lui enlever depuis ses dernières heures, c'était son courage et sa force. A vrai dire, il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce genre de chose de la part de la jeune fille. Cette prise d'otage lui ouvrait une nouvelle vision de la rose, ce qui le perturbait légèrement, trop habitué à la Sakura trop fragile, trop idiote et ennuyante du passé. Il ne savait pas réellement quoi penser face à tout ça, mais il voyait bien que tout ceci allait réellement changer des vies.  
Leurs cortège se mit tout de même en route et se calma pour devenir beaucoup plus sérieux.

 **◘ 11h30 - Dans les plafond du Lycée, dernier étage**  
 **  
**  
Cela faisait deux bonne heures que tous étaient parti et pour le moment tout se déroulait assez bien. Même l'équipe de Naruto, à l'étonnement de tous s'en était sorti plus que bien et sans accro. Pas sans frayeur bien sûre mais sans aucun soucis. S'en était étrange tout de même et assez inquiétant aux yeux de certains. La fin approchait et l'équipe de Lee allait devoir quitter les plafonds des premiers étages pour rejoindre les escaliers et ainsi le QG le plus rapidement possible. Celle de Tenten en faisait de même mais elle n'avait pas de réelle soucis à se faire étant cachée des yeux de tous et l'équipe de Naruto allait à présent rejoindre celle de Lee dans les escaliers. En somme un programme sans grande contraintes en vue des deux dernières heures passées. Mais une chose fit envoyer en l'aire toute cette sois disant tranquillité.

L'équipe de Tenten qui était à priori hors de danger commença à éprouver quelques difficultés à cause de Choji. Tenten juste devant lui prenait toujours le plus grand soin d'essayer de passer par les coins les plus solides du plafond, sauf qu'elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour perdre Choji de vue après avoir entendu des bruits inquiétants. Choji percuta le sol avec une violence assez troublante pour n'importe qui et ses deux amis se dépêchèrent de s'approcher du trou pour constater les dégâts. Choji avait lâché un cri assez perturbant en tombant et celui -ci allait forcement ramener des choses tut aussi inquiétantes avec lui.

\- Ne bouge pas ! ordonna Gaara à la brune.

Il descendit pour rejoindre son ami et attrapa le talkie-walkie prestement pour joindre les autres. Ses mains commençaient à trembler il ne pouvait pas réellement le cacher et celle-ci commençaient même à devenir moites sous la pression. Il activa le talkie-walkie difficilement car ses mains tremblantes commençaient à réellement devenir gênante et malgré le self contrôle qu'il tentait de garder, il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il n'était peut-être pas prêt pour tout ça. Gaara était le plus jeune et apparemment le moins préparé à faire face contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de craquer. S'il se laissait avoir maintenant par ce sentiment perfide d'impuissance, il ne pourrait plus jamais rien ressentir du tout. Il ferma les yeux un court instant en suppliant son cerveau de se reprendre et de tenir le choc encore quelques instant avant de sombrer dans la panique total et réussi à contrôler ses tremblement pour appuyer sur le bouton ON du talkie-walkie.

\- Les gars, on a un souci.

Sa voix sortait plus chevrotante que ce qu'il aurait voulu et il se gifla mentalement pour se manque d'assurance notable. Ce fut Shikamaru qui répondit le premier. Peut-être avait-il déjà tout vue depuis les caméras au préalable installé.

\- Est-ce que Choji peut se relever ? lui demanda-t-il.

Choji ! Avec tout ça, il n'avait même pas réellement pensé à lui demander comment il se sentait. En fait à partir du moment où celui-ci était tombé et aux conséquences que son cri pouvait apporter, il n'avait pensé qu'à attraper le talkie pour prévenir des camarades et qu'ils viennent l'aider. Ou peut-être se sauver. Il baissa la tête vers son ami et se décida à se baisser lui aussi pour le tourner. En fait pour lui, se baisser était comme se mettre un peu plus en danger car il perdait de la distance avec son moyen d'évasion, le plafond. Il venait de faire là un effort impressionnant à ses yeux. Un effort qu'il espérait ne lui coûterait rien. Choji avait le visage crispé sous la douleur et il s'était apparemment cogné la tête en vue du sang qui s'en échappait. C'était une légère plait et il espérait qu'il n'y ait rien de plus mais seul Choji pouvait vraiment dire ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Il saigne au niveau de la tête mais ça n'a pas l'air trop important, je ne vois rien d'autre comme ça mais je ne peux rien promettre.

Il ne pouvait pas soulever Choji seul, il le savait parfaitement, comme tous d'ailleurs. Il commençait à désespéré de se retrouver dans cette situation et allait même jusqu'à détester son ami pour être aussi gros. S'il n'avait pas autant mangé et succombé à la nourriture, aujourd'hui ils ne se seraient pas retrouver bloqué ici et ils auraient pu revenir à la base sans que rien ne leur arrive mais non cet imbécile langeait tout le temps et partout et il était en danger par sa faute. Il allait peut-être mourir à cause de lui. Un nouveau sentiment commençait à habiter Gaara, la haine. Une haine étrange envers son propre ami.

\- On arrive.

La voix de Sakura avait sonné dans l'appareil d'un coup et l'avait comme réveillé d'un coup alors qu'il était en train de déambuler dans ses propres pensées, sombres et inhabituelles. Il leva les yeux vers Tenten au plafond et la regarda étrangement. Qu'était-il en train de devenir à avoir de telle pensées. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il n'arrivait plus à se reconnaître dans ce nouveau corps. Cette prise d'otage allait réellement changer des choses et perturber leurs petites vies d'adolescent banal et il ne pouvait que s'en rendre compte.

Ses amies ne devraient pas tarder à arriver mais ils ne furent apparemment pas assez rapides. Il entendit un bruit de pas sourd arriver, mais il reconnut bien vite l'allure des nouveaux arrivants. Il ne s'agissait pas de ses sauveurs mais de la mort elle-même bien armé et apparemment heureuse de le retrouver ici. Gaara eut un ultime élan de son passé en ordonnant à Tenten de rejoindre les autres sans discussion possible puis il fit face au duo de terroristes arrivant, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort dans ses tympans. Et maintenant? C'est comme ça que ça devait se finir? Etrangement, le jeune roux se redressa, bien droit, pour leur faire face et inspira un bon coup avant de poser sa main sur sa poche de jean arrière, là où se trouvait la seul et unique arme qu'il possédait. Mais serait-il réellement capable de s'en servir ?

\- Alors gamin, on est perdu? le premier terroriste pointa l'arme dans sa direction en souriant sans pour autant la tenir sérieusement. Ou alors c'est ton énorme copain qui a fait une crise avec le manque de sucre de ces derniers jours.

Ils se mirent tous deux à rigoler sans tenir réellement compte de ce que pouvait faire Gaara. Pour eux, il n'y avait pas de réelles craintes à avoir d'un enfant et de son copain obèse étalé au sol. Ils n'en feraient qu'une bouchée. Gaara fronça les sourcils en serrant l'arme plus fort dans ses mains. Il ne supportait pas de voir cet air fier et supérieur sur leurs visages. De quoi étaient-ils réellement fière? D'avoir réussi à mettre à genou tous les élèves de ce lycée? Franchement il n'y avait aucune raison d'en être si fière d'après ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était qu'une bande d'abruties trop prétentieux et Gaara avait un moyen de les faire taire tout de suite. Il sorti l'arme d'un coup et la pointa vers le premier pour tirer une première fois. Evidemment, dans la précipitation et l'inexpérimentation, Gaara visa mal mais il toucha tout de même le bras du premier qui sous le coup tomba au sol puis il visa le premier. Les yeux froncé et déterminé. D'ailleurs sa seconde victime dut le voir car il leva d'un coup les deux bras vers le ciel en lui répétant inlassablement de ne pas faire de connerie. Gaara possédait maintenant le rôle de dominant et il sourit en lisant la légère panique dans les yeux du terroriste. En fait, ce n'était qu'une bande d'idiot qui à la moindre faiblesse, laissaient tout tomber. Il se laissa alors distraire par la touffe rose qui remarqua juste derrière l'homme ainsi que le reste de ses amis et se permis de souffler un bon coup. C'était fini et il avait réussi à survivre à ça. Mais dans ce genre de situation, comme dans n'importe quelle autre d'ailleurs, on ne répète jamais assez qu'il ne faut pas crier victoire avant la fin du match. Et Gaara fut sûrement le premier à en faire les frais. Le premier homme sur lequel il avait tiré avait eu le temps de récupérer son arme et de tirer sur lui à peine quelques secondes après qu'il ait soupiré. Et Gaara, sous le coup de l'impact et de la douleur s'étala au sol juste derrière son ami Choji.

Sakura fonça tête la première vers Gaara et Choji. Quelle répercutions allait avoir cette journée sur eux ? Ils étaient censés être les plus protégés du groupe et voilà que c'était les premiers touchés. Qu'avait-elle mal calculé ? Si Sakura avait décidé que ça serait elle qui prendrait place dans l'équipe le plus en danger c'était justement pour éviter ce genre de chose. Gaara était le plus jeune d'entre eux et Choji le moins à l'aise. Il ne devait rien leur arriver et voilà qu'ils étaient blessés ou pire. Naruto et Sasuke assommèrent assez vite les deux terroristes sans plus poser e question pendant que la Rose appuyait sur la plaie du roux, inquiète.

– Où est Tenten?  
– Parti, je lui ai demandé.

La brune fit pourtant son apparition dans le champ de vision de Sakura bien vite et elle attrapa les mains de la rose en lui demandant de s'occuper de Choji. Elle lui sourit d'un air entendu et se tourna vers Choji, déjà occupé avec le blond et le brun. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir en Tenten une âme si forte. Elle avait pour habitude de s'isoler avec Neji ou d'être dans l'ombre de Temari, ce qui faisait d'elle plus une connaissance qu'autre chose à ses yeux. Mais elle était bonnement surprise de voir à quel point la brune avait l'aire de garder son sang-froid. Tenten serait sûrement une bonne alliée. Elle se releva et essuya ses mains pleines de sang sur son Tee-shirt sans y faire plus attention puis reprit le talkie-walkie pour joindre ses amis.  
Pendant ce temps, Naruto et Sasuke avaient réussi à soulever Choji pour le mettre droit, ne pensant qu'à rejoindre le camps le plus rapidement possible pour éviter d'autres victimes, bien plus grave. Sakura en fit part à Shikamaru avant d'être rejoint par l'équipe de Kankuro. Celui-ci fonça vers son frère, le regard quelque peu affolé mais garda un ton assez dur, pour ne rien laisser paraître. Tenten tenait toujours la blessure du roux pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie tandis que Lee commençait déjà à aider les garçons à emmener Choji.

– On a pas de temps à perdre, il faut vite que l'on rentre.  
– Mais comment va-t-on transporter Gaara?  
– Je peux marcher... dis celui-ci.  
– Je m'en occupe. Fit Kankuro.

Gaara n'eut même pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit de plus, son frère l'avait attrapé et l'emmenait déjà avec les autres. Ces amis partaient déjà le long du couloir mais Sakura s'arrêta un instant, devant les deux corps inanimés des terroristes. Elle resta plantée devant eux quelques secondes, puis s'accroupit pour récupérer leurs armes. C'était déjà ça de moins pour eux et de plus pour elle... Elle enfila tout dans son sac mis à part une arme, au cas où, et récupéra même leurs téléphone. Pourquoi pas. La police en ferait peut-être quelque chose d'utile.

– Sakura bouges toi!

Elle releva la tête vers Naruto, quelques pas plus loin et se redressa avant de les rejoindre à grand pas. Mieux valait ne pas traîner trop loin. Mais un bruit assourdissant retentit et sans qu'elle comprenne comment, Lee, qui tenait Choji avec ses deux amis, tomba d'un coup au sol en hurlant. La rose, encore en retard sur eux, tourna à la première cage d'escalier pour se cacher et attendit de voir la suite. Dans sa tête, tout fonctionnait en marche rapide. Elle se dit que comme la dernière fois, s'il se passait quoi que ce soit, elle pourrait venir à la rescousse en moins de quelques secondes et l'effet de surprise, jouerait encore en sa faveur. Ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

– Tout le monde se couche et je veux plus en voir aucun bouger!

La rose ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup pour tenter de calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle devait rester calme si elle ne voulait pas faire de bêtises. Et si elle perdait son sang-froid, tout serait perdu. Elle entendit les corps de ses amis se coucher au sol tout en supportant les cris de Lee, qui lui faisait mal au cœur. Son ami était juste en train de souffrir le martyr. Elle ne savait pas où il était touché, mais elle espérait pouvoir en finir vite. Mais combien étaient-ils au juste? Avant de se cacher, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir. Mais elle espérait qu'ils ne soient pas plus qu'eux, car dans ce cas, elle ne se voyait pas faire grand-chose. Et si elle se retrouvait à devoir laisser ses amis partir sans rien faire? Que dirait-elle aux autres lorsqu'elle serait la seule à revenir... Elle essaya de se concentrer pour ne pas paniquer à cette idée, mais les plaintes de son ami prenaient le dessus et n'étaient pas pour la rassurer.

– Tais-toi, hurla le terroriste.

Elle entendit un autre coup de feu, suivit d'un vrai hurlement de douleur, et comprit qu'il lui avait à nouveau tiré dessus. Sakura se mordit la lèvre à sang pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle avait mal pour lui et était terrorisé à l'idée que cela puisse vraiment s'envenimer. Elle devait agir avant que son bourreau n'en finisse, car apparemment, Lee n'était pas près de se taire et c'était tout à fait normal. Elle plaignait son ami et maudit le terroriste en son for intérieur. Comment pouvait-on être aussi barbare? Elle décida de jeter un coup d'œil afin de savoir combien ils étaient. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, temps qu'elle ne le savait pas. Mais alors qu'elle se décidait à se pencher, bien cramponné à son arme, le téléphone, qu'elle venait tout juste de récupérer d'un des corps, sonna dans son sac avec une musique légèrement mal proportionné à la situation. Et là, elle paniqua. Sa cachette était dévoilée. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir le sac pour récupérer le téléphone et coupa la musique. Elle était fichue.

Naruto leva les yeux sur Sasuke rapidement. Ils savaient tout deux que Sakura était caché la bas et que maintenant, elle ne l'était plus... Le jeune homme avait été apaisé en voyant que sa Rose avait eu, pour une fois, la bonne idée de se protéger et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour elle pour le moment, mais maintenant, en vue du comportement suspicieux du terroriste, il se doutait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Naruto voulu se lever, mais Sasuke posa rapidement une main sur son dos pour l'en empêcher en lui faisant signe de rester silencieux avec un doigt sur sa bouche, puis lui fit signe vers Lee pour lui montrer qu'au moindre geste, il finirait comme lui, ou pire. Celui-ci n'était pas un tendre et Sasuke savait parfaitement, qu'au moindre signe d'attaque, il tirerait, sans le moindre souci. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'attendre, tandis que le terroriste se dirigeait silencieusement et doucement vers la cage d'escalier, sans faire de bruit, l'arme prête à tirer. Il commença à ramper doucement vers lui tout de même pour essayer de se rapprocher sans se faire repérer et être prêt à agir au cas où quoi que ce soit se passerait. Il ne fut pas étonner de voir Naruto en faire de même, laissant Choji derrière eux. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent et restèrent tout deux silencieux, en entendant une nouvelle fois le portable résonner dans la cage d'escalier, tout prêt. Il avait espéré que Sakura aurait été assez intelligente pour essayer de s'enfuir vers le haut ou le bas sans faire de bruit, mais non. Elle avait peut-être paniqué, paralysé par la peur à sa place sans bouger, espérant que le temps passe et qu'elle ne soit pas découverte. Le terroriste s'avança encore plus rapidement et dès qu'il ne fut plus dans leurs champs de vision, les coups de feu fusèrent.

– Sakura!

Naruto hurla son prénom en se levant et courant plus vite encore que personne et rejoint la cage d'escalier en hurlant. Sasuke, lui, resta paralysé quelques secondes, avant de se rendre compte de la situation et se releva pour le rejoindre, avant que son ami aussi, ne soit blessé. Il laissa le reste de ses camarades se relever pour aller aider Lee et Choji et rattrapa la cage d'escalier rapidement, s'attendant au pire. Mais il s'arrêta net, levant les sourcils, la bouche légèrement ouverte, en apercevant, là où il aurait pensé retrouver le corps de Sakura, celui du terroriste, mort. Il leva à nouveau les yeux en percevant la voix de Naruto et l'aperçut, un peu plus bas, dans les escaliers, avec une Sakura dans les bras, totalement déboussolé et l'aire assez choqué. Il s'approcha d'eux sans plus les couper, les regardant juste, pour essayer de comprendre.

– Mon Dieu, ne me refait plus jamais ça... Naruto le serrait fermement en la berçant légèrement, comme pour l'apaiser.  
– J'ai tué cet homme.

Son visage était inerte, vide d'expression, contrairement à son habitude et l'arme, à ses pieds, prouvait qu'effectivement, elle avait tué cet homme. Et il ne savait pas, comment elle assumerait cela. Naruto était bien trop occupé par le soulagement que lui procurait le fait de serrer une Sakura bien vivante que par ce qu'elle ressentait sur le coup. Il ne s'en était pas encore remit. Mais quand le brun lisait le choque dans le regard de la rose, il ne pouvait que la rassurer.

– Tu ne l'a pas tuer, tu nous as tous sauver. Et toi aussi par la même occasion. Sans toi, certains d'entre nous n'aurait sûrement pas survécu. Et toi non plus. Tu es forte Sakura, c'est tout.

La rose leva lentement le visage vers Sasuke, le regard surpris et le fixa longuement, avant qu'elle ne s'apaise et le remercie en inclinant la tête. Et elle se ressaisit en inspirant. Elle le fixa encore quelques secondes, étrangement, puis se tourna vers Naruto, pour le serrer, elle aussi dans ses bras et essayer de le calmer. Le brun les fixa un instant, avant de se détourner pour se remettre les idées en place. Quand il entendit une nouvelle fois la sonnerie du téléphone, il fut étonné que le son ne provienne pas de la rose mais du cadavre du terroriste. Il remonta les marches pour rejoindre celui-ci et attrapa le téléphone au sol, légèrement tacheté de sang. Sakura n'avait pas paniqué. Elle avait en fait tout calculé. Cette fille l'étonnait réellement de jour en jour. Cette prise d'otage avait réveillé en elle un nouveau caractère jusqu'alors bien caché. Elle était plus forte qu'il ne l'avait jamais pensé et aujourd'hui, portait sur son dos des actes d'héroïsmes que lui-même n'aurait peut-être jamais accomplit. Elle avait réussi à sauver ces amis déjà plusieurs fois et lors des actions à mener, elle n'était jamais la dernière à rentrer en action mais même la première. Sasuke voyait en elle une nouvelle personne qu'il n'avait en fait jamais découverte, ne s'étant jamais attardé sur elle de ce point de vue. Il se tourna pour la regarder et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle sourit d'un air presque désolé mais aussi raisonné en comprenant qu'il avait découvert qu'elle venait d'agir en connaissance de cause. Sakura l'étonnait toujours, mais de cette façon, ça en devenait... perturbant.

Lorsque leurs amis revinrent vers eux pour voir ce qu'ils s'étaient passé, ils furent étonnés de découvrir Sakura, saine et sauve. Mais ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre et cette fois-ci, ils rentrèrent au camp, sans plus faire de cérémonie. Sasuke, lui, ne put que se ressasser, encore et encore, les mêmes paroles, en fixant le dos de Sakura qui était passé en première pour permettre de couvrir tout le début du rang.

 **◘ 12h15 - Devant le Lycée de la Feuille de Konoha**

 _« Nous sommes en direct de Paris, devant le lycée de la feuille, où quelques instant plus tôt, une étrange scène s'est produite comme vous avez pu l'entendre. La question est: Sakura a-t-elle tué ou non cette homme? Personne ne connaît la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la confrontation entre la jeune fille et le terroriste, mais après quelques minutes d'attente, nous avons pu apercevoir celle-ci sortir, dans les bras de son ami sans aucun autre détail. Certains disent qu'elle paraissait étrange, d'autre choqué. Beaucoup de suppositions sont faites, mais personnes n'a de vrais faits. Ce ne sont donc pour le moment, que des suppositions. Evidemment, ce n'est pas la première fois que la jeune fille fait face à des terroristes en face à face et jusqu'à présent, elle a toujours réussi à se défendre sans commettre d'infraction à la loi. Mais cette altercation que personne n'a pu voir, remet tout en question quant aux intentions du petit groupe de rescapé._

 _Dans le même sens, les forces de l'ordre n'ont toujours rien fait pour libérer les otages et voilà que maintenant ils se mettent à nouveau en danger sans réelle raison connu par nos services. Bien que le service spécial du terrorisme soit assez flou sur ses plans de sauvetage, le doute commence à s'installer quant au manque de réactivité de ceux-ci. Alors la justice a-t-elle fait de ces adolescents leur plan d'action? Si c'est le cas, il est compréhensif qu'elle n'est préféré rien divulgué, car il s'agit ici d'une abomination._

 _En attendant, la principale question qui se pose est: Que font vraiment les forces de l'ordre? »_

 **◘ 13h00 - QG des Rebelles**

– On aurait jamais dut faire ça!

Temari était en colère, son frère avait été blessé lors de cette opération et elle avait failli très mal finir.

– De quoi tu te plains, tu n'y étais même pas. C'est nous qui devrions être en colère d'avoir été mis en danger comme ça.  
Kankuro ne défendait personne mais rappelait que c'était lui qui avait vécu ça et non elle.

– En attendant c'est notre frère qui aurait pu mourir, alors arrête de toujours tout ramener à toi Kankuro.  
– Gaara n'est pas le seul. rappela Ino.  
– On n'en serait pas là si Sakura ne voulait pas toujours sauvé tout le monde et aider la police.  
– Quoi ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers Kankuro, une nouvelle fois sidérer par son comportement.

– C'est vrai, regarde dans quelle merde on s'est retrouvé. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. T'imagine si l'un de nous avait vraiment été tué.  
– Je n'ai forcé aucun d'entre vous! se protégea-t-elle.  
– Oh arrête, si on ne te suivait pas on passait pour des lâches. Cia Kankuro.  
– Peut-être parce que tu es lâches!  
– Répètes?

Il s'approchait dangereusement de la jeune fille, en colère et le bras levé. Naruto se mit entre lui et la rose avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Sakura en profita pour répéter ' lâche ' en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Je vais te défoncer rosette.  
– Vas-y! Viens! Jusqu'à présent, la seule chose dont t'as été capable de faire c'est fuir. Lâche ça te correspond en fait.

Elle touchait vrai. Personne, même lui ne pouvait dire le contraire. Mais personne n'aurait osé lui dire ça par la même occasion. Kankuro avait été le moins solide d'entre eux jusqu'à présent, mais aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait le lui reprocher non plus face à la situation. Leurs esprits étaient juste échauffés par les précédents événements et Sakura, encore plus que les autres. Mais c'est vrai que ça allait trop loin et leurs amitiés seraient sûrement fragilisées par tout ça. Mais une vérité raisonnait dans leurs mots et c'était peut-être ça qui les faisaient s'emporter de cette manière.

– On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait tort.  
– Ça suffit. Sasuke les avait fait taire d'un coup. Le brun ne parlait pas souvent mais quand il le faisait, il fallait dire qu'il savait toujours faire son petit effet. Combien de fois va falloir vous le dire pour que vous arrêtiez de vous comporter comme des enfants. Sakura n'a pas décidé de cette prise d'otage, elle n'a pas décidé de se retrouver dans cette situation et je suis sûr qu'elle aurait largement préféré continuer sa petite vie comme chacun d'entre nous. Mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont et ce n'est pas en trouvant un coupable que ça changera quoi que ce soit. Elle ne vous a pas non plus imposé de la suivre dans tout ce qu'elle fait. Tout comme Shikamaru ne vous a pas obligé de le suivre lors de l'évasion. Vous êtes tous libre arbitre de votre vie et c'est tout. Si chacun d'entre nous est ici, c'est parce qu'il l'a décidé, pour ses propres raisons. Naruto pour Sakura, moi pour Naruto. Shikamaru et Sakura car ils ne peuvent pas partir en laissant tout le reste derrière eux. Et chacun d'entre nous pour une partie de ça aussi. Alors maintenant, arrêtez de faire les enfants et grandissez. Parce que vous jetez la pierre à Sakura, mais elle vient de nous sauver la vie. Et ce n'est pas la première fois pour toi Kankuro à ce que je sache.

Il avait faire taire tout le monde. Plus personne n'osait rien dire. Ils avaient été collé à ses lèvres sans scier et à présent tous était calmé. Chacun reprit doucement ses occupations, il fallait s'occuper des blessés – et Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke en posant sa main sur son épaule et s'esclaffa.

– Et bien mon pote, c'est sûrement la première fois de ta vie que tu parles autant.

A leur retour, les filles s'étaient empressés de prendre en charge les blessés en les allongeant sur leurs lit respectif et essayant d'arrêter leurs saignement. Lee était le plus souffrant de tous. La première balle s'était en fait placée sous son aisselle et la deuxième dans le mollet. Il s'agissait de deux des endroits des plus fragiles et donc les plus douloureux. Gaara avec son épaule se portait bien. Il ne bougeait juste pas l'épaule pour le moment et Hinata lui avait fait un léger bandage avec ce qu'ils possédaient. Quant à Choji, il avait pris un bon coup sur la tête, et il pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas s'être fait le coup du lapin. Il était en fait tombé tête la première et avait à présent un bon nid de poule sur celle-ci assez laid à voir. Ino ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il avait été complètement idiot de ne pas se protéger avec ses bras. Son bras s'était quand même plié sous son corps mais il ne devrait avoir qu'un énorme bleu, on lui avait posé une poche de glace. Mais l'équipe avait convenu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici. Ils n'avaient pas le matériel nécessaire pour enlever les balles de Gaara et Lee. Et quant à Choji, il devait être analysé pour sa tête, au risque que les conséquences de son coup, assez impressionnant, soient plus graves que ce qu'il voyait de l'extérieur. En somme, ils n'étaient pas des médecins et de toute façon, avec de telles blessures, il était hors de questions qu'il reste ici. Ils ne pouvaient que se mettre encore plus en danger et risquer plus grave. Ils s'étaient donné la nuit pour trouver une solution. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se trouvaient en petit comité avec Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura. Tenten, elle, s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Neji et celui-ci l'avait laissé librement faire, après la journée qu'elle venait de vivre. Le reste de l'équipe était parti se reposer à leur place et certaines des filles faisaient le relais dans la nuit pour prendre soin des blessés et changer les bandages de temps en temps. Il était assez tard, dans les vingt-deux heures et les choses n'avançaient pas vraiment. Maintenant que Shikamaru avait la vision sur tout l'établissement ou presque, il se rendait compte que la garde était sans cesse relevé aux endroits d'évasion. Et depuis les derniers événements, Orochimaru avait, évidement, fait augmenter la garde, se méfiant un peu plus d'eux. Sakura restait obnubilé par les caméras de surveillance et fixaient les terroristes un par un, sans un mot depuis quelques heures. Le choc de l'après-midi était passé. Depuis les paroles de Sasuke, elle s'était calmé et en cas de doute, se les répétait pour ne pas flancher sous le poids de ce meurtre. Elle avait sauvé ses amis. Et sa peau. Au prix d'une autre. Qui était-elle pour décider de ça. Naruto ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle depuis. Au risque de la suivre même aux toilettes. Dont Sakura s'était bien empressé de fermer la porte à clé. Il était juste prévenant et elle le savait, mais il ne s'était pas encore totalement remit de sa frayeur. Sauf qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, évidement. Et ce sentait même rassuré par sa présence. Elle n'était pas seule. Il tenait sa main en parlant avec les autres et dans les moments de silence, elle sentait sa pression sur celle-ci se raffermir de temps en temps et Sakura ne pouvait que penser qu'il ressassait dans sa tête ce moment où il ne la voyait plus. Mais elle adorait Naruto, comme il était et elle ne pouvait lui refuser toute cette affection qu'il lui demandait, surtout dans une telle situation, surtout après cette situation. Non, Naruto était son meilleur ami. Son protecteur depuis la tendre enfance. Le seul qui ne se soit jamais moqué d'elle à sa jeune époque. Le seul qui l'ait soutenu en toute circonstance. Naruto avait été comme un ange descendu du ciel, juste pour elle. Et chaque jour, elle l'en remerciait de lui avoir fait croiser sa route. Car sa vie, n'aurait sûrement pas le même goût sans Naruto. Il lui était comme indispensable. Mais pas seulement. En y réfléchissant, Naruto était un peu le berger de leur groupe. Il donnait envie à tout le monde de le suivre, de le rencontrer. Si la bande était unie, c'était sûrement grâce au blond. Il était un peu comme le fil porteur, le métal qui les ralliait tous. C'était assez étrange de se dire ça. Mais si seulement Naruto venait à disparaître, ou à ne pas avoir existé, leur vie ne serait peut-être pas comme elle l'est actuellement. Chacun aurait vogué dans son propre courant et Sakura n'aurait sûrement jamais fait connaissance avec Temari, bien trop téméraire pour elle à la base ou peut-être bien croisé la route de Sasuke. Sasuke, qui adoptait un comportement étrange avec elle depuis quelques jours. Les regards, les paroles, les soutiens et aujourd'hui même le réconfort qu'il lui avait apporté, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais réussi à découvrir qui était réellement Sasuke, mis à part le fait qu'il soit aussi proche de Naruto que d'elle, qui, malgré ses efforts, n'avait jamais réussi à faire céder les barrière du brun et ils n'avaient donc, jamais eu l'occasion de sympathiser. Non pas qu'elle était unique sur ce point-là, Sasuke était rarement très expressif avec tout le monde – un peu comme Neji – mais il fallait avouer que certaines personnes parvenaient à obtenir plus que le simple bonjour et banalité qu'il adressait à la Rose. Jusqu'à ces derniers jours. Evidemment, Sakura, comme toutes les filles sûrement, avait déjà succombé au charme de l'Uchiha. Mais c'était au collège, à l'époque des premiers flirtes. Bien que pour la jeune fille, ce fut le véritable coup de foudre, lucide, elle avait rapidement comprit que ça ne servait à rien de lui courir après bien longtemps. Et même si parfois, elle se laissait aller à certaines pensées, elle se répétait sans cesse depuis cette époque, que rien ne servait de rêver avec Sasuke. Mais face à un tel changement de comportement, elle avait beau se répéter ces mots, une partie de sa tête gardait quand même en tête, que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas forcément envie de réfuté. Elle secoua la tête en se reprenant et lâcha le regard de Sasuke alors qu'elle venait de se faire prendre en pleine contemplation de celui-ci. Elle s'efforça de ne pas rougir en priant pour que la peau de ses joues obéissent mais senti tout de même celle-ci chauffer. Elle n'osait même plus lâcher l'écran qu'elle regardait de crainte de se faire à nouveau piégé. Elle sentait son regard sur elle mais n'osait pas du tout s'y confronté. Mais celui-ci la déstabilisait et elle ne savait pas du tout comment agir, au point qu'elle essayait de ne même pas bouger la poitrine lorsqu'elle respirait. Sasuke n'avait-il donc aucune gènes, lui, à la fixer ainsi? Dans une autre situation, elle se serait sûrement permise de le lui faire savoir, mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment et surtout pas avec tout ce monde autour d'elle. Elle faisait juste une paranoïa idiote et tout le monde, Sasuke le premier, le lui feraient savoir. Elle essaya de se vider la tête et de faire comme si de rien était en fixant l'écran soudainement devenu si intéressant à ses yeux.

Naruto fixait aléatoirement la rose et Sasuke, ayant bien aperçut que quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Quand la rose se dépêcha de changer de point de concentration, il haussa légèrement un sourcil puis se reconcentra sur Sasuke, qui lui, était bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher. Au bout d'un certain moment le brun sentit le regard perçant de son meilleur ami et lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, Naruto l'interrogea du regard. Ce regard qui signifie '' Qu'est ce tu fou? ''. Sasuke haussa les épaules en secouant la tête et détourna lui aussi la tête vers les écrans. Naruto fini par se retourner à nouveau vers Sakura et sourit finement sans rien dire ni laisser paraître de plus. Ils étaient ridicules. Ridiculement drôle et surtout bornés pour ne rien faire avancer, se cachant l'un l'autre la vérité, bien trop facile. Il se demandait juste quand ces deux-là, arriveraient enfin à franchir le pas.

Naruto n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, sans crier gare, Shikamaru jura assez bruyamment en bougeant la souris de son ordinateur dans tous les sens. Le blond ne compris pas de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait mais en voyant que sur l'écran, la souris ne répondait plus, il fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
\- Il se passe qu'on est à nouveau piraté et que j'avais tout fait pour que ça n'arrive plus. Ca m'énerve.

Comme précédemment, l'écran se bloqua et changea de couleurs plusieurs fois avec une musique assourdissante avant de se bloquer. Leurs camarades endormis les rejoignirent pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, réveillé par la musique et ils se turent tous quand l'écran se figea sur le visage d'un homme. Assez pale, les cheveux noir et étrangement effrayant.

– Orochimaru.

Naruto fut le premier à parler, il avait reconnu de suite la photo que Kakashi leur avait envoyé de leur plus grand ennemie tout en leurs dressant un portait moral de celui-ci, assez macabre. Sakura attrapa le téléphone sur la table et avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de composer le numéro de l'Hatake, Orochimaru prit la parole.

– Ne perdons pas notre temps à téléphoner, de toute manière, Kakashi regarde lui aussi ces images.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant qu'il la voyait en ce moment même. Et se tourna vers Shikamaru en mimant avec sa bouche un '' comment? '' assez compréhensible. Celui-ci haussa les épaules étonné.

– Vous avez vos moyens, j'ai les miens, mais je pense que j'aurais toujours un point d'avance sur vous. Sakura.

Le sang de la jeune fille se glaça et elle sentit un souffle frais assez mauvais passer sur son échine alors qu'elle regardait cet homme. C'était assez étrange de voir que, même à travers cet écran, il développait une aura si mauvaise, qu'il arrivait à leur faire ressentir cette peur sans même avoir à venir devant eux. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait lui aussi mené son enquête. Et la façon dont il prononçait son prénom ne lui plaisait pas.

– Pas de réponse? Je te pensais plus effronté que cela jeune fille. En vue des derniers événements.  
– Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez?

Elle avait répondu à son attaque, sans plus de préambule et au fond, ne faisait-elle pas exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il rigola et elle comprit que c'était plus que possible.

– Votre dernière sorti a causé pas mal de dégâts à ce que j'ai vue. Et bien qu'elle ait été très distrayante, je ne pense pas que vos trois amis soit en position de pouvoir continuer cette magnifique aventure avec nous.

Automatique, certains se tournèrent vers leurs amis, toujours allongés, mais écoutant attentivement, accompagné par Hinata et Ino.

– Je suis sûre que vous cherchez déjà comment les faire sortir d'ici. Mais actuellement, sans mon aide, vous ne pourrez rien faire. Soyons logique.

Sakura aurait aimé avoir l'Hatake au téléphone pour connaître son avis à lui et qu'il lui indique ce qu'elle devait répondre ou non. Elle se sentait bien trop inexpérimenté face à cette situation et la plupart de ces amis n'étaient pas mieux placés en vue de la paralysie dont ils étaient victimes face à cet homme.

– Vous voulez quoi?

Naruto n'était pas du genre patient. Il ne supportait pas le ton théâtral que prenait Orochimaru. Cette langueur avec laquelle il parlait et surtout cette façon qu'il avait de tout connaître sur tout le monde et de parler à Sakura. Il préférait que son attention se porte sur lui que sur elle.

– Vous aider.

Mais sur ce coup, il ne sut pas quoi répondre.

– C'est une blague!

Ce fut Ino, plus loin qui les surpris tous. Celle-ci se renferma bien vite sur elle-même en comprenant à qui elle était en train de parler et ce qu'elle venait de faire.

– Non, je ne suis pas un monstre. À ses mots Sakura eut envie de crier, mais elle se retint et rit légèrement sous le regard désapprobateur de Naruto. Je tien juste à vous offrir une chance de ne pas finir avec trois cadavre de plus sur les bras.  
– C'est quoi le souci? Sakura ne pouvait pas croire qu'il les laisseraient partir comme ça.  
– Le souci? Mais voyons, pourquoi y en aurait-il un?  
– On est jeune mais pas idiot. Sasuke en avait marre de cette situation. Il voulait connaître le fin mot et stop.  
– Je retirerais mes surveillants, demain, dès 9 heures, vous n'aurez qu'à le remarquer sur vos caméras. A la suite de ça, vous trouverez la clé du cadenas sur la porte d'entrée, vous n'aurez qu'à l'ouvrir et faire sortir vos amis.

Shikamaru en avait marre de voir que cette homme avait toujours un coup d'avance sur eux. Et le fait qu'il sache pour les caméras était assez dérangeant.

– Il y a forcément une contrepartie.

Orochimaru soupira.

– Si vous le désirez tellement, il y aura une contrepartie, pas de soucis les enfants, seulement, pour le moment, je n'ai pas d'idée, je saurais donc vous demandé celle-ci en temps voulu. J'essaie juste de faire preuve de compassion, est-ce si difficile à comprendre? J'aurai très bien put vous laisser ici sans rien faire après ce que vous avaient fait à mon homme de main. Le tuer dans une cage d'escalier, franchement Sakura, tu penserais que personne ne le verrai. Mais comme on dit, un du pour un du et après la mort malencontreuse de ce jeune garçon la veille, je tien à faire un bon geste pour sauver mon âme auprès de Dieu.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux en entendant parler du meurtre qu'elle avait commis il y a encore à peine quelques heures. Jusqu'alors, personne n'en avait vraiment parlé. A part Sasuke et Naruto qui connaissait les faits exacts. Ce sujet avait vite été passé et personne n'avait osé en reparlé. Même pas ces amis. Il s'agissait là d'un sujet presque tabou et tous savaient que ce n'était pas le moment. Trop délicat. Sakura était la première d'entre eux à tuer un homme. C'était quelque chose d'assez dur et voir monstrueux. Elle les avait sauvés, mais de quoi était capable la Rose en réalité. Ces amis pouvait à présent voir en elle, une nouvelle femme, différente, voir inconnu. La Sakura de base qu'ils connaissaient n'était pas du tout ce genre de fille. Elle était douce, calme et posé. Qui était cette femme? Jusqu'à quel point, cette prise d'otage aurait des répercussions sur celle qui était jusqu'alors leur amie. Sakura sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en tombant sur quelques regards étranges, mais elle se reprit en se tournant vers l'écran pour regarder Orochimaru. Il avait sûrement réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait. A présent, Sakura était fragilisé. Mais elle percuta en voyant son regard vicieux, que Kakashi et son équipe était en train de regarder les mêmes images à ce moment-là... Qu'allaient-ils penser? Qu'allait-elle devenir?

\- Mais attention. Vous avez trois blessés. Je n'autorise que trois personnes à sortir. Un de plus et il sera abattu sur le champ sans plus de cérémonie... Vous savez que j'en ai les moyens, donc réfléchissez bien.

 **◘ 23h30 - Centre de réunion principale pour les forces de polices**  
 **Devant le Lycée de la Feuille de Konoha**  
 **Paris, France**

Le contact avec Orochimaru avait été rompu depuis environ une heure. A la suite de ça, l'équipe de Kakashi s'était mis au travail pour sécuriser leurs système, apparemment bien trop fragile et s'organiser pour le lendemain. Kakashi était bien vite parti dans son bureau, téléphone en main et les avaient appelés surtout pour obtenir Sakura. Après une légère conversation avec Shikamaru sur le système, Sasuke avait pris la ligne pour lui parler personnellement de Sakura à l'étonnement de l'Hatake. Il n'avait rien vue sur un quelconque lien entre ces deux-là. Mais la façon qu'il avait eu, dès les premières paroles, de protéger Sakura, lui avait montré qu'il se passait effectivement quelque chose. Sasuke n'avait pas laissé le temps à Kakashi de placer un mot qu'a peine isolé, il avait asséné celui-ci de paroles, lui racontant exactement les faits. Du début à la fin. Le courage de Sakura, qui les avait tous sauvé. L'épisode avec Lee. Il tenait réellement à protéger la jeune fille de son avis, même s'il ne le dirait pas, et le gris se permit un léger sourire en le laissant faire, n'ayant pas vraiment le temps de placer un mot. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de son discours qu'il put en placer un.

– Je ne suis en rien contre Sakura, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire la dessus tu sais?

Le brun ne sut pas quoi lui répondre, il s'attendait à ce que l'officier soit en colère et surtout qu'il veuille mettre fin à tout cela après ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais il était bien plus compréhensif que ce qu'il avait pensé.

– Peux-tu me la passer s'il te plaît?

Sasuke ne l'embêta pas plus et parti donner le téléphone à la rose.

– Il veux te parler.

Celle-ci n'avait pas sorti un mot depuis le contact d'Orochimaru. Elle n'avait même pas osé se tourner vers qui que ce soit, de peur de croiser un regard accusateur. Elle regarda Sasuke, inquiète et il lui refila le téléphone. La jeune fille partit donc s'isoler à son tour, préférant ne pas avoir à parler devant les autres et les laissa.

– Je suis là.

Sa voix lui parut étrangère mais elle ne céda pas et attendit que Kakashi lui dise ce qu'il avait à dire.

– Est-ce que tu vas bien?  
– Ça pourrait aller mieux. répondit-elle étonné.  
– C'est normal. Mais Sakura, tu peux être fière de toi. Tu as sauvé tes amis.

A ces mots, la Rose se permit quelques larmes et même quelques sanglots. Rassuré et soulagé de voir que Kakashi était là pour la soutenir. Il l'écouta silencieusement et attendit qu'elle se calme sans la presser. Sakura n'avait pas cédé sous le poids des sentiments depuis quelques jours, elle était bien en droit de se libéré et il l'accompagna silencieusement dans ce moment. La rose était à présent passée par ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Et il espérait juste qu'elle sache se remettre de cette épreuve. Car bien qu'elle ait tué un homme aussi facilement, la suite n'était pas aussi simple. Ce n'était pas de tuer qui était difficile, c'était de vivre avec. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, elle s'excusa et Kakashi sourit.

– Je ne vais pas te mentir, cette nouvelle sera mal vue, personne n'acceptera le fait que tu puisse tuer un homme et bien qu'il ait fait du mal, que tu fasse justice par toit même et tout simplement interdit. Mais je comprends parfaitement que tu n'aies pas eut le choix. Et même si tu as sauvé tes amis, d'après ce que m'a raconté Sasuke, c'était toi ou lui, et je suis bien content que ce n'ai pas été toi gamine. C'est en fait de la légitime défense. Et c'est ce que l'on fera primer le jour où les médias seront au courant.  
– Ils ne le savent pas?

Elle ne préféra pas lui demander ce qu'avait pu lui raconter Sasuke, même si au fond, elle se aimerait bien les raisons du pourquoi il était allé tout raconter à sa place. Ça aurait dut être à elle d'assumer ces actes et de faire un compte-rendu de la scène.

– On essaie de divulguer le moins d'information à la presse, comme tu le sais déjà, mais une nouvelle comme celle-ci bousculerait vraiment trop les médias et pas seulement. Bien qu'ils commencent à se poser des questions, surtout avec les images de cette après-midi, ils n'ont pas vue le principal. Malgré tout ils ont pu tout regarder depuis les fenêtres et le fait que tu ne sois pas dans le champ de vision lors du meurtre... il eut du mal à dire ce mot. Et bien ils ne connaissent pas encore la vérité. Il y a des suppositions, évidement, mais quand tu es ressorti, tu étais calme et je tiens vraiment à te féliciter pour ça. Tu vas nous arranger la tâche un peu.  
– Mais qu'allez-vous dire à la presse? Ils vont vouloir des réponses.  
– Pour le moment nous ne mentirons pas mais ne divulguerons pas non plus toute la vérité. En gros, on fera juste comprendre que tu t'es protégé, sans plus. Mentir serait mauvais le jour où ils apprendront la vérité. Mais quand le jour viendra et que ça nous retombera dessus, on leur fera comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas le déclarer comme ça. Secret d'état en quelques sortes. Ne t'occupe pas de l'extérieur Sakura, tu as déjà bien assez à faire de l'intérieur, je m'occupe du reste.

Sakura était soulagé en quelques sortes, pour le moment, de voir à quel point elle était protégée. Et elle savait que Kakashi serait toujours là pour elle. Il jouait le rôle de parents pour eux tous depuis que tout avait commencé et elle était touché par son caractère et ses attentions.

– Merci Kakashi. Merci.

* * *

 **Présent**

 **Cinq minutes avant la libération**

* * *

 **◘ 8h50 - Entrée principale du Lycée de la Feuille de Konoha**  
 **Libération des trois blessés**  
 **Point de vue intérieur**

Sakura ne pouvait que sourire en pensant que maintenant, ils allaient rejoindre leur famille et être entre de bonnes mains. Elle avait peur jusqu'ici que leurs blessures ne soit la causes de conséquences bien trop importante si ils ne parvenaient pas à les faire sortir d'ici, mais maintenant, même si tout n'était pas encore conclu, elle était heureuse de savoir qu'ils seraient pris en charge par de vrai spécialistes. Il fallait avouer qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Orochimaru respecte ce qu'il avait promis. Aucun de ses hommes n'étaient dans les environs et surtout il avait effectivement laissé la clé sur le cadenas, comme promis. Elle se demandait pourquoi il faisait un tel geste mais, malgré la haine qu'elle lui vouait, en cet instant, elle le remerciait intérieurement de laisser ces amis partir. Elle fit un dernier sourire à Gaara quand il se tourna vers eux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie et lâcha même son arme d'une main pour lui faire un dernier signe. Prenait-elle confiance? La jeune fille était éblouit par la lumière du soleil assez présent pour la période de l'année, un peu comme un signe pour cette journée assez enthousiasmante en vue des événements. Mais apparemment toutes les bonnes chances ne durent pas.

Il voyait son frère partir vers l'extérieur et lui rester ici, bloqué et en danger. Il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir été blessé lui aussi. Quelle injustice. Effectivement, il était heureux pour son frère, il allait retrouver leurs grands-parents et le réconfort d'un lit et de leur foyer. Il allait être pris en main et bientôt tous s'arrangerait pour lui. Mais pourquoi? En quoi avait-il mérité plus que lui de rentrer? Qu'avait-il fait? Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à supporter le fait de voir cette porte, ouverte, droit vers la liberté, sans même pouvoir la passer. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine en voyant la lumière du soleil illuminer l'obscurité de la pièce. C'était comme si on lui ouvrait la porte et qu'elle attendait juste d'être passé. Il allait bientôt falloir refermer les portes et Neji commençait même à s'avancer vers celles-ci pour le faire. Comment pouvait-il? Mais Kankuro ne pouvait laisser passer cette chance et avant même que le Hyuuga n'ai pu atteindre la porte il se précipita à tout enjambé vers l'extérieur, vers la liberté.

\- Kankuro!

Sa sœur hurlait son prénom pour qu'il ne parte pas mais le jeune homme était déterminé et même ses cris, en cette instant, ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, il avait une famille à retrouver, une maison, une liberté, une vie. Et il se foutait du reste. Quand il passa la porte et rentra dans la lumière, il ouvrit les bras comme pour accueillir le future et avant qu'il ne puis atteindre le îlot de monde tout s'arrêta. Et son cœur aussi.

Temari entendit le coup partir et vit son frère tomber au sol, le corps inerte. Elle hurla son prénom en se dirigeant vers celui-ci avant d'être rattrapé par Shikamaru qui la tint pour l'empêcher de sortir et de connaître le même sort, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle voulait rejoindre son frère, le sauver, s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était fini et qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance. Elle finit par se laisser aller dans les bras de Shikamaru en sanglot, complètement abasourdi.  
Sakura, elle, ne cessai de fixer le corps de son ami, inerte, au sol tandis que Neji, dans une once de courage et d'effort se dépêchait de fermer la porte. Orochimaru leurs avait promis, Orochimaru l'avait fait. Et elle commençait à se demander, s'il n'avait pas tout planifié et s'ils n'étaient pas que des jouets à sa merci.


	6. Chapitre 5

**9h10 - QG des Rebelles**

\- C'est ta faute sal poufiasse, si tu n'étais pas là, il ne serait jamais mort !

Temari avait sauté sur Sakura, en furie. La blonde était méconnaissable, le visage couvert de larmes dues à son chagrin et plein de haine envers la jeune rose. Celle-ci n'avait pas vue le coup venir et elle tomba au sol sous le poids de la blonde, prête à tout apparemment. Elle tenta juste de se protéger le visage avec ses bras, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire, surprise par le changement de comportement soudain de son amie. Temari et elle n'était pas forcément très proches depuis le début de leurs relation, toutes deux faisaient partie du même groupe et elle se côtoyait sans plus d'intimité ou de lien. Mais à partir de ce jour, toute possibilité d'amitié réelle entre les deux filles était certainement voué à l'échec. Sakura n'eut pas longtemps à supporter le poids de Temari, ses amis s'étaient vite empressés de s'interposer et de l'éloigner d'elle avant que la situation ne dégénère vraiment. La rose attrapa la main que lui tendait Naruto et resta près de lui tandis que Shikamaru et Sasuke tentaient de maîtriser la blonde, devenu une autre, le temps d'un instant.

\- Tu n'es qu'une sal ordure, c'est toi qui aurait dut crever, pas lui, c'est toi qui nous à traîner ici, sal garce. Tu as tué mon frère!

Les paroles de la blonde étaient dures mais elles résonnaient dans la tête de Sakura de manière vicieuse. Elles faisaient leurs effets sur la rose, qui n'était pas insensible à tout ce qu'il se passait contrairement à ce que pouvait croire Temari. Kankuro était aussi un ami, mais il était aussi le frère de celle-ci, en effet, et c'était surement la pire des choses pour elle de le perdre de cette façon. Évidemment, Sakura n'était en rien coupable de la mort du jeune homme, c'était lui-même qui s'était lancé vers cette voie. Mais comme le disait Temari, sans elle, ils ne seraient pas tous là, et Kankuro serait donc encore en vie. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en tentant de garder son calme pour ne pas craquer maintenant. Depuis le début, elle tentait de rester la plus courageuse possible car ses amies avaient fait d'elle le leader de leur groupe.  
Tout comme Sasuke, Shikamaru et Naruto. Mais face à une telle situation, c'était assez difficile. Elle était une fille et son tempérament de base, douce, calme et sérieuse, n'était pas du tout lié à celui qu'elle tenait aujourd'hui de surcroît. La prise d'otage l'a changeait au fil des heures passées dans les enceintes du Lycée, mais il était peut être quand même un peu trop tôt pour elle, pour supporter tout ce poids sur ses épaules.  
Naruto serra la taille de la jeune fille en l'emmenant dans un autre coin de la salle, mais ils n'allèrent pas plus loin que les PC. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle entendrait toutes les paroles cassantes et vrais de Temari et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait faire ne pourrai changer ça ou l'apaiser. Il était trop tard, s'en était fini pour Kankuro.

* * *

 **FLASH INFO**

 _Nous nous trouvons devant le lycée de la feuille de Konoha, en direct, où vient de se produire, devant les yeux de nombreux civils présent sur les lieux, la scène la plus effrayante de cette prise d'otage jusqu'à présent. Alors que la libération de trois blessés parmi le groupe d'échappé ne faisait que réjouir les familles des nombreux otages, Kankuro No'Sabaku, alors qu'il se dirigeait lui aussi vers la sortie de l'immeuble a été abattu d'une balle dans le crâne, à peine eut-il passé la porte de l'établissement. La foule affolée s'est bousculé afin de quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible créant de nombreux blessés parmi celle-ci. Mais il n'est rien de grave comparé à la mort soudaine du jeune homme qui emmène à se poser nombreuses questions sans réponses encore auprès des forces de l'ordre. Comment se fait-il, alors que les portes de l'établissement étaient grandes ouvertes, qu'aucun des autres jeunes du groupe n'ai tenté de s'enfuir à leur tour et surtout comment le service de libération des otages peut-elle encore supporter une telle situation au sein de notre pays?_

 _Nous ne sommes sûres que d'une chose, cette mort tragique va remuer le pays et surtout nous interroger sur les réelles intentions de l'inspecteur Hatake ainsi que de l'Etat Français._

 _Konan - Journaliste pour France Télévision - en direct de l'établissement de Konoha le 13/01/2012_

* * *

 **9h15 - QG des Rebelles**  
 **  
**  
\- C'est en lui criant dessus que tu penses que ça va faire revenir ton frère ?

Le bruit de la claque que se prit Shikamaru par Temari installa un grand silence dans la pièce. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur les deux jeunes gens, s'attendant au pire de la part de la blonde et de son tempérament déjà habituel de furie.

\- De quel droit tu te permets de dire quoi que ce soit !

La blonde ne parlait même plus, elle hurlait de rage. Depuis la mort de son frère, rien d'autres que ces cris et que sa haine ne sortaient de sa bouche.

\- Calmes-toi Temari...

Tenten avait à peine osé dire ces quelques mots en se rapprochant de sa meilleure amie, mais le regard que lui lança celle-ci la stoppa net dans son élan. Il était risqué de s'approcher de la blonde dans cet état-là.

\- De quoi est-ce que vous vous mêlez ? C'est entre elle – elle tourna sa tête vers Sakura, rouge de colère – et moi.

Elle tenta un pas vers la rose mais Sasuke ne la lâcha pas et la fit même reculer légèrement se mettant en travers de sa route.

\- Ça ne t'avancera à rien, tu es ridicule.

Temari ouvrit la bouche prêt à l'insulter mais rien ne sorti tellement les paroles de l'Uchiha avaient été sorti froidement.

\- Sakura n'y est pour rien et tu le sais tout autant que nous. C'est Kankuro le seul et unique coupable, il connaissait les conséquences de ses actes.

\- Es-tu en train de dire qu'il a fait exprès de se faire tuer !

\- On ne sait pas et on ne sera jamais. Tu es malheureuse, certes, mais ce n'est pas en lâchant tout sur Sakura que ça fera revenir ton frère ou que ta douleur passera.

\- Non, c'est sûre, mais ça me clamera.

\- Apprends à te calmer par toi-même. Cesses d'être immature, tu n'es plus une enfant.

\- Je t'emmerde.

\- Moi aussi. Mais tu ne t'approcheras pas de Sakura. Je te le promets.

Personne n'osait s'interposer entre les deux. Tous les regards étaient rivés vers eux et certains commençaient même à perdre le sens des mots de Sasuke. Qu'était-il en train de laisser entendre? Sakura fixait son dos, assez perplexe, mais comme tous les autres, elle ne dit rien de plus. La pièce était redevenue silencieuse. Quelques reniflements se faisaient encore entendre. Kankuro était mort. Et quoi qu'ils fassent à présent, ils savaient que le même sort leur était réservé. Malgré le fait qu'ils aient réussi à s'échapper du réfectoire, ils étaient piégés. Leurs vies n'en étaient pas moins en danger, au contraire.

 **22h30 - QG des Rebelles**  
 **  
**  
Elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Depuis la mort de Kankuro, son sentiment de culpabilité n'avait fait que s'accroître. La culpabilité d'avoir emmené ses amis ici. Malgré ses efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître et les missions dans lesquelles elle essayait de s'impliquer plus que les autres. Le fait qu'elle leur ait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises et les paroles rassurantes des garçons ou même de Kakashi n'y changeaient rien. Elle ne parvenait pas à tenir ses propres promesses. Comment pouvait-elle en promettre aux autres. Si elle avait dut sauver ses amis, c'est justement parce qu'elle les avait mis elle-même en danger, donc rien de plus normal à ses yeux. Le plan de Shikamaru aurait dut se passer sans embûche, mais ça n'avait peut-être pas été une bonne idée que de demander à Choji de passer par les plafonds. Ce matin, elle était parvenu à libérer trois de ses camarades, mais au prix de la vie d'un autre. Elle aurait dut penser à Kankuro, elle le connaissait et elle avait bien vue, depuis le départ de la prise d'otage, le comportement qu'il avait. Il agissait sans réfléchir, il avait peur. Ça, elle ne pouvait en rien le lui reprocher, mais elle aurait dut, justement, faire plus attention à lui qu'à personne d'autres. Les mots de Temari, encore une fois, même s'ils étaient bien durs, étaient vrais. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un à blâmer, ici, c'était elle. Et il était tout à fait normal qu'elle lui jette la pierre ainsi et soit totalement furieuse et triste. Kankuro n'était pas son ami le plus proche, mais il était le frère de Temari. S'il arrivait la même chose à la rose, elle serait sûrement dévastée. Aucun membre de sa famille n'était dans le bâtiment, heureusement, mais si cela arrivait à Naruto, ou Ino sa meilleur amie, comment réagirait-elle?

Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle, coupant toutes réflexions. Peut-être pour le mieux, vue vers quoi elle dérivait. Elle fut juste surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Kiba. Celui-ci s'accroupit pour s'asseoir au même niveau qu'elle et lui sourit. Elle pencha la tête et le fixa, attendant qu'il parle, surprise par sa visite.

\- Je sors avec Ino.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et pencha encore plus la tête. Comment pouvait-elle s'attendre à une telle phrase. Ce n'était pas réellement le moment. Elle haussa les sourcils sans toujours rien dire.

\- J'ai pensé que tu aimerais être au courant, et Ino n'ose pas vraiment venir te le dire, c'est pas trop d'actualité en ce moment.

La rose jeta un coup d'œil hasardeux vers le reste du groupe, à travers les fentes de livre de la bibliothèque, mais elle ne vit aucune tête blonde. Elle ramena son regard vers Kiba, muette, pour ne pas changer.

\- Écoutes. Tu n'es en rien coupable de ce qui est arrivé à Kankuro. Et pas même pour Gaara, Choji et Lee, au contraire, tu leur as sauvé la vie. A nous tous d'ailleurs. Et pour moi ça fait la deuxième fois mine de rien. Personne n'est contre toi, on a juste peur.

Elle ne le lâchait pas du regard mais ne disait rien. En vérité, elle ne voyait pas trop quoi lui répondre. Elle avait l'impression d'être à l'ouest par rapport à lui. En couple avec Ino...

\- Mais comprend la réaction de Temari. Elle a déjà un comportement assez... réactif, si on peut utiliser ce terme. Mais il s'agit de son frère. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Ino, je serais malade. Et s'il devait... Par malheur... lui arriver la même chose qu'à Kankuro, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais...

Elle le comprenait, c'était la même chose pour elle. Ino était sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance. Et même si, depuis la prise d'otage, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de moments avec elle, toutes deux savaient que l'une était là pour l'autre.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je t'en voudrais à toi s'il arrivait quelque chose à Ino, je sais très bien et je vois surtout, comment tu es et agis depuis le début. Tu serais la première à te sacrifier pour elle. Mais c'est juste que je serais totalement détruit je pense, s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit... Et je sortirai peut-être des mots encore plus blessants que Temari sous le chagrin...

Elle se pinça les lèvres en l'écoutant. Elle connaissait Kiba depuis longtemps et elle savait à quel point il l'aimait depuis la première fois où il l'avait vue. Il était hors de question, alors qu'il venait enfin de réussir à obtenir le cœur de la blonde, qu'ils ne soient séparés à cause de ça. Elle s'en faisait la promesse.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Sakura. Tu nous as sauvés la vie à de nombreuses reprises. Moi le premier. Alors ne doute pas de toi. Et c'est dur à dire mais quand même, ne doute pas de toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il la fixa sérieusement, et elle comprit que même si quelque chose devait arriver à Ino, elle ne devait pas abandonner. Elle se rapprocha et le pris dans ses bras en lui glissant juste un mot au creux de l'oreille.

\- Félicitation.

 **7h45 - QG des Rebelles**  
 **  
**  
Les petits groupes s'étaient reformés comme à l'accoutumé. Shikamaru, Sasuke et Naruto restaient devant les PC à discuter tandis que les autres mangeaient, rangeaient ou bien se reposaient. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment. Et après la mort soudaine de Kankuro, l'ambiance n'était pas trop à ça. Mais Shikamaru avait un souci assez dérangeant quand on sait que la catastrophe avait eu lieu à cause de celui-ci.

\- La moitié des caméras sont éteintes...

\- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Naruto.

\- On a mal enclenché le mode.

La mission qui avait tourné au fiasco avait été mise en place justement pour les caméras. Le fait qu'elles ne fonctionnent pas pour plus de cinquante pourcents d'entre elles, en plus, était plus qu'embêtant. Il se voyait mal demander à ses amis d'y retourner comme ça. Ce n'était pas le moment et surtout déplacé quand on voyait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- J'y vais.

Temari n'était pas resté bien loin des garçons et en entendant la discussion, elle avait vite été intéressée par celle-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Il faut bien les réactiver ses caméras ! J'y vais.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils en la regardant. Elle se tenait droite devant eux et avait l'aire bien déterminé à y aller coûte que coûte.

\- Je comprends que tu sois malheureuse mais ne saute pas sur la première occasion pour en finir. On n'est pas là pour avoir d'autres victimes.

\- Mes frères se sont battu pour installer ses caméras, un des deux est mort à cause de cette histoire, je ne laisserais pas cette mission finir en fiasco.

Il s'en doutait. Temari était toujours en colère, elle cachait sa tristesse, mais elle avait des idées bien à elle et quand il s'agissait de ses frères, rien ne pouvait jamais l'arrêter.

\- Je pense que c'est reparti ! s'exclama Naruto étrangement enjoué.

Sasuke secoua la tête en fixant son meilleur ami, toujours prêt à repartir à l'aventure pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il se tourna vers ses amis et fit signe que lui aussi les accompagneraient.

\- Sakura devrait y aller aussi. Elle est fautive de tout ça.

\- Ça suffit Temari.

Elle leva les mains en l'aire avant que Naruto ne puisse continuer sa phrase et leur tourna le dos pour retourner s'asseoir près de Tenten. Naruto tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami.

\- Je vais la voir.

C'était avec un léger regret qu'il déclara cela. Naruto voulait mettre Sakura le moins en danger possible, et depuis le début, c'était elle qui était le plus à découvert. Il n'aimait pas tout ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il espérait qu'il réussirait à la faire rester dans le CDI tandis qu'il irait remettre les caméras en marche. Mais il connaissait la rose et son foutu caractère borné. Et en ce moment, il n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

Il passa les allées de bibliothèque et la retrouva derrière la section histoire, installé sur un coussin et tenant le téléphone entre ses mains. Elle attendait toujours un appel de Kakashi depuis l'incident. Mais apparemment, l'extérieur jouait les silences radio. Il se doutait que Kakashi avait beaucoup à faire avec la mort de Kankuro, mais il espérait qu'il ne tarderait pas trop à appeler. Depuis leur premier contact, l'Hatake jouait un rôle important pour eux, à la fois veillant et encourageant. Le blond avait commencé à l'apprécier très vite, surtout lorsqu'il avait rassuré Sakura. Il avait les bons mots avec la Rose et il avait l'aire tout aussi inquiet pour elle que lui. Il n'avait pas encore put lui parler seul à seul, mais il ne tarderait pas à le faire. C'était dans ses plans.

\- Hey. Chuchota-t-il.

Il s'approcha doucement de sa petite sœur de cœur et s'installa à côté d'elle passant un bras rassurant sur ses épaules et la serrant légèrement contre lui.

\- Tu penses qu'il a des soucis ? A cause de nous ?

Le blond comprit que dans sa bouche, le nous sonnait plutôt comme un moi. Elle se sentait coupable de tout et n'importe quoi. Elle ne connaissait même pas vraiment le vieille homme qu'elle se préoccupait déjà de lui, alors qu'elle avait bien plus pire à gérer de son côté.

\- Je crois que le monde extérieur doit être aussi chaotique que l'intérieur en ce moment.

Il la laissa poser sa tête contre lui en caressant son épaule.

\- Mais je pense aussi que tu n'es coupable de rien du tout.

Elle releva la tête vers lui. Elle avait une aire perdue. Et un instant, il crut retrouver dans son regard, cette tristesse d'enfant qu'il avait réussi à effacer par le passé.

\- Sakura, tu le sais, ce n'est pas ta faute. Kakashi te le dira, je te l'ai dit... Et même Sasuke te l'a dit.

Il prit une mine étrange en sortant ces derniers mots et la Rose secoua la tête en retenant un sourire idiot.

\- Sasuke me protège, parce que tu me protèges.

\- Sasuke est étrange, je ne suis pas étrange.

\- Je ne comprends pas trop...

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre avec ce type, regarde, je suis son meilleur ami et moi-même j'ai du mal à le suivre. Je pense qu'il faut juste laisser faire le temps.

Il lui prit le téléphone des mains, le posa au sol et la regarda sérieusement.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois venue pour me parler de Sasuke...

Il sourit de son changement de discussion et posa sa main sur sa tête.

\- La moitié des caméras que l'on a installées ne fonctionnent pas. Elles ont été mal activées. Sasuke, Temari et moi allons les réactiver, je voulais te prévenir.

\- Je viens ! dit-elle.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir mentionné ton prénom.

\- Mais tu sais que je viens, c'est évident Naruto.

\- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, nous n'avons pas besoin de toi petite tête.

Il tapota son crâne. Elle attrapa sa main et la poussa en secouant la tête.

\- Naruto, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, à chaque fois que je suis venue, on a eu besoin de moi. Ne cherche pas à discuter avec moi. On parlait de Sasuke c'est ça ?

Il ricana étrangement de son revirement de discussion une nouvelle fois et se releva pour rejoindre les autres.

\- Tu es vraiment insupportable.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi Uzumaky !

 **8h30 - QG des Rebelles**

Avec les équipements qu'ils avaient pu piquer aux terroristes rencontrés précédemment, chacun d'entre eux avait une arme en main. Naruto et Temari s'étaient mis ensemble et Sakura avec Sasuke. Les garçons avaient préférés ne pas laisser les deux jeunes femmes ensemble au vue du tempérament de la blonde. Comme les caméras étaient défectueuses, former deux équipes feraient avancer les choses plus rapidement et de ce fait éviter le plus de risque. Et même si Naruto aurait aimé être aux côtés de Sakura, il la savait entre de bonnes mains avec Sasuke. Ils étaient partis assez vite. Même s'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelle de Kakashi, ils ne préféraient pas attendre, celui-ci ne verrait sûrement rien et s'ils devaient leur demander avant de partir, en vue des dernières vingt-quatre heures il n'aurait sûrement pas accepté de les laisser ressortir de cette salle. Les quatre jeunes passèrent donc bien rapidement la porte du CDI. Cette fois bien plus armée que par le passé et prêt à remplir leur mission sans soucis, ils l'espéraient.

 **9h40 - Tante espace Presse**  
 **Revue de presse du Capitaine Hatake**

Un brouhaha incessant faisait résonner l'espace confiné de la tante dans un bruit sourd et plus que désagréable pour le mal de crâne que l'Hatake commençait à se prendre sous le poids du manque de sommeil et des soucis. Il inspira un grand coup avant de demander le silence et après de longues secondes, il parvint à ne plus rien entendre. Les médias étaient au qui-vive, ils attendaient cette revue de presse depuis des heures déjà. Et il savait, qu'à la moindre boulette, ils lui bondiraient dessus, afin d'obtenir des réponses. Il se lança, tout en tentant de rester le plus neutre possible.

 _'' C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que nous vous officialisons le décès de Kankuro No'Sabaku, âgé de 20 ans à peine et tué d'une balle en pleine tête alors qu'il sortait du lycée de la feuille de Konoha, hier à 9 heures. Les raisons de cet acte ne nous sont pas encore parvenu, mais nos équipes y travail d'ores et déjà. Kankuro No'Sabaku est la troisième victime connue de cette prise d'otage à déplorer jusqu'à présent et nos forces feront tout le nécessaire pour que ce soit la dernière._  
 _Tous nos plans sont pour le moment encore trop peu élaborés pour que nous puissions agir et ceux-ci pourraient risquer la perte de nombreux otages. Sachez que nous faisons le maximum pour écourter le calvaire qu'ils subissent. ''_

Kakashi se stoppa en lisant le message qui apparaissait sur son téléphone près de son bras gauche. Il laissa un de ses collègues parler et ouvrit le message. Un numéro inconnu. Il se demanda de quoi il pouvait s'agir vue que c'était le portable de son travail. Il ouvrit la pièce jointe et tomba sur une vidéo. L'annotation en direct sur le haut lui signalait que ce qu'il voyait était apparemment en train de se passer en ce moment-même. Deux plans se succédaient, ceux d'un couloir avec un peu moins d'une dizaine de terroristes, cinq s'il comptait bien, et un autre dans les toilettes où se trouvaient apparemment Sasuke et Sakura. Il senti son cœur battre dans ses oreilles et tenta de ne rien laisser passer sur son visage pour que personne ne se rende compte de rien. Si les images qu'il voyait étaient bel et bien en direct, cela signifiait que les deux étudiants étaient apparemment en danger. Il devait quitter la salle au plus vite afin d'essayer de joindre le groupe de jeune. Il se leva précipitamment mais fut d'un coup appelé par un journaliste lui montrant une photo sur son téléphone.  
 _  
_  
 _'' Comment expliquez-vous ceci ?''_

 **9h05 - Bâtiment C, troisième étage**  
 **  
**  
Leur groupe était silencieux. Sasuke comme Sakura n'osait à priori rien dire. Et en même temps de quoi aurait-il pu discuter ? Il était tout de même préférable de garder le silence pour être au aguets au moindre bruit si quelqu'un venait à les surprendre. Au départ, tout se passait bien, Shikamaru restait en contact avec eux pour les avertir au cas où il voyait quoi que ce soit et Sasuke jouait le garde du corps pendant que Sakura rallumait les caméras. Malgré le sérieux que réclamait la tâche, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'extérieur par les grandes fenêtres qui surplombaient tout le couloir. Il était encore impressionné par la foule de journalistes et photographes qui les observaient depuis le haut des immeubles d'en face. Le seul contact extérieur qu'ils avaient était Kakashi par le biais de leur téléphone. Et aucun d'entre eux ne se doutait de l'ampleur qu'avait prise la prise d'otage à l'extérieur.

Lors de l'évacuation de ce matin, il avait pu voir le nombre impressionnant de personnes attroupés devant le Lycée, juste derrière les forces de l'ordre et les barrières qu'ils avaient mis. Il avait même put voir quelques tantes installés sur la route de ci et de là. Les gens étaient là. Ils étaient présents et ne voulaient apparemment pas lâcher la rue. Il devait y avoir de nombreuses familles réuni tout près des barrières, attendant incessamment que leurs enfants soient libérés et les rejoignent à nouveau. Sasuke ne faisait pas partie de ces enfants. Ces parents étaient décédés, à l'âge de neuf ans dans d'étranges circonstances et aucun membre de sa famille n'était encore présent pour être à ses côtés. Il avait réussi à obtenir sa liberté à seize ans, avec Naruto. Et grâce à l'héritage de ses parents, ils n'avaient pas de soucis à se faire. Mais il avait suivi le souhait de ses parents en rentrant au Lycée de la Feuille de Konoha, comme toutes les générations d'Uchiha, et il était peut-être le dernier à y faire sa scolarité... Il y avait bien son frère, mais celui-ci était parti bien vite après la mort de leurs parents, laissant le jeune homme seul dans sa famille d'accueil qui l'avait adopté et par la même occasion avec Naruto. Il le détestait, haïssait même. Mais il se demandait tout de même si celui-ci pensait à lui en voyant ce qu'il se passait. S'il l'avait appris.

\- Ils nous mettent en danger.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la Rose en levant un sourcil. Croyait-elle que parce qu'il les regardait il ne faisait pas assez attention aux dangers du couloir? Il avait promis à Naruto de veiller sur elle, il ne comptait pas faillir à cette promesse. Et même sans le blondinet, il n'avait pas besoin de ça, pour faire attention à elle. La rose commençait à prendre une place dans sa vie qu'il n'expliquait pas et dont il ne préférait pas trop réfléchir.

\- Ils retracent nos moindres mouvements, parfois même en direct. Si Orochimaru voit cela, ils nous mettent en danger, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le brun fut assez surpris de la dextérité avec laquelle elle analysait les choses. Mais c'était effectivement une réalité. Les caméras du bâtiment avaient toutes étaient coupé, mais par la faute des journalistes, les terroristes n'en avaient même plus besoin. La presse faisait le travail à leur place.

\- Comment se fait-il que Kakashi ne fasse rien contre ça ? Grommela-t-il.

\- On sait tous comment sont les journalistes Sasuke, rien ne les arrêtera pour obtenir le dernier scoop. Bien pire que des paparazzis. Ils sont déterminés. Beaucoup trop.

\- Un peu comme toi... dit-il d'une voix étrange.

Elle se tourna vers lui et ils restèrent plantés là, pendant quelques secondes, à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux. Sans rien dire. La jeune fille finit par détourner le regard, perturbé par le sien, scruteur, et il sourit en voyant qu'il avait quand même un certain pouvoir sur elle. Non pas qu'il en eut douté, mais il commençait tout de même à s'inquiéter de voir Sakura changer du tout au tout.

\- Désolé...

Non. Elle restait quand même Sakura. Il se rapprocha et lui donna un coup d'épaule en souriant.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu t'excuse idiote. T'es vraiment lourde des fois.

\- Hey!

Elle lui rendit son coup après un léger rire puis se remit à effectuer son travail. Tout en tentant d'adopter un visage le plus neutre possible pour ne rien laisser paraître de l'effet étrange que lui procurait son ami.

Ils se lançaient quelques regards, de temps en temps, assez étrange. Mais la jeune fille avait le bon prétexte des caméras pour pouvoir se reconcentrer sur autre chose tout de suite après. Mais rien ne tournait normalement entre ces deux- là, c'était une évidence, même s'il n'osait rien en dire.  
Les choses se précipitèrent quand ils entendirent un cri au bout du couloir. Les deux se tournèrent en même temps pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, surpris, et Sasuke se jeta sur la rose pour la plaquer au sol quand le terroriste tira dans leur direction. La distance qui les séparait joua en sa faveur et la balle fila au-dessus d'eux. Il releva la tête pour voir combien ils étaient et grommela en en voyant arriver quatre autres. Il attrapa la main de Sakura et se dépêcha de rejoindre la cage d'escalier pour changer d'étage et tenter de trouver un endroit où se cacher. Il monta pour éviter de rejoindre Naruto et Temari et se dépêcha de rejoindre les toilettes les plus proches pour ne pas être dans leurs champs de vision.

\- Ils sont ici, j'en suis sûr.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant une nouvelle fois. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas été assez discrets dans les escaliers, mais la surprise et la panique n'avait pas joué en leur faveur. Et il fallait dire que ça raisonnait très vite. Il se tourna vers Sakura, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son beau visage se faire attraper.

\- On se reverra bientôt. (dédicace au manga, lien)

La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté en le regardant d'un air interrogative. Elle ne voyait pas le rapport entre sa phrase et la situation. Le jeune prit son arme en main et se reconcentra sur elle.

\- Tu restes là, moi j'y vais. Ils savent qu'on est là, on n'a pas le choix. Et j'ai fait une promesse à Naruto.

\- Nan mais attend de quoi tu parles ?

\- Il faut que quelqu'un y aille Sakura, il vaut mieux qu'une seule personne soit prise plutôt que nous deux.

\- Quoi ?

Les yeux de la rose s'écarquillèrent sous ses paroles et elle posa sa main sur son bras comme pour l'empêcher de partir, alors qu'elle était entre lui et la sortie.

\- Tu divagues ou quoi ? On est arrivé ensemble, on repart ensemble !

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur la main de Sakura et sourit en remarquant la petite taille de celle-ci comparé à lui. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la jeune fille était bien trop fragile pour être ici. En relevant les yeux, il lit dans son regard la détresse et la légère panique que le plan de Sasuke lui procurait.

\- Tu es magnifique quand tu t'inquiètes pour les autres.

Les yeux de la rose s'écarquillèrent encore plus que précédemment et qu'il n'aurait cru qu'elle en était capable et elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, perdu. Il l'avait déstabilisé. Mais il espérait que ça lui permettrait de la stopper dans son besoin inconditionnel de donner sa vie pour les autres et dans le cas présent la sienne. Il rit légèrement et sans plus réfléchir une nouvelle fois, il passa sa main sur sa joue puis à l'arrière de sa tête, la força à se rapprocher et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Doucement. Il profitait. Peut-être était-ce la dernière fois qu'il faisait ça, alors autant tout ressentir, jusqu'au bout. Il passa sa deuxième main derrière sa tête pour la rapprocher encore plus et il fut surpris de la voir autant se laisser faire. Il finit par la forcer à s'asseoir au-dessus de lui et il lâcha ses lèvres pour la regarder. Elle était légèrement perdue, mais rien ne montrait qu'elle était contre ce qu'il faisait. L'Uchiha avait toujours un charme fou auprès des femmes, mais il préférait vérifier que Sakura soit vraiment en accord avec ce qu'il faisait.

Elle posa une main sur son torse et l'autre dans son cou et Sasuke profita de l'odeur de son parfum pour oublier encore quelques secondes que bientôt, il se jetterait dans la gueule du loup et ne reviendrait peut-être jamais. Mais il était hors de question qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vais encore moins te laisser partir maintenant...

Effectivement, elle avait l'aire perdue, mais c'était juste sous son changement soudain qu'elle ne parvenait pas encore à comprendre. Sa phrase lui donna la chair de poule et il la rapprocha pour l'embrasser à nouveau, cette fois-ci plus brusquement. Elle répondit à ses caresses en entrouvrant les lèvres et le baiser eut un léger gout de passion mélangé au désir. Il inversa la position rapidement et quand il eut finit s'écarta.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix. Désolé.

Elle eut à peine le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'était déjà levé et avait passé la porte pour se rendre à sa place.

Elle pouvait entendre son sang passer dans ses oreilles, sentir ses mains trembler et elle avait encore le souffle court suite au baiser. Mais elle se rendit compte à quelle vitesse, l'on pouvait passer d'un sentiment à l'autre sans prévenir. Elle paniquait. Il était parti et elle était restée là, comme une cruche. Il l'avait bien eut, avec son jeu de beau parleur. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Sasuke risquer sa vie de cette façon pour elle. Elle se releva temps bien que mal, légèrement tremblante sous la pression de ce qu'il se passait et s'était passé et se stabilisa. Mais alors que son ouïe revenait tout doucement elle commença à comprendre et entendre que tout ne se passait pas correctement dans le couloir. Les paroles commençaient à fuser, trop fortes. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre plus longtemps et passa le pas de la porte alors que les coups de feu tonnèrent. Elle se mit droite dans le corridor espérant ne pas avoir agi trop tard et pencha la tête, étonné, en remarquant que les terroristes étaient à terre. Sasuke était de dos à elle, droit lui aussi, tenant son arme dans la main. Devant lui, Naruto et Temari tenaient la même position. Apparemment elle était arrivée trop tard, mais pour une fois tout c'était bien passé. Elle croisa le regard de Naruto puis de Temari, perçant. Celle-ci la regarda froidement, d'un air assez effrayant presque, puis se tourna pour repartir sans plus attendre.

Sasuke tourna la tête en voyant le regard de ses deux camarades derrière lui. Il soupira en secouant la tête, remarquant que la rose n'avait pas suivi ses ordres et ils se fixèrent d'une façon assez étrange quelques instant, se rendant compte l'un comme l'autre de ce qu'il venait de se passer et de ce qu'ils étaient prêts à faire l'un pour l'autre.

 **10h00 - QG des réfugiés**

\- A quoi est-ce que vous jouez, vous vouliez vous tuer ou quoi ?

Kakashi avait enfin prit contact avec eux et il n'était pas vraiment ravi des risques qu'ils avaient encore pris.

\- Vous vous rendez compte de la chance que vous avez eu qu'il n'y ai pas de nouveaux blessés ? A quoi est-ce que vous pensiez bordel !

Il n'était même pas du tout content. Ils le comprenaient, ils s'attendaient à cette réaction et c'était bien pour cela qu'ils étaient partis rapidement pour ne pas avoir à marchander avec lui pour partir. Mais le Hatake était apparemment vraiment en colère de ne pas avoir été prévenu et il fallait le comprendre. Quand la journaliste lui avait montré la vidéo en direct des couloirs prise par les caméras de l'extérieur, il n'avait pas du tout sut quoi leurs répondre. Il s'était retrouvé sans aucune explication devant le fait accompli et n'avait rien pu expliquer à la presse ni aux familles plus qu'inquiètent de voir leurs enfant se mettre de plus en plus en danger de cette façon. La vidéo retraçait le parcours de Sasuke, seul face aux quelques terroristes qui les avaient poursuivi avec Sakura et ensuite le sauvetage in-extrémiste de Naruto et Temari du jeune homme. Il n'osait pas imaginer, comme aucun d'entre eux, les conséquences de cette altercation si ses deux amis n'étaient pas apparu. Et surtout ce qu'il aurait dit, s'il avait été tué devant les yeux de tout le monde en direct une nouvelle fois. La mort de Kankuro avait réveillé beaucoup de monde et secoué la population. L'International commençait à parler d'eux. C'était une première pour tous. Aucune prise d'otage n'avait été vécue et suivi de cette façon. Et Kakashi commençait à être dépassé par les événements.

\- Nous devons cesser tout ça.

\- Impossible!

Sakura ne pouvait pas le laisser dire ça. Ils n'avaient pas fait tout ça pour partir maintenant. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie et pour une fois, tous ses amis étaient de son côté.

\- Kankuro ne sera pas mort pour rien, ça je vous le dis.

Ces mots sonnaient étrangement dans la bouche de Temari, et Sakura n'osa pas se tourner vers elle, elle n'en avait besoin, elle sentait son regard viré sur elle.

\- Ça vire au cauchemar. Regardez le nombre de victimes et de blessés auquel vous avez déjà eu à faire, si on continu comme ça, à la même cadence, il ne restera plus aucun de vous dans maximum trois jours à tout casser.

\- C'était le début, on n'était pas assez préparé et on ne savait pas vraiment à quoi l'on faisait face, maintenant c'est chose faite.

Kakashi soupira en entendant une nouvelle fois la voix de la rose raisonner dans le combiné. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire. Jusqu'à présent, dans tous les plans que vous avez mis en place, si vous agissez, vous finirez avec beaucoup trop de morts! Nous sommes votre meilleure chance.

\- Vous n'êtes que des gosses!

\- Nous sommes votre chance. C'est justement parce que nous sommes des gosses que nous surprendrons le plus. Il ne s'attend pas à ça!

Un silence s'imposa alors que chacun fixait le téléphone posé sur le bureau comme s'il s'agissait de Kakashi en chair et en os. Ils étaient parvenus à les convaincre jusqu'à présent, ils ne voulaient pas tout voir partir en morceau maintenant. Plus maintenant.

\- On a qu'à agir dès maintenant.

La rose se tourna vers Ino en levant un sourcil pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, ne voulant pas mal interpréter ses mots.

\- Apparemment l'extérieur ne nous fait pas confiance. Ils nous voient comme des 'gosses'. Si nous agissons dès maintenant et que nous libérons une première partie des otages, ils commenceront à voir en nous autre chose que de simple otages. Ils n'accepteront pas forcement, mais nous gagneront des points et ils comprendront qu'ils ont besoin de nous.

Sakura fixa doucement Ino quelques instant et lui sourit quand elle tourna son regard dans le sien. Sa meilleure amie était telle qu'elle la connaissait. Elle commençait à la reconnaître. Et elle pouvait voir en elle son implication. Elle avait réussi, ses amis prenaient vraiment confiance. Et c'était peut-être ça qui leurs avaient manqué auparavant. La confiance.

\- Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez faire.

\- Faites-nous confiance, ce soir, certains retrouveront leurs famille et celles-ci commenceront à être de votre côté, rassura Shikamaru.

Et Kakashi soupira quand il raccrocha.

 **16h45 - Bâtiment C, Rez de chaussé**  
 **Première libération d'otage**

Alors bien sûre, peu d'entre eux avaient commencé à chercher un moyen de libérer d'autres otages, mais Shikamaru avait toujours réponse à tout. Même dans ce genre de situation, il savait toujours surprendre ses amis. Et tous avaient accueilli son plan avec le sourire. Il était infaillible. Impossible de le louper. Et l'effet de surprise, jouerait encore plus en leur faveur. Ils n'avaient donc pas tardé à opérer.

Et alors que Temari toquait le plus calmement possible à la porte de la salle 001, celle du premier étage et la plus proche de l'entrée principale, Sai et Neji se tenaient droit comme des piques, pile derrière l'ouverture de la porte, de façon à ce que quand celle-ci s'ouvrirait, il ne risqueraient pas d'être vue par celui qui le ferait.  
Pendant ce temps, à une dizaine de mètres à peine d'eux, Naruto et Sakura s'occupaient de défaire les cadenas ainsi que les chaînes de la porte d'entrée, alors que Sasuke, Tenten et Kiba, s'occupaient de faire les gaies aux escaliers qui pouvaient menés d'autres terroristes là où ils se trouvaient.

Shikamaru et Hinata étaient restés au QG, devant les PC, prêt à les prévenir au moindre mouvement dans les couloirs qui pourraient les mettre en danger.

Naruto avait l'habitude de ce genre de cadenas, par le passé, beaucoup plus jeune, il avait eu affaire à bien plus coriace. Il n'était pas forcément fière de cette passade de sa vie durant laquelle il était obligé de voler et de squatter des endroits pour vivre, mais aujourd'hui, il était bien content de pouvoir se servir de son talent. Et quand il parvint à l'ouvrir il put lancer le signal à Sakura pour que Temari se mette de son côté à l'action.

\- Va vraiment falloir que tu m'apprennes à faire ça. lui dit-elle alors qu'elle commença à défaire les chaines autours des poignets après avoir prévenu la blonde.

Temari toqua. Cela mit une bonne minute avant qu'elle puisse assister au mouvement de la poignée d'entrée, mais une fois fait, elle resta calme face au terroriste qui gardait la salle et les mains dans le dos, elle se dépêcha de montrer un doit à ses amis pour leurs faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul terroriste dans la salle. Il n'avait même pas cherché à prendre son arme sur lui, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient prévu, mais ça n'en était que plus simple et moins stressant.

\- Bonjour, on m'a dit de changer de salle et de venir ici. Il avait trop de monde dans ma classe.

\- Quoi ?

Le terroriste la regardait, l'air béat, sans rien comprendre. Et d'un seul coup, Neji et Sai se mirent au côté de Temari, armes toutes droites pointées sur l'homme et ils ne perdirent pas une seconde.

\- Tu te mets à genou tout de suite ou j'hésiterais même pas à te tuer.

Il lâcha un juron en suivant leurs instructions. Temari rentra dans la salle en faisant signe à tout le monde de se taire alors que Sai obligeait l'homme à s'allonger pour ensuite le menotter. Temari prit son arme sur le bureau et toujours un doigt sur la bouche, elle fit signe à la trentaine d'élèves de les suivre.

Tout se passa rapidement et proprement. Devant les yeux de Sakura et Naruto qui se tenaient de chaque côté de la porte, les élèves sortirent en courant. Dès qu'ils avaient vu que celle-ci était ouverte, ils s'étaient empressés vers celle-ci. Certains avaient les larmes aux yeux. Et alors que les derniers sortaient, le bruit de la foule à l'extérieur qui se rendait à peine compte de ce qu'il se passait, commençait à s'accroître. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps d'en profiter. Neji et Sai poussèrent le terroriste en dernier dehors, sans ménagement et une fois fait, Sakura et Naruto fermèrent la porte. Le silence revint dans l'entrée mais le sourire de tous faisait écho à ce qu'il se passait à présent dehors. Ils ne perdirent pas pour autant de temps et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs camps, leur mission était accompli avec brio.

 **17h05 - Devant le Lycée de la Feuille de Konoha**

 **FLASH INFO**

 _" C'est une nouvelle fois devant le Lycée de la Feuille de Konoha que nous vous retrouvons pour parler de cette mystérieuse scène qui fait encore écho auprès de tous. Alors que le jeune Sasuke Uchiha, âgé de 20 ans, était pris en plan par nos caméra, face à cinq terroristes, nous n'avons pu que observer le revirement étrange de situation alors que ceux-ci tombaient raides au sol sans même que le brun ait eut à faire quoi que soit. Nous n'avons pas accès à tous les coins du Lycée, c'est une évidence, de ce fait, l'identité de celui ou ceux qui ont aidé le jeune brun à s'en sortir nous sont encore inconnu. Mais la question que nous nous posons une nouvelle fois est: est-ce que des jeunes faisant parti du groupe de réfugiés auraient à nouveau tuer des hommes de sang froid ?_  
 _Il devient incohérent d'observer les événements et de voir le manque d'action des forces de l'ordre sans se poser de question. C'est lors de la conférence de presse que les images nous sont parvenu en direct et le Colonel Hatake n'a rien su répondre face aux images que nous lui présentions à ce moment-là et à tout simplement écourté la conférence sans plus attendre afin de retourner dans sa tante._  
 _Il serait temps d'obtenir des réponses pour ce qui est de la libération de tous les otages ainsi que des rescapés. Voir à quelle point la police ne fait rien devi..._

 _ **"Attendez !**_  
 _ **Oh mon Dieu ! Film dépêches toi !"**_

 _Mesdames et Messieurs, alors que plus personne ne s'attendait à voir des otages libérés avant bien longtemps après les derniers événements, c'est en direct que nous sommes en train de voir un groupe entier d'élèves sortir de l'établissement sans aucun soucis. Mais alors que nous cache les forces de l'ordre sur leur façon d'agir ?_  
 _En attendant c'est un véritable moment à apprécier, comme il y en a rarement eut ces dernières heures."_

Konan - Journaliste pour France Télévision - en direct de l'établissement de la feuille le 14/01/2012

 **19h45 - QG des réfugiés**

Elle attrapa le brun par la nuque en le ramenant vers elle et l'embrassa d'une façon inhabituel et assez étrange pour elle. En même temps, ce rapprochement avec Sasuke passait encore comme anormal dans sa tête. Mais sous l'euphorie de cette journée ou de l'adrénaline peut-être, elle s'était laissé aller à cette envie sans plus poser de question. Et le jeune homme le lui rendait bien, alors dans ce cas... Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la scène dans les toilettes et ils se voyaient mal avoir une discussion de ce genre dans une telle situation. Ils avaient continué à agir étrangement l'un envers l'autre, en effet. Mais la Rose n'avait pas cherché et ne voulait surtout pas se casser la tête. Quand il l'avait rejoint dans les allées de la bibliothèque, caché de tous et à l'abri, elle lui avait en quelque sorte sauté dessus. Ils fêtaient leur victoire à leur façon. Et Sasuke lui ouvrait une nouvelle fenêtre d'aire dont elle voulait profiter sans avoir à se compliquer la vie comme avec tout le reste. Apparemment, il était du même avis et elle se laissa aller dans ses bras en continuant de l'embrasser, les mains dans ses cheveux et sans se poser plus de question. Ils profitaient.

\- Sasuke ? Sakura ? Vous venez ou pas alors ?

Elle écarta son visage rapidement avant d'être vue par Naruto, surtout par Naruto. Mais Sasuke ne lâcha pas sa taille, elle se douta donc qu'il n'était pas dans les parages. Elle ne délaissa pas le regard du jeune homme, intriguant et malicieux alors qu'elle s'adressa au blond derrière les étagères.

\- Je me lève, t'inquiète j'arrive, garde moi une assiette goinfre.

Ils écoutèrent les pas du jeune homme s'éloigner avant de rigoler tout bas. Elle ne le voyait pas souvent sourire, mais quand c'était le cas, elle se sentait étrangement apaisé, comme protégé.

Sasuke resserra sa taille en la faisant reculer vers l'étagère derrière celle-ci et colla son front au sien sans rien dire. Il s'était laissé avoir par ses beaux yeux verts et maintenant il se demandait comment avancerait cette histoire. C'était étrange, il avait l'impression de la comprendre sans avoir besoin de parler. Comme pour le secret sur eux deux, ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin d'en discuter pour comprendre, tout deux, que c'était évident pour l'un comme pour l'autre, qu'ils ne préféraient pas aller crier ca sur tous les toits. Il s'était retenu jusqu'à présent de se rapprocher de la rose de peur de faire une bêtise ou d'être déçu, mais c'était tout l'inverse. Elle lui plaisait de plus en plus au fil du temps. Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes et effleura celle-ci, tout doucement, en fermant les yeux. Et il comprit qu'à présent, il était lié à elle d'une manière étrange mais en même temps excitante.

On aurait dit deux gamins, excité par le danger de leur amour et de cacher celui-ci aux autres, comme si la vie avait continué son court normal et qu'il passait leur temps à se voir en cachette. Excité par le fait de se retrouver et de ne pas être découvert. Comme si de rien n'était. Car en fait, ils s'apportaient ça à l'autre, l'insouciance et le réconfort.

 **00h55 - QG des réfugiés**

Sakura ne dormait pas. L'excitation de cette journée l'en empêchait encore. Et elle n'était pas la seule à traîner devant les écrans d'ordinateur reliant aux caméras qu'ils avaient fini de poser. D'autres somnolaient à moitié dans les lits, d'autres lisaient. Enfin elle n'était pas la seule et elle les comprenait. Il régnait comme une ambiance calme et apaisante. Beaucoup plus que précédemment. Les jours qui étaient passé n'avait pas la même odeur et c'était relaxant. Pas non plus au point de tout oublier et de dormir sur ses deux oreilles mais c'était juste une pause. Une pause qu'ils avaient méritée.

Elle se leva, une tasse de café à la main, dans la journée, Kakashi était parvenu à leur faire passer de nouveaux éléments de vie quotidienne, et le café lui sauvait bien la vie. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et découvrit un léger bout de carton afin de pouvoir regarder quelque chose de différent que tout ce qu'elle avait autours d'elle. Ça lui faisait du bien, même si elle savait que la vue était toujours la même et triste à voir, elle appréciait quand même de voir autre chose.  
Mais cette fois-ci, elle tomba sur quelque chose qui attira son œil de suite. Elle baissa les yeux sur la foule en poussant un peu plus le carton puis finit par ouvrir la fenêtre en grand, avant d'appeler tous ses amis. Ils ne comprirent pas de suite mais Naruto s'empressa de la rejoindre suivi bien vite des autres quand il lança son juron préféré, 'Kuso'. Et ils s'émerveillèrent sur ce qu'ils virent.

Des centaines de parents et peut-être même d'inconnu s'étaient regroupés en bas de l'établissement, des bougies dans les mains. Dans l'obscurité, on pouvait quand même voir certaines affiches, tenues fermement par des personnes, remplie de message de soutiens et surtout d'un mot, Merci.

Le courage et l'envie de se battre pour leur mission les remplirent d'un coup, et Sakura fut la première à réagir en levant le point droit haut, bien levé devant tous afin de le montrer. Et elle fut suivie par tous ses amis. Ils étaient touchés. Et ils étaient sûre d'être parvenu à leur but, les gens étaient à présent de leur côté.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Mercredi 15 janvier**

* * *

 **9h00 - QG des Rebelles**  
 **  
**  
Sasuke embrassa une dernière fois la jeune fille avant de se séparer d'elle. C'était dingue l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Lui-même n'en revenait pas mais n'avait rien à dire contre ça. Après tout, Sakura était assez mignonne et savait être belle même au naturel alors pourquoi ne devrait-il pas éprouver ce genre de chose pour elle ?

\- Si on ne se dépêche pas, ils vont venir nous chercher et se poser des questions, on est toujours les premiers pour partir en mission.

Elle gardait toujours la tête sur les épaules, bien qu'il voyait qu'elle aussi ne voulait pas forcément le quitter maintenant. Elle s'avança vers lui, l'embrassa doucement et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce non sans un petit commentaire.

\- On se retrouve plus tard.

 **10h00 - 4ème étage, couloirs**  
 **  
**  
Le plan de Shikamaru pour libérer cette nouvelle salle de classe avait été un véritable succès. Tout avait été fini avec brio. Alors bien que Sakura n'avait pas aimé ne servir à rien, elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse de savoir de nouveaux élèves en sécurité hors des enceintes qu'étaient devenue cette prison. Tout se déroulait au premier étage. Elle et Ino faisaient le guet au quatrième. Elle se doutait que Naruto était pour quelque chose dans le fait qu'elle soit là où elle ne risquait rien, mais pour cette fois-ci ça passait. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle s'était dit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve avec Ino coincé entre cinq terroristes beaucoup plus armé qu'elles.

\- Vous pouvez revenir les filles, tout est fini, c'est bouclé.

Le talki-walki dans sa poche grésilla et le contact fut de nouveau coupé. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le reprendre pour signaler leur situation, un terroriste venait déjà de l'attraper et de jeter celui-ci à travers le couloir. Et là, elle paniqua.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Ino alors qu'on lui attrapait les mains pour l'empêcher de s'échapper ou de se débattre. Qu'avait-elle fait. Ou plutôt pas fait. Elle s'était juré de protéger sa meilleur amie plus que qui que ce soit d'autre et voilà qu'elle venait de la jeter dans la gueule du loup en quelques sorte... Son regard affolé la fit tressaillir et elle tenta de se calmer pour réussir à l'apaiser. Tout devait ne passer que par Ino, elle devait juste réussir à la sauver elle se foutait du reste. La blonde ne devait pas subir tout cela, elle était juste la bonté même et elle entamait à peine ce nouvel amour avec Kiba. Ils avaient tellement attendu, ca ne pouvait pas se finir de cette façon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, vers l'extérieur, la liberté. Elle devait la faire sortir, Ino ne pouvait pas rester enfermé ici, elle n'arriverait à rien beaucoup trop inquiète pour elle. Mais avant de parler de libération, elle devait déjà s'échapper de cette embuscade dont elles étaient victimes. Les journalistes sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face étaient complètement obnubilés par la scène et elle les haïssait en cet instant de ne penser plus qu'à filmer leur nouveau scoop que d'essayer de les sauver. Elle imaginait déjà les gros titres « Deux des jeunes otages tués en direct ». Elles étaient seules, et elle serait seule dans cette situation pour sauver sa meilleure amie. Elle retourna son visage vers celle-ci, beaucoup plus calme et la soutint du regard, elle ne faillirait pas.

\- Je suis là ! Ne t'en fais pas.

La blonde la fixa, toujours apeuré et secoua la tête pour lui faire signe qu'elle avait compris. Elle était bien incapable de sortir la moindre parole. Puis Sakura tourna son visage lentement vers l'autre extrémité du couloir en apercevant une nouvelle ombre s'approcher. Une ombre qui lui fit assez froid dans le dos. Et elle se redressa en tentant de garder le peu de courage qui lui restait face à cette nouvelle personne qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois. Orochimaru.

Les rumeurs à son égard étaient vraies, quand il s'approchait de quelqu'un, celui-ci pouvait ressentir toute la peur qu'il dégageait et Ino la première en était totalement paralysé. Son visage pétrifié par un sentiment d'effroi, elle ne parvenait plus à bouger, comme si son corps ne lui répondait plus depuis qu'elle avait senti le chef des terroristes approcher. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de sensation et n'y aurait jamais cru si on ne le lui avait raconté, mais maintenant, elle voyait et elle était terrorisé de se rendre compte à quel point une personne pouvait dégager un tel aura de frayeur.

Sakura inspira un coup, elle ressentait tout cela, et elle ne bougeait pas non plus. Mais gardait la tête haute et droite, tentant de faire preuve du plus de fierté et de neutralité dont elle était capable face à ce monstre. Ça serait sûrement lui faire la plus grande des joies que de la voire dans le même état qu'Ino, mais depuis la prise d'otage, la rose n'avait plus le luxe de faire ressortir ses sentiments, elle devait rester forte pour que les autres continuent de croire en elle et la suive. Elle tentait de partager ca au maximum. Il y a encore une semaine elle se serait enfui devant une personne comme Orochimaru, mais les choses avaient changés. Et en très peu de temps en réalité. Et même si ces instants étaient ces dernières minutes, au moins, elle serait resté fière jusqu'au bout.

Orochimaru finit par arriver et Sakura fut assez surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle il agit quand elle se fit attraper par le cou et plaqué contre le mur dans un bruit de choque. Il la souleva sans peine et elle s'accrocha à son bras pour tenter de garder de l'aire. Elle le dévisagea, muette, mais elle resta forte face à son regard et même menaçante. Il sourit de façon assez effrayante et elle lui cracha au visage quand elle décela une once de rire dans sa gorge. Cet enfoiré jouait avec eux depuis le départ, tuant des innocents, maltraitant les otages, elle le haïssait et il le savait. Elle allait sûrement mourir, mais elle le ferait dignement. Ino hurlait derrière elle, se débattait dans tous les sens, mais la blonde n'était pas de taille, elle le savait bien. Elle se demandait à quoi pensait le serpent en la fixant de cette façon. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontré en face à face, il la découvrait pour la première fois, il devait sûrement la juger. Mais elle s'en foutait. Oui ce n'était en réalité qu'une gamine, mais elle était fière d'avoir fait tout cela.

\- Sakura Haruno.

Son nom dans sa bouche sonna de façon assez malsaine et elle tenta de se soulever contre le mur pour gagner un peu plus d'oxygène. Il la fixait d'une façon étrange. Elle y décela même une certaine forme de fascination mais n'y fit pas plus attention. Il continuait de jouer comme d'habitude. Il était le chat et elle la souris qui c'était fait avoir comme une idiote. Mais depuis le début, il menait toujours le jeu. En tuant Kankuro par exemple. Ce fut en le voyant face à elle, qu'elle en eut la certitude, il avait tout calculé et continuait de le faire. Il avait les cartes en mains et elle avait été idiote de croire qu'elle en possédait certaines car en vue de son regard il contrôlait tout depuis le départ. Et maintenant il allait se débarrasser d'elle, le jeu était fini.

\- Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Sa voix croassa sous la poigne d'Orochimaru mais elle parvint quand même à se faire comprendre. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus et il tourna son visage vers Ino. Quand il se retourna vers elle, elle regretta ses mots et d'avoir parlé d'Ino, comme s'il découvrait qu'elle était là. Et ça l'amusait.

\- Bien au contraire.

Il la lâcha et elle percuta le sol dans un bruit tout aussi sourd que précédemment. Elle grimaça en sentant son poignet lui lancer mais se releva.

\- Elle est ta meilleure amie.

Comment savait-il cela ? Comment pouvait-il tout connaître sur eux ? Il avait dû mener ses enquêtes sur chacun d'entre eux et elle s'inquiéta de cet intérêt. Et ça ne pouvait que plus l'inquiéter, car bien qu'il connaisse des détails sur eux, sur leurs vies et tout ce qui s'en suit, Sakura, elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de cet homme. Elle se releva temps bien que mal en s'aidant du mur et bien qu'elle faisait déjà preuve d'une grande témérité, elle ne tenta pas non plus de se rapprocher et resta cloué au mur, encore prise par ce sentiment étrange qui l'envahissait depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvé face à Orochimaru, la peur. Et bien qu'elle faisait le maximum pour lutter contre, il lui bouffait le ventre au fil des secondes qui passait. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre pourquoi elle ressentait ça face à lui. C'était bien pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre depuis ces derniers jours, c'était différent, c'était effrayant.

\- Tu m'as causé bien des soucis, Sakura Haruno.

Quelle était cette manie de toujours dire son nom en entier ? Elle aurait aimé répondre, lui envoyer une bonne réplique dans la tête, mais Ino était en danger et contrairement à d'habitude, cette fois-ci, elle ne savait pas comment réagir, pour le moment, elle ne préférait pas l'énerver davantage et mettre son ami encore plus en danger, elle préférait attendre.

\- Et je n'apprécie pas que l'on interfère dans mes affaires de la sorte.

Il avait une manière de parler bien plus soutenue qu'à laquelle elle s'attendait de sa part, elle aurait cru avoir affaire à un homme plus familier et simple qu'auquel elle faisait face. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Mais il avait une étrange manière d'appuyer sur ses « s » qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Mais je dois t'avouer, que j'ai tout de même été surpris de la façon dont tu as pu agir et de la conviction que tu as pu avoir dans tes actions.

Tandis qu'il se rapprochait de nouveau d'elle – et elle ne put qu'être soulagé qu'il s'éloigne de sa meilleure amie par la même occasion – ses deux larbins l'empoignèrent à nouveau. Elle ne fit pas un geste. Préférant la prudence à son effronterie habituelle de ses derniers jours. Et il lui empoigna le visage d'une main lui serrant les joues comme le ferait une vielle tante gâteuse avant de lui sourire.

\- Tu ajoutes une note de défi quasi-excitante dans cette petite partie qui devenait presque ennuyeuse. Je ne peux que t'en remercier ma très chère enfant, tu me divertie de jour en jour.

Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite quand il la lâcha et se ré-éloigna de nouveau marchant de droite à gauche devant elle, entre Ino et elle. Et son cœur battait de plus en plus rapidement à chaque fois que ce serpent s'approchait de sa meilleure amie dans ses allées et retours. Sa meilleure amie pétrifié et plus blanche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis que tout cela avait commencé.

\- Mais comme dans tout jeu, je me dois de montrer qui est le plus fort, histoire que tu ne penses pas m'être supérieur, je ne supporterais pas ça. Je pensais pourtant te l'avoir bien montré quand je t'ai envoyé cette petite vidéo il y a quelque jour. Ce garçon... Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui ! Shobi. Un inconnu pour toi j'espère ? Ça aurait été regrettable que tu le connaisses.

Il avait l'art et la manière de parler décidément. Il utilisait un ton théâtral. Il s'amusait oui, elle le voyait bien, et il n'avait sûrement pas eu besoin de lui dire pour qu'elle s'en rende compte. Ça se sentait. Mais malgré cela, elle n'arrivait pas à déceler si ce qu'il comptait faire était bien ou mal. Il était vraiment énigmatique.

\- Mais cette avertissement n'avait pas eu l'aire de te faire peur à ce que j'ai pu voir. Tu t'es empressé de libérer des otages à la première occasion venue, malgré mes recommandations. Mademoiselle n'a pas froid aux yeux dis-moi. C'est ce qui me plait et m'horripile chez toi !

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine quand son ton changea dans ses trois derniers mots. Il pouvait passer d'une humeur à une autre en un claquement de doigt. Était-il bipolaire ? Pour un malade comme il était ça ne l'étonnerait pas.

\- Alors je crois qu'il faut que l'on remette les choses au claire Sakura. Tu es la souris, et je suis le chat. Et quand la petite souris joue trop sous le nez du chat, tu sais ce qu'il se passe n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne voulut pas repartir. Mais son regard percent et menaçant l'y força.  
Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant et lui répondit sans l'ombre d'un tremblement ce qui le fit sourire d'ailleurs.

\- Il l'a tue.

Il lui tourna le dos une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois faisant face à la baie vitrée donnant sur l'extérieur, les journalistes affublés sur le toit, ne lâchant pas la scène d'un seul œil.

\- Regardes ça. La célébrité. On aurait presque l'impression de jouer un film.

Elle put desceller un certain nombre de policier arriver, commencer à s'affoler sur le toit, poussant les journalistes, tournant leurs caméra. Même eux savaient que ce qui allait ensuite se passer ne serait pas un simple film, et les images ne seraient pas une bonne publicité pour leurs travail. Elle se sentait impuissante.

-Vois-tu, j'ai découvert que si tu étais ici aujourd'hui face à moi, c'était pour une bonne raison. Tu n'as pas pu. Tu n'as pas pu laisser tout ça se faire sans agir. Tu n'as pas pu laisser tous ces gens derrière toi sans éprouver de la rancœur envers toi-même. Tu es comme une bonne samaritaine, tu ne laisses pas les gens dans le mal. Tu as ce besoin inconditionnel d'aider les autres et tu préférerais même souffrir à leur place, plutôt que de les voir subir quoi que ce soit. Tu donnerais tout pour ça. S'en est héroïque mais surtout désolant.

A ce dernier mot, Orochimaru sorti son arme de sous sa veste et le pointa droit sur la tête de la jeune fille. Elle entendit Ino hurler mais son regard était rivé sur le trou de l'arme comme obnubilé. Il fit un mouvement avec celle-ci vers la droite et les hommes qui la maintenaient la tirèrent à un peu vers la droite à quelques pas derrière Ino qui se tordait le cou pour la voir.

\- Tu me fascinerais presque Sakura, tout comme tes amis mais plus particulièrement Naruto, Sasuke et Shikamaru. Ça t'étonnes n'est-ce pas, que je connaisse si bien leur prénom. Mais j'en sais bien plus que tu ne le penses. Et à vous quatre vous formez un bon groupe de leadeur comme j'ai pu le voir.

Malgré cette arme toujours rivé sur son crâne, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander.

\- Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

Il rigola.

\- J'ai mes sources comme on dit. Je n'ai pas énormément de temps, tes amis ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, donc je n'aurais pas le loisir de discuter de tout cela avec toi. Mais comme je le disais, en te surveillant, si j'ai pu me rendre compte d'une chose c'est celle-là. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas mourir qui te fait le plus peur, non, c'est voir les autres mourir. Et c'est pour ça que je ne te tuerais pas, ou en tout cas, pas maintenant. Il sourit. Mais par contre tuer ceux qui te sont chère ça...

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en se rendant compte que son intuition était bonne et s'affola quand il lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers la blonde. Criant.

\- Tu me fascines Sakura. Et m'amuse. Et pour le moment, j'aime cette petite attraction. Mais tu m'as aussi causé quelques soucis, je ne peux pas laisser ça sans contrepartie ! Mais comme te tuer ne me servirait à rien pour le moment tu comprendras bien que tuer ta meilleure amie, ne rendra que les choses encore plus excitantes et réparera en plus les outrages que tu m'as faits.

\- Je vous interdis de l'approcher !

Elle ne parlait plus, elle hurlait. Durant ces dernières minutes, elle s'était retenu, préférant jouer la sûreté, préférant ne pas l'offenser, voulant gagner du temps à tout prix, mais à présent, il ne s'agissait plus de temps, il s'agissait de Ino, et de sa vie.  
Orochimaru rigola à sa phrase, mais Ino, elle, hurlait, se débattant dans tous les sens, elle l'a voyait pleurer, l'entendait supplier, ceux qui la tenait l'empêcher de bouger et il en était de même pour elle. Sakura avait repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes et tentait de se débattre le plus possible. Voulant à tout prix aider Ino, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur.

\- De quoi peux-tu vraiment m'interdire. Nous sommes bien plus que toi et tu es seul.

\- Vas te faire foutre !

Il parlait comme si Ino n'était déjà plus là, comme si elle était déjà morte et que tout était déjà réglé. N'avait-il donc aucun respect. Ce monstre !

\- Je vous en prie.

Entendre les supplications de la blonde la rendait encore plus folle, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser de son impuissance, d'être retenu de la sorte.

\- Si je ne peux pas te blesser toi, je peux le faire avec tes amis !

Son arme s'éleva sur le front d'Ino alors que Sakura devenait une vrai aliénée, bougeant dans tous les sens cherchant un moyen de se débarrasser des deux gorilles qui la tenait, se faisant même mal à elle-même, hurlant. Ino, elle, ne bougeait plus, ils la maintenant bien trop fort pour sa frêle personne. Mais elle pouvait l'entendre pleurer, elle avait fini de supplier.

\- Je suis un homme de bon cœur, aurais-tu une dernière parole ?

Elle ne s'arrêtait pas mais fit plat quand sa meilleure amie au bout de quelques secondes de silence, tourna son visage vers elle difficilement. Cette vision lui arracha le cœur. Les larmes avaient inondaient son visage et ses yeux rougis la regardait, presque calmement. Que se passait-il bordel ?

\- Je t'aime Sakura. Je t'en prie ne t'en veux pas, mais, s'il te plait... Tues cette sal ordure de merde pour moi.

\- Non !

Elle se déchaîna encore plus, Ino était en train d'accepter sa mort mais il était hors de question qu'elle accepte quoi que ce soit, elle ne pouvait pas! Elle criait, hurlait, alors que sa meilleure amie tournait à nouveau la tête vers Orochimaru, l'arme toujours pointé vers son crâne, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
Et il tira.  
La puissance du coup fit gicler le sang d'Ino sur les murs, sur la vitre, et sur le visage de Sakura, juste derrière.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, et alors qu'elle fixait, la bouche entre-ouverte, le corps de la blonde tombé au sol, les bras qui la tenaient la lâchèrent. Sans s'en soucier, elle fonça vers le corps inerte de sa meilleure amie, et la pris dans ses bras, au sol, tentant de la faire parler. Elle ne fit pas attention aux bruits de pas précipités derrière elle. Comme si elle ne se rendait pas encore compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. N'acceptant pas la vérité. C'était une énorme blague, c'était impossible. Mais le sang qu'elle avait sur les mains était bien le sien. Ces propres mains qui cachaient le trou dans son crâne, tentant de le cacher, comme si ça allait la guérir, comme si ce n'était qu'une stupide égratignure. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de la vérité. Et elle l'appelait, encore et encore, comme si elle voulait juste la réveiller, mais sur un ton plus qu'affolé. Elle hurlait presque.

\- Ino. Ino. Ino ! S'il te plait regardes-moi ! S'il te plait ouvre les yeux ! Je suis là !

Elle ne fit pas attention au départ des terroristes alors qu'elle se rendait à peine compte de ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'elle lève la tête pour voir à l'autre bout du couloir, le dos d'Orochimaru, partir elle ne sait-où.

Son visage, couvert du sang de sa meilleure amie, se décomposa en le voyant fuir de la sorte. Il ne pouvait pas tuer et s'en aller de la sorte. Son souffle, bruyant, s'accéléra et ses sourcils se froncèrent de rage tandis que sa bouche se muta en une moue haineuse, les dents serrées. Et son corps agit de lui-même.  
En hurlant, elle posa délicatement la tête d'Ino au sol, se releva et elle fonça, tête la première, vers lui.  
Elle ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi des bras la rattrapèrent et l'empêchèrent d'avancer plus loin. Elle ne voyait que ce serpent tourner le visage en souriant et ne sentait que sa hargne, son envie de meurtre et sa rage.

\- Je te tuerais ! Je te tuerais, je te le jure sal pourriture !

Elle se débattait, tentant de faire lâcher leur poigne aux garçons, ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'elle devait aller le tuer ? Qu'elle devait aller venger Ino, qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Qu'elle était en train de devenir folle ?  
Mais l'ombre d'Orochimaru disparaissait, tandis que ses forces la lâchaient. Et elle glissa au sol, toujours soutenu par ce qu'elle reconnut être Naruto et Sasuke alors que malgré son corps qui la lâchait, elle continuait de répéter, plus doucement, encore et encore, les larmes commençant à couler et les yeux grands ouverts fixant un point invisible.

\- Je vais te tuer. Je te le promets. Je vais te tuer. Je te le promets.

Comme une promesse, un symbole, une prière.

Naruto resta au sol avec elle, la serrant le plus fort possible dans ses bras, la berçant alors qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Et quand il leva les yeux vers Sasuke, il retrouva dans son regard, la même chose qu'il devait y avoir dans le sien. Les deux comprenaient bien la dangerosité de la chose et la situation dans laquelle se retrouvait à présent Sakura. Elle ne serait plus jamais la même.

 **10h15 - 4ème étage, couloirs**

A partir du moment où tous étaient arrivés, ils n'avaient pas réussi à bouger. La vision qu'ils avaient était digne des pires scénarios qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Au loin, un groupe de terroristes s'en allait, mais ils n'y firent presque pas attention et la plupart, même, ne le vire pas. Non, le plus effrayant était bien plus près.

Sakura au sol, dans une mare de sang, tenant le corps gisant d'Ino, priant celle-ci de se réveiller. Mais même s'ils ne voyaient pas encore totalement le corps de la blonde du groupe, ils se doutaient tous, en vue de l'accumulation de sang au sol, que celle-ci, n'allait sûrement pas se réveiller. Ils se seraient cru en plein film d'horreur, n'ayant jamais vue autant de sang, sur les murs, la vitre, mais surtout le sol. Et Sakura, encore en vie, traînait là, au milieu de tout ce sang. Quand elle lâcha le corps d'Ino, ses mains rougit par le sang en terrorisa certain, mais son visage était bien pire. Ils ne comprenaient pas encore ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il ne s'attendait pas à tout ça.

Ce fut Naruto et Sasuke qui furent les premiers capable de réagir, quand ils se rendirent compte que Sakura se dirigeait vers les terroristes qui partaient, se mettant encore plus en danger et apparemment remonté à bloc. Ils ne pouvaient que comprendre, mais y allait était du suicide, contournant le corps de leur défunte ami ils accoururent le plus rapidement possible et la retinrent quand ils furent arrivé à son niveau pour l'empêcher de commettre une autre erreur. Ce ne fut pas évident, elle était déchaîné et apparemment hors d'elle. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes et quand il n'y eut plus personne que eux dans le couloir, la jeune fille se calma et se laissa aller dans les bras de son meilleur ami, bien qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas de répéter la même phrase, lancinante. Cette promesse de tuer ils ne savaient qui.

Sasuke resta debout en les regardant après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au corps d'Ino. La rose était crispée dans les bras du blond qui tentait de la calmer comme il le pouvait. Mais elle lui faisait peine à voir, couverte de sang, de la tête au pied, celui de sa meilleure amie, celui d'Ino. Son visage était méconnaissable derrière tout ce sang, et il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait échoué. Sakura avait été bien plus touché que ce qu'il ne s'était promis qu'elle le serait. Mais ce qu'il venait de se passer leur ouvrait aussi encore plus les yeux sur la réalité des choses, ici, aucune loi ne régnait, à part la cruauté.  
Et malgré ce qu'il était, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher, pour la première fois d'éprouver une peur avide en pensant à ce que pouvait leur réserver la suite et en voyant l'état physique comme mental de Sakura.  
Naruto leva les yeux vers lui et il put lire la même chose dans son regard. La peur était bel et bien là.

Kiba et Sai, eux, ne purent faire un seul mouvement. Ino était morte. Ino était morte et baignait dans son propre sang. Une mare de sang. Et Kiba s'effondra, incapable de s'approcher du corps de sa copine à présent défunte. Il n'avait pas pu la protéger et il n'avait pas su être là pour la soutenir. Et la belle blonde avait disparu, pour toujours. Ce qu'il avait espéré ne jamais voir arriver c'était produit bien plus vite que ce qu'il ne s'attendait et sans même qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. En venant, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle scène, il espérait pouvoir arriver à temps, comme tout le temps, mais il avait échoué. La blonde faisait partie de sa vie depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il l'avait aimé et avait lutté longtemps avant de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments à elle. Et maintenant qu'elle lui appartenait, qu'il avait enfin réussi, tout était fini. Tout c'était fini aussi vite que ça avait commencé, et son cœur se vidait à mesure que ses larmes coulaient. Sai, lui, resta stoïque. Debout, immobile et ne laissa rien passer sur son visage, blanc et impeccable. Incapable de ressortir la moindre émotion. Au point que l'on ne sache ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Tenten s'était jeté dans les bras de Neji et Temari faisait face à la scène, impuissante et se sentant démuni.

Tous étaient choqués et aucun ne savait quoi faire à présent.

 **10h45 - QG des Rebelles**

Ce fut Neji, Sasuke et Sai qui s'occupèrent du corps de leur ami. Après l'avoir posé sur un support, devant les yeux de Sakura, qui n'avait pas voulu la quitter des yeux temps qu'elle était là, et de Naruto qui la supportait pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas. Kiba Tenten et Temari étaient parti rejoindre les autres au QG. Le premier s'effondrant dans une salle et les autres préparant une autre pièce pour Ino. Ils ne pouvaient pas la garder dans la même espace qu'eux mais ne pouvaient décemment pas la laisser pour morte dans le couloir, heureusement le CDI comptait plusieurs bureau de travail. Ils réfléchiraient à la suite plus tard. Quand ils rentrèrent tous au QG, un silence pesant les accueillit. Sakura, comme amorphe, ne réagissait plus. Le visage vide et les yeux encore rougis. Depuis la fin de sa crise, la jeune fille était restée ainsi, stoïque et incapable de sortir le moindre son. Mais plus aucune larme ne coulait.

Elle était toujours couverte de sang et celui-ci commençait même à sécher sur certaines parties de son corps dont son visage. A la surprise de tous, Temari s'approcha d'elle et Naruto pour la lui prendre des bras avant de l'emmener dans les douches après avoir fait signe à Tenten de la suivre. Personne ne fit rien, après ce qu'il s'était passé, ils ne pensaient plus aux douleurs du passé et à ce qui opposait Temari à Sakura. Et avec Tenten, ils savaient qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de soucis.

Une fois dans les douches, sans un mot ni rien, Temari et Tenten se mirent à délivrer la rose de ses vêtements couverts de sang doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer. Il n'y avait pas de question de pudeur au point où elles en étaient arrivées, elles ne faisaient pas attention à ça, du tout. Tenten commença à faire couler l'eau pour qu'elle se réchauffe alors que Temari déplaçait une Sakura complètement amorphe. Elle se laissait faire comme une poupée de chiffon. En croisant le miroir, elle ne se reconnu pas. Cette fille face à elle, n'était pas elle. Le visage inexpressif couvert de sang séché, ainsi que ses cheveux et la plupart de son corps, elle pouvait voir la délimitation de ses vêtements faisant le contraste entre sa peau laiteuse, protéger et tout le reste de son corps qui avait été touché. C'était troublant. Mais quand elle se rappela que ce sang était celui de sa meilleure amie, elle voulut craquer.  
Temari se mit entre elle et le miroir, l'empêchant de regarder encore plus cette femme qui lui semblait inconnu. Rien ne servait de la faire encore plus souffrir. Rien ne servait de la laisser dans cet état.

Aujourd'hui, Sakura avait fait face à la mort d'un être cher. Temari l'accusait de celle de Kankuro mais elle se rendait à peine compte que ce n'était pas de sa faute.  
Alors qu'elle la poussait sous la douche, elle referma la porte l'empêchant de revoir son reflet si horrifiant une nouvelle fois. Et silencieusement mais doucement, les deux filles se mirent à nettoyer la Rose, les cheveux, le visage, les bras, effaçant la moindre goutte de sang de son corps, comme si par ce geste elles pouvaient lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Quand ce fut fini, Tenten laissa les deux jeunes filles seules le temps d'aller lui chercher des vêtements propres. Et Sakura, à la fois remplit de chagrin et ému par temps de compassion et réconfort, laissa une dernière fois ses larmes couler, et montra sa faiblesse devant Temari. Celle-ci la prit doucement dans ses bras, sans dire un mot, mais toutes deux savaient que leur conflit n'avait plus lieu d'être et que les douleurs du passé venaient à présent de les unir. Une union plus forte que ce qu'elles ne pensaient. Quand Tentent revint, elle s'empressa de les rejoindre. Oui à présent, elles comptaient bien se serrer les coudes. Ce pacte silencieux ému un encore plus Sakura qui se laissa faire.

 **11h15 - QG des Rebelles**  
 **  
**  
L'appel de Kakashi ne tarda pas. Le vieil homme avait un boulot monstre sur les épaules et aujourd'hui, un nouveau décès sur les bras. Celui-ci n'était pas des moindre puisqu'il avait été suivi en direct par une dizaine de journalistes qui était parvenu à enregistrer les images malgré la présence de ses troupes. Sans doute étaient-elles tout aussi obnubilées par la scène... Mais bien que le monde extérieur lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs et lui occupait tout son temps, toutes ses pensées ne menaient qu'aux jeunes réfugiés et surtout à Sakura. Sakura. Toujours et encore, elle faisait à nouveau parti des « stars » de cette prise d'otage et s'était retrouvé encore une fois en première ligne. Il avait vue toutes les images, et ce qu'il redoutait le plus était arrivé, la jeune fille était détruite. Il connaissait les liens qu'elle avait avec la défunte Ino Yamanaka. Et il avait vu son regard dans les dernières images. Elle était complètement brisée. Pourquoi cette jeune fille se retrouvait-elle au milieu de toute cette horreur. Elle ne le méritait pas.

Il n'avait pas encore toutes les réponses sur ce qu'il s'était passé et il ne savait pas si la jeune fille était prête à lui parler de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Mais il avait clairement pu voir qu'Orochimaru avait eu une discussion avec Sakura, d'ailleurs, il n'avait eu de cesse de parler. Qu'avait-il pu lui dire ? Et quelles étaient ces raisons pour ne pas l'avoir tuer. Bien sûre, il ne le souhaitait pas, mais il en avait clairement eut le temps, et son cœur s'était arrêté quand le criminel avait pointé son arme sur elle en premier temps. Mais au lieu d'en finir avec elle, il l'avait laissé en vie, alors qu'il avait eu tout le temps pour en finir. C'était intentionnel, pour sûre, mais pourquoi ?

Après s'être acquitter des tâches principal auprès de ses équipes, il s'était donc rendu dans bureau pour contacter les 'réfugiés' accompagné de certains membres de son équipe comme à l'accoutume.

Le téléphone fut décroché par Shikamaru, il était celui qui gérait tout ça, rien de plus normal, et après que tout son groupe se soit rassemblé autour du téléphone, il commença.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais Sakura, jeune fille, il faut que tu me donnes l'intégralité des détails de ta rencontre avec Orochimaru.

Un long silence s'installa. Puis la voix de la jeune fille se fille entendre dans le combiné. Rauque et sans ton. Elle lui retransmit toute la scène, toutes les paroles du terroriste, dans les moindres détails et aucun autre son ne se fit entendre durant les minutes de son discours à part celui des touches du PC de son secrétaire qui notait toute la discussion comme d'habitude.  
Quand elle eut fini, personne ne sut quoi dire. Dans son bureau, tous se regardaient, l'œil avide mais surtout choqué. Ils ne s'attendaient pas un tel engouement d'Orochimaru pour la rose apparemment.

\- Tu as été plus courageuse que personne ne l'aurait été Sakura. Je suis navré pour ton ami. Sincèrement. Et je m'excuse de tout ça.

Des condoléances et des excuses, que dire d'autre ? Mais pensait-il vraiment que ça allait apaiser le cœur de la rose.

\- Commencez déjà par trouver la taupe dans votre équipe.

La taupe ? La jeune fille avait surpris tout le monde dans la salle, et certaines paroles se firent entendre dans son bureau, à voix basse. Elle n'avait pas hésité à sortir ces mots.

\- S'il y a bien une chose qu'Orochimaru m'a fait comprendre, c'est qu'il avait une taupe dans la police, peut-être même plusieurs. Et c'est logique après tout, comment aurait-il avoir toutes ses informations sinon ? Alors je comprends que ça puisse déranger certains d'entre vous que je pense cela, Messieurs, mais vous n'êtes pas sûre et par votre fautes, certains d'entre nous sont morts aujourd'hui.

Le brouhaha dans son bureau s'accentua, et il calma tout le monde en levant une main autoritaire.

\- Nous ferons le nécessaire pour régler ça.

\- Et vite j'espère !

Son ton autoritaire ne plut pas à certains membres de son équipe, il le vit. Mais il ne rajouta rien. La jeune fille était en colère, et il le comprenait parfaitement, et lui aussi ressentait ça. Son équipe n'était pas sûre mais qui pouvait bien l'avoir trahit. Il ne laisserait pas passer ça, pour sûre.

\- Bien.

Sakura ne rajouta rien de plus. Il en conclu qu'elle ne parlerait plus jusqu'à ce que ce problème soit réglé.

\- Ce soir, une équipe en hélico viendra récupérer le corps de votre amis sur le toit du bâtiment B, vous sentez vous prêt à le transporter ?

\- Je trouverais un moyen, et puis vue les intentions d'Orochimaru, je ne pense pas qu'il nous réattaque dans la journée.

Shikamaru était loin d'être un idiot, il savait qu'il pourrait trouver une solution. Il lui faisait confiance. Après lui avoir expliqué brièvement le fonctionnement de l'hélicoptère et de l'expatriation du corps ils coupèrent contacte.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son équipe. Ils avaient du travail sur la planche mais surtout, Kakashi avait une taupe à dénicher et vite, il ne supportait pas les traîtres.

 **18h30 - QG des Rebelles**

La fin d'après-midi se déroula dans un calme plat. Personne n'avait osé reparler. Shikamaru s'occupait du plan d'expatriation du corps d'Ino avec Neji, Temari et Tenten à côtés, Hinata s'employait à préparer à manger, bien qu'elle-même n'ait pas réellement grand appétit. Sasuke était dans la salle où était Ino, il se consacrait à protéger son corps pour le voyage et Sakura était allongé avec Naruto, dans ses bras, les yeux fermés, même si personne n'était capable de dire si elle dormait ou non. De même, personne ne savait si elle se rendrait sur le toit avant le départ d'Ino. Si elle en avait la force.

Kiba avait rejoint Sai derrière des étagères de plusieurs livres. Il l'avait vue s'éloigner après l'appel de l'Hatake. Bien sûre, il savait ce qu'il ressentait, Kiba vivait la même chose si ce n'était pire. Car Ino était morte quelques jours à peine après qu'il ait réussi à en faire sienne. Et se voir enlever la chose à laquelle on tenait le plus une fois qu'on l'a obtenu et le pire des sentiments. Kiba en faisait le constat silencieusement.

En partant, la blonde avait parlé de Sai au jeun brun. Elle voulait être honnête avec lui, ne pas se cacher ou surtout ne pas le confronter à la vérité de la mauvaise façon qui soit, c'est-à-dire par surprise. Il avait concédé à sa demande. Et ils auraient dut le faire à son retour. Hors, Ino n'est jamais revenu. Ou en tout pas réellement. Car ce corps dans la salle voisine n'était pas Ino, juste sa chaire mais pas elle. Il l'avait perdu, à tout jamais. Elle n'était plus là. Son sourire, son odeur, sa voix. Tout avait disparu d'un coup. Sa vie avait tourné autour de cette fille depuis plus de cinq ans, et maintenant, qu'allait-il faire ?

Face à Sai, Kiba cherchait les mots. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire ou non pour sa relation avec la blonde. Il doutait. C'est ce qui aurait dut se passer si elle était toujours là, mais elle n'était plus là.

\- On ne saura donc jamais lequel de nous deux elle aurait choisi.

Kiba releva la tête quand Sai lui adressa la parole. Il regarda pleinement le jeune homme, lisant son chagrin dans ses yeux. Il était rare de lire quelque chose dans les yeux de Sai.

\- Je suis sûre que c'était moi.

Sai ricana légèrement. Kiba n'aurait jamais lâché l'affaire, il le sait.

\- Elle aurait aimé qu'on soit plus uni.

Kiba le fixait toujours, il hocha la tête après quelques secondes. Non, il ne lui dirait pas. Ca ne ferait que le blesser et plus le chagriner. En vivant avec cette incertitude, cette impression d'avoir toujours eut sa chance, Sai restait vivant. Il ne pouvait pas détruire ça.

\- C'est ce qu'on fera, on respectera ses dernières volontés. On le lui doit.

Le blanc hocha la tête, un pacte venait de les réunir. Un pacte secret. Tenu par une femme, un amour, Ino. Qu'ils vengeront.

 **19h30 - Toit de l'Etablissement**

Le corps avait été monté sans aucun souci. Étrangement et contrairement à ce qu'il était prévu, aucun homme d'Orochimaru ne traînait dans les couloirs. A croire qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait et qu'il respectait tout le même les défunts pour laisser les jeunes le rendre à ses parents. Mais rien n'était sûr, et par sûreté, Shikamaru était resté au CDI pour surveiller toutes les caméras de surveillance et les alerter en cas d'attaque. A présent, tout le monde était sur ses gardes, Orochimaru venait de prouver à quel point il était cruel et jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller, ce n'était clairement plus un jeu.

Neji et Tenten restaient à la porte d'accès au toit, prêt à toute éventualité et bien armé, au cas où. Sai et Kiba transportait le corps d'Ino, ils avaient tenu à le faire. Posé sur une longue table et caché dans un grand sac noir que la police leurs avaient envoyés, elle n'était pas visible, mais belle est bien là. Mais c'est le visage neutre que les deux jeunes hommes l'emmenèrent au bord du toit, face à la rue et une fois qu'ils eurent déposé le corps ils fixèrent la foule amassée en bas, stoïque.

Derrière eux, Sakura finissait de monter les escaliers, accompagnés de tous les autres membres de leur groupe. Personne ne l'avait obligé à venir, ils savaient le chagrin qui la rongeait depuis la mort de sa meilleure amie et voir son corps partir définitivement n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de l'apaiser. Mais lorsque tous étaient passés à l'action, elle s'était levée, sans dire un mot, comme depuis la fin de l'appel de Kakashi. Plus personne n'avait entendu le son de sa voix, tout comme plus aucune larme n'avait coulé sur son visage. Elle était morose, stoïque voir raide et avançait d'une façon mécanique, comme si elle ne faisait que les suivre sans raison valable. Sakura était encore en état de choc, et ils le comprenaient tous bien. Mais en avançant vers le bord du toit, Sasuke put déceler une réaction sur son visage, comme de la surprise et de la curiosité mélangé, une première depuis cette après-midi.

Ce fut en s'avançant qu'elle les remarqua. Les centaines de fleurs blanche au cœur jaune déposé sur le bord du toit plat de l'établissement, de façon désordonnées, comme si elles avaient était balancés négligemment. Des marguerites. Les fleurs préférées d'Ino. Ou en tout cas, elles l'étaient. Sa curiosité l'emporta et elle s'avança encore et encore, jusqu'au bord de l'immeuble, à côté du sac noir qui contenait le corps de sa meilleure amie. Et en regardant la foule amassée en bas, elle en déduit que les fleurs venaient d'eux. Pour une fois silencieuse, toute la foule avait les yeux braquées sur le ciel, dans leur direction et tenaient à la main un bouquet de marguerite. De si haut, elle ne pouvait pas voir en détail, mais elle y aperçu des adultes, comme des enfants. Des policiers et même des journalistes s'étaient mêlés au mouvement. Comment avaient-ils su, comment avaient-ils pu savoir que Ino affectionnait plus que tout cette fleur et surtout comment avait-il pu agir aussi vite et en trouver autan. Question stupide, elle n'avait pas à s'intéresser à ce genre de chose.

Mais elle comprit bien vite aussi, que si tous ces gens étaient réunis aujourd'hui, inconnu comme connaissances sûrement, c'était pour être présent au départ de la blonde et en son honneur. Tous ces gens avaient fait le déplacement simplement pour sa meilleure amie, Ino, pour l'honorer. Elle fut émut. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, mais elle ne pleura pas.

Elle se baissa pour ramasser quelques fleurs, s'approcha du corps de sa meilleure amie et se pencha vers celui-ci. Elle ouvrit le haut de la fermeture du sac, personne ne s'interposa. Elle découvrit son visage, encore légèrement rougit par son propre sang. Elle ne fit pas attention au trou dans son crâne, lui défigurant le visage, et doucement, les mains légèrement tremblantes, déposa quelques fleurs dans ses cheveux blonds légèrement abîmés par le sang. Quoi qu'il en coûte, elle était magnifique. C'était assez glauque de penser ce genre de chose, mais Sakura le pensa sincèrement. Elle ramena sa main à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser et la posa ensuite délicatement sur sa joue, avec autant de tendresse qu'elle le pouvait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux remplis d'amour. L'amour qu'elle portait à sa meilleure amie depuis toujours.

Elle ne fit pas attention aux légers pleurs d'Hinata derrière elle, trop ému par la scène pour réussir à se contenir. Il n'y avait qu'elle et Ino à ce moment. Elle et ses adieux à sa belle Ino.

\- Je t'aime.

Naruto la regardait faire, sans rien dire, mais il savait qu'au moindre signe de faiblesse, il accouerait pour la soutenir. Mais tous le savait, il ne fallait pas intervenir. Elle faisait ses adieux et le deuil de la blonde, comme elle le pouvait dans un si court laps de temps. Elle en avait besoin. Elle ne pourrait sûrement pas assister à son enterrement, cette scène était leur cérémonie à eux.

Quand le bruit sourd de l'hélicoptère approcha d'eux, les garçons suivirent les instructions au préalable données pas Kakashi. L'hélicoptère se stabilisa en vol au-dessus d'eux et ils ressurrent les sangles qu'ils passèrent sous le bois de la table, la sécurisant au maximum. Kakashi avait tout prévu.

Sakura resta dans sa position, les mains posées en coupe autours du visage de Ino, comme si elle l'assistait pour la détendre, l'apaisait pour qu'elle n'ait pas peur et elle ne la lâchait pas des yeux, ne s'occupant pas une seul seconde des autres et ne se souciant même pas du vent et du bruit que produisait l'hélicoptère. Ce fut quand Kiba lui posa la main sur l'épaule qu'elle comprit. Elle devait laisser la blonde partir, il était temps. Elle s'éloigna légèrement, mais garda une main sur le bord de la table. Il était trop difficile pour elle de lâcher maintenant. Elle voulait être là, jusqu'au bout. Elle attendit que l'hélicoptère se mettent à monter à nouveau, sa main suivant la courbe de l'envole, jusqu'à rester en l'aire quand elle fut trop haute pour garder contacte. Elle senti la main de Kiba se poser dans la sienne, l'autre. Et elle finit par baisser le bras en regardant l'hélicoptère quitter les environs. Son corps n'était plus là, ils les quittaient pour revenir à qui de droit. C'était la fin.

Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais n'y parvenait pas. Quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers ses amis, elle resta neutre. Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers la foule et constata que tous, avaient le point levé vers le ciel, fort et serrés. Étaient-ils de leur côté, leur donnaient-ils leur approbation pour ce qu'il faisait. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle ressentit. Et comme pour leur répondre qu'elle comptait bien ne rien lâcher, elle leva elle aussi le point sous les encouragements naissant de la foule et elle fut vite suivit par ses amis. Ils la vengeraient. Ino ne sera pas morte en vain.

 **21h00 - QG des Rebelles**

Elle se retrouvait toujours là quand elle avait besoin d'être seul, de réfléchir ou tout simplement de se cacher. Il ne savait pas exactement pour laquelle des trois raisons elle se trouvait dans cette espace cette fois-ci, mais il se sentait obligé de passer la voir. Depuis la mort d'Ino, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui faire face seul à seul. Comme personne d'ailleurs. Seul Naruto était resté auprès d'elle, la couvant. Tel était son rôle depuis toujours. Mais lui, quel était le sien. Il ne savait pas encore comment agir face à tout ça et le secret de leur relation faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer trop affectif encore avec la rose. Mais de plus, était-ce vraiment le bon moment pour ce genre de chose. Sauf qu'elle l'inquiétait. Il savait que la mort tragique de sa meilleure amie aurait un impact sans retour pour Sakura. Il n'avait jamais supposé qu'une telle situation voit le jour, mais face à la réalité de la chose, il n'avait plus qu'à agir.

Quand il arriva à son rayon, elle leva la tête vers lui. Il se mit à son niveau pour pouvoir lui parler plus facilement et sans savoir si c'était bien ou pas, posa sa main sur le genou de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait qu'être touché par son état. Ses petits yeux trahissaient les larmes passés et le manque de sommeil. Bien qu'elle soit restée calmement allongé dans les bras de Naruto depuis plusieurs heures, elle n'avait pas pour autant dormi depuis ces dernières heures tragiques.

Il ne savait pas encore comment agir avec elle, mais quand elle lui parla pour la première fois depuis des heures, il ne sut pas non plus quoi répondre.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là.

Sasuke ne s'attendait décidément pas à ce genre de phrase en cet instant. Il aurait pensé qu'elle lui ferait part de son mal-être, de sa tristesse, de ses sentiments tout simplement, mais pas à ça.

\- Entre nous deux, actuellement, ce n'est pas la meilleure des choses à faire, je préfère qu'on arrête ça maintenant. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour batifoler comme deux adolescents dans les couloirs.

Alors oui, le jeune homme était d'accord avec elle d'un certain point de vue. Mais d'un tout petit point de vue. Déjà, ils ne batifolaient pas dans les couloirs comme deux idiots insouciants de ce qu'il se passait autours d'eux et ensuite, depuis que le jeune homme se savait avec elle, il ne se voyait pas la quitter tout simplement. Un désir indescriptible le prenait à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés ou qu'il croisait son regard. Bien sûre, il ne lui avait encore jamais fait part de ce qu'il ressentait, ils n'en avaient pas encore eut le temps tous deux, mais c'était bel et bien ce qu'il vivait.

Mais Sasuke n'est pas homme à parler, à se justifier ou juste à retenir. De plus, retenir Sakura à un moment pareil, juste après la mort de sa propre meilleure amie et en pleins milieu d'une prise d'otage était assez ridicule.

Sasuke venait bel et bien de se faire jeter, et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se taire et d'y faire face, tout simplement.

Sans un mot, il se leva, se tourna et parti. C'était fini entre eux. Et il cogna le mur opposé en rejoignant les autres dans un excès de fureur. Il était tout simplement impuissant face à la situation et Sasuke détestait ça. Mais il espérait que Sakura revienne sur ses paroles bien vite. Il était à la fois furieux, mais aussi désolé. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. La jeune fille agissait sûrement ainsi par pur instinct d'éthique. Elle était perdue, il le consentait. Il préférait attendre et voir.

La vérité, c'était que Sakura ne voulait pas ça. Mais avait-elle le droit de vouloir quoi que ce soit en ces heures sombres. Sa meilleure amie était morte par sa propre faute. Orochimaru avait fait d'elle sa cible, son jouet. Et elle avait bien comprit qu'avant de la tuer elle-même, il tuerait tous ceux qui lui étaient le plus chers. Ino avait été la première et Sasuke serait le prochain à la minute où il apprendrait pour sa relation avec le brun. Il était inconcevable que le brun perde la vie de cette manière tout comme il perde la vie tout court, car cette fois-ci, elle ne s'en remettrait pas du tout.

Alors Sakura avait menti, elle avait caché la vérité à tous et décidé de les protéger au péril de ce qu'ils pourraient penser et éprouver. Mais aussi et surtout de ce qu'elle-même pouvait subir de cet éloignement. Elle n'avait pas dévoilé toute la vérité aux autres, ne voulant pas les effrayer. Qu'importe qui l'aimait, elle devait s'en éloigner le plus possible au risque de ce qu'ils pourraient penser.

Non, la vérité, c'est que Sakura était folle amoureuse de Sasuke. Ceci depuis bien longtemps d'ailleurs. En primaire, elle avait rencontré l'Uchiha grâce à Naruto. Une vieille histoire qui les unissait. Elle avait bien deviné qu'elle n'attirerait jamais le brun, alors elle avait caché ça. Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas l'avoir pour elle seule, elle pouvait au moins le compter parmi ses amis. Mais son amour était toujours là et n'avait cessé de grandir avec les années. Elle n'avait pas voulu risquer de perdre son amitié avec lui et par la même occasion de tout perdre tout simplement. Alors elle s'était tu, gardant ça pour elle-même. Elle avait été plus que surprise d'apprendre l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle au cours des derniers jours. Mais la situation faisant, elle ne s'était pas penché réellement sur le sujet et avait juste profité de la situation, comme Sasuke devait le faire lui-même.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne devait surtout pas permettre à quiconque d'apprendre la vérité, car elle savait que si on l'apprenait, Sasuke le paierait au péril de sa vie, et elle ne pouvait pas. Et bien qu'elle garde la tête haute et neutre face à cette séparation, elle venait de créer dans son cœur une nouvelle déchirure, s'ajoutant à celle de la perte d'Ino. Mais la vie de ses amis en dépendait. Et celle de Sasuke était plus importante que n'importe quel autre à présent.

 **21h10 - QG des Rebelles**

Kiba croisa Sasuke. L'Inuzuka leva bien le regard vers celui-ci en l'entendant cogner le mur mais l'Uchiha, lui, n'eut aucun regard pour celui-ci. Il descella bien cette lueur dans les yeux de son ami, mais ne fit aucun commentaire quant à celle-ci. Se doutait-il de ce qu'il venait se passer ou avait-il une petite idée, c'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais mentionné, mais les chances étaient assez fortes. Kiba était un assez fin connaisseur quand il s'agissait d'amour, quand on connait son passé avec la défunte blonde. Et il y avait certaines choses, façon d'agir et regards qui ne trahissaient pas selon lui.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire quand il retrouva Sakura. Avec un même silence, il s'installa à ses côtés en prenant la première BD posé prêt de lui sur les étagères et l'ouvrit. La Rose n'ouvra pas la bouche non plus sur sa venue. Et cette scène se déroula d'un naturel peu commun, comme s'il était normal que les deux se retrouvent ainsi.

Ils auraient pu pleurer ensemble, parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, se soutenir. Mais c'était leur façon à eux de faire, le silence leur allait si bien qu'il ne voulait le briser. Et leur isolation aussi. Un lien venait de se former entre les deux jeunes gens. Et peut-être étaient-ils à présent plus déterminés que quiconque à mettre fin à tout ça. Comme deux vengeurs en quête de jugement.

Ino les avaient liés plus que personne. Elle était leur liens, leur accroches et jamais l'un ne trahirait l'autre. En son nom. Pour elle. Pour leur amour.

* * *

 **Jeudi 16 janvier**

* * *

 **8h00 - QG des Rebelles**

L'aube s'étaient levé sur la grande ville. Un nouveau jour arrivait. Le deuil était passé et il fallait maintenant reprendre sa place. C'est de cette manière que Sakura avait concentré tout le monde autour d'elle. Son regard avait changé depuis la veille. Mais aussi depuis les derniers jours. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus déterminée. Beaucoup plus forte et elle était même impressionnante aux yeux de certains.

\- S'il y a bien une chose qu'Orochimaru m'a fait comprendre hier, c'est qu'il tient les cartes depuis le début et que nous n'en avons aucune. Il a tout calculé depuis le départ. Il savait que nous serions dans ce couloir hier avec Ino, il savait que l'un de nous flancherait face à la liberté qui s'offrait à nous il y'a quelques jours.

Elle se tourna vers Temari, non pas effrayé de sa réaction cette fois-ci mais d'un air entendu. La blonde le lui rendit quand elle comprit que Sakura ne laisserait jamais passer ça.

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous ne laisserons plus rien passer à cet enfoiré. Nous devons agir beaucoup plus discrètement, nous méfier de tout, même des forces de l'ordre. Nous ne pouvons compter que sur nous-même et faire confiance en personne d'autre, mais s'il y'a bien une chose que je peux vous assurer c'est que nous allons inverser les rôles et ça commencera aujourd'hui même. Orochimaru ne s'en sortira pas comme çà. Déjà bien trop de personne sont mortes juste pour un seul homme, alors je vais être claire avec vous, je ne ferais plus de quartier, si vous êtes prêt à me suivre, nous vengerons la mort de nos amis mais mettrons aussi fin au règne de ce serpent à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Et tous furent de son côté en s'écriant avec elle. Le cri de la victoire, mais aussi de la vengeance et de la guerre. Car oui, hier, Orochimaru avait lancé la guerre et ils comptaient bien se battre à présent sans peur ni loi.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Lundi 20 janvier  
**

* * *

 **7h00 - Tante du Capitaine Hatake**

 **UNE PRISE D'OTAGES BIEN ÉTRANGE**

 _Cela fait maintenant quelques jours que cette prise d'otages a vus le jour. Et bien que les médias se soient empressés de se poster aux meilleurs endroits et d'envoyer leurs meilleurs agents sur le terrain, aucune information ne parvient à sortir de la fameuse tente du commissaire en chef de toute cette mascarade, Kakashi Hatake._

 _Cet attentat fait à présent parler de lui dans le monde entier, et on peut suivre sur les réseaux sociaux, les nombreux messages étrangers adressés au pays. Le monde s'est en quelque sorte mis en pause depuis quelques jours. Tous ne parlent et ne suivent que ça. Et bien des responsabilités pèsent sur les épaules de Monsieur Kakashi Hatake, mais peu d'informations sortent réellement de sa bouche._

 _C'est le groupe de réfugier, en particulier, qui fait parler de lui de toutes parts. Alors bien sûre, personne en dehors des forces de l'ordre ne connait leurs réelles intentions et les raisons pour lesquelles ils sont toujours présents dans les enceintes du Lycée, mais les idées vont bon train, et on en a vite fait des héros._

 _Quand ils étaient parvenus à s'isoler, au début de la prise d'otage, tous n'attendaient qu'une chose, que l'on les libère, après tout, ils étaient d'autant plus en danger après avoir enfreint l'autorité d'Orochimaru plutôt que d'être resté bien sagement à leur place. Assez étrange quand on y pense de se dire que, même s'ils ne sont pas prisonniers comme tous les autres otages, ils ne sont pas pour autant plus en sécurité que ceux-ci._

 _Mais bien que les forces de l'ordre ne laissent passer aucune information sur ce qu'il se passe dans les murs de ce fameux et non peu célèbre établissement, la population a vite commencé à comprendre, grâce aux images que les journalistes parviennent à avoir, que ces jeunes sont aujourd'hui, responsables de la libération de beaucoup d'otages à ce jour. Alors forcément, les rumeurs vont bon train et beaucoup ne peuvent qu'être éblouis d'une telle bravoure, c'est d'ailleurs le cas de tout le monde, évidemment. Si les forces de l'ordre se retrouvent démunies de tout moyen, c'est grâce aux réfugier comme on aime les appeler, que la situation s'améliore au fil des jours qui passent et s'écoulent plus lentement les uns que les autres._

 _Sans compter que certains d'entre eux qui ont été forcés de sortir pour blessures trop importantes, ne manquent pas aujourd'hui de plaider en leur faveur et de les soutenir auprès de toutes les télévisions qui veulent leur parler. Choji, Gaara et Lee, bien qu'ils ne soient restés que quelques jours dans les couloirs du Lycée, sont désormais comme on pourrait dire des « stars ». Ils ne se vantent pas de cela, mais c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui, si on entend beaucoup parler de certaines personnes, ce sont eux. Alors évidemment, ils ne peuvent en dire énormément sur les conditions de vie des réfugiés au risque de les mettre eux-mêmes en danger si Orochimaru s'empare de toutes ces informations, mais ils sont aujourd'hui un réel soutien méditatif et ne manquent pas de lancer des vagues de soutien de la part de tous et de calmer certaines polémiques._

 _Car évidemment, s'il est bien heureux de voir que certains otages sont libérés grâce à cette équipe de jeunes adultes plus brave qu'aucun n'aurait pu l'être, il n'est pas moins choquant de voir ce qu'il se passe dans les couloirs mais aussi de constater que la police puisse laisser faire une telle chose. Il n'est pas de leur devoir d'assumer de telles responsabilités et bien sure les répercutions s'en sont fait sentir. Pour une bonne centaine d'élèves délivrés, deux d'entre eux ont déjà trouvé la mort aux yeux de tous et dans des conditions assez choquantes._

 _La dernière victime, Ino Yamanaka, n'a pas manqué de marquer le monde entier. Il se trouve que sa mort a été filmée en direct par une chaîne de télévision et les images n'ont pas tardé à rapidement se rependre dans le pays puis à travers les continents. Des images choquantes, qui ont fait pleurer beaucoup de monde mais qui ont aussi alarmé d'autres sur les conditions de vie et les réelles raisons de cette prise d'otages. Car alors qu'Orochimaru tenait deux des réfugiés en joue, on a clairement pu le voir menacer la première, Sakura Haruno de son nom, pendant quelques instants qui ont pu faire frémir tout le monde mais ne mettre fin qu'au jour de la deuxième, qui se trouvait être sa meilleure amie, Ino Yamanaka. Alors bien sûre, les images de Sakura Haruno, pleines du sang de son amie et complètement bouleversée par la situation ainsi que ses réactions par la suite n'ont pas manqué d'être vue par tous._

 _Aujourd'hui les rumeurs vont bons trains, mais celle qui se repend et qui prend le plus forme dans l'esprit du monde et celle du fait qu'Orochimaru soit en fait en train de jouer avec Sakura et qu'ils aient tous deux décidés de se livrer une guerre sans merci._

 _Alors simple rumeur ou vérité ? Vérité ! Et c'est bien Gaara No'Sabaku qui nous en a fait part dernièrement en direct du Journal. Il a pu nous décrire le tempérament de la jeune femme, sa façon d'agir ainsi que ses décisions depuis le début de cette prise d'otages et tous l'ont bien compris, Sakura Haruno est la véritable héroïne de toute cette histoire, mais son tempérament de feu et sa volonté de vouloir toujours sauver tout le monde au péril de sa vie risquent bien de lui coûter la vie. Car aujourd'hui, Orochimaru s'amuse de la Rose qui ne compte pas partir sans aider tous les otages, ce qui est un vrai danger pour elle ainsi que ses amis. Preuve faite est qu'on a pu voir lors de l'expatriation du corps de sa meilleure amie, que Sakura a été très touché déjà par ce qu'il se passe. Les images de cette scène pleine de soutien et de force ont d'ailleurs ému tout le monde. Mais le message des réfugiés avant de quitter le toit était clair, ils comptent bien mettre fin à tout ça par leur propre moyen. Ce qui est assez alarmant quand on sait les conséquences de tout cela._

 _Et que fait la police direz-vous ! C'est ce que tout le monde se demande actuellement. Mais Lee à sut, dernièrement, faire part de sa pensée à tous dans une interview qui laisse beaucoup à réfléchir : « Nous n'avions pas le choix, nous ne pouvions pas partir comme ça en laissant tous les autres derrière nous. C'est ce que Sakura pensait et elle nous a tous convaincus sans même avoir à nous le demander. Alors on s'est vite rendu compte, qu'on était la seule chance pour les forces de l'ordre de parvenir à faire quelque chose. L'établissement est comme une forteresse dans laquelle personne ne peut rentrer actuellement, mais de l'intérieur, nous pouvions faire bouger les choses. On a de nous-même poser un ultimatum aux forces de l'ordre qui voulaient nous faire sortir, soit vous êtes avec nous, soit vous êtes contre nous et vous risquez encore plus nos vies. Et si qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit tentait de rentrer dans l'établissement, nous savions qu'Orochimaru n'aurait aucune culpabilité à ordonner à ses hommes de tirer sur les otages. »_

 _C'est depuis ce jour que la vérité, bien que légèrement soupçonnée, à vue le jour, et bien que la majorité soit d'accord avec la logique des réfugiés et que beaucoup les soutiennent à présent, qu'en est-il des forces de l'ordre et de la morale d'éthique. Peut-on réellement laisser faire une telle chose par des jeunes tout juste majeurs. Quand on voit ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur, c'est un véritable bain de sang qui se déroule et Orochimaru et son passé plus que douteux ne sont pas sans inquiéter beaucoup de monde. Mais nous ne pouvons que continuer de suivre ce qui se déroule dans cette bulle qu'est devenu l'établissement Konoha, Lycée de la Feuille en espérant que le pire soit évité et que tout cela finisse bientôt._

 _Nagato - Journaliste pour Le Monde - le 20/01/2012._

C'est l'œil vide et agar que Kakashi reposa le journal sur son bureau. Son supérieur lui avait conseillé de lire cet article qui faisait beaucoup parler de lui mais que pouvait-il bien y faire. Effectivement, la situation avait bien évolué depuis ces derniers jours, autant dans l'enceinte de l'établissement qu'à l'extérieur. Le visage de cette prise d'otages prenait une tout autre envergure et il se retrouvait avec de plus en plus de responsabilité sur les épaules. Des responsabilités peut-être bien trop lourde pour lui après tout. Il avait déjà perdu deux d'entre eux. Évidemment, il n'était en rien coupable de la mort de Kankuro et Ino mais en son for intérieur, c'était tout comme. Ces gamins étaient comme ses enfants aujourd'hui. Lui qui n'en avait jamais eu... Il ne saurait pas quoi donner pour trouver une solution à tout ce problème, mais rien ne leur permettait de pouvoir s'introduire dans le bâtiment sans faire plus de morts qu'il n'était permis d'y penser. Les terroristes qu'Orochimaru avait trouvés étaient plus déjantés les uns que les autres, ils se foutaient de mourir ou non. Mais s'ils devaient mourir, ils tueraient tous les enfants qui se trouveraient autour d'eux sans la moindre vergogne. Et c'était un acte de barbarisme dont ils étaient parfaitement capables, il le savait.

Alors effectivement, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'allier avec les _réfugiés_ et leur procurer le plus d'arme, de protection, de vivre et d'aides que nécessaire. Bien sûre, tous ses renseignements n'étaient pas publics, mais le plus important était déjà dit. Il avait fait d'eux son arme. Et bien que ces jeunes devenaient des héros aux yeux de tous au fur et à mesure des jours qui défilaient et des otages qu'ils délivraient, lui, ne passait que pour un moins que rien, un lâche, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, et qui déléguait son travail à des gamins. Aujourd'hui, ce poste était toujours à lui, mais à la moindre bêtise où au prochain mort, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Mais il se foutait de son poste aujourd'hui, bien plus lui importait ses jeunes, malgré ce que tout le monde pouvait dire ou penser. Il se sentait comme le plus responsable d'eux. Car bien que la population ne voie tout ça que de l'extérieur et les otages de l'intérieur, lui était seul, entre deux, à devoir gérer, suivre et assister à tout ça. Et il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Dernièrement, les réfugiés avaient fait plus que du bon travail. La mort d'Ino, les avait tous touchés et d'autant plus motivés. Il aurait préféré qu'ils rentrent chez eux mais l'inverse s'était produit et ils n'avaient pas chômé, libérant de nouvelles classes, jours après jours, heures après heures, dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion et dans les meilleures conditions.

Mais il savait que cela ne pourrait pas durer éternellement, et Kakashi n'avait de cesse que de chercher de nouveau plan pour mettre fin à tout ça, tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres, préoccupé sans cesse par ce qu'il pouvait se passer à l'intérieur, il n'arrivait pas à quitter son bureau, se changer les idées, faire sa vie, ni même à dormir. L'état de certains de ses élèves l'inquiétait de plus en plus, notamment Sakura qui était de plus en plus froide. Elle changeait du tout au tout. Exactement ce qu'il avait espéré ne pas voir au début de tout ça. Et les autres n'étaient pas mieux. Ils ne vivaient que pour une chose, libérer les otages, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il devait vivre, ils devaient profiter de la vie, comme tout jeune de leur âge et non vivre dans le sang les larmes et les cris. Il savait que depuis la mort de la petite Yamanaka, rien n'était plus pareil, mais il se demandait jusqu'où irait cette histoire.

 **7h00 - QG des Réfugiés**

Sakura était épuisée. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle ne chômait pas. Depuis ce fameux jour dont elle ne voulait plus parler et pour ne plus avoir affaire à la solitude et avoir le temps de penser à Ino qui n'était plus là, elle s'efforçait d'utiliser tout son temps de manière à ne plus avoir un seul instant pour elle. Même dormir était dangereux, car son imaginaire risquait de lui remontrer ce qu'elle ne voulait plus voir, et les moments où elle s'assoupissait c'était par inadvertance et c'était ses rêves qui la refaisaient bien vite ouvrir les yeux. Quand elle ne partait pas en mission elle passait ses journées à surveiller les nombreuses caméras, mais cette activité ne lui suffisant plus pour ne plus penser à elle-même et ce qu'elle ressentait depuis deux jours, elle s'était mise à élaborer un nouveau plan d'évasion, aidé par Shikamaru afin de changer et de ne pas rester dans la même routine qui pourrait leur être fatale.

Elle s'était donc imposé encore moins d'heure de sommeil, encore moins que Shikamaru qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de craquer sur le bureau à côté d'elle par moments sous le manque de repos. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, comme elle n'en voulait à aucun autre. Elle comprenait qu'ils aient besoin de repos, mais elle ne pouvait pas se payer se luxe, car aujourd'hui elle était responsable de tous à ses yeux. Orochimaru n'avait pas manqué d'être claire, sa menace principale, c'était elle. Elle était celle qui l'amusait, et bien qu'il compte se débarrasser d'elle à un moment, il ne manquerait pas l'occasion de s'attaquer à ses amis d'abord pour la blesser davantage. Elle était à présent son jouet préféré. Mais Sakura ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Il avait gagné une fois et après ce qu'il avait fait à sa meilleure amie, la Rose comptait bien se venger et le réduire à néant. Un nouveau trait de sa personnalité s'était révélé, la haine. Sakura ne se serait jamais douté pouvoir haïr quelqu'un comme elle haïssait Orochimaru aujourd'hui. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenue un véritable monstre par moments tellement elle se sentait capable d'imaginer les pires dessins pour lui. Elle ne comptait clairement pas en rester là. Et bien qu'elle ne savait pas encore comment faire, elle se vengerait de lui, déjà en faisant voler en l'aire sa prise d'otage, car elle le savait, libérer ses otages le rendait fou de rage. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se mette en travers de sa route ? Et bien Sakura comptait bien y être jusqu'à sa mort.

Et ce changement, Naruto le voyait bien. Impuissant et inquiet, il ne pouvait qu'assister à la transformation et la voie que prenait sa meilleure amie au fil des jours. Sa motivation se ressentait et elle la partageait si bien, que tous la suivaient toujours, mais il voyait clairement que la rose, bien qu'elle le nierait, pouvait craquer à tout instant. Légèrement amaigris, les yeux cernés plus que n'importe qui d'entre eux et aux aguets du moindre bruit, il voyait sa petite sœur se transformer et devenir encore plus fragile qu'elle ne l'était bien qu'elle laissait passer le contraire comme message à tous, lui voyait ses choses, car il la connaissait parfaitement. Et il avait d'autant plus peur pour elle. Peur qu'elle se brise en deux à tout instant. Qu'elle ne tienne plus le choque sans prévenir et de ne plus jamais pouvoir lui rendre le sourire. Elle changeait d'une façon effrayante depuis la mort d'Ino, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru, se demandant pourquoi. Elle n'avait plus jamais pleuré ni laisser passer le moindre signe de faiblesse depuis ses cinq derniers jours, mais Naruto savait, qu'elle était au bord du gouffre en réalité.

Et ce n'était pas auprès de son meilleur ami qu'il parvenait à trouver du soutien pour Sakura. Bien que ces deux-là aient eu un comportement étrange dernièrement, depuis la mort d'Ino, il n'en était plus rien. Plus un mot, plus un regard et le blond ne pouvait savoir pourquoi. Mais cette situation ne pourrait durer bien longtemps, l'ambiance était bien trop pesante pour continuer dans ces conditions, et bien que pour le moment, il soit le seul à en être toucher, il savait que bientôt, si ça ne s'améliorait pas, tout commencerait à être pris à la gorge. Car c'est ce qu'il ressentait, il avait l'impression d'être pris à la gorge à chaque fois qu'il regardait Sakura ou Sasuke, et il ne supportait pas cela. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était impuissant et seul.

La vérité c'est que Sakura s'efforçait aussi d'occuper autant son esprit pour ne pas penser à Sasuke. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui aujourd'hui, et il était difficile pour elle de garder ses distances alors qu'elle connaissait les envies du jeune brun qui lui était identique, mais pour sa protection elle avait préféré garder ses distances les plus total, tout comme avec Naruto. Et c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui elle s'isolait le plus possible d'eux deux, ils étaient tous deux des piliers pour elle, mais si elle ne voulait pas risquer de les perdre pour toujours, elle se devait de faire des concessions. Et elle ne s'en sentait que plus seule, elle aussi. Bien qu'elle se le cache.

 **10h00 - QG des Réfugiés**

Le soleil filtrait à peine à travers les fines mailles de protections des fenêtres du CDI où les jeunes étaient déjà prêts à l'action. Sakura tentait de monter au plafond à l'aide de Kiba qui lui tendait la main tandis que deux autres équipes étaient déjà parties faire diversion dans les couloirs du premier et troisième étage. Le plan était différent que tous les précédents, cette fois, ils ne fonçaient pas dans le tas tête baissée, ils comptaient jouer avec l'effet de surprise et comme d'habitude, Sakura avait tenu à jouer un des rôles les plus dangereux. Elle devait, avec l'aide de Sai et Kiba, rentrer dans la toute dernière salle de classe du deuxième étage occupé et rejoindre celle-ci par les plafonds. Ils allaient tous trois ouvrir une trappe différente et descendre d'un coup du plafond pour forcer les deux terroristes qui gardaient la classe à lâcher leurs armes et se rendre sans faire de blesser cette fois-ci, car effectivement, précédemment, certaines libérations d'otages se sont mal fini et ils avaient été forcés de tirer sur les terroristes, sans pour autant tuer qui que ce soit.

L'équipe de Naruto, Temari et Hinata devaient faire diversion dans les couloirs pour libérer entièrement le deuxième étage afin d'emmener les élèves jusqu'à la sortie qui était gardée par Sasuke, Tenten et Neji qui possédaient toujours la clé depuis la mort de Kankuro.

Rien de bien compliqué à première vue mais il est toujours assez délicat d'opérer, on ne sait jamais comment les choses peuvent se passer ni comment elles peuvent finir. Mais Sakura ne laissa pas passer trop de temps, une fois tous au-dessus de la salle qu'ils devaient libérer elle compte jusqu'à trois et fit exploser une parcelle du plafond avec son pied avant de descendre d'un coup.

Le premier terroriste qu'elle vit ne tarda pas à pointer son arme vers elle et elle se douta que le deuxième n'était pas loin quand elle sentit un métal froid lui toucher l'arrière du crâne assez délicatement.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.

Elle put entendre le bruit du cran de l'arme de Sai claquer après qu'il ait parlé. Son arme tout droit rivée vers le crâne du terroriste derrière elle. Et avant que le premier n'ait pu lever son arme vers lui, Kiba pointa la sienne vers lui. Tous deux encore dans les plafonds, ils attendirent que les deux hommes posent leurs armes au sol avant de descendre pendant qu'elle ramassait tout ça. Ils les firent avancer au centre de la pièce avant de les ligoter pendant que Sakura expliquait aux élèves comment allaient se passer la suite des évènements.

Elle ne pouvait se le cacher, elle adorait voir cette lueur naître dans leurs yeux au fur et à mesure qu'ils comprenaient qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici et retrouver famille et maison. Une part d'elle les enviait aussi, car elle savait que cette chance ne s'offrirait pas à elle avant un bon moment, peut-être même jamais. Ino, elle, n'aurait jamais cette chance. Elle sera le poing, sentant son cœur se serrer d'un coup. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle finit son discours et se retourna vers ses deux amis. Ils avaient fait leur travail correctement. Les deux terroristes étaient inconscients et menottés l'un à l'autre ainsi qu'au barreau d'une fenêtre.

Elle prit le talkie-walkie dans sa poche et l'alluma. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que Sasuke leur dise que c'était bon.

Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas exactement de la manière dont il était prévu, et quand on toqua à la porte, les trois jeunes se regardèrent l'un l'autre, sans faire de bruit, sur le qui-vive, ne comprenant pas la situation. Ils ne pouvaient pas contacter les autres par talkie, au risque de les faire repérer s'ils étaient cachés, c'est pour cela que cet ordre avait été prévu.

\- Et si un des talkies ne marchaient plus ? Chuchota Sai.

Sakura et Kiba le regardèrent en gardant le silence. Ils ne savaient pas quoi penser de tout ça. Le plan, c'était le plan, et là tout partait en vrille. Il avait peut-être raison, mais s'il avait tort, c'était une situation plus que dangereuse.

\- J'y vais.

Kiba se lança le premier. Bien que ce soit dangereux, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la porte, sur leur garde, Sai le suivi de près. Sakura se mit devant les otages, comme si elle pouvait les protéger à elle seule et attendit, le cœur battant.

Mais les choses se passèrent plus vite qu'elle ne s'attendait. Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas, presque effrayant, ses deux amis se faire jeter à travers la salle et atterrir sur la tête. Elle ne les vit pas rouvrir les yeux tout de suite mais aucune marque de sang n'apparut non plus. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers la porte pour comprendre et recula de quelques pas en constatant que quatre terroristes rentraient dans la salle. Elle toucha son talkie dans sa poche, ne sachant que faire, si elle devait joindre les autres ou pas, tenter de se défendre ou pas. Elle opta pour le talkie mais à peine eut elle le temps de le mettre à sa bouche qu'un terroriste à la coupe grise et étrangement familière le lui arracha des mains. Il lui colla une gifle qui la fit tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd et là elle le reconnut. Ou plutôt ce fut la marque sur sa joue qu'elle reconnue. Celle qu'elle lui avait faite juste avant de s'évader du self le premier jour de la prise d'otages avec ses amis. Et apparemment la cicatrice avait été dure à soigner. Elle releva la tête en se tenant la joue pour mieux la regarder. Cet homme savait qui elle était et il avait une dent contre elle, pour sûre.

\- Je crois qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de se présenter la dernière fois, Je suis Kabuto, je ne vais pas dire que je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, j'y ai déjà eu le droit mais c'est un plaisir de pouvoir me retrouver face à toi, enfin.

Elle tourna les yeux rapidement vers ses deux amis qui étaient en train de se faire ligoter les mains, inconscients.

\- Ils ne pourront rien faire pour toi aujourd'hui.

Elle ne pipa pas un mot, elle savait qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation délicate, mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir, le truc c'était comment. Ses amis à l'extérieur allaient se poser des questions. Mais il est vrai qu'elle n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelle d'eux, elle vrilla son regard vers le talkie dans la main de ce Kabuto avant de le regretter d'avance.

\- Tes autres amis ne pourront rien pour toi non plus.

\- Comment ça ?

Cette fois-ci sa curiosité fut touchée.

\- Tu attends un message de Sasuke n'est-ce pas ? C'est dingue de savoir qu'on vous connaÏt tous mais que vous ne connaissez que très peu d'entre nous.

\- Où est Sasuke ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Il en savait bien plus qu'il ne devait. Et elle voulait savoir comment il avait pu obtenir toutes ses informations.

Il fit un signe à un des terroristes de s'approcher de lui et celui-ci lui donna un sac. Elle reconnut très vite le sac que leur avait fourni la police, celui que Sasuke portait avant de partir, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- On va dire que l'on a eu l'occasion de se croiser il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Il jeta le sac à ses pieds. Et il m'a laissé quelques souvenirs.

Il ouvrit sa chemise, elle posa sa main sur sa bouche pour se retenir de sortir le moindre son, mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle était sur le point de cirer. Le T-shirt de ce Kabuto était plein de sang, elle ne voulut pas conclure aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de celui de Sasuke, mais il possédait son sac. La logique voulait que ce soit le sien.

\- C'est vrai, quelques souvenirs. Il lui sourit. J'ai même ceci.

Il sortit de sa poche arrière un bout de tissu qu'il lui balança et elle put reconnaître un T-shirt blanc déchiré, toujours avec du sang. Elle releva la tête vers lui, à bout de souffle.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

\- On va dire que ce jeune homme ne pourra plus poser de soucis à Orochimaru à présent. Et après tout nous devons éliminer tous ceux qui te sont proches d'après le maître.

Elle le fixa, les yeux écarquillés. Cet homme était en train de lui dire qu'il avait tué Sasuke. Sans plus de cérémonie que ça. Sasuke n'était plus vivant. Elle se releva et d'un coup poussé par un sentiment qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas et n'arrivait pas à contrôler, elle se jeta sur lui et lui fonça dessus mais fut vite stoppée par sa poigne qui la repoussa tout aussi violemment que sa gifle précédemment.

\- Ce n'est pas ton heure petite, bien que je me ferai une joie de mettre fin à tes jours ici et maintenant si tu me chauffes de trop. Tu m'as touché bien plus que tu n'aurais jamais dû par le passé. Mais je compte bien te faire payer, retiens-le.

 **10h20 - Tante du Capitaine Hatake**

Kakashi ne savait plus quoi faire, les images qu'il voyait allaient le faire devenir dingue mais il ne pouvait obtenir aucune information sur ce qu'il se passait réellement à l'intérieur de cette salle. L'hélicoptère de la police était en train de filmer les images et tut ce qu'il voyait n'était des fois que des ombres. Shikamaru au téléphone, il ne parvenait à trouver qu'une solution à tout cela, leur faire confiance. Mais comment ? Leur plan avait foiré, c'était un fait et Sakura se retrouvait seule face à ces terroristes qui avaient déjà eu affaire à Sasuke, Neji et Tenten un peu plus tôt avec grand succès. Il n'avait été qu'en mesure de rechercher les noms et les passés des terroristes pour se faire une image de ceux qui hantaient l'établissement à présent. Mais avec les images et les nombreuses archives, rien n'était encore fait. Il avait peur, peur pour eux, et à cet instant , peur pour Sakura.

\- Cette petite ne s'en sortira pas.

Son secrétaire et ses remarques ne lui venaient en rien en aide à son mental. Mais en repensant à l'altercation qu'avait eue l'équipe de Sasuke avec eux qu'il avait pu suivre grâce aux caméras de Shikamaru, il ne pouvait en effet pas nier ses dires.

 **9h45 - Hall d'entrée RDC**

Sasuke avait eu le temps de voir arriver la menace avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent prit en embuscade avec Neji et Tenten mais il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt. Sauf qu'au final, il ne savait pas si fuir aurait été une meilleure idée, ça n'aurait fait qu'attiser leur colère et transformer une simple embuscade en réelle boucherie. Donc sur ce point il était assez fier de lui. Mais maintenant il lui fallait trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation où il avait peur que ce qu'il avait pu éviter deviennent une réalité.

Il n'avait pas pu prévenir les autres groupes mais il savait que Shikamaru les avaient à l'œil grâce aux caméras. Mais les restrictions que leur imposait la police ne leur avaient pas permis d'obtenir des moyens de se contacter. Ils avaient donc gardé les talkie récupéré au premier jour de leur évasion mais n'en possédaient pas plus de trois. Chaque groupe en ayant un, Shikamaru n'avait donc rien d'autre que les caméras pour les avoir à l'œil.

Ils étaient censés tous trois rejoindre Sakura, Kiba et Sai après avoir vérifié que les lieux étaient sures tandis que Naruto, Temari et Hinata faisaient diversion au dernier étage pour que personne ne vienne à leur étage. Après ça, ils devaient attendre que Sakura les joigne par talkie pour leur dire que les élèves étaient prêts à sortir, à son tour, il devait avertir Naruto de faire son travail et là, et seulement là, les élèves pourraient sortir. Mais sans réponse de sa part au talkie, ils se douteraient bien qu'il y avait un souci. Et à cet instant, il ne savait pas s'il redoutait ou espérait une apparition de Sakura. Car c'était pour la plupart du temps toujours Sakura qui les sortaient du pétrin ces derniers temps. Mais à ses risques et périls aussi. Et bien que Sasuke s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ses sentiments pour cette dernière ses derniers temps, il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter, une nouvelle fois encore, de voir le pire arriver à la jeune fille.

Mais pour le moment, aucune touffe rose n'était à l'horizon et les vies pour lesquelles il devrait plutôt s'inquiéter étaient la sienne ainsi que celle de Tenten et Neji. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que leur réservaient les terroristes qui les entouraient. Il avait déjà pu voir la froideur avec laquelle ils étaient capables de tuer de simple mineur sans défenses et innocents alors il ne pariait pas cher de sa peau à cet instant. Car après tout, Orochimaru n'avait aucune estime pour eux qu'il le sache. Et se débarrasser du maximum des réfugiés étaient sûrement la meilleure des solutions pour lui.

Mais Sasuke n'avait pas plus peur pour autant de regarder chaque terroriste dans les yeux, et quand il croisa ceux gris de celui-ci pilent devant lui, il eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà croisé. Un jeu de regard commença entre les deux hommes et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient apparemment l'attention de flancher. Il avait l'impression d'être épié, de faire face à un terroriste bien plus capable que les autres, il le sentait, il était le meneur de ce groupe. Cet homme n'était pas là par hasard et il n'aimait pas son regard sur lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il l'analysait pour on ne sait quelle raison. Il vit ses lèvres sursauter en un léger sourire et Sasuke serra les yeux tout en fronçant les sourcils, prêts à lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait de sourire. Son talkie cracha dans son sac à ce moment-là, et en à peine un mouvement de tête du terroriste, deux autres se jetèrent sur lui pour récupérer son sac. Sasuke ne se laissa pas faire et lança son poing sur le premier à sa gauche, déjà prêt à se tourner pour attaquer le deuxième. Mais son adversaire depuis le début profita de sa distraction pour l'attaquer lui aussi et il se prit son point en pleine mâchoire, si brutalement qu'il fut poussé en arrière contre un autre terroriste qui commençait déjà à vouloir se battre avec ses amis. Le jeune homme finit au sol, légèrement sonné et cette action réinstalla le silence.

En levant les yeux, il put voir leur chef, la main en l'air en signe de silence et il se douta qu'il avait calmé le jeu. Il préféra ne pas se relever et attendit que son agresseur enlève sa capuche silencieusement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire.

\- Je suis Kabuto, ravit de te rencontrer Sasuke.

Il devait avoir 30 ans, tout au plus. En enlevant sa capuche, il put découvrir masse grise sur sa tête qu'il portait en queue de cheval. Son visage restait caché par son masque mais il avait repéré le principal pour essayer de se faire une image de lui.

\- Je me fous de vous rencontrer.

\- Et pourtant ! Il sourit. Je vais devoir vous arrêter là, vous n'irez pas plus loin. Et j'aimerais récupérer ce qu'il y a dans votre sac par la même occasion.

\- Vas te faire foutre.

Kabuto grimaça.

\- Je suis encore polie avec toi jusqu'à présent mais ma patience à rapidement des limites avec les gosses, tu devrais en profiter avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Ils n'étaient pas en majorité pour pouvoir se permettre de répondre. Il n'aimait pas la situation, ni la flamme qui brillait dans les yeux du terroriste. Son talkie cracha à nouveau et en relevant les yeux vers Kabuto il eut le temps de parer le coup qu'il lui lançait. Les choses avaient déjà dérapé.

 **10h40 - Salle de classe 210**

 **Fond de couloir 2ème étage**

Sakura n'avait plu le cœur à rien. Apprendre la mort de Sasuke avait été un vrai choque. Elle ne pensait pas que les choses se dérouleraient si vite. Et elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de les voir venir. En s'éloignant de lui, elle avait cru le protéger de tout danger, mais ça n'avait en faire rien changer sur la situation. Et plutôt que de profiter des derniers instants qu'elle aurait pu passer à ses côtés, plutôt que de laisser libre cours à cette brèche qu'il lui offrait dans toute cette horreur, elle l'avait laissé de côté, lui mentant sur les vraies raisons de son isolement. En vérité, elle s'était éloignée de tout le monde.

Depuis la mort d'Ino, elle avait pensé qu'en arrêtant de côtoyer comme elle le pouvait ses amis, elle les protégerait d'Orochimaru, elle les protégerait d'elle tout simplement. Mais elle s'était totalement trompée. Et en cet instant, le chagrin qu'elle éprouvait pour la perte de Sasuke n'était rien en comparaison à ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'ici. Parce qu'il était parti sans qu'elle ait pu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait réellement, en pensant qu'elle se foutait de lui. Qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple camarade. Or il n'en était rien. Pendant toutes ces années, la jeune fille n'avait eu de cesse d'espérer qu'un jour, il la voit autrement que la meilleure amie de Naruto, que la fille à protéger à chaque instant. Car Sasuke avait toujours été là pour elle, bien qu'elle ait toujours pensé que c'était par pure loyauté envers Naruto. Ils étaient comme deux frères, et elle, comme la sœur du blond. Alors de ce fait... Mais depuis que Sasuke l'avait regardé avec ces yeux lorsqu'il avait pensé y rester pour elle, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort entre eux deux, bien qu'elle se soit forcé à ne pas y penser et ne pas le voir surtout. Et aujourd'hui, à peine quelques jours après s'être vue révéler la vérité, elle venait de le perdre. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, plus comment agir, et elle hésitait même sur le fait qu'elle soit ait toujours la force de continuer toute cette mascarade.

Alors à ce moment-là, à genoux, les mains liées, devant ce Kabuto, elle n'avait même pas la force de lever les yeux pour lui faire face, ou faire face à quoi que ce soit. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle avait déjà bien assez pleuré ces derniers jours, et elle s'était juré de ne plus craquer. Ne plus craquer. À la mort d'Ino, elle s'était faite la promesse de mettre fin à tout ça par ses propres moyens, et voilà qu'à la première épreuve, elle lâchait prise. Mais quelle épreuve. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Combien de promesse avait-elle déjà brisé ? Elle avait même brisé celle qu'elle avait faite à sa meilleure amie, yeux dans les yeux, quelques minutes avant qu'elle meurt, amours qu'elle venait de lui faire celle que tout se passerait bien. Et que lui avait-elle demandé ? « Tues cet enfoiré pour moi ! ». Elle n'avait pas le droit de faillir. Pas maintenant. Ino était sa moitié, depuis ce jour, elle se devait de garder au moins cette parole. Elle tourna son regard vers Sai et Kiba, déterminé.

Les deux garçons venaient de se réveiller depuis quelques minutes. Après le coup qu'il avait reçu, le réveil était assez difficile. Mais les terroristes les avaient poussés sans ménagement dans un coin de la pièce et ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que de faire face à la réalité. Ils n'avaient pas suivi la suite de l'histoire mais ils se rendirent vite compte que la situation n'était plus sous leur contrôle. Sakura se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce, devant les autres otages, ligotés. Ils n'avaient pas pour autant perdu leur sang-froid. Depuis qu'Ino était morte, ils avaient décidé de ne plus rien lâcher et d'être uni l'un à l'autre. Mais à ce moment, ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire.

En se remémorant les scènes précédentes, Kiba se rendit vite compte, que c'était toujours Sakura, sans que l'on ne sache vraiment pourquoi, qui les sortaient d'une mauvaise passe. Mais actuellement, c'était Sakura qui était dans la pire des situations. Eux étaient deux faces à un terroriste qui ne faisaient pas plus attention à eux que de permis tandis qu'elle était sous l'enjoue de l'arme de Kabuto, les mains ligotées et à genoux devant lui. Il n'avait pas l'aire de vouloir la tuer, mais apparemment, la Rose était assez dangereuse pour qu'il la garde de cette façon. Elle avait bien fait trop parler d'elle. Peut-être était-ce un bon point pour eux. Et elle le regarda au moment même où il pensa cela.

Il lut dans son regard qu'il fallait agir et vite, et sans même qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir ou lui faire un signe, elle se posa sur les fesses pour balayer les jambes de de Kabuto des siennes afin de le faire tomber.

\- Maintenant !

À sa droite, Sai s'était déjà lancé sur le terroriste devant eux. Il l'aida bien vite et se jeta à son tour sur lui. Sakura de son côté eut à peine le temps de se lever que Kabuto en faisait de même. Son arme avait glissé plus loin sur le sol. Ça aurait pu être un combat à armes égales si ses mains n'étaient pas liées de la sorte, elle n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que d'encaisser le coup qui lui lança et d'atterrir sur des élèves derrière elle. Elle senti sa lèvre la lancer mais n'eut pas le temps d'y faire plus attention, Kabuto ne comptait pas la laisser s'en tirer à si bon terme et revenait déjà vers elle, l'air furieux et presque terrifiant. Elle entendit les cris des élèves derrière elle, mais ne leur en voulu pas. Kabuto attrapa ses mains liées pour la jeter de nouveau contre un mur cette fois-ci plus loin des otages.

\- Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas te tuer !

\- Aurais-tu si peur de ton « maître » ?

Elle avait noté la manière dont il avait parlé d'Orochimaru précédemment. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir mais en y repensant, ça l'a choquait. Comment pouvait-on considérer une pourriture de cette envergure de la sorte. Il fallait être bien atteint pour pouvoir penser de la sorte et elle se demandait quel rapport Kabuto entretenait avec lui.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de te tuer mais je peux t'abîmer.

Souriant, il l'attrapa par la gorge en la cognant à nouveau contre le mur. Quelle était cette manie de prendre les gens par la gorge ? Pas de doute, lui et Orochimaru se ressemblaient énormément. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, la pression qu'il exerçait commençait déjà à lui couper le souffle et elle tentait vainement de le repousser.

Heureusement pour elle Kiba et Sai arrivèrent à son secours. Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à se débarrasser du deuxième terroriste, et elle se laissa glisser contre le mur en toussant, passant ses mains toujours liées contre sa gorge cherchant à l'apaiser de quelque manière que ce soit.

Quand elle releva la tête, Kabuto était allongé, assommé près de l'autre homme. Kiba vint la relever et la détacher. Elle se racla la gorge rapidement.

\- Il nous faut le talkie pour joindre les autres. On a plus le choix.

\- Avec le temps que l'on a mis, ils devraient être rentrés à la base.

Sai avait déjà récupéré celui-ci et l'actionnait afin de prendre contact avec les autres. Il lançait déjà les premiers appels.

\- Comment se fait-il que l'équipe de Sasuke n'ai pas été là ?

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'arrêta. Les garçons étaient assommés quand Kabuto lui avait annoncé ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle devait leur annoncer.

 ** _« On a besoin d'aide sur le toit, on a été pris en embuscade près de la porte et rejoindre le campement était trop dangereux. Venez ! »_**

La voix de Naruto dans le talkie la stoppa et elle préféra passer le moment des révélations à plus tard. Elle la rassura aussi, car bien que Naruto ne soit pas en bonne posture, il était toujours en vie. Il n'était pas temps de s'apitoyer et si elle ne voulait pas perdre plus de monde qu'elle n'en avait déjà perdu à ce jour, elle devait agir rapidement.

Mais ils ne pouvaient partir en laissant cette classe dans cet état.

\- On met les corps dans le couloir et on s'en va ! Elle se tourna vers les otages. Vous libérer maintenant est impossible, la porte est verrouillée et les couloirs ne sont plus sûrs, on risquerait vos vies et ça tournerait vite au carnage, mais je vous promets de revenir aussi vite que possible...

Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer à tous ces gens qu'après leur avoir offert l'espoir, ils devaient de nouveau attendre. Mais étonnamment, pas un seul d'entre eux ne broncha, elle put même desceller certains sourires confiants dans la masse. Elle fut légèrement troublée quand une voix s'éleva.

\- On vous fait confiance !

\- Vous êtes les prochains, pas de soucis.

Kiba l'avait devancé, mais elle n'en fit rien et elle leur sourit, émut de les voir plus braves qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé avant de se retourner vers ses deux amis qui déjà dégageaient les corps vers l'extérieur.

 **11h10 - Toit du Lycée**

En arrivant sur le toit, le groupe tira, ne cherchant pas à comprendre plus qu'il ne le fallait. L'effet de surprise était pour eux et ils ne devaient pas le laisser passer. Les coups furent tirés en direction des pieds évidemment, mais les terroristes qui furent touchés ne purent que se laisser tomber au sol en hurlant de douleur et avant que les autres ne puissent réagir, ils étaient déjà pris en embuscade.

\- Vous lâchez vos armes, où je tire ailleurs que sur vos pieds.

Sakura fut rapidement écoutée et ils eurent à peine le temps de poser leurs armes au sol que Naruto et Temari leurs en débarrassaient déjà.

\- Avancez au bord !

Elle prit tout le monde au dépourvu. Ses amis en premier. Mais elle était perdu, confuse, en colère. L'arme toujours rivée sur eux, elle ne les lâchait pas du regard, quitte à les prendre un par un entre quatre yeux. Personne ne bougeait.

\- Maintenant !

Elle cria tout en tirant à leurs pied. Ils se tournèrent vers le bord, à quelques mètres et avancèrent. Sans un mot.

\- Sakura, à quoi tu joues ?

\- On n'est pas dans un jeu Naruto, c'est eux ou nous.

Elle les suivait à quelques mètres, sans savoir réellement ce qu'elle faisait, la tête lourde, guidé par elle ne savait quoi. Elle n'était plus elle. Naruto l'appelait, mais elle ne répondait plus. Elle les regarda arriver au bord, certains des terroristes tournèrent leur visage vers elle, incertains de ce qu'il allait se passer, il l'en pensait incapable, et bien il verrait bien. Le visage de Sasuke passa devant ses yeux. Elle l'avait perdu. Elle continua d'avancer vers eux.

Ce ne fut que quand la main de Naruto se posa durement sur son épaule et la stoppa dans son élan qu'elle se remit à respirer et le regarda. Elle lut dans son regard une certaine frayeur. Mais elle ne savait si c'était pour elle ou d'elle. Ce fut comme-ci elle se réveilla d'un long rêve, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et inspira, silencieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Chuchota-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche quelques secondes, puis la referma. Son regard se planta dans le bleu de celui de Naruto quelques instants puis elle le tourna vers les terroristes, toujours dos à elle et face au vide des quelques étages qui les séparaient du sol. Elle avait l'impression d'émerger doucement. Elle fit enfin attention au monde, aux aguets sur le toit d'en face, les flashs fusaient, elle pouvait entendre au loin, certains paroles, mais juste un léger brouhaha. Ils étaient si proches et à la fois si loin. Elle avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tous ses gens qui n'attendaient qu'une chose, le scoop, le scandale, le sang...

Elle ferma les yeux et se retourna à nouveau vers Naruto. Son Naruto. Et elle s'apaisa.

\- Si l'un d'entre vous ne bouge ne serait-ce que d'un pas ou tente quoi que ce soit, je tire.

Elle sourit brièvement à Naruto, qui ne la lâchait pas du regard, la main toujours durement posée sur son épaule et se tourna pour rejoindre ses amis, silencieux. Mais alors qu'ils avançaient tous deux elle se stoppa pour attraper son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Et il comprit bien vite qu'il devait en faire de même. Les autres les rejoignirent comme si rien ne s'était passé. Temari expliquait comment, après avoir attendu assez longtemps ils s'étaient fait prendre par surprise dans leur cachette sans rien comprendre mais avaient eu le temps de courir pendant un certain temps et avaient tenté de se réfugier sur les toits. Elle relâcha l'étreinte de Naruto doucement, elle avait envie de craquer, sa chaleur et ses bras lui avaient manqué et il est vrai que cette distance qu'elle s'était imposée avait été un vrai calvaire. Elle s'en rendait réellement compte à présent.

\- Où est l'équipe de Sasuke ? On n'a pas réussi à les joindre.

\- On pensait qu'ils étaient avec vous. Dit Temari.

\- Mais nous aussi. Lâcha Kiba.

Sakura inspira. La preuve était faite, ce que lui avait dit Kabuto était bel et bien réel. Et bien qu'elle sache que c'était vrai, une part d'elle-même, bien caché, avait espéré tout ce temps, que ce soit un mensonge. En arrivant ici, sans qu'elle se l'avoue à elle-même, elle avait eu l'espoir d'y retrouver Sasuke aussi. C'était peut-être pour cette raison, qu'elle avait failli dépasser les limites...

Elle se posa face à ses amis, silencieuse, et tous se mirent à la regarder étrangement. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, comment annoncer que trois d'entre eux, encore une fois, étaient morts. Elle ne voulait plus de ça.

\- Écoutez, Sasuke, Neji et Tenten se sont retrouvés face à Kabuto avant qu'ils viennent nous voir et...

\- Ah les voilà.

Sakura fut coupée par Naruto assez brusquement. Elle ne comprit pas de suite ce que ses mots signifiaient, mais quand elle se tourna et qu'elle vit Sasuke, elle perdit le fil de ses pensées ainsi que toute contenance. Elle ne fit que murmurer son prénom en le fixant, béate. Il était là, à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, accompagné de Neji et Tenten et apparemment bel et bien vivant. Un peu abîmés mais vivant. Les autres se dirigeaient déjà vers eux, tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était, mais elle ne parvenait pas encore à faire la part des choses.

Sans réfléchir et ne suivant que son instinct, elle fit un pas vers lui, puis un deuxième, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à courir sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle doubla ses amis et fonça vers lui, ne faisant attention à aucun de ses compagnons ni à leurs réactions. Le brun ne s'y attendait pas, et elle non plus d'ailleurs, mais elle se jeta dans ses bras d'un coup d'un seul et heureusement que le jeune homme pensa à parer la répercussion, car toute la pression de la rose se relâcha au moment où elle senti la peau de Sasuke sous ses doigts. Elle ne fit pas plus attention à ça plus qu'à quoi que ce soit et elle l'embrassa. Assez brutalement, c'est vrai, comme si elle avait besoin de se rassurer, de se prouver dans tous les sens du terme qu'il était là, avec elle, devant elle. Et la façon tout aussi enivrée dont il lui répondit l'assura que c'était bel et bien lui.

Quelques instants après et non sans le lâcher, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, le regard toujours inquiet et préoccupé, de peur de le voir disparaître.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais mort !

\- Je suis bien content d'être en vie dans ce cas-là, sinon j'aurais loupé un aussi bel accueil.

Il souriait de façon narquoise. Elle remarqua le sang séché sur le haut de son crâne ainsi que sur son menton. Elle passa ses mains sur le haut de son torse, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait qu'un gilet ouvert et fit le rapprochement de sa discussion avec Kabuto. Le T-shirt était bel et bien le sien, ils s'étaient croisés en effet, mais les choses n'étaient pas allées aussi loin qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître.

Elle s'en voulu brièvement de s'être laissé aller à croire en ce qu'avait pu lui dire Kabuto, mais d'un autre côté, elle n'aurait pu se rendre compte de la réalité de ses sentiments sans cette tromperie. En ayant cru perdre Sasuke, elle s'était rendu compte à quel point elle avait besoin de lui comme de ses amis autour d'elle. S'isoler était la pire des solutions qu'elle avait pu trouver à son problème et elle se demandait si Orochimaru, en la menaçant de les blesser n'avait pas pensé à cette suite des choses logique pour elle. En s'éloignant d'eux, elle aurait perdu en force, en confiance et leur union n'aurait été que plus impactée. Elle s'était de nouveau laissé avoir par ce serpent perfide sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le jeune homme la sortie de ses songes en passant ses doigts sur le côté droit de ses lèvres. Heureuse de le retrouver, elle n'avait même pas fait attention, ni ressenti la douleur de sa blessure. Mais Sasuke avait dû sentir le goût cuivré de son sang quand elle l'avait embrassé. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en penchant la tête et glissant sa main dans son cou. Kabuto avait serré si fort que des marques commençaient à apparaître sur celui-ci.

Elle senti une autre main, celle de Naruto, se poser d'un coup sur son épaule, tandis qu'elle était toujours présente dans les bras de Sasuke. Et d'un coup, elle sortit de sa torpeur, comme si elle se rendait compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle se réveillait d'un doux rêve. Et savait que la réalité venait déjà de la rattraper.

\- Je pense qu'il va falloir que l'on nous explique pas mal de chose.

 **12h00 - QG des Réfugiés**

En rentrant, tous s'étaient préparé à recevoir l'appel de Kakashi et à expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Cela avait duré une bonne heure et ils en étaient tous venu à la solution. Orochimaru avait réussi à prévoir leur coup bien à l'avance et à lui-même arranger le sien. Sakura avait été claire et avait tout raconté. Elle avait décidé d'être le plus franche possible avec ses amis à partir d'aujourd'hui, elle s'était rendu compte que leur cacher des choses n'était pas la solution et s'éloigner non plus. Kakashi avait d'ailleurs eu à cœur de leur expliquer à quel point Orochimaru était connu pour sa manipulation. Il avait découvert qui était Sakura et comment elle était, il était maintenant question de ne plus se laisser faire la-dessus. Mais Sakura avait été naïve. Et en racontant exactement tous les détails de son altercation avec celui-ci, elle vit Sasuke comprendre la vraie raison de leur séparation. Elle n'avait pas forcément aimé avoir à raconter son histoire avec Sasuke, sa séparation suite aux menaces que lui avaient faites Orochimaru et les raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était isolé, mais elle avait décidé d'être franche sur tout à partir de maintenant et d'ailleurs tous approuvèrent et décidèrent qu'à partir de ce jour, rien entre eux ne devait rester secret. Si eux-mêmes commençaient à se faire des coups bas ou à se cacher certaines choses, ils ne gagneraient jamais cette guerre.

\- Sakura, je ne pense pas que tu te sois fait un énième bon ennemi en Kabuto. Il avait disparu de nos fichiers depuis un certain temps, pour tout t'avouer, il était décédé depuis 15 ans, enfin dans la version officielle, la vérité, c'est que les services secrets l'ont à l'œil depuis pas mal d'années, il est comme le disciple d'Orochimaru. Nous pensons même qu'il a grandi avec lui à partir d'un certain âge. Ce mec est un fanatique inconditionné, il n'a pas mal de pathologie et Orochimaru est pour lui comme un Dieu, un exemple à suivre, il ne l'a jamais abandonné. C'est un peu fou, mais c'est comme un...

\- Maître.

Sasuke et Sakura avaient parlé en même temps. Ils se regardèrent rapidement sans rien dire, mais Naruto ne put que noter la connexion qu'il y avait entre ses deux-là.

\- Comment ?

\- Quand je l'ai rencontré, Kabuto me parlait d'Orochimaru comme son maître. Répondit Sakura sans lâcher Sasuke du regard, perturbé.

\- C'est ça... Bref, ce n'est pas très bon de t'être attaqué à lui. Fais bien attention, lui et Orochimaru ont traîné dans pas mal d'histoires assez louches du genre trafique d'organe, science illégale et dangereuse... Bref des trucs pas rassurants. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que veut Orochimaru mais la présence de Kabuto ne me rassure pas du tout.

Certains en eurent des frissons dans le dos, mais personne ne releva le sujet, ils avaient déjà assez vécu d'émotion dans la journée.

Shikamaru changea de sujet.

\- Je pense qu'il serait temps de parler du matériel que vous pourriez nous faire parvenir, il devient urgent que l'on puisse communiquer entre nous tous sans souci et surtout sans être sur écoute ou toutes les actions que nous essaieront se rénoveront de la même façon qu'aujourd'hui ou encore plus tragiquement.

\- Je fais ce que je peux pour arranger ça, mais comme vous le savez, tout cela n'est pas très apprécié par le haut conseil.

\- Aujourd'hui n'était qu'un avertissement de la part d'Orochimaru, il aurait très bien pu nous tuer à n'importe quel moment mais Kabuto me l'a bien fait comprendre, il ne devait pas me tuer. Alors je sais que pour Orochimaru je ne suis qu'un jeu pour le moment et qu'il ne me tuera que quand il se lassera, mais il aurait pu mettre fin aux jours des autres pour me blesser ou même de Sasuke. Elle frémit. C'était un avertissement et je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur.

\- Je vais faire bouger les choses au maximum je vous recontacte plus tard, pendant ce temps-là, reposez-vous, vous en avez bien besoin.

 **23h00 - QG des Réfugiés**

Sakura avait encore du mal à trouver le sommeil malgré que la situation se soit arrangée. Kakashi était parvenu à obtenir un accord pour leur permettre d'obtenir chacun des kits main libres assez performants qui leur permettraient de rester en contact et de façon encore plus discrète qu'avant ainsi que du matériel de sécurité comme des gilets, des chaussures, de la corde et beaucoup d'autres choses. Ils avaient reçu tout cela dans l'après midi avec les vivres qu'ils leurs faisaient passer chaque jour. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait encore de dormir. Elle s'était levée du lit pour aller près de la fenêtre, là où elle pouvait contempler les lumières de l'extérieur. Sasuke et elle étaient revenus à une relation passionnelle et il n'avait plus à se cacher, aucun de ses amis n'était mort aujourd'hui et pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Même dans leur base, elle ne se sentait pas totalement en sécurité et était toujours sur le qui-vive. Mais ce n'était que Naruto, deux tasses à la main de ce qui lui sembla être du thé. Et en souriant elle en prit une avant de le remercier. Il se posa face à elle, la fixant, sans relâche, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Ça en devenait gênant et intimidant.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- J'essaie juste de me rendre compte à quel point cette prise d'otages t'as changé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis toujours la même Naruto et ce n'est pas en me fixant de la sorte que quelque chose va changer. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que mes yeux vont devenir rouges et mes cheveux noir ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Elle le laissa faire quelques minutes, puis s'impatienta.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Si je ne t'avais pas arrêté tout à l'heure, sur le toit, tu l'aurais fait ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente avec moi Sakura ! Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Tu sais de quoi je parle et tu sais que je veux une réponse franche.

Elle le fixa puis baissa les yeux. Effectivement, elle savait de quoi il parlait, mais elle ne connaissait pas la réponse à sa question. À ce moment-là, sur le toit, elle n'était plus elle-même. Son chagrin s'était transformé en colère, puis en haine. Elle pensait Sasuke mort, et après lui avoir enlevé celui-ci on avait voulu lui enlever Naruto, ainsi que les autres. Elle avait perdu les pédales, elle ne se rendait pas réellement compte de ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle le faisait bel et bien.

Le truc c'est que si Naruto ne l'avait pas sorti de sa torpeur, elle ne savait pas si elle se serrait réveiller d'elle-même avant de commettre l'irréparable ou si elle aurait réagi pendant ou bien même après. Elle ne savait même pas réellement ce qu'elle comptait faire ou si elle voulait tout simplement leurs faire peur. Elle ne savait pas. Tout simplement.

Naruto prit la parole de lui-même, comme s'il avait suivi tout ce qu'elle venait de penser, comme s'il était dans sa tête, il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers Sakura. Nous nous battons contre les meurtriers. De temps en temps, en effet, il arrive que nous soyons forcés d'agir de la même manière qu'eux, car ils ne nous en laissent pas le choix et c'est leur vie ou la nôtre, mais n'oublie pas qui nous sommes. Et si nous pouvons éviter des vies nous le faisons, dans les deux camps.

Il n'avait pas tort. Elle était la première à penser de la même façon... À une époque. Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait plus réellement ce qu'elle pensait. Peut-être était-ce ça, la raison de son trouble du sommeil.

Elle vit le visage de Naruto redevenir le sien, souriant et stupide et conclut que le sujet était clos.

\- Mise à part ça, je trouve que tu es une bonne cachottière, je suis limite triste d'avoir été mis de côté dans cette histoire entre toi et Sasuke. C'est quoi votre racisme ! Depuis quand on m'exclut !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et se mit à rire.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Mercredi 22 janvier  
**

* * *

 **14H30 - Salle de classe 210**  
 **Fond de couloir 2ème étage**  
 **  
** **  
**  
Elle entra dans la pièce sans la moindre difficulté. A croire que cette journée était faite pour se dérouler sans une égratignure. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, le plan de Shikamaru s'était déroulé sans imprévu. Tout allait à merveille. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à cette idée.  
Au son de la musique qu'elle entendait dans son oreille qui se lisait dans leurs QG, la jeune fille envoya son pied dans le visage du terroriste sans la moindre pitié et le poussa face au mur, son arme visée sur sa tempe. Elle laissa Kiba se charger de le ligoter. Toujours impassible, elle se tourna vers ses autres collègues justes derrière et avança dans leur direction.

Ses nouveaux moyens de communication que leurs avaient fourni Kakashi étaient une bénédiction, comparé aux talkie-walkie qui les avaient plus souvent mis en danger et dans la confusion qu'aidé, plus discret, plus compact, plus léger et tellement plus simple, il leurs changeaient la vie.  
La musique l'entraînait, elle avait trouvé ça étrange au début, mais Shikamaru avait fait part de ses motivations sur le sujet : elle lui permettait de se détendre et de réfléchir plus vite en cas de problèmes. Ils avaient accepté sans broncher, après tout, ça ne pouvait que leur faire du bien, mais en entendant l'aire et le rythme parfois étrange du son de Queen, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire par moment.  
Son regard croisa celui de Sasuke à ce moment, il était apparemment sur la même longueur d'onde que celle-ci. Et en regardant autours d'elle, elle ne put que remarquer que tous était plus détendu qu'a l'accoutumé. Elle aurait pu mettre ça sur le compte de l'habitude, qu'à force de faire ça ils s'habituaient. Mais on ne s'habituait pas à ce mode de vie. Shikamaru avait eu une idée encore une fois brillante. La musique apaisait les meurt. Et celle-ci les détendait, peut-être était-ce pour cela aussi que tout se passait si bien.

Enfin jusqu'à présent. La musique baissa en fond et la voix de Shikamaru se fit entendre.

\- La garde a été relevé et ils sont plus nombreux que prévu, à croire qu'il sait que vous êtes là.  
\- Ça serait possible, cet homme a des yeux partout, et puis ils nous avait prévenu, il sera intransigeant.

Oui, il les avait effectivement bel et bien averti après la dernière tentative de libération ayant légèrement dérapé. Il s'était amusé à les effrayé, mais il serait plus stricte, le message de la veille leur avait assez bien fait comprendre.

« _A la moindre tentative de votre part je n'hésiterais pas à me venger sur qui de droit..._ » disait son message vidéo. Mais ils n'avaient pas pris sa menace au sérieux. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils n'allaient pas rester là bêtement après tout ce qu'il s'était passé juste avec un stupide message que leur avait envoyé leur ennemi. Et puis que fallait-il comprendre au juste ? Se venger sur qui de droit ? Ne s'était-il pas assez venger comme ça ? Ino, Kankuro, qui étaient les suivants ?  
Ils en avaient conclu que s'ils restaient ou non, la situation serait toujours là même, c'était à eux de faire attention. Point.

Elle le savait, Shikamaru était en train de calculer toutes les possibilités possibles pour les faire tous sortir de cette salle sans engendrer de blessés, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps devant eux.  
Et comme à chaque fois que le temps l'a pressé s'est dernier temps, Sakura eut une idée, une idée complètement loufoque.

\- Je sors, je les attire et je les fais monter sur les toits. Ils me suivront forcément, Orochimaru me veut plus que tout apparemment. La porte de l'autre côté du bâtiment pour accéder aux toits a qu'à être déverrouillé, je la refermerais derrière moi juste avant que les terroristes ne puissent l'atteindre. Je cours vite, très vite ! Tous les terroristes de l'étage voir plus vont se précipiter après moi, je connais les lieux mieux que eux, je les emmèneraient tout en haut pour que vous ayez le temps de faire passer tout le monde sans être vue et l'affaire et dans le sac !

Sasuke et Naruto froncèrent les sourcils. Pourquoi fallait-il sans cesse que cette idiote se mette dans des situations plus dangereuses à mesure que les jours passaient.

\- C'est complètement fou ! s'énerva Naruto.

\- Pas tant que ça. Leurs fit part Shikamaru de l'autre côté.

\- Ne commence pas à te mettre de son côté Shikamaru. Souffla Sasuke.

\- Réfléchissez, Orochimaru veut Sakura vivante, il a dut donner des ordres bien strictes à ses hommes, il ne peuvent pas la tuer. Ils éviteront donc de lui tirer dessus.

Elle resta silencieuse, les regardant se battre tous ensemble verbalement, pesant le pour et le contre.  
Son idée plaisait, elle le voyait bien. Mais les deux hommes de sa vie ne pouvait se résigner à laisser une nouvelle fois la rose se mettre autant en danger.

\- Je viens avec toi. Avaient-il dit d'un seul homme.

Elle pouffa bêtement, comme une collégienne et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous n'êtes pas assez rapide, vous ne feriez que me ralentir et le but n'est pas de se faire attraper !

\- Elle marque un point.

Kiba était de son côté, elle le voyait bien, depuis les derniers évènements, elle pouvait toujours compté sur le soutien du jeune homme. Il lui vouait une confiance totale. Elle le remercia d'un sourire complice.

\- Hors de question qu'elle y aille seule.

\- Moi je pourrais l'accompagner.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les otages et plus précisément sur une jeune homme étrange au cheveux bleu.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Suigetsu, il était... es dans ma classe dans certains cours. Les informa Sasuke.

La jeune fille le regarda de haute en bas. Il était assez fin et grand, apparemment plutôt apte à courir assez vite, mais elle ne le connaissait pas et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mettrait dans une telle situation.

\- Et pourquoi ferais-tu ça, le but et que tu sorte d'ici, pas que tu y meurt. Dit-elle.

Il se releva nonchalamment, et s'avança.

\- Premièrement, qui vous a dit que je voulais qu'on me sorte d'ici. Il eut un sourire carnacié, affichant toutes ses dents, étrangement pointus, la rose pencha la tête attentive. Et ensuite, vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que certains d'entre nous voulaient peut-être aussi être utile à votre cause ?

Il posa brièvement deux doigts sur le front de la rose mimant une arme sur sa temps. Elle loucha sur ceux-ci avant de sourire. Apparemment, le jeune homme était assez fêlé, et n'avait rien à perdre, mais il l'amusait, il lui ressemblait assez, personne n'aurait envie de participer à ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire en vérité, mais lui le faisait gratuitement. Ils avaient le même gout du risque. Elle pencha la tête alors qu'il baissait sa main, attendant la suite.

\- Et puis, je fais partie du club d'athlétisme depuis que je suis petit, donc je ne te cache pas que le course, ça me connait, je ne serais donc pas un poids pour toi, fillette, ça pourrait même se retourner contre toi.

Elle resta silencieuse. Mais une aide supplémentaire ne pouvait que leurs être bénéfique, et puis si quelqu'un l'accompagnait, elle savait que les garçons seraient moins récalcitrants à la laisser partir.

\- C'est pas faux.

Elle eut le temps de voir le sourire satisfait de ce Suigestu avant de se tourner vers les autres.

\- Après tout, il court vite d'après ce qu'il dit et on ne peut pas l'obliger à sortir si ce qu'il veut c'est nous aider non ?

\- C'est vrai que ça ne nous était jamais arrivé, mais on a fait le même choix nous aussi par le passé, on ne peut pas l'en empêcher. Argumenta Temari.

Elle la soutenait, Sakura l'en remerciait par le regard, depuis la mort d'Ino, Temari et elle s'était « réconcilié » et la blonde se montrait plus avenante envers la rose. Elle s'était rapproché.  
Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était parvenu à ses fins et c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire un sang d'encre pour elle. Elle le fixa intensément. Elle attendait son approbation, un signe, n'importe quoi. Sasuke le lui donna et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- On fait comme ça. Shikamaru, prévient nous quand la porte est ouverte et on y va.

-Très bien.

Le signal fut coupé, le temps qu'il se connecte aux autres.

\- Je veux rester moi aussi !

\- Décidément ! Karin c'est ça ?

Temari soupira en s'approchant à son tour. Elle connaissait la jeune fille vraisemblablement. Sakura ne la connaissait pas plus que ça, mais en faisant plus attention elle se rappela d'elle. Brièvement aperçu dans les couloirs, elle courait toujours après Sasuke avec un groupe de fille. La rose croisa les bras. Elle n'était pas sûre que les intentions de la rousse soit les bonnes, mais ils avaient accepté Suigetsu sans faire plus d'histoire, ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher une autre personne de vouloir les rejoindre sans raison.  
Elle vira son regard sur Sasuke, apparemment blasé. Elle fut rassurée. Ils partageaient les même appréhensions. Et puis Sakura n'avait pas de soucis à se faire sur la situation, ce n'était pas le bon moment et c'était déplacé. Elle fit un signe de la main à Suigetsu pour qu'il la rejoigne au fond de la salle, le temps de lui passer quelques affaires : armes, oreillette et quelques consignes au cas où quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévu qu'ils ne se retrouve pas sans rien.  
Elle lui expliqua aussi brièvement par où elle voulait passer histoire d'être raccordé.

Quand Shikamaru leur donna le feu verts, ils préparèrent leurs affaires. Kiba donnait les instructions aux otages qui allaient être évacués. Ils devaient absolument marcher à quatre pattes pour se protéger des médias. Si les images étaient diffusés en direct, ce qui allait surement être le cas vue ce qu'allait faire Sakura et Suigetsu, ils ne devaient pas être vue où Orochimaru se rendrait compte de la supercherie et les arrêteraient immédiatement. Tous étaient silencieux mais paré. Ils stressaient, mais ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient leur faire confiance et qu'au bout du chemin, la liberté les attenaient.

En accrochant son couteau à sa ceinture, Sakura sentit une présence derrière elle. Sasuke. Le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire le moindre mot rassurant et l'embrassa. Ce fut doux mais brutal à la fois. Il avait peur, elle le savait, mais elle aussi. La peur était toujours présente, à chaque instant. Ses lèvres se décollèrent, elle passa sa main sur sa joue assez rude dut à sa repousse de barbe.

\- On se retrouve au QG.

Il la fixa intensément, comme pour garder son image à tout jamais dans son esprit.

\- Tu as intérêt à revenir où c'est moi qui vient te chercher femme !

Elle rigola brièvement, se mit sur la pointe des pieds le temps de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je serais là.

Il la laissa partir, bien qu'il n'aimait pas cette sensation, en retournant à sa place, il fusilla Suigetsu du regard, espérant quand le message était passé. Sakura était à lui et il n'avait rien dit précédemment, mais il n'avait pas tellement apprécié cette petite scène grotesque qu'il avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle se détoura pour se retrouver face à Naruto cette fois-ci. Il ne lui fit pas de long discours, il la fixa juste dans les yeux, lui serrant les épaules, elle lui sourit en retour.

Ils étaient prêts, plus rien ne les retenaient, il était temps de lancer l'assaut avant que l'ennemie ne le fasse par lui-même. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher la porte, elle fut stoppée, par les otages eux-mêmes.

\- Merci.

Sakura les regarda puis sourit. Elle ne voulut rien dire de plus et puis qu'aurait-elle pu dire. Tout se jouait dans le regard et dans l'attitude, Sakura leurs montraient chaque jours qu'elle était là pour eux et encore une fois elle en faisait les frais en se mettant encore en première ligne et ils le savaient.

Se fiant aux indications de Shikamaru qui suivait les images des caméras du couloirs, Sakura ouvrit doucement la porte. Ils étaient de dos, elle sorti sans un regard en arrière juste un geste, levant le poing au ciel vers les otages, elle disparue rapidement dans le couloir, suivi par Suigetsu. La porte se referma, plus bruyamment. Les terroristes se tournèrent d'un seul coup, Sakura regarda Suigetsu avec un faux air étonné et se mit à courir vers l'escalier. Une fois le mur passé, les coups de feu vains se firent entendre, puis des pas. Tant mieux, ils attireraient plus de monde.

\- Ils sont tous rentré dans le jeu. Dépêchez-vous ! Ils sont juste derrière. Pour les autres, le couloir et vide, c'est le moment.

Sakura sourit, ses idées avaient souvent du génie. Ils montèrent les escaliers à la volée. Suigetsu la surpassant légèrement, elle n'était pas à la ramasse, mais effectivement il n'avait pas menti sur ses capacités.

Une fois arrivé au dernier étage, le jeune homme enfonça la porte. Ils arrivèrent sur le toit. La lumière du jour les aveugla. C'était la première fois pour Suigetsu qu'il respirait de nouveau l'aire frais de l'extérieur depuis un bon bout de temps. Il s'immobilisa, la tête levée vers le ciel, comme éblouit. Il pouvait de nouveau sentir la chaleur des rayons du soleil même en cette période, mais il accueillait aussi le froid glaçant du vent de l'hivers qui lui hérissa les poils avec grand plaisir. Il était comme paralysé. Il avait laissé tomber l'idée de sortir un jour de la salle dans laquelle il avait été pris en otage.

Un bras sur les yeux pour se protéger des rayons du soleil, Sakura referma la porte rapidement faisant le plus de bruit possible pour confirmer leur position aux terroristes qui les suivaient. Son regard se tourna vers l'autre bâtiment d'en face, les journalistes avaient suivi l'action et étaient aux aguets, filmant, flashant de tout part. Essayant même de leurs crier des phrases incompréhensibles avec le vent qui lui frappait les oreilles et la distance. Elle se retourna vers son nouvel acolyte. Il était perturbé, elle le comprenait, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cela. Elle attrapa la main de Suigetsu pour le tirer à sa suite.

Une centaine de mètres les séparaient des terroristes lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur tour sur le toit. C'était gagné d'avance, mais alors qu'ils commençaient à ralentir, sûr d'eux, l'un des terroristes fit une chose qui étonna les deux jeunes gens, il sorti une grenade. Sakura le vit la dégoupiller et la balancer dans leur direction avec un grand geste du bras puissant. Sakura et Suigetsu accélérèrent la cadence, apeuré par la tournure des évènements et ne sachant pas la proportion que pouvait prendre les flammes.

Quand la grenade explosa, leurs corps sautèrent et furent propulser en avant par la puissance de celle-ci. Ils atterrirent à quelques mètres plus loin, légèrement sonné par la puissance et la force de cette arme qu'il n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de voir à l'œuvre et de tester.  
Suigetsu fut le premier à se lever pour analyser l'ampleur des dégâts. Un énorme trou les séparait des terroristes. Ils avaient détruit une bonne partie du dernier étage de l'établissement B.

Apparemment personne ne l'occupait. Habituellement réservé aux logements des professeurs, ceux-ci avaient dut être vidés aux cours de l'attentat.

Mais à présent les terroristes de l'autres côté ne pouvaient plus rien contre eux. Eux aussi sonnés par la puissance de la grenade ils étaient affalés au sol, mais pas mort. Il sourit.

Ce fut le bruit de foule à l'opposé qui lui fit tourner la tête. Il se pencha, aidant Sakura à se releva, assez secouée par cette voltige improvisée, mais en bonne état tout de même. Elle avait les bras égratignés par son atterrissage sur le sol bétonné du toit et une légère entaille sur l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Mais tout allait bien. Elle tremblait légèrement, tout comme le jeune homme. Mais c'était son corps qui parlait sous le peur et l'adrénaline. Il la soutint jusqu'au rebord, voulant découvrir la provenance de toutes ces acclamations, et il fut éblouit par le monde qui se trouvait devant le bâtiment attendant que les otages soient libérés et par les forces de police reliés au-devant.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire que tout ce monde pouvait être resté ici depuis le premier jour de la prise d'otage en soutien pour eux. Il devait y avoir des familles, mais aussi des amis, des connaissances, comme des inconnus, venu par curiosité. Enfermé dans sa petite salle depuis des jours, le jeune homme n'avait pas pu observer l'effet qu'avait eu la prise d'otage autours de lui. Il avait été dans l'ombre bien longtemps, coupé de toute communication et nouvelle, n'espérant qu'une chose : pouvoir sortir. Il s'était senti seul, abandonné et plus abandon é que personne au côté de ses camarades de classe. Il ne voyait pas à quel point il était aidé et supporté, il ne voyait pas à quel point les gens étaient là pour eux.  
Il prenait à peine conscience de ce qu'était devenu le monde réel et n'en voyait qu'une partie. Mais il commençait à se rendre compte du rôle qu'il venait de jouer dans toute cette histoire.

Sakura le secoua et pointa du doigt un point juste sous eux. La grande entrée, là où les otages, ceux desquelles ils faisaient encore parti il y a quelques minutes, sortaient au compte goutte et étaient pris en charge par les force de police et médecin pour être dirigé vers une grande tante plus loin.  
Il n'avait pas de regret, non il était fier. Il tourna la tête vers Sakura y lisant la même expression que le sienne sûrement. La satisfaction. Ils se sourirent puis rigolèrent, prit par l'adrénaline.  
Sakura leva le point vers l'extérieur, regardant les civils et il en fit de même. Une victoire de plus pour eux, une victoire dont il faisait à présent parti.

 **16h00 - QG d'Orochimaru**

Orochimaru ne pouvait être que spectateur de ce qu'il voyait. Regardant pour une énième fois les images de ce qu'ils s'étaient passé quelques minutes plus tôt il observait sans rien dire. Les terroristes devant lui n'étaient que excuses et plaintes. Il les écoutait se lamenter en expliquant ce qu'il venait de se passer, tentant de se trouver des excuses plus vaines les unes que les autres. Ils étaient des incapable, voilà tout. Ils avaient failli encore une fois. Ne daignant même pas les regarder il fronça les sourcils, les images de la télévision l'accaparant bien trop quand elles zoomèrent sur une Sakura, souriante, fière d'elle levant le poing en signe de victoire. Une victoire nouvelle qu'il n'acceptait pas. Sa rage muette augmenta encore une fois. Il voyait cet échec qu'il venait de subir dans les yeux d'une rose bien trop enjouée.

\- Vous avez échoué donc.

Les terroristes ne dirent plus un mot. Un silence pesant s'installa alors qu'Orochimaru levait son arme péniblement et avant de tirer sur l'un d'entre eux sans un regard. Les autres n'osèrent pas bouger. Effrayés. Voilà ce que leur faisait ressentir le serpent, la peur. Sans attendre un signe de celui-ci ils sortent de la pièce sachant que l'entrevue était finie et qu'il ne valait mieux pas rester au risque de leur vie.  
Orochimaru lève les yeux au plafond. Il était énervé mais commencé à être fatigué. Se redressant il tape les numéros d'un portable sur son téléphone. Kabuto lui répondit rapidement.

\- Vient dans mon bureau, je pense qu'il est temps de discuter sérieusement de ce que l'on doit faire.

Le pire était encore à prévoir.

 **17h00 - QG des réfugiés**

La soirée avait commencé doucement, au retour de Sakura et Suigetsu, tous avaient fêté leur nouvelle victoire. Le sourire planait sur le visage de quasiment tous. Karine avait su prouver qu'elle était utile aux autres grâce à ses connaissances en médecine. Malgré sa petite réputation et son image de quiche, la rousse cachait d'impressionnantes connaissance dans le domaine. Elle avait d'ailleurs pris en charge Sakura pour soigner sa fracture ouverte à l'arcade sourcilière qui pouvait apparemment s'aggraver si on ne s'en occupait pas sérieusement et de ce fait la déranger plus tard.  
Malgré l'ambiance, ils restaient tout de même sérieux.

\- Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est la raison pour laquelle ils vous ont attaqué à la grenade, je croyais qu'Orochimaru te voulait vivante Sakura. Réfléchit Shikmaru à haute voix.

\- J'ai dut en énerver plus d'un en tentant de tuer certains des leurs la dernière fois.

\- T'as tenter de les tuer ?

La question de Suigetsu n'eut jamais de réponse. Tout le monde se tut. Personne n'avait reparlé de ce moment où Sakura avait faillis passer de l'autre côté. C'était sujet tabou. Ils avaient compris ses motivations et son état à ce moment mais n'avait préféré pas revenir sur le sujet.  
Mais Sakura ne parut pas perturbé. Elle tenait le coup. Karin avait fini, le picotement incessant dans son crâne la chamboulait un peu et l'avait exténué. Elle était fatigué. Il était temps pour elle d'aller se reposer, si elle avait bien appris une chose aux fils des jours qu'elle passait ici, c'était que son sommeil était plus important que ce qu'elle ne lui accordait. Elle détestait ça, mais elle en avait besoin.  
Elle se mit doucement debout et leva les bras en s'étirant mollement. Son corps ne suivait plus.

\- Je vais aller me reposer. On reviendra sur tout ça plus tard, si Kakashi appelle vous savez quoi lui dire.

Sasuke la regarda en souriant. Il venait de réaliser une nouvelle fois que même abîmé et balafré, elle restait plus belle et plus forte que n'importe quelle fille qu'il avait pu rencontrer dans sa vie. Elle était magnifique à chaque instant.

Son meilleur ami à sa droite surprit ce sourire. Il se retint de lui balancer une réflexion bien placer. Il connaissait leur relation à présent et en les voyant, il se demandait comment il n'avait pas pu le voir plus tôt. C'était évident. Ils s'aimaient. Et Naruto le lisait dans les yeux de Sasuke à chaque fois qu'il regardait la Rose. Jamais il n'aurait cru ça possible par le passé. L'idée d'une relation entre les deux n'avait jamais effleuré personne même pas eux. Ils étaient tous les deux amis, savaient ce que l'un voulait de l'autre et la seule chose qui les reliaient vraiment, c'était lui-même. Naruto. Il était la troisième personne de ce trio qu'ils formaient. Inséparable juste grâce à lui depuis de nombreuses années. Il le savait, à l'époque, Sasuke et Sakura s'appréciaient, mais ils ne se serraient surement jamais parlé si Naruto ne tenait pas cette place dans leurs vies.

Et les voire aujourd'hui de la sorte. Il aurait dut être choqué. En faire tout une histoire, le crier sur tous les toits, parce que oui, ça aurait été la nouvelle de l'année. Mais l'esprit actuel faisait que ses humeurs n'étaient pas les mêmes. Il pouvait juste être qu'heureux de les voir tous deux comme ça, sans vraiment pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.  
Sakura était de sa famille, sa petite sœur, et jamais il ne l'avait vue autrement depuis longtemps. Il l'aimait, Dieu oui qu'il l'aimait. Elle était plus importante que n'importe qui à ses yeux, même plus que Sasuke malgré le lien qui les unissaient. Au début oui, ses sentiments le perturbaient, il ne savait pas comment les expliquer ni ce qu'il devait en penser. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre que ce n'était rien de plus que fraternel. Il n'était pas jaloux, pas du tout et il était même rassurer. Parce qu'il savait que dans les mains de Sasuke, Sakura était doublement protégé et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait, la protection de Sakura surtout par les temps qui couraient.

Son regard vrilla sur la rose, qu'il surprit à échanger un regard amusé avec Sasuke, elle l'avait grillé en plein reluquage. Elle était belle, il comprenait Sasuke, et Sakura n'aurait pas été Sakura, que lui aussi se serait battu pour son cœur. Mais elle était surtout épuisée, il le voyait, tout le monde le voyait. Elle ne prenait jamais le temps de s'occuper d'elle.

Mais pour une fois qu'elle était prête à se reposer de son propre grès, on ne lui en laissa de nouveau pas la possibilité.

L'ordinateur principal grésilla, Shikamaru tenta de baisser le volume ou même de reprendre le contrôle, mais à chaque fois qu'Orochimaru parvenait à pirater leur PC il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'observer ce qu'il avait à dire.

Sakura baissa les bras et se rapprocha à pas de loup, tandis que Neji et Sai se positionnaient devant la porte d'entrée au cas où tout cela ne serait qu'une diversion pour rentrer dans leur repère. Ils étaient organisés maintenant, ils avaient tout prévu. Pour toutes les situations. Chacun avait son rôle à jouer.

Seuls Suigetsu et Karin étaient complètement perdu.

Mais peut-être aurait-il mieux fallut que ce soit un guet-apens plutôt qu'un simple message de Orochimaru.

L'image était floue, mais elle se stabilisa et bientôt ils purent nettement voir un jeune garçon ligoté assis sur une chaise de classe simple. La pièce était vide et sombre. Sasuke put remarquer quelques terroristes posés autours de l'otage, armés plus que nécessaire face un gamin de cet âge est dans cet état. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tenter de voir de qui il s'agissait que Naruto le poussa, se rapprochant de l'écran, prit d'une panique soudaine.

\- Non, non, non.

Le brun chercha dans le regard de la Rose une explication. Mais celle-ci ne put rien lui dire, elle était tout aussi perdu. Ils l'étaient tous d'ailleurs. L'otage avait les yeux bandés et avec l'obscurité de la pièce ils ne parvenaient qu'à peine à voir son visage. Seul Naruto avait apparemment la réponse que tous cherchaient et elle n'avait pas l'aire de lui plaire. Mais ils ne voulaient pas le brusquer. Elle ne put que le regarder, inquiète.

La voix d'Orochimaru se fit enfin entendre. Il n'était pas dans le pièce.

 _« Je pensais que certains d'entre vous avaient compris que j'arrêtais de rigoler. Mais pas tous. J'en ai assez de m'attaquer toujours aux même personne, un peu de diversité me fera le plus grand bien, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous ennuyiez ou pensiez que je fais du favoritisme._  
 _Mais je reviendrais vers toi ma petite Sakura, sois en certaine, ne soit pas réconforté pour autant. Surtout après ton petit cinéma de cet après-midi. »_

Elle grimaça d'exaspération. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en faire des tonnes. Son ton théâtral l'agaçait plus que tout. Elle en avait assez de ce fou qui s'amusait plus qu'autre chose de la situation pour en faire un jeu dont il se croyait le chef.

 _« Aujourd'hui, je m'attaque à toi Naruto. Peut-être le sais-tu déjà si tu as de bons yeux. Il s'agit bien de ton jeune amie Konohamaru installé juste devant toi à l'écran. »_

Hinata plus loin derrière poussa une plainte de surprise. Maintenant ils savait tous ce que Naruto avaient compris depuis le début.

Konohamaru était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un membre de sa famille. Il avait toujours connu Naruto. Baladé de familles d'accueil à maison de discipline, il avait souvent eut l'occasion de se croiser. Mais ce fut plus jeune dans une famille où ils furent tous les deux adoptés pendant six mois que les deux garçons avaient pu lier se lien quasi fraternel. Le jeune garçon toujours en quête de supériorité par rapport au blond était sans cesse en compétition avec lui pour tout et n'importe quoi, que ce soit en sport, sur la scolarité ou même sur les conneries. Il était un mini Naruto. Et c'est cette rivalité qui les liés aussi. Naruto ne le prenait jamais au sérieux, le vannait à chaque instant mais il le portait dans son cœur tout comme il pouvait en avoir accepter d'autres. Naruto avait cette facilité à accorder son amour aux gens, un amour toujours partagé, même s'il était parfois masqué.

Sakura et Sasuke qui avait souvent l'occasion de le croiser, courant toujours après le blond, avait déjà pu remarquer des traits de caractères commun aux deux garçons. Konohamaru, à force de traîner avec Naruto, prenait les mêmes tiques, les mêmes gestes et les mêmes répliques, c'était plutôt drôle à voir, même si selon eux, Naruto n'était pas forcement le meilleur mentor. Aux yeux du jeune garçon il l'était et bien plus même. Parce qu'ils s'étaient adopté l'un l'autres et que pour Konohamaru, Naruto était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un grand frère, qu'il aurait toujours aimé avoir.

Orphelin à l'âge d'un an, ses parents étant mort dans un violent accident de la route, ce fut son unique parent, son grand père qui prit la charge de Konohamaru. Mais le vieil homme, bien que réputé dans le pays comme un des meilleurs anciens ministres qu'il ait connus, avait passé l'âge de s'occuper d'un petit garçon et surtout avait vécu sa vie. Il fut interner pour des raisons de santé dans une maison de retraite quand Konohamaru eut à peine atteint les 5 ans. Et sans personne pour l'adopter dans sa famille assez excentrique, il fut déposé en orphelinat. Le jeune garçon avait renié les autres membres de sa famille, tous plus cupides les uns que les autres, il avait été dégoûté de tous, mais il vivait le sourire aux lèvres. Il était fort, c'était indéniable.

Mais il était surtout fortement lié à Naruto, et Orochimaru venait de toucher une corde sensible dans le plus grand des calmes.

 _« Tu as un lien tout particulier avec le jeune Konohamaru apparemment. Ah merci les dossiers de l'établissement et les employés de celui-ci pour leur travail assidu sur chacun des élèves de cette école, ils sont vraiment très impliqués dans leur travail pour savoir tous ses détails._  
 _J'ai tout lu sur vous deux, c'est assez émouvant d'ailleurs, toi et lui avez subits de rudes épreuves, c'est si excitant de se retrouver dans une situation pareille, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

Orochimaru eut un petit rire malsain et surfait. Sakura lâcha l'écran de vue pour se tourner vers Naruto. Celui-ci était en transe, il ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas, mais elle voyait dans ses yeux, toute la rage qu'il contenait pour ne pas exploser.

 _« Suis-je bête, tu ne peux pas me répondre. Et de toute façon qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire des ta réponse. Soit, écoutes moi bien jeune Uzumaky, je sais que tu tiens à ce gamin, et je sais aussi que tu es un des chefs de cette équipe de jeune dérangés. Tu me connais, tu sais que je n'aime pas que l'on compromette mes plans, mon but et donc de me débarrasser de vous tous, en commençant par ceux qui mènent la danse._  
 _Je vais être claire, retrouves moi ce soir à 18 heures au troisième étage et nous procéderons à l'échange. Le gamin, contre toi, sans violence, sans sang, juste un échange de bon parti dans le plus grand des calmes et dans le jovialité._  
 _Tu as une heure pour réfléchir et faire tes adieux, si tu n'es pas là à l'heure du rendez-vous. Je le tue. »_

L'ordinateur s'éteignit et tout fut coupé. Le silence revint dans la salle et personne n'osa l'interrompre. Cette journée avait si bien commencée, ils avaient libéré une nouvelle classe, personne n'était blessé et tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'étaient senti poussé des ailes et Orochimaru venait de tout briser de nouveaux.

\- Qu'aucun d'entre vous tente de m'en empêcher.

Certains auraient voulu répondre, lui dire que c'était du suicide, sûrement un piège. Mais personne ne fit rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui dire non. L'empêcher de tenter le tout pour le tout pour sauver quelqu'un qui lui était cher, parce qu'ils feraient tous la même chose.

\- Je viens avec toi. Et ce n'est pas une question.

Sakura ne pouvait laisser son meilleur ami partir comme ça. S'il devait les quitter, échanger sa place avec Konohamaru, pour qu'Orochimaru l'emmène on ne sait où, elle ne pouvait rester ici à attendre bêtement. Elle allait devenir folle. Et elle était persuadé que s'il n'était pas seul, ils pourraient peut-être faire quelque chose.

\- Très bien, j'en suis aussi.

Sasuke posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto. Il ne le laisserait pas de sitôt.  
Sai se leva de sa chaise.

\- Je vais me préparer.

Apparemment, il était aussi prêt à partir avec eux. Et ils ne leurs laissait pas vraiment le choix. Mais personne ne s'en offusqua, tus étaient libre de leurs choix et Sai aussi faisait partie de leur équipe.  
Mais celle qui surpris tout le monde, ce fut Hinata, elle s'était approché timidement et qui avait murmuré un petit « moi aussi ».

Naruto sorti de sa transe pour la première fois depuis quelques minutes et se tourna pour la regarder sans rien dire. Sakura les regarda silencieuse. Avait-elle loupé quelque chose pour qu'elle ressente ce lien entre son meilleur amie et la jeune fille d'un coup en pleine figure. Ni Hinata, ni Naruto ne parla, mais elle voyait bien que quelque chose se passait. Elle n'était pas aveugle.  
Neji coupa ce lien invisible en entraînant Hinata avec lui pour lui parler. Il s'inquiétait pour sa cousine. Surprotecteur qu'il était, il n'allait jamais accepter que cela arrive. Naruto les suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Son visage se tourna vers la rose, sentant son regard pressant sur lui. Il fit enfin attention à elle et passa sa main sur son épaule, avant de la prendre dans ses bras brusquement. Elle se laissa faire et le laissa aller. A cet instant, elle était la seule à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du jeune homme, la seule à sentir ses larmes cachées dans son épaule et silencieuses.

 **18h00 - Lieu de l'échange organisé**  
 **Couloir du 3ème étage**

L'équipe des cinq réfugiés s'approchaient du lieu de rendez-vous avec une assurance non caché. Ils ne voulaient pas montrer à Orochimaru la peur qui leur influait. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser la joie de croire et voir sa supériorité même dans un moment où il avait le dessus sans conteste. Les terroristes à l'autre but du couloir les attendaient, Konohamaru dans les bras d'un terroriste étrange aux cheveux blancs mais à l'apparence jeune. Mais pas de trace d'Orochimaru pour le moment.

Les journalistes à l'extérieur s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Ils avaient vu les terroristes se mettre en place quelques minutes plus tôt, le jeune Konohamaru dans les mains. Ils n'étaient pas au courant de la situation, d'ailleurs, les réfugiés avaient préféré ne pas prévenir Kakashi. Il n'aurait fait que tenter de les empêcher inutilement d'y aller. Il avait raison, ils le savaient très bien, mais c'était inutile de perdre du temps. Les clichés prit par un photographe étaient sans conteste les plus belles qu'il avait eu depuis longtemps. L'assurance et la force qui se lisaient sur le visage de Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto en première ligne lui donnait des frissons, comme à tous. Ils étaient beaux dans un moment si tordu. Il n'en revenait pas. Sai et Hinata derrière faisait pâle figure, mais ils étaient bien là. Sauf que tout montrait qui était les véritables chefs et même si la situation et les faits étaient horribles, ses photos étaient magnifiques.  
Ils voyaient ses collègues autours, filmer la scène, retranscrite en direct et il comprenait qu'eux aussi ressentait les mêmes sensations que les siennes. Tous étaient d'accord sur un point, sans même avoir à le partager, Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto transpiraient d'une assurance et d'une force qui les rendaient magnifiques face à toute cette horreur qu'il vivait.

Mais l'incompréhension régnait elle aussi. Que se passait-il ? Aucune information n'avait été partagé sur une possible rencontre entre les réfugiés et les terroristes ce soir. Et surtout que faisait Konohamaru dans leurs mains et qu'allaient-ils se passer.

Le pays entier vivait ce moment en direct. Tous devaient être dans le même état. Fasciné par ses trois jeunes mais aussi paniqué à l'idée de ce qu'il allait se passer et de comment allait finir cette rencontre apparemment organisée.

Ni Sakura, ni Sasuke, ni Naruto ne tournèrent leurs visages vers les journalistes à l'extérieur. Hinata et Sai, perturbés par toute cette foule s'agitant et regardant la scène leurs jetèrent des coups d'œil. Sai trouva ça malsain mais ne dit rien. L'ambiance était tendue dans le couloir. Il se tourna vers ses amis, regardant leur dos. Il était surplombé par leurs aura. Il le ressentait lui aussi alors qu'il ne voyait même pas leur visage. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à atteindre cette assurance dont ils faisaient preuve. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ils étaient, pour sûr, les chefs de cette équipe, leurs chefs, ses chefs et il les respectaient plus que personne. Il était fier, même s'il n'avait pas leur valeur, d'être à leur côtés en cette instant, même s'il n'était pas certain de finir la journée.

Arrivé devant les terroristes, la tension de Naruto était à cran, il était sur le point de lâcher prise.

Orochimaru n'était pas là, ais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. La présence du serpent n'était jamais bon signe et la dernière fois que Sakura l'avait eu en face d'elle, sa meilleure amie avait perdu la vie, elle ne voulait pas recommencer.

\- Je suis Kinimaro. Un des disciples de Orochimaru. On pourrait même dire que c'est lui qui m'a fait. Enchanté.

Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre de ses conneries. Naruto voulait en finir maintenant. La voix du jeune garçon, parce qu'il était bien trop jeune pour être ici à cette place, l'insupportait.

\- On peut y aller ?

Kinimaro sourit. Le blond était tendu mais pas seulement. Il ne se laissa pas décontenancé après tout, il tenait l'objet de cette tension dans ses bras il avait les pleins pouvoirs en cet instant et il le savait. Il fit un signe à ses collègues.  
Deux terroristes s'approchèrent de Naruto pour l'immobiliser. Sakura et Sasuke s'agitèrent, nerveux. Kinimaro les calma.

\- L'échange.

Quelques secondes passèrent, le temps que Naruto se laisse faire. Il 'en pouvait plus. A croire que c'était un jeu pour le blanc qui souriait devant la scène. Naruto était là où il voulait qu'il soit, il était temps de laisser parti Konohamaru. Il ne supportait plus de voir cette peur dans le regard de son jeune ami et surtout entre les mains de se taré, une arme pointée sur la tempe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends putain ! ragea le blond.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Kinimaro en souriant de plus belle.

\- Relâche-le ! C'était le pacte.

\- Ah ça ! Parce que tu pensais vraiment qu'Orochimaru était un homme de parole ?

Et soudain tout ralenti à aux yeux du blond. Il vit l'arme de Kinimaro descendre doucement dans le dos de Konohamaru et entendit la balle quitté le revolver pour traverser son corps. Il vit le regard de Konohamaru passer de la peur à la douleur en tombant lentement au sol. Et alors Naruto ne se mua en une autre personne. Son visage rougit par la rage laissa passer un cri de rage alors qu'il attrapa le premier terroriste à sa droite qui le tenait avant de lui retourner le poignet. Il n'entendit pas le cri de douleur de celui-ci. Il n'entendit pas les coups de feu tirés par ses amis derrière lui prêt à l'aider. Il n'entendait plus rien à part un son sourd qui le rendait aveugle devant ses imposants assaillant et la douleur dans son cœur.

Sai protégeant Hinata derrière lui, ne put qu'être spectateur de la scène, mais il avait promis à Neji que rien n'arriverait à sa cousine. Il vit Sakura se faire choper par la taille violemment par un terroriste enragé après qu'elle est tiré sur un autre et être violemment propulsé contre la baie vitré sans pouvoir rien faire. Il n'était pas seulement paralysé pour protéger Hinata mais aussi par ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Le corps de Sakura percuta si violemment la vitre que celle-ci se fissura en plusieurs morceau mais ne se brisa pas forte heureusement. La Rose retomba au sol lourdement mais n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de se relever que le terroriste recommença une seconde fois. Sasuke était bien trop occupé avec un terroriste pour pouvoir aller l'aider mais alors que Sai commençait à avancer un pied, Naruto arriva derrière le terroriste et lui sauta dessus, passant un bras autours de son cou pour l'empêcher de respirer, criant encore et encore.  
Il ne reconnaissait pas son ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Et il commençait même à se demander de qui il devait avoir le plus peur.

Sakura toujours au sol, ne tenta rien contre Naruto, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche sous la violence des chocs qu'elle venait de recevoir, elle rampa jusqu'à Konohamaru, lui aussi au sol, tremblant. Elle passa derrière lui, l'attrapa dans ses bras, doucement, le rassurant et le berçant. Sa main se posa sur le trou dans son torse, espérant vainement calmer l'hémorragie. Sachant pertinemment que c'était inutile mais incapable de se l'avouer à elle-même alors qu'en était-il de Naruto.  
Son meilleur ami s'était mué en une bête sauvage qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sasuke et Sai ne bougeait plus. Le combat était fini, les terroristes étaient tous à terre. Mais Naruto continuait de cogner du pied rageusement l'un d'entre eux au sol, inerte. Personne n'avait osé aller le stopper, même Sasuke se retrouvait dans une situation où il ne savait comment gérer le blond.

\- Naruto !

La Rose l'appela, inutilement. Il ne l'entendait pas, il n'entendait rien.

Mais Hinata fit une nouvelle fois la chose la plus surprenante de la journée, elle courut vers le jeune homme, nullement effrayé par cette aura qui l'entourait et l'attrapa dans ses bras par derrière, le suppliant d'arrêter en pleurant et répétant on nom inlassablement.

Et alors, Naruto se calma.

Ce moment dura quelques minutes, mais personne n'osa rien dire. La situation était horrible. Jusqu'à ce que Konohamaru se mette à tousser, crachant du sang, que Sakura tenta de lui essuyer avec les mains.  
Alors à ce moment-là, Naruto se tourna vers eux, vers lui et doucement il se rapprocha. Il tomba à genou devant le corps de Konohamaru, les larmes baignant son visage. Sakura en fut surprit, ne les ayant même pas vue commencer à couler. Elle sera plus fort la blessure du jeune garçon, tentant de le garder en vie un peu plus longtemps, comme si elle pouvait y changer quelque chose. La main de Naruto s''approcha de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, comme sa famille. Le moment était bien trop fort, bien trop puissant, mais tous se retinrent de pleurer ou de faire le moindre bruit, c'était le moment de Naruto et de personne d'autre.

Konohamaru se mit à sourire. La peine se lisait sur son visage, ce geste lui coûtait. Naruto ne le lâcha pas du regard en reniflant, s'excusant tout doucement. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait, il le savait. Il n voulait pas le lâcher du regard, de peur de perdre ce contact. Que par le moindre battement de cil, Konohamaru parte à tout jamais sans qu'il ait pu en profiter jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu es mon héro Naruto.

Ce fut ses dernières paroles. Et son dernier souffle. Konohamaru n'avait pas pleurer. Il avait accepté sa mort, il avait compris qu'elle était inévitable. Bien plus mature que n'importe qui, il y avait fait face, sans osciller.

Naruto hurla. De rage, de désespoir, de haine, de tristesse. Tout était mélangé. Lui, à son inverse, ne l'acceptait pas. Il n'acceptait pas que cet être si cher, si jeune et si fragile puisse partir et e quitter. Ils ne partageraient plus jamais rien. Plus leurs bêtises ni leur rire ou bien leur rivalité déplacé l'un envers l'autre.  
Konohamaru était mort. Il n'était plus rien. Et c'était bien trop dur. Il se laissa tomba lentement tête la première sur le corps du jeune décédé. Pleurant encore. A bout.

Dehors, tous respectaient ce silence. Choqué, attristé. Tous avaient pu suivre en direct la scène grâce aux caméras des journalistes. Que ça soit sur leur télévision ou téléphone, partout le monde pouvait assister à cette mort tragique et touchante. La scène donnait à trembler. Cette enfant, mort dans les bras de cette gamine, pleuré par son meilleur ami. Sans que personne ne puisse rien faire ou dire. Tous n'étaient que des visionneurs, devant faire face et subir cette tragédie sans rien pouvoir dire. Ils ne pouvaient que ressentir la peine de l'Uzumaky, la partager. Touché.

Et quand le temps de deuil fut passé, quand les esprits s'échauffèrent, alors là, la communauté se lâcha. Criant sa rage, dans les rue, à travers les réseaux sociaux. Partageant sa tristesse avec leurs familles, leurs amis.

Des inconnus dans la rue, qui attendaient devant le bâtiments, se prirent dans les bras, sans même ne jamais s'être adressé un seul mot.  
La population fit alors preuve d'une humanité telle qui n'en fut jamais auparavant. Les journalistes des quatre coins ne manquèrent pas d'enregistrer l'instant. Mais il était si triste de se dire, qu'il fallait en arriver là, pour que enfin, les humains, qu'elles qu'ils soient, puissent enfin, pendant même un court instant, se soutenir et faire preuve d'une telle fraternité. Ils étaient à présent tous égaux, les un aux yeux des autres. Et il se rendait juste compte de cette liberté à laquelle il touchaient chaque jour. Libre de leurs mouvement, de respirer l'aire extérieur, de faire et dire ce que bon leur semblait.

Oui, il était triste de se dire, qu'il fallait en arriver là, pour que la France, comme tous les autres pays, répondent enfin à ces valeurs qu'étaient les leurs : Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité.

Ororchimaru avait eu sa vengeance. Il en était de soi. Il était satisfait. Aucun autre mot e collait mieux à la situation. La TV même lui montrait le fruit de son labeur. Il avait touché au but en touchant le jeune blond. Et sa vision des choses étaient toujours exacte. Il pouvait lire cette tristesse dans son regard. Il avait gagné face au jeune homme. Il reposa délicatement son verre de vin sur la table, mais le garda dans la main en regardant la suite des images. Tous ses gens à l'extérieurs, plus que compatissant avec la situation des réfugiés, commençait à l'agacer. L'image revint sur le bâtiment et son verre explosa dans sa main quand il vit le regard de Naruto lors qu'il releva la tête et vue cette rage de vaincre et de vengeance dans ses pupilles. Ils n'avaient pas gagné, loin de là.

 **18h20 - Lieu de l'échange organisé**  
 **Couloir du 3ème étage**

Sakura regarda une dernière fois le couloir. Les yeux encore humides, le visage tendu. Et elle se demandait quand cela se finira-t-il. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Seul les pas de ses amis derrière elle perturbaient le silence qui s'était installé depuis plusieurs minutes à la suite de ce carnage. Il lui paraissait étrange, lui faisait presque peur, alors qu'elle aurait dut le savourer plus que tout par les temps qui couraient. Elle inspira un bon coup puis se retourna pour reprendre la suite de ses amis et rentrer, une bonne fois pour toute, se reposer. Elle en avait besoin, ils en avaient besoin.  
Hinata l'attendait, à quelques pas de là. La rose voyait la jeune fille troublée. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans l'action même. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, comment se mettre. Les mains entremêlée l'une à l'autre, elle regardait Sakura, comme une enfant perdu, et elle ne put que se prendre une bouffée d'affection pour son amie en plein visage à cette vision. Elle lui sourit doucement avant de s'approcher pour l'amener avec elle. Il était grand temps de quitter les lieux.

Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme elle l'avait prévu. Alors qu'elles arrivaient au niveau de Sai, une nouvelle troupe de terroristes les surprirent par derrière. Le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps de s'interposer entre Hinata et l'arme de l'un d'entre eux avant qu'il ne la touche et tomba au sol d'un coup, touché en pleine épaule. Hinata pétrifiée, ne réagit pas. Sakura se tourna vers les deux garçons déjà arrivés à l'autre bout du couloir depuis tout ce temps et d'entendre d'autres pas se dépêcher dans les escaliers. Ne réfléchissant pas plus que ça, elle attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et la poussa pour qu'elle court vers l'extrémité du couloir rejoindre les autres avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour elle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent au loin ceux de Sasuke, déjà prêt à poser le corps de Konohamaru pour venir l'aider, mais elle le stoppa d'un geste de la main. Tout ce qu'elle eut le temps de voir fut Hinata, passant juste à temps l'intersection reliant l'escalier et rejoindre les deux jeunes hommes, alors que la masse noire de terroriste se profilait. Ils devaient fuir. Elle ne devait pas s'être sacrifié pour rien. Elle se retourna vers Sai pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'aidant à se relever et une fois debout, elle leva sa main libre, comme présage de drapeau blanc, ils avaient gagné, elle ne se battrait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Le regard fière, elle tourna tout de même le visage vers l'extérieur, la lumière, pour regarder les journalistes, attroupé sur ce maudit toit, les regarder se faire prendre sans rien faire pour les aider, assister à tout cela avec une pointe d'excitation.

Puis elle tomba dans l'inconscient. Son corps tombant lourdement sur le sol accompagné de celui de son ami.

* * *

 **Jeudi 23 janvier**

* * *

 **12h30 - Cantine du lycée**  
 **Otages: Quatre cent cinquante six élèves, cent un adultes dont quarante sept professeurs**

Ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement. Elle avait mal aux bras. Des crampes surement. Son regard tenta de s'habituer à la lumière bien trop puissante pour elle qui lui brûlait les pupilles. Elle n'avait même pas la force de se les frotter. Quand ce fut fait, elle releva la tête, allongé au sol, elle tenta de se redresser brièvement, juste le temps d'analyser son environnement, de voir dans quel piège elle s'était retrouvé. Et son cœur rata un battement alors qu'elle ressentait pour la première fois ce que l'on pouvait comparer à de la panique quand elle comprit qu'elle se retrouvait de nouveau dans la même pièce où tut avait commencé pour elle. Le réfectoire.

Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, mollement tout de même, sonné par le coup qui l'avait assommé un peu plus tôt. Les otages se tenaient à une distance plus que respectables, quelques mètres sûrement, la tête baissée, apeuré. Ils formaient un cercle autour d'elle, et elle se retrouvait en pleins centre de cet prison humaine et de la pièce par la même occasion.

En se tournant, son bras percuta quelque chose, Sai ! Elle inspira un grand coup mais fut vite rassuré en le voyant respirer. Il était en vie, elle n'était pas seule. Car malgré tout ce monde autour d'elle, elle se sentait plus seule que jamais, plus abandonnée, perdue et en danger qu'elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Et elle avait peur, très peur.

Elle était à présent la prisonnière d'Orochimaru. Ils l'étaient tous les deux. Et elle savait que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Son cœur loupa un nouveau battement alors qu'une larme traîtresse se permit de longer sa joue. Vaincue.


	10. Chapitre 9 Partie 1

**Jeudi 23 janvier**

* * *

 **12h30 - Cantine du lycée**  
 **Otages: Quatre cent cinquante six élèves, cent un adultes dont quarante sept professeurs**

Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Que son corps tout entier ne lui répondait plus et était bloqué par une force qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler. Paralysé. C'était le mot. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et ce fut déjà une étape pour elle. La lumière éclatante du jour, étonnement lumineuse pour la période de l'année, lui laissa difficilement l'opportunité de découvrir où elle se trouvait. Incapable de changer cela, elle dut garder son mal en patience quelques secondes, le temps que ses iris s'habituent à la clarté ambiante pour que les formes autour d'elles se complètent et lui laisse l'occasion de se situer. Elle rageait, cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle n'avait pas peur, mais se méfiait de ce qu'elle allait trouver. Un gémissement qu'elle reconnut étant le sien lui sorti de la bouche alors que sa main alla se poser automatique à l'arrière de son crâne qui lui lançait encore. C'était sûrement pour cette raison d'ailleurs qu'elle s'était réveillé. La douleur lancinante de celui-ci lui faisait limite perdre la tête. Puis ses souvenirs revinrent alors qu'elle découvrait avec son simple touché, la bosse qui lui trônait sous sa chevelure. Les chiens n'y étaient pas allé de mains mortes.

Ses souvenirs étaient tout aussi douloureux que sa nouvelle blessure. Des flashs du regard catastrophé de Sasuke avant de tomber lui firent mal au cœur. Le bruit des pas courant dans tous les sens. Le hurlement de Naruto qui allait sûrement être une nouvelle fois fou de rage. Les larmes d'Hinata tombant sur le sol sal du couloir. Le corps inerte de Konohamaru dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Et Sai, le valeureux Sai, qui aurait pu s'en sortir indemne, s'il n'avait pas sauvé une Hinata complètement désemparé par la situation. Puis le noir.

Sai. Ce fut quand elle se rappela de lui que sa vision se décida à lui répondre correctement et ce fut aussi la première personne qu'elle vit. Sai était à ses côtés, toujours allongé mais après vérification de la Rose, toujours en vie. Elle souffla, rassuré.

Elle ne devait plus perdre aucun de ses amis. Elle ne le supporterait sûrement pas. Son esprit ne le supporterait sûrement pas.

Elle leva les yeux, dans un meilleur état d'esprit que dans lequel elle s'était réveillé, mais déchanta très vite.

C'était bien le self, dans lequel elle se trouvait en ce matin de janvier. Ce même self où tout avait commencé. Duquel elle avait réussi à sortir avec ses camarades. Et son cœur tonna dans sa poitrine d'une façon qu'elle ne l'avait jamais senti. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir échoué. D'être revenu au point de départ. Que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ou même un cauchemar. Son petit monde était en train de se briser alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait craquer sous le symbole de cette nouvelle prison dans laquelle Orochimaru l'avait enfermé.

Mais il le savait, il devait savoir ce que cette situation lui procurerait. Parce qu'il était vicieux, manipulateur et calculateur.

Son esprit rebelle se mit à analyser tout de suite la situation. Elle n'était pas ligotée, tout comme Saï. Elle n'était ni enchaîné, ni bloqué dans ses mouvements, mais n'avait rien autour d'elle.

Rien.

Et c'est là qu'elle s'en rendit compte. La cantine était bondée de monde, de tous les otages qui s'y trouvait lors du premier jour. Mais à côté d'elle, personne. Elle releva un peu plus le visage et les vit. Tous.

Les otages étaient bien là, mais une sorte de barrière invisible les séparaient, elle et Sai de tous les autres. Pourtant, ils étaient comme eux. De vulgaire otages. Sa tête tourna de gauche à droite, tentant de comprendre la situation, de capter un regard. Mais elle ne croisa les pupilles de personnes, toutes fuyant les siennes et ça, elle l'avait remarqué.

Isolée de tous par plus de deux mètres de vide, elle se sentit tout à coup seul. Sa main vint frôler le bras de Sai, se rassurant de sa présence. Elle en eut grand besoin. Car Orochimaru jouait un jeu auquel elle ne connaissait pas les règles et surtout bien trop malsaines pour elle. Elle était prête à paniquer dans sa solitude. Se sentant plus seul que jamais, plus perdu que jamais. Plus en danger que jamais surtout, au centre de cette immense pièce, remplit de centaines de personnes auprès desquelles elle ne pouvait trouver aucun soutien.

Puis, l'ange de la mort arriva. Droite, fière, arrivant sur eux à une allure calculée. Accompagné et protégé par des hommes bien trop armés comme d'habitude.  
Sakura ne trembla pas, mais elle put sentir Sai, posé à ses côtés et réveillé depuis maintenant quelque temps, frémir.  
Elle ne put que le comprendre et l'en pardonner. Elle avait ressenti la même chose la première fois qu'elle avait croisé Orochimaru. Mais aujourd'hui, sa haine était si puissante envers cet homme qui n'aurait jamais dû naître, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à trembler devant sa prestance.  
Et elle le savait, il détestait ça.

Elle en profita pour le fixer tout aussi fière et neutre que lui. Lui prouvant sa force, sa présence et ce qu'elle pensait.  
Elle pouvait la sentir, la peur qui emmenait de chaque otage autour d'elle, recroquevillé sur eux-mêmes face à cet homme qui les avait sûrement maltraité ces derniers jours. Elle aurait voulu baisser les yeux, honteuse. Honteuse de les avoir laissés derrière elle le jour où elle s'était échappé, ne pensant qu'à sa propre peau. Qu'a sa propre vie.  
Et elle tentait de réparer ses erreurs chaque jour depuis.  
Orochimaru arriva face aux deux rebelles qui furent forcés de se lever sous la joue des terroristes qui l'accompagnaient. Sakura eut même le privilège d'être attrapé par l'un d'entre eux pour l'y aider plus rapidement qu'elle ne mettait. Elle ne s'empêcha pas de tenter de s'échapper de la poigne du terroriste en lui lâchant le regard le plus assassin qu'elle avait en stock.

\- Si j'avais besoin d'aide je t'aurais sonné.

Le terroriste, furieux, levait déjà la main, prêt à lui faire comprendre qui était en position de parler, mais Orochimaru le stoppa d'un simple doigt en l'air. Elle fut choqué de la façon dont ses hommes lui obéissaient. Analysant la situation et tentant d'en profiter pour prendre le plus d'information.

Toujours furieuse, Sakura tourna quand même la tête vers le terroriste la tenant bien trop fermement par le bras. Avait-il peur qu'elle se jette sur Orochimaru pour le tuer de ses dents? Sai n'avait pas le droit à temps de précaution lui.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui cracher son insulte au visage, dégoûté d'une telle fidélité envers un monstre comme Orochimaru.

\- Gentil chien.

Cette fois-ci la gifle tomba. Sakura cracha la bille de sang qui lui prit la bouche aux pieds d'Orochimaru. Elle leva les yeux pour voir sa réaction.  
Orochimaru n'avait pas été écouté par le terroriste quand il lui avait silencieusement demandé de ne pas toucher la Rose. Elle le vit soupirer, mais contenir sa colère. Elle l'espérait, les répercutions contre le terroriste seraient violentes. Cet homme était fou, elle l'avait bien compris. Elle en sourit d'avance.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je vais être direct et je suis sûre que tu sais très bien pourquoi tu es là. Je veux la vérité. Directement et sans entourloupe, crois- moi, ça sera mieux pour toi comme pour moi. Ou tu regretteras de devoir passer par la méthode forte.

Évidement, elle ne comprenait rien à son charabia. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ne comprenait-elle rien à ce qu'il lui disait. Son coup à la tête avait-il été si puissant, qu'elle en avait perdu certaines facultés ou alors lui avait-il provoqué des trous de mémoire?  
Elle fronça les sourcils. Non. Elle n'était pas si fragile. Cet homme était juste en pleins déliré. Comme depuis le début de tout ça. Comme depuis toujours d'ailleurs.  
Il était déluré, perturbé et vivant dans un autre monde, pourrissant celui de tous les autres.

\- Quoi ?

Orochimaru soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu soupirer par le passé. La situation devait le déranger apparemment. Mais c'était lui qui l'avait créé de toutes pièces.

\- Ne me fait pas perdre mon temps, je sais déjà comment l'occuper d'ailleurs si tu joues à ce jeu avec moi. Et crois moi que je sais y faire en question de torture pour obtenir ce que je veux. Alors dis-moi où sont les plans et je te laisserais.

Torture? Plans? Non, Sakura devait vraiment avoir manqué un chapitre dans toute cette histoire. Parce qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation qu'elle ne comprenait réellement plus.  
Elle tourna le visage vers Sai. Il ne bougeait plus. Tout aussi perdu qu'elle apparemment, mais aussi et sûrement terrifié par le personnage face à eux et ce qu'il leur annonçait.

Sai ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide dans la situation actuelle, il était tout simplement incapable d'agir. Elle avait de la peine pour le jeune homme. La mort d'Ino était déjà un coup dur pour lui, il ne méritait pas de se retrouver à ses côtés en ce moment.  
Elle ne pouvait rien lui laisser arriver.  
Mais que pouvait-elle faire, alors qu'elle-même, commence à sentir au creux de son ventre, la trouille prendre possession de son corps.

La situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, venait de passer un tout autre cap. Un cap peut être trop dangereux pour elle. La torture était un sujet auquel elle n'avait jamais pensé. Et elle était en train de le frôler. Elle ne voyait même pas ce que le serpent pouvait comprendre par ce simple mot d'ailleurs.  
Elle aurait sûrement tout fait pour y échapper, si seulement elle comprenait un traître mot de ce qu'Orochimaru lui disait.

Il lui parlait de plan. Or, jamais, dans toute la prise d'otage, elle n'avait entendu quelqu'un lui parler de plans. Elle ne voyait même pas ce que des plans venaient faire dans cette histoire de terrorisme. Elle se retrouvait menacée et sa seule échappatoire était une chose dont elle n'était pas du tout au courant. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle dut lui dire, peu fière cette fois-ci.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Elle le vit soupirer une fois encore. Elle inspira, le regard effrayé cette fois-ci.

Parce que oui, Sakura Haruno, ressentait vraiment et réellement la peur comme elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

\- Je savais qu'on aurait du en arriver là. Emmenez-les et que la fête commence comme on dit chez nous.

Un terroriste s'approcha de Sai, qui n'avait toujours dit aucun mot et dont le corps commençait à être pris de spams violents.  
Par automatisme, elle tenta de s'interposer pour les empêcher d'attraper son ami.  
Le terroriste qui la tenait déjà l'attira bien vite de son côté, aidé par un autre qui arrivait près d'elle. La jeune fille se débâtit comme une lionne, mais rien n'y fit.

\- Sakura !

Le cri de Sai lui fendit le cœur, alors qu'elle y descellait toute la peur qu'il cumulait depuis le début.

\- Sai!

Se mouvant dans toutes les positions possibles pour tenter d'échapper aux hommes qui la tenait tout comme Sai, il tentait, désespérément de se rejoindre inutilement, car même s'ils y arrivaient, cela n'aurait rien changé à la situation.  
C'était juste un acte désespéré, juste ce besoin de se toucher pour se rassurer, savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.  
Sakura vit une troisième terroriste s'approcher d'elle pour lui attraper les pieds et l'emmener avec ses deux collègues vers la salle du fond. Le lieu qu'on appelait avant la cantine des professeurs et qui sonnait aujourd'hui comme l'antichambre de la mort aux yeux des deux réfugiés. Elle fut traînée à la suite de son ami, sous les yeux effarés et impuissants des otages du self. La porte de la salle claqua derrière eux dans un fracas assourdissant puis le silence se réinstalla lourdement dans la grande pièce. Un silence de mort que personne ne pouvait combler de quelque manière que ce soit. L'ambiance devint alors lourde et oppressante.  
Enfin pour quelques instants.

Car bien vite, les cris des deux jeunes héros se firent entendre de temps à autre comme pour consolider cette ambiance austère et effrayante. Personne n'étant capable de dire ce qui se passait dans cette salle, mais tous s'attendant, à revivre ce moment de leur vie chaque nuit. Car les cris stridents de douleurs qu'ils entendaient étaient horribles à leurs oreilles et ils s'en souviendraient à jamais. Enfin, s'ils s'en sortaient vivants...

 **Heure inconnue - Cantine du lycée**  
 **Otages: Quatre cent cinquante six élèves, cent un adultes dont quarante sept professeurs**

La jeune fille se releva brutalement en inspirant toute l'aire qu'elle pouvait emmagasiner le plus rapidement possible afin de ne pas s'étouffer. Elle aurait voulu dégager les mèches de cheveux qui lui collaient au visage, complètement trempées, mais ses mains étaient ligotées dans son dos, derrière la chaise et l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement.

Branlante sur cette fameuse chaise en bois, reprenant doucement conscience du monde qui l'entourait, du fait qu'elle était une nouvelle fois vivante après ce qu'elle venait de subir, elle tenta de calmer sa respiration malgré tous les facteurs qui l'en empêchait.

Elle ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là. Le soleil se couchait doucement, ça, elle pouvait le remarquer grâce aux grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la cour extérieure. Mais c'est le seul indice qu'elle avait.

Elle ne prenait plus la peine de faire attention à ça depuis le matin.

Orochimaru leur avait fait subir une première séance de torture épuisante et plus violente qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter. Enfin, que son corps ne pouvait le supporter, car son esprit, lui subsistait.

Oui il subsistait et se battait à chaque instant ou elle croisait le regard trop peu expressif d'Orochimaru face à ce qu'il leur imposait. Il subsistait à chaque fois qu'il ne bougeait pas un seul doit et donnait simplement des ordres à ses larbins qui les suivaient à la règle, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.  
Il subsistait même quand il arrivait au serpent de s'énerver face à la bouche muette de Sakura et Sai qui n'avait aucune information à lui donner.

Elle avait eu le droit à une pause. Elle ne savait plus à quelle heure. Elle ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps elle était passée et elle était même incapable de se rappeler combien de temps elle avait duré.  
Le seul souvenir qu'elle en avait, c'était qu'elle avait été traîné sans ménagement jusqu'à la même place où elle s'était réveillée le matin même. Son corps avait craqué et à peine jeté, elle était tombé dans les vaps, incapable de se battre plus longtemps, son corps suppliant pour récupérer le minimum vital de force.

Depuis, elle avait été de nouveau réveillé et le spectacle avait continué de plus belle si ce n'était encore plus intensément. Car Orochimaru n'était pas patient. Ce n'était pas une vertu qui allait avec son nom. Et étant prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il n'hésitait pas à les pousser à bout.  
Qu'importent leurs âges, leurs sexes, leurs endurances ou quoi ou qu'est-ce. Orochimaru n'avait aucune pitié et aucun respect. Il était cruel, malsain et monstrueux.

Sakura n'avait de cesse de le lui répéter avec bien d'autres péjorations.

Elle haïssait cet homme un peu plus à chaque sévices qu'elle recevait. Elle le voyait mourir entre ses mains, s'imaginait le tuer avec une rage qu'elle ne se connaissait même pas.

Et ça aussi, Orochimaru le remarquait. Il pouvait lire, elle en était sûre, cette nouvelle flamme qui s'allumait dans ses yeux au fil des minutes et des heures qui passaient.

Il n'en était que plus frustré mais aussi ébloui. Cette fille était vraiment à part, elle ne cessait jamais de se battre et il n'aurait jamais pensé tomber sur une telle personne le jour où il avait lancé la prise d'otage.

Pour lui, ils n'étaient tous que des enfants, des hommes et des femmes qui ne connaissaient rien à la vie, la dure, des professeurs plus empotés les uns que les autres.

Mais Sakura, était différente. Avec ses amis, elle était parvenu à faire quelque chose que personne d'autre n'aurait tenté. Et malgré tout ce qu'il lui mettait en pleine figure, elle continuait de se battre et ne perdait pas espoir.

Cela ne lui donnait que plus envie de lui en faire baver. De la voir souffrir, crier, pleurer pour au final l'achever. Car elle était trop impétueuse de se mettre en travers de sa route, elle avait prit confiance en des capacités qu'elle découvrait à peine, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.

Mais ça, la Rose ne le savait pas. Elle ne voyait pas qu'elle était en train d'attiser de plus en plus la haine du Serpent à son tour. Elle ne voyait pas les sombres idées qui planaient dans sa tête, cherchant un moyen de lui en faire baver comme jamais. De la garder vivante le plus longtemps possible pour mieux la voir lâcher son dernier soupir. Il était le mal incarné et il se délectait déjà de ce qu'il allait faire d'elle par le futur. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle ne le pouvait.

Son souffle commençait à peine à devenir de nouveau régulier, elle entendit Sai à ses côtés être de nouveau libérée.

Il n'avait pas le droit au même châtiment qu'elle, mais elle ne saurait dire lequel des deux était le plus doux ou le plus préférable, s'il y avait comparaison à faire.

La tête du jeune homme, maintenue par un terroriste était plongé dans une énorme bassine d'eau quand Sai venait à ne pas répondre la réponse qu'attendait Orochimaru, c'est-à-dire tout le temps puisque le vieux demandait une chose qu'ils étaient incapables de lui fournir. Il n'hésitait pas à l'y laisser le plus longtemps possible. Plusieurs fois, quand elle avait le temps de regarder son ami, Sakura avait paniqué en comptant les secondes qui défilaient et le corps de Sai prit de spasme violent sous le manque d'oxygène.

Son regard croisa le sien, sombre. Elle le voyait, il n'en pouvait plus. Et une nouvelle fois, elle s'en voulait de le mettre dans une telle position.

Elle tenta de rester forte, pour lui. Malgré sa gorge qui lui brûlait. Malgré ses yeux qui lui piquaient depuis qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer les yeux quand la serviette bouillante s'était posé sur son visage et que l'eau avait coulé abondamment pour lui fournir cette sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Elle entendait la micro-onde tourner encore et encore, inlassablement. Elle le savait, le repos n'était que de courte durée. Et jamais elle n'avait autant haï un si simple bruit. Le signal sonore strident de la micro-onde quand il eut fini de chauffer.

Sa tête lui tournait. Elle n'arrivait plus à capter ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Puis son regard s'arrêta de nouveau vers Orochimaru.

\- Alors ?

\- Toujours rien. Lui indiqua-t-elle.

Et en même temps que pouvait-elle bien lui dire de plus. Rien ne lui viendrait, comme ça, pour la simple et unique raison qu'il lui faisait du mal. Au final, il pourrait la tuer, que la situation ne changerait toujours pas. Elle était ignorante de tout ce qu'il lui demandait.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas été doux.  
Le picotement des coupures encore à vif sur son visage et son corps lui rappelait sa sombre matinée. Les lames avaient même était chauffé à la flamme à certains moments, ça lui avait ironiquement rappelé son premier jour en tant qu'otage.

Son crâne atrocement lourd lui rappelait les coups multiples qu'elle avait pu prendre. Elle savait qu'elle s'en sortait mieux que Sai, dont le nez était étrangement tordu, mais son arcade, elle, si elle n'était pas désinfectée bien vite, lui laisserait sûrement une sale trace pour des jours et des mois à venir.  
Enfin, si elle avait la chance de vivre encore tout ce temps.

Parce que oui, depuis qu'elle était dans cette pièce, à se prendre mille et un coups dans la face, Sakura avait perdu espoir d'un jour pouvoir en sortir.  
Elle en était même sûre.

Elle vit Orochimaru lever la main, l'air lasse.  
Sa chaise bascula de nouveau en arrière, elle n'eut même pas le foiede bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, son corps se tendit quand même, appréhendant ce qui l'attendait, malgré la fatigue et la serviette se posa de tout son long sur son visage, elle était plus que bouillante mais elle ne cria pas. Son visage commençant à être anesthésié par tous les coups qu'elle y prenait.  
Ce ne fut que quand l'eau coula sur celle-ci, l'empêchant de respirer, que ses mains s'agrippèrent à la corde qui les tenaient et qu'elle recommença à tenter de crier, suffoquant. Prise par cette insupportable sensation d'oppression et d'étouffement.

 **Dans la soirée - Cantine du lycée**  
 **Otages: Quatre cent cinquante six élèves, cent un adultes dont quarante sept professeurs**

Elle transpirait, alors que la nuit n'était pas forcément encline à être chaude, elle suffoquait dans ses vêtements. Allongée face contre terre sur le sol même du self, elle fixait le sol à quelques millimètres de son visage.

La nuit était tombée, tous se reposaient, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle restait là, comme une idiote à fixer le sol, dans la position exacte où on l'avait jeté pour lui accorder un peu de répit.  
Elle ne parvenait pas à se remettre de ces émotions. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était là et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là.  
Tout tournait vite autour d'elle, son petit monde était en train de s'effriter. Les yeux ouverts comme des billes, elle ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas, ne faisait pas un bruit, mais la tension était palpable rien qu'en la regardant.

La main de Sai sur son bras la fit sursauter. Comme réveillée d'un mauvais songe, elle le regarda. Mais son état physique lui fit plus de peine qu'autre chose. Sai était sûrement tout aussi amoché qu'elle, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, à ses yeux, il était le plus défiguré et le plus à plaindre, car tout le monde était toujours plus à plaindre qu'elle. Son regard s'adoucit.

\- Je suis désolée...

Sai émit un son étrange, qu'elle reconnut comme étant celui d'un rire.

\- Pourquoi devrais-tu être désolé pour tout le monde Sakura?

-C'est ma faute si nous sommes là.

-Non !

Son ton autoritaire la fit tressaillir et elle fixa le jeune homme bêtement.

\- Si nous sommes là, ce n'est ni de ta faute, ni de la mienne, ni de celle de nos amis, c'est la faute d'Orochimaru. Et j'espère bien que tu lui feras regretter tout ça.

La rose le regarda étrangement, sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre, mais elle n'avait plus la force de parler. Ces yeux commençaient à papillonner et sa tête pesait étrangement lourd.

Elle vit le sourire de Sai sur son visage.

\- Quoi qu'il advienne Sakura, merci ! Tu es un héro.

Sa tête se posa sur le sol et le sommeil la prit dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne puisse rien dire de plus.

 **Heure inconnue - Cantine du lycée**  
 **Otages: Quatre cent cinquante six élèves, cent un adultes dont quarante sept professeurs**

Il n'avait toujours pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait et il était en colère, ça se voyait.  
Un nouveau jour s'était levé, sans que Sakura ait la force de le regarder. Ses yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrir mais elle avait bien vite tenté de récupérer toute la prestance qu'elle avait en stock ou qu'il lui restait plus tôt, c'est-à-dire très peu, quand elle avait vu arriver de nouveau Orochimaru, dans une nouvelle démarche assurée et pressente. Elle le voyait, elle le sentait, il avait un but, un nouveau but en ce nouveau jour, et elle en eut le poil hérissé d'appréhension.  
Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.  
De la même manière que la première fois, elle fut soulevée par les mêmes terroristes pour se retrouver face au serpent qui menait ses équipes avec une main de fer. Elle en restait toujours étonné même après tout ce temps. Elle ne s'épuisa pas à se débattre comme par le passé, elle n'en avait même plus la force de toute manière.

Orochimaru l'avait vidé, épuisé. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé tenir encore debout après son réveil. Ses muscles lui brûlaient, ses blessures l'ont piqué. Et comme son corps en était entièrement recouvert, c'était tout son corps qui la brûlait.  
S'ils devaient repartir pour une nouvelle journée identique, la jeune fille ne savait pas si elle serait capable de tenir.  
Elle tourna le visage vers son ami. Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué qu'elle. S'il tenait debout, c'était uniquement grâce aux terroristes qui le tenaient. Elle voyait son corps s'effondrer à tout instant. Les bleus qui lui barraient le visage le défiguraient bien plus qu'elle ne devait l'être. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle supposait, car elle n'avait pas la possibilité de pouvoir s'admirer dans un miroir ces derniers temps.  
Elle fulminait. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel.

\- Je commence à être fatigué de votre mutisme sans intérêt.

Sakura fit de nouveau attention à lui. Réveillé par cette haine qui la prenait au corps, elle se tint le plus droite possible, tentant d'être fière, même si le résultat n'était sûrement pas celui qu'elle escomptait.  
Elle le fixa, sans un mot.

Il était épuisé? Qui d'eux deux était le plus épuisé sérieusement?  
Le vieux serpent avait sûrement dû dormir dans un lit fait, au chaud avec un minimum de confort peut-être mais il avait dormi.  
Elle avait passé sa nuit sur le sol froid et sûrement plus que sal du réfectoire de l'établissement. Les muscles plus qu'endoloris, certaines de ces blessures saignantes. Combien de fois s'était-elle réveillée, le goût de son propre sang trop fort dans sa gorge ou une blessure la faisant sursauter d'un coup tellement elle lui faisait mal.  
Orochimaru avait-il ce genre de problème la nuit? Cette nuit ?  
Elle rigola à haute voix.

Elle sentait les regards interrogatifs du peu d'otages qui osaient les regarder. Elle devait sûrement passer pour une folle. Et en quoi serait-ce étonnant après tout. Elle en avait bien le droit non .  
Orochimaru fronça les sourcils. Il devait sûrement penser qu'elle se moquait de lui par rapport à ce qu'il cherchait éperdument apparemment, dans sa folie. Alors que la Rose ne pensait même plus à ça. Elle était épuisée, dépassée, elle en avait assez de ces conneries. Elle baissait les armes face à cet homme qui ne les méritait même pas de toute façon. À quoi bon.  
Et puis même si elle savait quelque chose au point où elle en était, elle préférerait mourir avec son secret plutôt que de lui divulguer quoi que ce soit.

\- Je te connais Sakura.

\- A la bonne heure, c'est sûre qu'on a grandit ensemble.

Elle n'avait réellement plus peur de lui. Plus peur de rien. Plus peur de la mort.

\- Je commence à savoir comment tu fonctionnes.

\- Comme tout le monde apparemment.

\- Souffrir ne te gènes pas, si c'est pour les autres, mais voir les autres souffrir, ça, par contre, tu ne le supportes pas.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on a déjà eut cette discussion vieux fou.

En faisant référence à Ino, sa meilleure amie morte à cause de lui, son besoin de tuer Orochimaru se réveilla de nouveau et lui donna un peu plus la force de tenir debout et de le regarder dans les yeux. Tentant de desceller ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre.

\- Tu m'as torturé, tu as torturé mon ami avec plus de vigueur que moi. Tu as tué ma meilleure amie devant mes yeux. J'ai dû laver son sang de mon corps, de mon visage, de mes cheveux. Tu as tué des êtres qui m'étaient chers. Tu as brisé mon meilleur ami. Je suis épuisé, acculé et je n'ai même plus de raison de me battre puisque - et tu n'as pas besoin d'analyser 100 fois la situation pour ça - j'ai perdu, je suis de nouveau ton otage ou plutôt ton jouet vu ce que tu me fais subir. Alors dis-moi Orochimaru, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire de plus?

C'est fini, tu as gagné, alors peut-être que la récompense ne te satisfait par au final, mais je suis là, devant toi. Je suis fini et tu le sais. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre et contrairement à ce que ton esprit de fol allié pense, je n'ai plus rien à donner non plus.

C'est la fin, finissons en le chat mange la souris comme dans chaque histoire au final, on n'est pas dans un dessin animé, je ne vais pas m'échapper par un petit trou. Quant aux aux chiens, ils sont dehors et ne sont pas près de rentrer.

Sakura n'avait que peu de force, mais elle avait tout donné dans son monologue. Comme si parler allait changer les choses. Comme si discuter avec cet homme sur ce qu'il avait fait, sur les actes infâmes qu'il avait commis, allait le réveiller. Comme si qui que ce soit ici, serait capable de se réveiller et de changer les choses.  
Elle ne fit même pas attention aux réactions des autres otages, ni de son ami à ses côtés. À quoi bon? Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus et ne feraient rien de plus.  
Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques petites secondes et elle repensa à Sasuke. À Naruto.  
Depuis le début, elle n'avait pas osé le faire. Comme si elle pouvait les mettre en danger rien qu'en le faisant.  
Elle espérait juste que les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie, s'en sortiraient vivants et rapidement avant que ce fou d'Orochimaru ne tue tout le monde. Ils ne méritaient pas ça. Pas eux.  
Mais alors même qu'elle laissait tomber toute, sa vie, la liberté et même ses espoirs, Orochimaru ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

\- Ne devient pas ennuyeuse petite, j'ai encore de grand projets pour toi.

Il lui tourna le dos. Elle le suivit sans vraiment le faire, elle fut plutôt traînée à sa suite qu'autre chose.  
Elle fut légèrement rassurée en se rendant compte qu'ils n'allaient non pas vers la cantine des professeurs mais à l'opposé de celle-ci.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'Orochimaru attrape la première fille qu'il trouva sur sa route, dans la foule d'otages à sa merci. Il ne l'avait même passélectionné selon certains critères, il n'avait eu qu'à se baisser légèrement pour prendre le premier bras qu'il trouvait et emmener un être vivant comme un jouet quelconque avec lui sans même regarder à quoi il ressemblait.  
Sakura fronça les sourcils en entendant les gémissements de l'enfant bien trop apeuré. Ils lui déchiraient le cœur.  
Ils entrèrent dans les grandes cuisines de l'établissement. Vides et étrangement fantomatiques. Les lieux avaient sûrement dû être quitté à la va-vite le jour de la prise d'otage. Ils lui procuraient une sensation étrange qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire.  
Tout avait été laissé tel quel. Les marmites remplient de nourriture maintenant tournées sur le feu qui avaient tout de même été éteins. Les ustensiles sur les plateaux de cuisines. La vaisselle s'accumulant dans les éviers et les laves vaisselles émanaient une odeur ambiante assez déplaisante. Tout été à l'abandon depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. Trop de jours. Même la cuisine ne le supportait pas. Hilarant encore une fois.

Elle se mua dans un silence pesant, attendant de comprendre à quoi jouait une nouvelle fois Orochimaru.

Elle n'avait même pas la force de s'imaginer quoi que ce soit, elle préférait laisser les choses se faire plutôt que de surchauffer encore une fois son cerveau inutilement, parce qu'elle s'était rendu compte, qu'elle ne parvenait jamais à comprendre ce que l'esprit tordu d'Orochimaru pouvait manigancer. C'est pour cela aussi qu'il avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur elle. Parce qu'il était complètement fou.

\- Comme je l'ai dis, j'ai de grands projets pour toi, mais pour le reste, tout n'est que futilité.

Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant de nouveau se déplacer, cette fois-ci vers un évier vide, il appuya sur un bouton et le son strident et trop fort pour ses oreilles se fit entendre dans toute la pièce, peut-être même derrière eux dans le self alors qu'il la regardait patiemment. Une lueur de folie passa dans ses yeux. Les poils de sa nuque se levèrent d'appréhension, elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, mais elle n'aimait pas la situation.

\- Voir souffrir les gens te fais si mal? Alors jouons sur la corde sensible.

Il criait pour se faire entendre avec le vacarme de la déchiqueteuse à détritus. Elle tenta de faire lâcher la prise des terroristes qui la maintenait à sa place, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

\- Alors maintenant réponds moi Sakura ! Où sont les plans?

Les derniers mots avaient été dit avec rage, montrant sa détermination et son manque de patience à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais elle n'avait toujours rien à lui donner.

\- Répond où je lui broie le bras ! Maintenant !

Les sourcils de la rose se haussèrent de surprise à l'entente de son plan. C'était donc ça ! Comment pouvait-on planifier une telle chose, comment pouvait-on ne serait-ce qu'imaginer tenir une pauvre âme innocente dans ses mains pour lui faire subir ça. Elle n'y croyait pas. Enfin, elle n'y croirait pas, si elle n'avait jamais rencontré Orochimaru. Les cris de détresse de la jeune fille maintenue par le serpent tentant de se libérer lui firent tourner son regard vers elle. Son cœur craqua une nouvelle fois, elle tenta de nouveau de faire lâcher prise à ses terroristes pour rejoindre désespérément cette pauvre fille qui "n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là, mais vainement. Elle le sentait, elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était bloquée. Et depuis quelques heures, c'était son lot quotidien mais là, ça allait la rendre folle.

\- Je ne sais rien de tout ça.

Elle cria de rage, de désespoir, de frustration. A la limite de la folie.

\- C'est ainsi donc !

Le regard d'Orochimaru se fit plus sombre et déterminé et alors qu'elle parvenait à libérer un de ses bras, il poussa le jeune otage en avant et dans un mouvement macabre glissa le bras de celle-ci dans le déchiqueteur.  
Le cri de Sakura n'empêcha pas ceux de la jeune fille de déchirer l'établissement de frayeur. Ils étaient horribles aux oreilles de Sakura et le sang ne tarda pas à tacher Orochimaru et la cuisine. Elle sentait sa douleur, la voyait et elle avait l'impression de devenir folle devant cet acte de cruauté gratuite.  
Elle poussa un hurlement de rage et puisa dans les dernières forces qu'elle ne se connaissait même pas pour se dégager violemment des terroristes qui la tenaient. Même eux ne s'y attendaient pas. Elle flanqua son poing dans le premier, son pied dans l'autre et dans un élan de folie attrapa le premier couteau qu'elle trouva sur un plan de table en fonçant vers Orochimaru.  
Personne ne s'y attendu et elle arriva à attendre le vieil homme. Le visage froid et remplit de rage, elle voyait rouge et ne fixait que lui.  
Il poussa l'otage sur le côté et par un réflexe de défense passa un bras devant son visage.?

Elle le poussa violemment et attrapa l'autre pour le clouer sur un plan de travail, comme si elle pouvait espérer l'immobiliser avant de planter le couteau dans celle-ci en hurlant.  
Le serpent cria de douleur et alors que le poing levé elle s'apprêtait à le battre jusqu'à ce que son corps lui lâche elle se fit attraper violemment et jeté au sol. Son crâne percuta le sol assez brutalement, mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire, la douleur lui était inconnue en cet instant, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose. Un but. Qu'elle mènerait, coûte que coûte et qu'elle comptait bien partager à tous.

\- Je te tuerais.

Ses cris stridents traversaient de nouveau toute la pièce. Elle hurlait, plus fort que les cris de l'otage blessé, plus fort que Sai derrière elle qui s'inquiétait et se faisait sûrement malmener, plus fort que le bruit du broyeur toujours en marche, répétant de nouveau inlassablement cette phrase, comme plusieurs jours auparavant.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut Orochimaru enlever d'un coup sec le couteau puis le noir reprit possession de son corps, tombant dans un profond sommeil suite au coup violent sur son crâne d'un des terroristes.


	11. Chapitre 9 Partie 2

**Heure inconnue - Cantine du lycée**  
 **Otages: Quatre cent cinquante six élèves, cent un adultes dont quarante sept professeurs**

Son corps ne la suivait plus ou peut-être était son cerveau qui faisait le tri pour la protéger.  
Elle se réveillait de temps en temps, dans la salle de " torture " alertée par les cris de Sai. Mais retombait bien vite dans les vaps.

Elle ne supportait plus la situation, ne savait pas si elle devait détester Orochimaru ou se détester elle-même d'avoir laissé une pauvre innocente souffrir à sa place. D'ailleurs où était elle.  
Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir bougé plus rapidement, de ne pas s'être rendu compte du danger plus rapidement. Elle aurait pu, elle aurait dû !

Son corps convulsa d'un coup, elle tremblait. Ses yeux se rouvrir pour sûrement la dixième fois depuis qu'elle tentait de se réveiller. Il faisait noir, elle était de retour dans le self, au milieu de tous ces otages qu'elle ne pouvait sauver.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle dormait, ni quel jour on était ou quelle heure. Ses yeux lui piquaient, tout comme son crâne et les multiples blessures sur son corps qui lui faisaient atrocement mal et l'a brûlait.

Elle tourna la tête, à la recherche de Sai, se souvenant d'un coup de son existence qu'elle s'était permis d'oublier dans sa sombre torpeur.

Elle se rapprocha de lui instinctivement pour retrouver le soutient dont elle avait besoin et dont il avait sûrement besoin. Son corps froid ne la surprit pas, elle était tout aussi gelée. Elle le secoua doucement par l'épaule pour tenter de le réveiller et obtenir des informations sur ce qu'elle avait manqué mais aussi être sûre qu'il allait bien. Si on pouvait employer ce terme dans de telles circonstances.  
Il ne réagit pas. Elle le secoua plus fortement. Toujours rien. Elle recommença et le bras du jeune homme glissa mollement sur le sol alors qu'elle le poussait, sans force. D'un coup, elle paniqua et son cœur loupa un battement. Tentant d'utiliser le peu de force qu'elle put trouver, elle se releva sur les genoux en le secouant plus fortement. Elle le retourna sur le dos pour le secouer. Rien. Sa tête se posa sur son thorax et malgré ses oreilles sifflantes elles ne senties pas et n'entendit rien. Pas de battement de cœur, pas de mouvement de poitrine.

Son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'elle se mit à le secouer, plus violemment, plus brutalement, oublient ses blessures et ne faisant pas attention à celle de son ami.  
Il ne réagissait pas.

Elle hurla en continuant, les larmes aux yeux commençants à couler sur ses joues.

\- Je t'en pris Sai. Répond !

Elle continua de le supplier en le secouant toujours plus violemment.  
Jusqu'à ce que les secondes passent et qu'elle comprit.

\- Non

Son cri déchira le self, réveillant ceux qui dormaient, faisant se tourner le regard de ceux qui n'avait pas encore osé assister à la scène. Et leurs regards tristes, ne purent qu'observer sans rien faire de plus, sans un bruit ni un murmure au risque de subir le même sort.

Sakura fondit en larmes, secouant vainement son ami sans plus aucun espoir et continuant de crier dans toute la pièce, faisant sûrement écho dans tout le bâtiment. Elle était remplit de chagrin, en tain de perdre tout foie, elle craquait pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Tout était fini, il n'y avait plus rien à espérer de tout cela. Elle baissait les bras et si la mort devait la cueillir maintenant, elle lui ouvrirait les bras. Elle ne ferait plus rien. Elle n'avait plus de force et maintenant plus personne.

Sai était mort.

 **Heure inconnue - Cantine du lycée**  
 **Otages: Quatre cent cinquante six élèves, cent un adultes dont quarante sept professeurs**

Une douce caresse sur son visage la fit tressaillir. Le geste était là pour la rassurer, mais les blessures qui parsemaient son visage ne lui permettaient pas de pouvoir profiter de ce genre d'affection.À croire que même ça, Orochimaru l'avait calculé.

Ses pupilles s'ouvrirent lentement, son corps ayant compris qu'elle devait le faire plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Elle descella une ombre dans la pénombre de la pièce, droite devant elle, à ses côtés, mais étrangement, elle ne fut pas effrayé mais plutôt adouci par celle-ci. Elle était en confiance. Elle inspira doucement, la gorge obstruée par elle ne savait quoi. Elle se mit à tousser violemment en se redressant. Une main vint lui tapoter le dos alors qu'un mouchoir apparut devant son bouge. Son corps tressauta alors qu'elle toussait sans savoir s'arrêter. Elle avait l'impression de s'étouffer et la sensation de sa gorge sèche la brûla.

Quand enfin elle se calma, le mouchoir disparu sans qu'elle ait le temps d'observer ce qu'elle semblait pourtant être une tache de sang. Elle se racla la gorge, chose qu'elle regretta aussitôt en sentant la douleur reprendre de plus belle.

Finalement, elle se décida à prendre sur elle le peu qu'elle le put pour regarder étaient qui à ses côtés.  
Elle est ne reconnut pas de suite la grande blonde, et cru un instant, dans le flou de sa vision, voir Ino, sa meilleure amie. C'est alors que l'idée dont elle soit finalement morte lui vint en tête. Mais il faisait trop sombre pour que ce soit le parais. Le sol était trop froid et les douleurs trop fortes. Son temps de réflexion lui permit de reconnaître Tsunade, l'infirmière en chef de l'établissement. Et elle voulut soupirer, mais ne le put pas. Peut-être la mort aurait-elle été plus accueillante au final.

La vieille femme à l'apparence pourtant si jeune lui fit un infime sourire avant de la lâcher, sentant qu'elle pouvait se tenir seule. Depuis combien de temps ne lui avait-on pas souri?  
Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais rien n'en sort sortir. Elle ne sut pas si c'était lié aux douleurs de sa gorge ou juste si elle en était incapable psychologiquement. La blonde lui passa une main sur le front avec de la forcer à se rallonger.

\- Je n'ai pas trop le droit de communiquer, mais Orochimaru ne veut pas que tu meurs, je suis en charge de te garder en vie.

La Rose fronça les sourcils, ou plutôt pensa le faire, parce qu'elle ne sentait plus la majeure partie de son visage.

Tsunade l'inspecta encore quelques minutes, passant des cotons imbibés d'alcool sur ses blessures, les nettoyants. Elle tressotait quand la douleur était trop violente, mais à part cela, la rose ne dit rien.  
Elle ne comprenait pas le geste d'Orochimaru. Son but même était d'en finir avec eux de base. Il se fichait bien de l'état de santé de tous ses otages. Et il les maltraitait non sans s'en soucier. Alors pourquoi méritait-elle un traitement de faveur quand d'autres devaient souffrir plus qu'elle. Elle repensa à la jeune fille s'étant faite broyer le bras plus tôt et sa gorge fit un bruit sombre. La rage l'avait gagné. Tsunade se tourna vers elle en l'entendant, pensant lui avoir fait mal, mais Sakura ne la regarda même pas, bien trop absorbée par ses propres pensées.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, Orochimaru ne te tue pas parce qu'il est sûr de parvenir à obtenir ce qu'il veut grâce à toi. Non pas que tu saches ce qu'il désire, mais tu es devenues une image dans le monde, ils ne te laisseront pas mourir ainsi. Il le sait et il sait aussi qu'il peut en jouer.

Sakura regarda la blonde fixement devant une telle dextérité. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir bien plus car son corps la lâcha de nouveau et elle tomba dans un nouveau sommeil agité.

 **Heure inconnue - Cantine du lycée**  
 **Otages: Quatre cent cinquante six élèves, cent un adultes dont quarante sept professeurs**

En se réveillant, la rose se remarqua qu'elle était de nouveau seul. Elle ne prit pas la peine de bouger ou de s'assoie, elle n'en voyait plus l'intérêt. Elle voulait juste attendre jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini.

En regardant à sa droite, là où elle avait découvert le corps sans vie de Sai, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus là. Elle ne savait pas quand celui-ci avait été récupéré, mais retrouver la place vide du brun la chagrina d'autant plus et la plongea de nouveau dans un sentiment étrange.

D'un coup, elle pensa à une chose à laquelle elle ne devrait sûrement pas, mais elle s'interrogea sur ce qu'avait fait Orochimaru du corps de Sai. Elle paniqua à l'idée de ce que le serpent aurait pu en faire. Le corps du jeune homme devait être remis à sa famille. Ses yeux se rouvrirent en grand et elle se releva brutalement, en pleine crise. Mais la douleur de son crâne la reprit violemment et en gémissant de douleur, elle retomba sur le sol d'un coup, de nouveau prise de vertige et retomba dans son sommeil.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule. Pourtant elle ne l'était pas. Des centaines de personnes se trouvaient à ses côtés et elle était tout comme eux retenue contre son gré. Elle était accompagnée d'élèves, de professeurs, d'employés, des centaines de personnes, du même âge, plus jeune ou même plus vieux qu'elle est pourtant, en cet instant, elle se sentait isolée et plus solitaire que jamais.

Depuis le départ de Sai, plus rien n'allait. Elle perdait totalement espoir et s'enfonçait dans un gouffre qu'elle n'avait même plus envie de remonter. Son seul allié avait disparu et c'était comme si sa non-présence avait sonné la fin de tout pour elle.

Elle ne parlait plus, n'avait pas mangé depuis des heures et la seule présence qu'elle avait était de temps à autre Tsunade qui venait surveiller ses plaies sous les ordres d'Orochimaru. Mais la blonde ne lui était pas plus utile. Elle n'avait pas l'autorisation de lui parler et ses quelques visites lui paraissaient fantomatiques.  
Non, Sakura en avait fini avec tout ça, elle était en train de tout abandonner et au fond d'elle, une petite part souhaitait bonne chance à ses amis, épargnés de cette horreur et ce fut la seule chose qui lui donna un peu de baume au cœur. Elle espérait juste - et c'était la dernière chose pour laquelle elle avait un peu d'espoir – qu'ils s'en sortiraient tous vivant.

Et c'est en pensant à Ino, Sai, Kankurô et Konohamaru ainsi que tous ceux qui avaient péri dans cette prise d'otages plus qu'horrible, qu'elle se rendormit, s'imaginant déjà les rejoindre très vite, plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, mais peut-être était-ce la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver en cet instant.

 **Heure inconnue - Cantine du lycée**  
 **Otages: Quatre cent cinquante six élèves, cent un adultes dont quarante sept professeurs**

Quand elle se réveilla encore une fois sous les soins de Tsunade, elle eut du mal à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Non pas que c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, mais cette fois-ci fut plus rude qu'a l'accoutumé.  
Elle n'en avait pas envie, mais la façon dont la blonde appuyait surse plaît l'y forçait sous la douleur. Comme si elle avait voulu la réveiller.  
Elle la vit se rapprocher un peu plus de son visage, l'aire toujours aussi grave quand elle inspectait se plaît. Mais cette fois-ci, les lèvres de la blonde bougèrent.  
Sakura se força à tendre l'oreille, sans véritablement en avoir envie. Mais entendre quelqu'un parler, lui faisait du bien. Peut-être Tsunade serait-elle la dernière personne avec qui elle aurait l'occasion de discuter.

\- Je vais te raconter une histoire qui peut-être t'aidera à tenir debout, parce que ne me ment pas gamine, je sais que tu es capable de te relever alors écoutes moi bien avant que je n'ai pas le temps de t'en dire plus. Une rumeur a longtemps couru à une certaine époque sur Jiraya, le directeur de l'établissement qui a mystérieusement disparu depuis le début de la prise d'otage. On disait qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un ancien membre du FBI reconverti suite à des fautes graves de ventes et partages de documents secrets dont des plans d'armes nucléaires. À son renvoi, il a revendu certains plans pour se faire de l'argent étant assez connu pour son attirance vers les jolies filles et les boîtes de strip-tease tu m'étonnes qu'il en eût besoin ce vieux pervers. C'est bien connu, tout le monde ici a pour habitude de ne le voir que très rarement et la plupart du temps en état d'ébriété. Ce n'est qu'un vieux crétin. Mais les plans que recherche Orochimaru seraient apparemment ceux qu'il devait lui vendre, mais une autre organisation avait proposé une plus grosse somme d'argent et Jiraya s'est désisté auprès d'Orochimaru, ce qui l'a mis hors de lui. En attaquant l'établissement, Orochimaru devait penser y trouver Jiraya ainsi que les plans, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'y trouvaient apparemment. Sinon pourquoi serait-il encore là et surtout pourquoi en aurait-il contre temps d'innocent. Bien que Jiraya soit un vieux con, il a tout de même eu le temps de disparaître en emportant ce qu'il fallait et n'a pas hésité à laisser tout le monde derrière lui. C'est monstrueux mais héroïque à la fois... Je ne sais même pas qu'en penser en réalité.

La vieille rigola, alors que Sakura la fixait avec de grands yeux. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

\- Je sais tout ça, parce que quelques jours avant le prise d'otage, le directeur vivait dans son bureau et n'était pas comme d'habitude. Ça avait pas mal comméré chez les professeurs. D'ailleurs, je me rappelle que Jiraya avait parlé d'un cambriolage dans son appartement et de quelques soucis. Avec ce que je savais sur lui auparavant et en entendant Orochimaru parler, j'en suis venue à cette conclusion. Mais peut-être ne suis-je qu'une radoteuse...

Un étrange et doux sourire planait sur le visage de Tsunade. La rose en était étonnée, elle ne la voyait pas souvent sourire par le passé. Elle en conclut que Tsunade connaissait Jiraya bien plus qu'elle ne le disait.  
Elle aurait voulu lui poser la question, continuer d'en apprendre plus sur cette soi-disant histoire, mais ce même et éternel sommeil la reprit et elle retomba inerte.

 **Heure inconnue - Cantine du lycée**  
 **Otages: Quatre cent cinquante six élèves, cent un adultes dont quarante sept professeurs**

Elle se réveilla brutalement. Son rêve l'avait perturbé mais plus que ça, il l'avait éveillé. Se souvenant de celui-ci, des images de Jiraya, sont anciens directeurs ainsi que des rumeurs qui courraient à son sujet, elle avait repris force. Si une simple infirmière comme Tsunade était au courant de tout ça, alors Kakashi devait en savoir beaucoup plus ou en tout cas devait avoir les moyens d'en savoir plus. Et si effectivement, toute cette prise d'otages avait eut lieu à cause d'un seul homme et de stupides plans, alors elle se devait de trouver la solution mais surtout d'en avertir tout le monde que ce soit à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.  
Elle devait sortir d'ici, retrouver ses amis et reprendre contact, le plus rapidement possible avec l'extérieur, car si les choses continuaient ainsi, trop de personnes seraient tués bêtement et inutilement pour rien.

Reprenant force et vigueur, elle se permit de se relever pour tenir assise seule depuis bien longtemps.  
Si elle dévoilait ce qu'elle savait à Orochimaru, elle serait finie, et Tsunade risquerait le même châtiment. Elle pouvait craquer, dévoiler aux serpents tout ce que la vieille lui avait raconté dans la nuit, reporter la faute sur elle et ainsi être libéré de toute torture. Mais il n'en serait pas ainsi. Déjà parce qu'elle n'était pas comme ça. Jamais Sakura ne laisserait quelqu'un souffrir à sa place et même si elle avait toutes les raisons de le faire, même si elle était au fond du précipice, elle ne le ferait pas. Mais même si c'était le cas, jamais Orochimaru ne la laisserait partir ainsi. Maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il pourrait la tuer car il n'avait plus rien à attendre d'elle et il aurait gagné.

Non, Sakura n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire. Sortir, se libérer par tous les moyens.

L'espoir lui était revenu, la force, la rage de se battre, tout lui était revenu. Rien n'était perdu. Elle pouvait sauver tout le monde. Elle inspira un grand coup en reprenant force et étrangement, les blessures qui pourtant étaient toujours aussi présentes bien que Tsunade ait tenté de les soigner, lui firent moins mal et elle reprit confiance en elle.

Elle le pouvait, elle le devait!

 **Heure inconnue - Cantine du lycée**  
 **Otages: Quatre cent cinquante six élèves, cent un adultes dont quarante sept professeurs**

Quand celui qu'elle reconnut comme étant Kabuto pour l'avoir déjà croisé s'approcha d'elle avec deux autres terroristes bien armés, son cœur tambourina dans sa cage thoracique d'appréhension. Elle le savait, il venait la chercher pour de nouveau lui faire subir une nouvelle séance de torture inutile, mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour les laisser faire. Elle devait sortir d'ici rapidement et ne pas se laisser blesser davantage. Les deux terroristes restèrent en retrait pour surveiller les autres otages alors que Kabuto l'attrapa pour la soulever et elle choisit ce moment-là pour utiliser toutes les forces qu'elle avait emmagasinée. Oubliant la douleur,son pied vint se loger dans l'entre jambes de Kabuto. Son poing parti tout droit sur son visage et il en perdit ses lunettes, alors qu'elle élançait son autre jambe, il la stoppa d'un mouvement rapide, pourtant plié en deux.

La rose avait peut-être surestimé ses forces et bien que son poing tenta de taper Kabuto une nouvelle fois, elle se retrouva rapidement en une clé de main clouée au sol ne pouvant que fixer le regard hargneux de Kabuto.

\- Toi ma fille, tu vas souffrir.

Et son sourire mesquin lui donna des frissons dans le dos. 


	12. Chapitre 9 Partie 3

**Samedi 25 janvier  
**

* * *

 **19h40 - QG des réfugiés**

Neji n'était pas du tout pour l'idée d'ouvrir ce colis qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le couloir voisin à leur planque, mais les autres n'avaient pas tenu et s'étaient jetés dessus.  
La tablette où ls en sortirent rassura Neji, rien n'avait explosé et ils étaient toujours en vie, mais cela ne changeait rien à la situation et ne les avançait pas plus.

Évidement, ils se doutaient tous que si la tablette était là, quelque chose était caché dedans de la part d'Orochimaru. Un message, une vidéo ? Ça il allait falloir laisser le temps à Shikamaru de le découvrir.  
Le brun soupira et quitta la chaise voisine à son ami à la coupe d'ananas pour aller retrouver Tenten, endormi plus loin. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait que Temari s'empressa de prendre sa place pour être aux côtés de Shikamaru. En ces temps difficiles, tout le monde avait besoin de quelqu'un, Shikamaru était le quelqu'un de Temari, plus difficile de dire si l'inverse était eud'être.  
Son regard se détourna de ses deux camarades et tout en marchant calmement vers le lit de sa petite amie, il inspecta la pièce.

Hinata n'était pas là, elle s'occupait du corps de Konohamaru dans la pièce voisine, Kiba avait l'aire obnubilée par un livre qu'il avait trouvé depuis deux jours, il ne l'avait pas lâché à part en s'endormant dessus. Sasuke et Naruto, quant à eux, posés à l'autre bout de la salle à même le sol, regardaient le vide.  
On aurait dit deux fantômes, fixant quelque chose que personne d'autre qu'eux apparemment ne pouvaient voir. Ils n'avaient pas décroché un mot depuis la veille au soir, c'est-à-dire la dernière fois que les haut-parleurs avaient fonctionné.

Il se sentait apaisé par ce silence pourtant lourd, mais avait peur de la prochaine mise en marche des enceintes de l'établissement. Dans la nuit, ils avaient été réveillés par des cris, que tous avaient reconnu comme étant ceux de Sakura à la première note. Elle pleurait et hurlait de désespoir et à la seconde même, Naruto et Sasuke étaient devenues fous, prêts à tout pour sortir, ils n'écoutaient personne à part leur cœur. Il pouvait les comprendre, mais le Hyuuga savait aussi que foncer tête baissée de la sorte ne leur servirait strictement à rien à part les conduire vers une mort certaine.  
Il avait de la peine pour Sakura ainsi que Sai d'ailleurs, mais ils ne pouvaient pas foncer dans le tas et espérer obtenir des résultats.

À de nombreuses reprises, depuis l'enlèvement de Sakura et Sai, les haut-parleurs avaient été actionnés pour leur faire écouter la détresse de leurs amis. Il ne s'imaginait pas qu'Orochimaru soit si vicieux, mais il avait pu le constater avec effroi.  
Il passa sa main sur sa joue pour tâter sa blessure. Lors d'une écoute, Naruto était devenu complètement hors de contrôle et il avait eu le droit un coup de poing en pleine figure alors qu'il tentait de le stopper. Neji ne lui en voulait pas, il n'avait aucune mauvaise pensée à son égard, il pouvait le comprendre au contraire. La scène qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir avait l'air d'être horrible et bien que le son soit mauvais et qu'un bruit strident occupait toute la bande sonore, ils avaient eut peur pour Sakura. En l'entendant hurler, ses poils s'étaient hérissés. Pourtant ce n'était pas de la douleur qu'il avait pu desceller dans son cri, mais de la rage, mélangé à de la peine.

Après ça, elle avait répété inlassablement cette même phrase qu'elle avait déjà dite par le passé. Cette promesse qu'elle se faisait à elle-même mais aussi à Orochimaru. Celle de le tuer.  
Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait le bas, il ne comprenait pas totalement le déroulement des événements, mais une chose était sûre, Sakura ne serait plus jamais la même. Il avait peur pour la santé mentale de sa jeune amie tout comme il avait peur pour sa vie. D'après la dernière écoute, ils avaient supposé que Sai était mort. La détresse dans le cri de Sakura avait fait battre son cœur. Et maintenant qu'il l'imaginait seul, il avait d'autant plus peur pour elle.

Il tourna finalement difficilement la tête du spectacle que lui offraient Naruto et Sasuke. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui se passait dans leur tête. L'état dans lequel ils étaient était alarmant, mais ils ne pouvaient strictement rien faire. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre, attendre inlassablement et impuissant de trouver une solution ou d'obtenir une petite opportunité pour aller sauver Sakura. Pour aller sauver celle qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui les avait sans cesse sauvés. Leur héros à tous.  
Mais alors qu'il atteignait celle qui faisait partie de sa vie, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toucher ses cheveux dans un geste tendre, temps pour se rassurer que pour la rassurer que tout allait bien pour eux, qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les autres, qu'ils ne souffraient pas tout autant qu'eux, le portable sonnât.  
Shikamaru répondu à la première sonnerie et actionna le haut-parleur. Kakashi à l'autre bout du fil, avait une voix de mort.

\- Shikamaru, actionne le Skype de la tablette que tu viens de recevoir, nous avons eut la même et nous vous attendons.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent au ton que prenait l'Hatake. Il se passait quelque chose, quelque chose de grave, il le savait, il le sentait, tout comme ses amis qui se rapprochèrent rapidement de Shikamaru, mais surtout de la tablette.

Neji en fit de même après avoir réveillé Tenten et averti Hinata de les rejoindre.

Une fois tous posés devant la tablette, Kakashi leur demanda de répondre à l'appel qu'ils allaient recevoir puis il coupa le téléphone.

Quelques secondes plus tard, comme indiqué par Kakashi, un appel visio entra et ce fut Temari, la main tremblante qui se décida à appuyer sur le bouton "accepter".

 **19h55 - Cantine du lycée**  
 **Otages: Quatre cent cinquante six élèves, cent un adultes dont quarante sept professeurs**

À genoux au sol, Sakura semblait épuisée mais surtout blessée. Les cheveux en bataille accroché en une queue-de-cheval sale lui donnait pourtant un air encore plus enfantin. Son visage ainsi que toutes les parties de son corps visible montraient à tous ce qu'elle avait dû endurer durant ces quatre longs derniers jours. Toutes ces plaît et ces bleus sur sa peau si blanche faisaient de cette image un spectacle bien triste à voir. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient signé d'un grand manque de sommeil. Son arcade encore à vif laissait voir que son sang n'avait séché qu'il y a très peu de temps.

La tête baissée, elle se décida enfin à la lever pour regarder l'écran qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle est ne reconnut pas tout le monde. D'abord il y avait elle, en premier plan et en se voyant, elle ne réagit son pas. Elle ne savait pas dire si elle s'attendait à pire résultat ou pas. Puis elle descella deux autres fenêtres. Dans la première un grand groupe d'adultes la fixaient, elle n'en reconnu aucun. Sérieux, propres sur eux, elle ne sut pas dire ce qu'ils faisaient là. Peut-être était-ce des journalistes, ou bien la police ou les deux, peut-être Kakashi étaient-ils dans cette foule en train de l'observer. Elle eut la sensation d'être une bête de foire.

Puis dans l'autre, enfin, elle descella ses amis. Et bien que les larmes lui montassent aux yeux, elle ne craqua pas. En vérité, elle ne pensait plus les voir, elle ne pensait plus pouvoir les regarder de nouveau. Et après tout ce temps, son cœur se remit à cogner correctement dans sa poitrine.  
Mais la première personne qu'elle vit fut évidemment Sasuke et en voyant son air plus inquiet, au bord de la folie, elle ouvrit bêtement la bouche pour dire la chose la plus inutile qu'elle puisse dire dans un moment pareil mais qu'elle ne pouvait apparemment pas s'empêcher de sortir.

\- Je suis désolé, tout se passera bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle ne savait pas s'il l'entendait, elle ne savait s'il comprenait qu'elle lui parlait, mais elle avait encore besoin, aujourd'hui, dans sa position, alors que tout donnait à la rassurer elle de le faire envers les autres.

Elle paraissait si chétive, si fragile, si innocente, qu'une fois encore, Kakashi maudit Orochimaru pour ce qu'il faisait vivre à ces enfants.  
Pour la première fois, il pouvait la voir, l'observer sur un écran et non en photo ou au loin comme lorsqu'elle se trouvait sur le toit. Il avait attendu ce moment, où il pourrait voir enfin à quoi ressemblait la jeune fille, mais pas dans ces conditions-là.  
Maintenant qu'il pouvait l'observer, il se sentait perdu. Il avait confiance en elle, elle était forte et c'est lui-même qui lui avait permis de croire en elle. Par ses actes, ses actions et sa bravoure. Mais en cet instant, il ne savait plus quoi penser.  
La pauvre était acculée de toutes parts, elle semblait à bout de forces et surtout à bout de nerfs. Elle avait peut-être dépassé cette limite que justement il ne voulait pas lui forcer à franchir.  
Il le savait, il avait échoué, Sakura Haruno ne serait plus jamais la même après tous ces événements, elle serait perturbé à vie. Mais si seulement elle s'en sortait.

La voir ainsi ne lui donnait en cet instant que très peu d'espoir. Elle était piégée et elle avait fait les frais de son effronterie, quelle serait la suite maintenant qu'Orochimaru lui avait fait apprendre la leçon?  
Son regard oscilla de la rose à la petite fenêtre qui lui permettait de voir aussi les réfugiés et il baissa les yeux sous la honte. Tout comme pour Sakura, il n'avait pu les voir qu'en photo, mais en cet instant, il avait tout de même l'impression de les connaître tous comme s'il s'agissait de ses propres enfants. Leurs regards restaient fixes et stoïques sur leur jeune amie, mais il pouvait aussi admirer sur le visage de Sasuke et Naruto, cette haine et cette folie qui naissait et s'accroissait en eux. Il ne savait pas s'ils allaient tenir bien longtemps, mais il ne pouvait que les comprendre.  
Ses prunelles vrillèrent sur Sakura quand elle tenta d'apaiser tout le monde et sa gorge fit un bruit sourd. Comment pouvait-elle, encore maintenant, après tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre, après tout ce qu'Orochimaru avait dû lui faire et alors qu'elle se retrouvait en position de pire faiblesse, vouloir encore rassurer ses amis et même sourire. Car il descella ce petit sourire confiant qu'elle tenta d'arborer alors qu'il n'avait pas du tout lieu d'être.

Au final, ce fut quand elle se permit de faire ça, que l'officier fut plus confiant et comprit qu'en vérité, la rose était bien plus forte que ce qu'il pensait. Elle était le réel pilier de toute cette bande et surtout une véritable force de la nature.  
Il eut alors un léger sourire, se voulant tout aussi rassurant qu'elle, comme si cette manie était contagieuse.

Mais personne n'eut le temps de dire grand-chose, Orochimaru coupa court à cette petite scène et se plaça au centre de la caméra.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, je me présente à vous en ce jour bénit des Dieux comme on pourrait dire. Je suis, comme vous le savez plus que bien je pense, Orochimaru. Je suis effectivement, le grand investigateur de toute cette prise d'otages et je ne vous cache pas que je n'en suis pas peu fière quand on voit la maîtrise de la situation que j'ai, si ce n'était ce petit groupe de soi-disant réfugiés et le chef de toute cette bande de joyeux farfelus, Sakura Haruno.

En se positionnant un peu sur la droite, il pointa la jeune fille du doigt et la présenta à tous comme si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Kakashi nota la façon peu habituelle du serpent de parler et cette manière de théâtraliser les choses, il n'y avait aucun doute, cet homme était complètement fou.  
À l'affût du moindre détail qui pourrait l'aider à stopper tout ça mais aussi pour inspecter le climat de l'établissement, il se sépara de la vision de Sakura et Orochimaru pour inspecter le décor autour d'eux. Il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose, mais la caméra bougea pour dé-zoomer et il aperçut alors une croix en bois juste derrière eux. Il n'en comprit pas l'intérêt, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait qu'observer ce qui se passait, impuissant.

Sakura fut tirée vers l'arrière et installé sur un pupitre, un pupitre sur lequel il pouvait tous observer une énorme croix en bois qui n'avait jamais été présente à cet endroit par le passé. Naruto trembla, la scène était totalement hors de son contrôle et il avait peur de voir sa meilleure amie mourir sans rien pouvoir faire ou dire. Au bord de la crise, il tenta d'inspirer pour observer calmement la scène et ne pas craquer inutilement. Il devait rester calme et fort, comme Sasuke à ses côtés qui paraissaient bien plus maîtres de ses émotions malgré son regard noir rivé sur l'écran.

Les terroristes forcèrent Sakura à se mettre debout, elle ne tenta pas de se débattre, trop habitué à ce genre de chose à présent et ayant retenu la leçon là-dessus: c'était inutile. Elle était à bout de forces de toute façon et ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'inquiéter un peu plus ses amis en leur montrant qu'elle avait peur. Car effectivement, elle avait peur. Elle commençait réellement à savoir à quel point Orochimaru était fou, il blessait et tuait les gens sans le moindre ( culpabilité ? ). Les choses avaient évolué et pour que le serpent face toute cette mise en scène, elle savait qu'il y aurait du spectacle, le truc c'est que c'était elle le spectacle et qu'elle avait peur de ça.

Le bois dur de la croix dans son dos lui fit tourner la tête par réflexe et elle frissonna. Qu'était-il en train de se passer au juste? Elle avait peur de comprendre ce qu'Orochimaru voulait faire. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, elle ne contrôlait rien, se laisser faire telle une poupée et n'arrivait même pas à sortir un mot. Devant ses amis, elle tentait de paraître forte et solide, mais la réalité, c'était qu'elle paniquait complètement. Celui qu'elle reconnut à présent comme étant Kabuto se rapprocha d'elle et lui attrapa le bras pour le lever en l'air à l'extrémité droite de la croix. Son regard croit les prunelles fières et vicieuses du meilleur chien d'Orochimaru et elle fronça les sourcils. Une fois son bras maintenu par un des terroristes posté derrière elle, Kabuto sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour en sortir une vise. Une vise bien trop grosse est il posée la pointe dans le creux de sa main fermement maintenue. Un petit cri sorti par automatisme de sa bouche et Kabuto ne sourit que de plus belle. Il tendit la main vers la gauche et un homme lui passa un marteau.

\- Je t'ai bien dit que tu allais souffrir. Lui chuchota-t-il.

\- Tu seras le premier que je tuerais.

Il rigola doucement pour ne pas se faire trop bruyant et perturber le discours qu'Orochimaru déblatérait devant elle toujours face à l'appel visio qu'il avait lancé.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, cette légère entrave à mon plan parfait m'a légèrement ennuyé, elle m'a même foutu en rogne pendant quelques instants. Mais aujourd'hui, tout va pour le mieux, je contrôle de nouveau la situation. J'ai pu mener ma petite enquête sur chaque membre de ce groupe de rebelles et la partie d'échecs touchera bientôt à sa fin quand j'aurais abattu la reine des blancs.

Il se tourna pour regarder une Sakura complètement dépitée par ce qu'il était en train de se passer. La reine des blancs. Voilà qu'après avoir joué au jeu du chat et de la souris pendant plusieurs jours, il se pensait à présent dans une partie d'échecs.

Sa vie ne défilait pas devant elle, mais elle voyait tout de même la fin arriver à grands pas. Alors que ses prunelles croisaient celles d'Orochimaru, elle se remémora le début de tout ça. Le début de la prise d'otages lui semblait aujourd'hui si loin et surtout si premier jour n'était rien en comparaison à aujourd'hui. Tout avait changé. Ils venaient de rentrer dans une nouvelle aire, dans un nouveau règne, celui de la terreur.

Sans le vouloir réellement, elle avait joué à un jeu avec Orochimaru dans lequel il s'était lancé et elle avait tout fait basculer. Ce qui ne devait-être qu'une simple prise d'otage se transformait en réelle guerre. Une guerre qui se confinait dans les enceintes de l'établissement et de laquelle personne ne pouvait sortir ou rentrer.  
C'était elle qui avait déclenché tout ça. C'était elle qui avait lancé les hostilités. C'était elle qui avait décidé de s'échapper et ensuite de se livrer dans une bataille incertaine pour libérer tous ses camarades restés au front.

Et en cet instant, elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être un simple otage, mais plutôt une soldate prise par les ennemies et qui comptaient bien lui faire regretter d'avoir choisi le camp adverse au leur.  
Elle fronça les sourcils, une chose était sûre, si elle devait mourir aujourd'hui, si elle devait mourir pour ses choix, pour ses convictions, alors ce serait la tête levée et fière de tout ce qu'elle avait fait et décidé.

Elle releva la tête et leva le menton en dédaignant Orochimaru du regard. Il ne lui faisait plus peur, il ne lui ferait plus jamais peur. Dans cette guerre, elle était tout autant sa place et son lot de batail que lui. Elle était son égale et plus jamais elle ne baisserait les yeux face à cette homme ainsi que tout ces hommes qu'elle haïssait comme jamais elle n'aurait pensé haïr un jour.

Orochimaru siffla entre ses lèvres, mécontent de l'attitude de son otage et leva la main en se retournant face à la caméra sans plus s'occuper de ce qu'il se passait dans son dos. Il ré-entama son discours, plus fort, sous les cris d'une Sakura impuissante et blessé.

Car le signe d'Orochimaru avait signé le déclenchement des actions de ses terroristes et Kabuto donna un coup fort et puissant dans le clou qui était posé sur la main de la jeune fille. Alors que le métal de celui-ci s'enfonçait dans sa peau, un long râle de douleurs s'échappa de sa gorge. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sous la douleur et elle cria de plus belle ne voulant pas les laisser passer son visage. En relevant la tête, son regard se posa sur Kabuto face à elle, un sourire fière au visage et elle le dévisagea le plus hargneusement possible.

\- Sakura est sans conteste celle qui me pose pour le moment le plus de problèmes. Il a donc fallu que je m'attaque tout particulièrement à son cas. Et il y a une chose qui te perdra jeune fille, s'est-ce syndrome de sauveur qui me répugne plus que tout et que je ne comprends pas. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir une personne comme toi, c'est à la fois fascinant et énervant. De ce fait, forcément, j'ai vite compris que la blesser ne servirait à rien mais blesser les autres, ça par contre, ça changeait tout.  
Elle m'avait mise en colère, je n'avais plus qu'un but, la faire souffrir. J'ai tué ta meilleure amie, j'ai tué tes camarades, j'ai blessé ton meilleur ami, je t'ai faits croire en la mort de ton petit ami, mais rien à ne suffit, tu te relevais à chaque fois. Quoi qu'il advienne, quoi que tu endures, tu es sans cesse obligé de venir en aide aux autres. C'est complètement idiot !  
Mais ainsi soit-il Sakura, tu es une sainte parmi les saintes, beaucoup d'autres à ta place auraient abandonné depuis longtemps et toi tu restes, toi tu te fais du mal, tu serais même capable de te sacrifier pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un d'autre !  
Tu veux être une Sainte Haruno ! Et bien aujourd'hui, je t'en donne l'occasion. Ton jour est venu ! Tout comme le premier homme à se penser supérieur à son espèce, plus bon, plus fort, tu seras à ton tour crucifié !

Derrière la caméra, tout devenait fou. Alors qu'un calme Olympien régnait dans le self entrecoupé par moments par les gémissements de la jeune rose, de l'autre côté personne ne parvenait à en revenir. Les services de forces de l'ordre tentaient de garder leurs calmes, mais les réfugiés eux hurlaient.

Sasuke attrapa la tablette et s'approcha de celle-ci tout en fusillant le serpent du regard.

\- Ecoutes moi bien fils de pute, je vais te trouver, je vais te chopper et je vais te tuer tu m'entends? Est-ce que tu m'entend?

Il cria sa dernière phrase et Orochimaru eut un petit rire sombre.

\- J'ai hâte de te rencontrer Uchiha !

Sasuke feignit un mouvement, mais Naruto l'attrapa et le força à se rasoir. Ses camarades surpris par une telle maîtrise de la part de Naruto le laissèrent faire.

Sakura de l'autre côté ne pouvait qu'observer ses amis et Sasuke, l'air peiné. Elle ne pouvait rien faire et elle ne savait pas si elle était triste de les savoir si loin ou réconforté de voir de telles réactions.

Sasuke croisa son regard et malgré la situation, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il lui manquait.

\- Je te libérerais Sakura, crois moi sur parole, je vais te libérer !

La jeune fille inspira un bon coup, comme si les paroles de Sasuke l'avaient rassuré. Elle oublia quelques instants la douleur du trou dans sa main alors que le sang coulait doucement sur son bras levé. Elle sent les larmes remonter et sans faire attention en laissa tomber quelques-unes. Sasuke n'était pas là, mais il parvenait presque à supprimer cette distance qu'il y avait entre elle et lui.  
Orochimaru coupa court à cette scène qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir dans son moment. En cet instant, c'était lui la star et personne d'autre.

\- Votre ami Sai est mort. Celui-là n'était pas un de mes préférés de toute façon. Une perte inutile pour vous comme pour moi donc. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous informe qu'à partir de maintenant de nouvelles règles s'imposent. Un coup dans le clou à chaque heure qui passe et un nouveau toutes les cinq heures tant que je n'obtiendrais pas ce que je veux. À bons entendeurs Mesdames, Messieurs !

L'appel se coupa et tous restèrent fixés devant l'écran noir, béat.

 **Heure approximatif entre 22h00 et 23h00 - Cantine du lycée**  
 **Otages: Quatre cent cinquante six élèves, cent un adultes dont quarante sept professeurs**

Elle fut réveillée par les cris d'une jeune fille posée un peu plus loin près d'un mur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement, bien qu'elle ne fasse que somnoler debout contre la croix, la douleur de sa blessure et la position inconfortable ne lui laissant pas cette chance. Elle avait du mal à se reconnecter avec le monde réel.

Trois heures étaient passées déjà et elle n'avait pas vu celles-ci défiler. La fatigue, la faim et la douleur lui faisait doucement perdre notion de tout. Elle avait besoin de se reposer mais ne le pouvait pas. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici rapidement, où elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Elle finit par réussir à ouvrir pleinement les yeux et tenta d'apercevoir d'où venaient ces pleurs. En distinguant au sol la jeune fille, qu'il y a quelques jours s'était fait déchiqueter le bras, elle comprit que son ami au-dessus d'elle, vivait le même scénario qu'elle-même avait dû subir avec Sai ou même Ino. Elle baissa la tête, ne pouvant qu'écouter les plaintes de du jeune otage. Elle la comprenait bien. Mais pire que ça, elle souffrait avec elle, se sentant de nouveau coupable de ne pas avoir été capable de sauver cette nouvelle victime.

À ses yeux, Sakura avait une nouvelle fois fauté. Elle perdait une nouvelle vie parmi toutes celles qu'elle avait décidé de prendre en charge et impuissante, elle ne pouvait que se taire et attendre que le temps passe et efface la douleur de ses erreurs.

La douleur dans sa main se réveilla à ce moment même où des terroristes entraient dans la salle. Ses lèvres se pincèrent. Cela faisait-il déjà quatre heures qu'elle était là? Elle inspira un bon coup. La douleur allait revenir plus intensément d'ici quelques minutes, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à celle qu'elle éprouvait actuellement ou ça n'en serait que plus douloureux.

Mais au lieu de se diriger vers elle, le petit groupe de terroristes s'approcha de la jeune fille à présent morte et deux d'entre eux attrapèrent son corps pour l'emmener hors de la pièce. Alors qu'elle baissait la tête, les cris de sa camarade la lui firent relever bien vite, intrigué.

Kabuto était à quelques mètres derrière elle, fouet en main et elle grimaça. Depuis leurs départ, la règle du silence était alors toujours la même. Même dans ces conditions? Comment pouvait-on avoir si peu de cœur. Cette gamine qu'il s'apprêtait à punir venait de vivre la mort de sa meilleure amie. Sa réaction avait été tout à fait normal. Mais punir une personne parce qu'elle avait laissé sa tristesse dépasser ses lèvres.

Elle fronça les sourcils, incapable pourtant de sortir le moindre mot ou de tenter le moindre mouvement, elle était spectatrice de cette scène qui lui retournait le cœur.

Et elle le vit, le regard de Kabuto sur elle alors qu'il fouettait sans pitié son otage. Elle le vit aussi, son sourire vainqueur et triomphant sur ses lèvres.

La haine de Sakura se porta alors sur cet être alors qu'elle ne pensait être capable d'emmagasiner autant de rage que pour un seul homme, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait à présent bien de la place pour deux.

Kabuto mourrait, parce qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre.

Et c'est en le regardant droit dans les yeux, qu'elle se jura solennellement que jamais Kabuto ne reverrait le jour en dehors de ces murs une fois qu'elle sortira d'ici.

 **Extérieur de l'établissement**

" _La population ne pourra que faire bouger les choses. En entendant ses cris, ils vont se poser des questions et réagir. Personne ne pourra rester indifférent à ce genre de plaintes. Mettez le plan en action, je veux des résultats dans la prochaine heure ! "_

 _Orochimaru - Chef des terroristes et délinquant recherché depuis quinze ans - à ses hommes_

Les haut-parleurs s'actionnèrent alors que la nuit était tombé depuis quelques heures sur la place. Le bruit bien que léger interpella la population qui était agroupée devant l'établissement de la feuille de Konoha. Intrigué, le bruit se passa rapidement dans la foule. Certains sortirent même de leurs tentes, qu'ils avaient installée pour ne rien loupé, sur le qui-vive.

C'était la première fois qu'un tel bruit se faisait entendre dans les parages. Les journalistes ainsi que certains agent de police étaient déjà prêts à agir, quoiqu'il se passe. Ils ne louperaient rien. Alors que certains caméraman actionnaient déjà leurs caméras pour filmer leurs journalistes, les forces de l'ordre faisaient rembarre devant le bâtiment pour empêcher qui que ce soit de traverser la frontière qui séparait la population du nouveau No Mans Land qu'avait instauré la sécurité suite aux derniers événements.

Et tous attendirent, dans un silence quasi complet que quelque chose se passe, qu'un nouveau bruit se fasse entendre. Partagé par l'excitation et la peur, personne ne savait quoi dire ou penser encore. Ça en était malsain pour certains, effrayant pour d'autres. Mais personne n'osait dire un mot de peur de louper ce qu'ils devaient voir.

Puis d'un coup, un cri de douleur se fit entendre dans les haut-parleurs inondant toute la rue. Personne ne pouvait le louper. Les gémissements de douleur de cet inconnu se firent de nouveau entendre donnant à tous des frissons incontrôlables dans le dos.

Quand les haut-parleurs s'éteignirent, le silence perdura encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme dans la foule se mît à crier de colère.

\- Assassins !

Bientôt, toute la foule se mit à parler, crier et s'agiter dans tous les sens. Devenant incontrôlable, le flot d'individu se mit à réagir à gauche et à droite, sous le véto compliqué des forces de sécurité. Et la nouvelle circula plus vite qu'une maladie. Les journalistes se dépêchèrent de partager les images qu'ils avaient filmées avec en bande-son les cris de cet otage dont personne ne connaissait encore l'identité. Mais les réseaux sociaux, beaucoup plus rapides, furent surbouchés par ce nouvel événement qui partageait les impressions et les avis. Certains étaient choqués, d'autres attristés ou d'autres encore en colère.

Une colère qui monta bien vite et qui se partagea de partout. Le pays tout entier fut bientôt au courant des derniers événements et la majorité se ligua contre les forces de l'ordre qui depuis le début, étaient incapables de communiquer avec la population pour leur expliquer ce qu'il était en train de se passer à l'intérieur des murs de l'établissement si réputé et dont pourtant on ne cessait de parler depuis de nombreux jours maintenant.

Et ce fut en cette nuit du 25 janvier 2013 qu'Orochimaru réussit à dominer non seulement un peu plus la prise d'otage, mais aussi le monde est bientôt le pays, en y installant le chaos. _C'était la révolte._


	13. Chapitre 10

_" C'est à la suite des derniers événements que nous nous retrouvons maintenant en direct de l'établissement de la Feuille de Konoha pour partager avec vous les dernières informations communiquées par le département de sécurité National._  
 _Pour revenir sur le début de tout ce remue ménage que vous pouvez observer derrière moi, il faudrait revenir cinq heures en arrière. Alors que le petit matin est sur le point de se lever vous pouvez voir que la foule est bel et bien éveillé et plus que sur le qui-vive._

 _Le communiqué de presse tant attendu ne devrait plus tardé et tous ici sont sur les nerfs et la tension est bien palpable depuis la dernière mise en route des hauts parleurs de l'établissement nous laissant entendre les cris d'un ou plusieurs otages, nous ne savons pas encore qui, mais qui mettent tout le monde en alerte au dehors._  
 _Alors bien que ce petit manège dure depuis cinq heures, personne encore n'a eu l'occasion d'obtenir de réelles réponses à toutes nos questions et à celles que ce pose, ce soir, la France entière._

 _C'est un pays bafoué et dans l'incompréhension total qui se réveil ce matin et qui tente de comprendre pourquoi on ne cesse de lui cacher la vérité._

 _Tout ce que nous pouvons vous dire c'est que toute les heures sans faute, les cries sont diffusés et laissent tout le monde pantois face à une telle détresse et douleurs. C'est impuissant que la population agroupée au pied du lycée doit écouter ceux-ci inlassablement._

 _La population à beau se révolter, rien encore ne nous a été transmis des forces de l'ordre qui restent bien trop silencieuses face à une telle ambiance._

 _Alors bien sûre, les réseaux sociaux n'ont pas tardé à prendre l'affaire en main et un grand mouvement s'est rependu sur la toile en cette funeste soirée qui prend une ampleur de plus en plus phénoménale au fil des heures. On parle de torture, d'incompréhension, de révolte même pour ce pays qui en a assez de vivre dans le mensonge. Le_ _#PrayforKonoha_ _n'a de cesse de pulvériser les records et est en première position depuis quatre heures et sûrement encore pour longtemps et tous y vont de leurs petit mot et de leur théorie. On peut lire des suppositions selon lesquelles il s'agirait en faite des cries de la jeune Sakura Haruno, qui je vous le rappel selon les dernières images que nous avons pu avoir se serait fait prendre avec Sai en otage en tentant de sauver ses amis. Et bien que cela ne soit que des théories, celle-ci fait beaucoup parler d'elle et Sakura et le centre d'intérêt de beaucoup ce soir._

 _Des émeutes ont commencé à voir le jour dans certaines villes. Des concentrations formés par des civils qui sont en colère, une colère provoqué par le manque d'information que fourni l'Etat et qui rendent de plus en plus fou de rage les Français. Mais aussi provoqué par le manque d'action des services de l'ordre. On nous a communiqué que plusieurs commissariat de police avaient été attaqués et même vandalisé dans la dernière heure. La tension est plus que palpable et commence à monter en cran et elle se comprend !_

 _Mais si nous sommes en direct ce matin, c'est pour le communiqué de presse que la police nous a promis qui devrait débuter d'ici quelques minutes. La police qui tente par ce biais d'arranger les choses mais surtout d'apaiser les esprits. Des esprits aujourd'hui tourmenté et qui ne laisse plus la chance de s'expliquer mais qui veulent des actions et non des mots."_

 _Konan - journaliste pour France Télévision - en direct de l'établissement de Konoha le 26/01/2012_

* * *

 **05h20 - En direct du communiqué de presse**

Les flashs des photos et le brouhaha incessant de la salle était assommant. Kakashi n'avait pas dormi depuis bien trop longtemps et il s'en rendait compte. Assister à ce genre de réunion ne lui plaisait pas. Il perdait du temps et n'avait rien à faire ici. Assis aux côté de ses chefs et de quelques conseillés, il observait la salle ainsi que ses coéquipiers parler.

Son commandant lui avait interdit de dire quoi que ce soit. Sa place était sur un fil depuis quelques temps déjà et l'appel Visio d'Orochimaru avait fini par jouer encore plus sur sa situation tangible. Ses patrons étaient en colère et il ne pouvait que suivre les ordres sans rien dire. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il n'aurait fait que perdre son temps à lire un texte idiot à des journalistes qui n'y croyait qu'à moitié, qui déformait le moindre de ses mots et qui cherchait la petite bête à chaque instant. Il était contre ce système et même là, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se trouvait ici. Sauf que l'Hatake était bien forcé de se plier aux règles et n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre celles-ci ainsi que ses obligations.

\- Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu répondre présent si tôt afin de partager les nouvelles que nous allons vous fournir.

Les caméras filmaient en pleins direct la scène, les photographes shootaient celle-ci et les journalistes, bloc note et crayon en main ne manquait pas une seule miette de ce que son commandant était en train de dire. Kakashi soupira. Toute cette mise en scène ne rimait à rien. Tout ce qui sortirait de la bouche de Danzo ne sera que mensonges et promesses inutiles il le savait. Son discours le rendait limite furax et il n'en écouta pas la moitié. Kakashi avait bien d'autres choses en tête.

\- Malgré les derniers évènements, nous pouvons vous assurer que tout est sous contrôle. Orochimaru n'est qu'un manipulateur, un escroc et nous savons ce qu'il chercher, le chaos. Si aujourd'hui il s'est permis cette nouvelle man틑uvre, c'est pour nous diviser et regardez, ça a faillit fonctionner.  
Françaises, Français, je ne vous demanderais qu'une seule chose. Nous faire confiance, car la confiance est ce qui nous rendra plus fort en c'est-ce que nous avons de plus puissant contre l'ennemi. Un pays uni survivra, un pays en colère et en guerre ne pourra jamais vaincre. Orochimaru est un manipulateur, il joue à ce jeu depuis des années et il s'en amuse. Ne vous laissez pas avoir.

Les bruits de la foule stoppèrent Danzo dans son discours. De plus en plus de voix s'élevaient. Il en supposa qu'hélas, son discours ne passait pas. Mais Kakashi n'en déduisit pas la même chose. Les yeux des journalistes ne regardaient plus Danzo mais leur téléphone et ils semblaient tous choqués par ce qu'ils voyaient.  
A ce moment là, Kakashi mima un mouvement de recul pour se lever et fut arrêter par le cri d'un journaliste.

\- Vous faire confiance? Des mensonges? Mais c'est pourtant bien vous que l'on voit sur cette vidéo en train de regarde Sakura HARUNO se faire torturer !

\- Vous êtes un menteur !

\- Nous voulons la vérité !

La foule commençait à s'énerver et les force de l'ordre à avoir du mal à la maîtriser. Bientôt plus rien ne serait sous contrôle. Kakashi finit par se lever complètement et prit la direction de la sortie avec son équipe ainsi que tous les agents. Ils laissaient derrière eux les journalistes en colère et bientôt la nouvelle se rependrait dans le pays entier et ce serait l'apocalypse.

 **06H15 - Devant le bâtiment de la feuille de Konoha**

 _" La vérité. La vérité, nous l'avons obtenu non pas grâce à la police ou l'Etat mais plutôt celle d'un inconnu qui a, ce matin, aux alentours de 5 heure 30 diffusé sur la plate-forme_ _YouTube ce qui semble totalement concorder avec ce que nous pouvons entendre toutes les heures dans les hauts parleurs de l'établissement. Cette vidéo dont la ressource est pour le moment encore inconnue a déjà dépassé le million de vue et a été partagé à des milliers d'utilisateurs. Celle-ci commence déjà à faire le tour du Web en France comme à l'étranger et les réactions vont bon train._

 _Nous ne savons pas encore si la jeune Sakura Haruno, apparemment prisonnière des terroristes a put s'en sortir mais une chose est sûre, c'est bien ses cris que l'on entend et ils font froid dans le dos. La situation est plus que tendu dans les enceintes de l'établissement, mais elle est aussi inadmissible et insupportable._ _  
_  
_Selon les dire d'Orochimaru, Sakura est celle qui pose le plus de souci dans ses plans et il ne compte pas la lâcher de si tôt. La jeune fille donne apparemment tout pour sauver ses camarades et ne lâche rien. Elle est une véritable meneuse et agit avec courage et force. Mais va-t-elle se sortir de ce mauvais pas?_  
 _  
_ _La vidéo nous a permis de comprendre qu'Orochimaru ne s'arrêtera pas temps qu'il n'aura pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait mais la question_ _est quoi._  
 _  
_ _Après le récent communiqué de presse désastreux des forces de l'ordre, la rancoe_ _ur se fait clairement un peu plus ressentir et plus personne ne fait confiance en les capacités de ceux-ci. Le Capitaine Danzo interrompu en plein milieu de ce qui était clairement un mensonge pur et simple s'est vue obligé de quitté celui-ci sous la colère des journalistes présent. C'est un honte pour celui-ci ainsi que toute son escadre._  
 _  
_ _Alors aujourd'hui, la question est sommes nous obliger de laisser et donner toute notre confiance et les chances de survie des otages aux réfugiés? Ces enfants sont-ils les seuls capable d'agir correctement et courageusement?_ "

 _Pein - journaliste pour Le Monde - le 26/01/2012_

Danzo termina sa lecture et posa sa tablette sur le bureau, énervé. La situation était totalement incontrôlable et il n'avait plus aucune autorité. Rassemblé avec ce qu'il pensait être ses meilleurs agents, il était sur le point d'exploser.

\- Comment expliques-tu tout cela Kakashi?

L'Hatake releva la tête hébété. Il n'avait rien à voir avec cet article ni le fait d'avoir perdu la confiance du pays. Quand il avait le plein contrôle, la situation était tangible mais elle tenait quand même. Depuis que Danzo avait voulu reprendre les reines, tout partait en éclat.

Il soupira avant de baisser la tête pour fixer le bois de la table dont les rebords étaient imparfaits. Il s'empêcha de le toucher du bout des doigts pour ne pas paraître gêné. Kakashi se foutait bien de ce que Danzo pensait, il se foutait bien de voir que plus personne ne lui faisait confiance à l'extérieur des murs. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la sécurité de Sakura et de son équipe et la fin de tout cela. La politique et tout ce qui s'y associait ne l'avait jamais intéressé, il perdait du temps à être ici bêtement à discuter alors qu'il avait énormément de travail. Il savait que Danzo n'avait jamais put le supporter, mais son intelligence et sa réussite l'avait forcé à le cotoyer.

\- Encore une erreur de ce genre et c'est la fin Hatake.

Ça aussi il s'en foutait. Il devait faire quelque chose et vite pour sortir la Rose de là, c'est la seule chose à laquelle il pensait.

 **06h40 - QG des réfugiés**

Quand le téléphone se mit à sonner, ce fut avec un empressement non caché que Temari décrocha et s'installa au bureau avec ses camarades. Ils étaient intrigués et ne savaient pas quoi penser de cet appel. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient du y répondre, tout avait basculé et ils se retrouvaient à présent dans une situation toute différente de celle qu'ils vivaient auparavant.

C'était donc avec appréhension que les jeunes gens attendaient que celui qu'ils supposaient être Kakashi daigne leur parler qu'ils attendirent. L'ambiance étai morne et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'폱il à la tablette posé non loin de lui sur le bureau, s'attendant presque à la voir s'allumer soudainement.

\- Jeune gens, il est temps pour moi de braver les interdits et de penser plus avec mon c폱ur qu'avec mon devoir.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils en observant le téléphone comme s'il fixait Kakashi lui-même, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait leur dire.

\- Personne ne sait que je vous ai contacté et il vaudrait mieux que cela reste secret. Après les derniers événements et les images de Sakura qui se répandent un peu partout dans le monde on ne sait comment, mes chefs ont décidés de reprendre le dossier sérieusement en main et je pense que je n'aurais bientôt plus mon mot à dire dans toute cette histoire. Mais je connais ces hommes, je connais leur fonctionnement et ils ne comprennent pas que tout de suite, la priorité, c'est Sakura.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, ils ne pourront rien faire de plus que ce que j'ai tenté de faire. Ils se pensent plus puissant, mais dans les prochaines heures, en se penchant sur le dossier, ils se rendront vite compte que si l'on veux éviter le moins de morts et de blessés, nous sommes obligé de suivre les règles d'Orochimaru sans rien dire.

Ce ne sont que des politiciens, des hommes de mains, asservi par le pouvoir, ils ne voient pas le côté humain de la chose et si Sakura venait à être mis encore plus en danger avec ce qu'ils font, ils préféreront sauver cent vies que la sienne. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas laisser ça se faire...

Kakashi marqua un temps d'arrêt. Sans le vouloir, il venait clairement de faire comprendre que cette affaire le touchait bien plus que ce qu'elle ne le devait et que les sentiments s'étaient mêlé à cette histoire. C'était une faute grave dans son métier et si cela venait à s'apprendre, il serait sûrement dégagé de la mission à la seconde.

L'Hatake avait laissé son c폱ur parler et sans même s'en rendre compte, au fil des jours qui défilaient, il avait développé, envers ces jeunes, un réel sentiment d'amitié et même d'amour.  
Il avait fauté, il le savait parfaitement mais il en assumait pleinement les conséquences. Kakashi avait un c폱ur, et bien que son devoir l'y en interdit, il comptait bien le laisser parler pour lui.

\- Mes chefs veulent trouver un plan qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à mettre à exécution à la première heure, mais en attendant rien ne nous permet de savoir si Sakura survivra encore longtemps à ce qu'Orochimaru lui fait subir. Le principal objectif, aujourd'hui, c'est de la libérer et rapidement. Car après Sai, il nous est interdit de perdre un héro de plus.

Hinata baissa la tête pour observer ses mains liées sur ses genoux qu'elle triturait dans tout les sens. Depuis qu'elle avait apprit pour la mort de Sai, elle se sentait terriblement coupable et mal à l'aise. Si le jeune homme s'était fait attrapé, c'était par sa faute et elle ne pouvait se remettre de son erreur et de son incapacité. D'une part, elle lui était reconnaissant de son geste, car si elle avait été à sa place comme il aurait du en être s'il n'avait rien fait, c'est elle aujourd'hui qui ne serait plus des vivants. Mais d'un autre côté, la culpabilité l'a rendait forcément responsable et depuis elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

Une main se posa sur les siennes et en relevant la tête, elle put croiser le regard azuré et rassurant de Naruto. Sans pouvoir le contrôler, elle lui rendit son sourire. Et bien que timidement, elle passa une de ses mains sur celle du blond pour la serrer brièvement, le remerciant.

\- Si Sakura reste un jour de plus sous le contrôle d'Orochimaru, j'ai bien peur qu'on la perde. Les dernières images d'elle m'ont tout autant accablé que vous et bien qu'elle ait une nouvelle fois tenté de se montrer forte pour vous, il est indéniable qu'elle est à bout. Je suis désolé de devoir vous demander ça à vous et je sais que si l'on venait à apprendre que je le faisais, on ne manquerait pas de me punir pour mes actes, mais il n'y a que vous qui puissiez faire quelque chose pour Sakura. Vous êtes les seuls capables d'agir dans l'enceinte du lycée. Alors je suis navré si je mets de nouveau certains d'entre vous en danger par ma faute, mais vous devez sauver Sakura le plus rapidement possible, ou elle nous quittera à tout jamais...

Le silence s'installa dans la grande pièce, entrecoupé seulement par moment par la respiration de Kakashi un peu trop près du micro. Temari souffla et se releva.

\- Parce que vous pensiez que nous allions rester ici les bras croisés? Vous ne nous mettez pas en danger Kakashi, nous le faisons de nous même depuis que nous nous sommes échappé. C'est Sakura qui nous a mit dans cette galère, c'est elle qui a un trop bon c폱ur et qui n'a pas pu se résigner à quitter ce maudit lycée pour retrouver la liberté que l'on offre aux otages chaque jours. J'ai perdu un de mes frères, la seule chose pour laquelle je peux souffler c'est de savoir Gaara en sécurité à l'extérieur. Sakura m'a mit dans cette galère avec elle, elle nous a tous mit dans cette merde.

Tous regardaient la blonde sur le qui vive, prête à la voir pêter un câble une nouvelle fois à tout moment. Ce revirement de situation les inquiétait et Naruto et Sasuke étaient prêt à réagir à tout instant si elle partait trop loin dans ses propos.

\- Mais c'est aussi elle qui se sacrifie à chaque instant que la vie lui donne pour sauver le plus de monde possible. Je lui ai tenu responsable de la mort de mon frère alors qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre son manque de sang froid. Je lui en ai voulu de nous avoir entraîner dans ses désirs de bonnes samaritaine alors qu'au fil des jours je retrouve le sourire en libérant de nouveaux otages. Elle m'a changé, elle m'a libéré d'un poids et cette fille à plus de couilles que tout les mecs réunies dans cette salle et n'hésite pas à mettre sa vie en danger pour en sauver une autre et je sais que si c'était moi qui venait à être sur un fil, elle n'hésiterait pas à sauter pour que je vive. Bien sûre que je compte la sauver et je ne suis pas la seule ici, à lui en devoir une ou plusieurs.

Tous se mirent à sourire doucement en regardant la grande blonde, les sourcils froncés, droite devant eux et fière. Elle venait de remotiver les troupes comme jamais et comme Sakura en aurait été capable si elle avait été à sa place.  
Suigetsu se leva à son tour, bien qu'extrêmement silencieux ces derniers jours, il était soudain gagné d'un regain d'énergie et même de folie.

\- Il est hors de question qu'on perde une cinglé comme elle ! On s'amuse bien trop avec elle.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne pu que confirmer ses dires.  
Tous furent alors d'accord sur un fait, il fallait aller chercher Sakura rapidement, mais Shikamaru avait déjà réfléchit à tout ça et ne voyait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre.

\- On ne connait rien de cette partie la de l'établissement. A part le premier jour de la prise d'otage, aucun d'entre nous n'y ai jamais retourné. Je ne peux pas savoir combien il y a de gardes, combien surveillent Sakura ni quand ils se relaient. On a aucune vision sur tout le bloque et on va devoir y aller au culot, ce qui est évidement plus que dangereux... Mais je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix.

\- Pour Sakura, je suis prêt à me lancer tête baissé dans le tas. déclara Naruto.

Les visages de tous montraient qu'ils étaient du même avis que le jeune homme. Sakura avait temps fait pour eux qu'aujourd'hui, ils ne se voyaient pas la laisser mourir de la sorte. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour la libérer ce jour même.

\- Dans la prochaine heure, un sac remplit de nourriture et de vêtements vous sera transmit comme nous l'avons convenu. Je me débrouillerais pour y rajouter des tasers ainsi que des gilets par balle. Faites moi confiance, ils seront assez puissant pour immobiliser une bonne parti des terroristes, ce sont ceux de la police, ils mettent au sol n'importe qui.

\- Si on fait comme ça, on devrait en profiter pour caler des caméras dans le réfectoire, ça nous permettra par le future de suivre ce qu'il s'y passe et il y a énormément d'otage qui s'y trouvent. réfléchit Shikamaru à haute voix.

\- Je vous en ferais parvenir des nouvelles. Mon autorité et mon rang commencent à être saper, mais j'ai de très bons hommes et amis qui se débrouilleront pour que tout vous soit envoyer, ne vous faite pas de soucis pour ça. Je vous fais confiance pour le reste et je vous en pris, faites extrêmement attention à chacun d'entre vous, je ne veux plus de pertes.

\- On fera le maximum Kakashi-sensei !

La joie et la force qui se ressentait dans le ton qu'employait Naruto se partagea de nouveau pour chacun de ses camarades. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter, ils étaient motivés et Kakashi avait confiance en eux bien plus qu'en quiconque en cet instant.

\- Une dernière chose avant que je coupe la communication. Un téléphone portable se trouvera dans la valise. Gardez le bien précieusement et ne l'allumez que le jour où quelqu'un d'autre que moi tentera de vous contacter. Je ne vous cache pas qu'avec tout ce qu'il se passe actuellement, mon poste sera bientôt de nouveau vacant, mes chefs et bien d'autres ne sont pas satisfait de mon travail et d'un côté, je ne peux que les comprendre. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je pourrai vous aider, mais je serais là jusqu'au bout pour vous !

Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois et tous prenaient en compte l'ampleur de ce que le vieil homme était en train de leur dire. Confinés entre les murs de l'établissement et coupés du monde extérieur, ils ne se rendaient pas compte de la proportion que prenaient les événements mis à part en regardant à travers la fenêtre la population et le nombre ahurissant de policiers agglutinés aux pieds de celui-ci. Ils ne se doutaient pas de la pression que devait subir Kakashi et ils en prenaient tout juste compte. Ils ne pouvaient que remercier cet homme, pour son implication et son soutien. Malgré qu'ils ne soient pas à leurs côtés, ils le considéraient tout de même, comme un membre à part entière de leur groupe.

 **07h20 - Self de l'établissement**

Cela faisait plus de onze heures que Sakura était perché sur sa croix. Elles ne les comptaient pas et ne les voyaient pas défiler mais à chaque apparition des terroristes, elle savait qu'une heure était passée. Sous la pression et la douleur, elle se voyait obligé de s'évanouir sans rien pouvoir contrôler et en réalité, elle n'avait pas la force de lutter contre.

Elle était perdue, sans ressource, sans moyen de faire quoi que ce soit, elle désespérait d'un jours sortir de ce guêpier. Les heures défilaient sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire et elle ne pouvait qu'être la marionnette d'Orochimaru, perché sur son estrade et impuissante. Elle détestait ce sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait trop bien depuis ces derniers jours, mais elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire contre dans l'état actuelle des choses.

Le chagrin se mêlant à la douleur lancinante de sa main, elle commençait réellement à être à bout de force physiquement comme émotionnellement. Son regain de confiance d'il y'a quelques heures disparaissait doucement et laissait place à la morosité ambiante. Les yeux à moitiés ouverts, elle analysait pour la centième fois la situation, se balançant ses échecs en pleine face, plongeant un peu plus dans les méandre de son chagrin.

La jeune fille qui s'était faite broyer le bras était morte, son corps disparu. Son amie qui avait réagit à la nouvelle d'une façon tout à fait normal s'était fait fouetter pour avoir laissé ses émotions aller et elle pouvait l'entendre geindre à longueur de temps sur le côté, blessé et épuisé.  
Elle était seule. Sai était mort et son corps trônait fièrement à ses propres pieds. Une man푱uvre d'Orochimaru pour la faire craquer un peu plus et elle ne pouvait que lui accordait que ça fonctionnait à merveille. Elle tentait de baisser les yeux le moins possible, mais quand ça lui arrivait, ceux-ci restaient bloqués sur le corps sans vie de son ami, abîmé.

Orochimaru n'était pas seulement un monstre, c'était un psychopathe. Il aimait jouer avec le corps des gens comme bon lui semblait, mais aussi avec leurs émotions. Tout était dans la mise en scène avec lui et il savait y faire. Il avait sûrement des années de pratique derrière lui et Sakura plaignait tout ceux qui avaient du croiser son chemin et qui avaient osé se mettre en travers de son celui-ci.  
Aujourd'hui, elle était l'une d'entre elle.

Les minutes défilaient et elle savait que d'ici peu de temps, le serpent ou l'un de ses nombreux larbins viendrait lui planter, si ses calcules étaient exactes, le troisième clou.  
Elle ne savait même pas quoi ressentir. Si elle devait rester forte et déterminé ou avoir peur et tout lâcher. Son corps ne lui répondait plus, les fourmis dans son bras et dans ses jambes lui faisaient perdre le sens des choses et en vérité, elle ne savait pas si elle tiendrait le choc au prochain son de cloche ou non.

Les yeux fermés, elle tente d'oublier tout ça et de s'échapper vers un autre monde. Mais la douleur de sa main la réveil toujours et l'empêche de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que sa situation. Épuisé, elle n'avait même pas eut la fois d'essuyer le sang qui lui coulait le long du bras et qui avait séché. Elle laissait les choses se faire sans réagir. Elle se foutait de ce genre de détail comme de la dernière pluie. Quoi qu'une bonne pluie sur le visage et sur son corps lui ferait sûrement le plus grand bien. Un étrange sentiment de plénitude prit par de son corps alors qu'elle s'imaginait sous celle-ci, fraîche et pur.

Un bruit étrange se propagea dans la salle et elle ne savait pas si elle avait réellement envie de rouvrir les yeux pour se prendre de nouveau la réalité en pleine face. Elle avait réussi à s'échapper pour l'espaces de quelques instant de tout ça et voilà qu'on l'y ramenait de force. Le timing parfait en soit. Orochimaru lisait-il dans ses pensées aussi ?

Mais quand elle se permit d'ouvrir les yeux suite au vacarme étrange et particulier de la salle, elle ne découvrit non pas Orochimaru ou des terroristes près à lui faire subir son châtiment habituel, mais ses amis en pleines actions. Réveillé par cette soudaine activité, elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas carrément endormie de nouveau et rêvait. Le fruit de son imagination particulièrement perturbé pouvait très bien s'amuser avec elle à cette heure. Elle ne doutait plus de rien et peut-être même tentait-il de la protéger tout simplement en l'exilant du monde extérieur si vil.

Elle se laissa alors aller bêtement à cette scène qui se jouait devant elle, les yeux toujours à moitié fermé. Elle ne devait pas retomber dans le sommeil ou elle se réveillerait sûrement et elle préférait ce spectacle à celui de sa descente en enfer.

Quand elle vit Sasuke s'approcher d'elle à grandes enjambées, elle ne put que sourire. Elle ne savait pas si c'était son imagination qui le rendait plus beau que dans ses souvenirs mais il dégageait quelque chose de si fort, qu'elle se sentit immédiatement en sécurité et bien.

Obnubilé par son doux visage, elle fit à peine attention à la douleur de sa main quand il dégagea les clou à l'aide d'une pince. Il enfila rapidement un bandage sur celle-ci et il l'attrapa rapidement dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne tombe à même le sol, les jambes coupés par tout ça mais surtout épuisé.  
Porté telle une princesse dans les bras de son preux chevalier, son regard et son visage restèrent fixés sur le brun et elle ouvrit la bouche pour murmurer, la gorge entravé et la vois rauque.

\- T'en as mit du temps !

\- J'étais assez occupé, mais le principal c'est que je sois la maintenant.

Il lui sourit, elle en fit de même de plus belle et ce fut à ce moment là, quand son c푱ur tambourina dans sa poitrine, qu'elle réalisa, que tout ça, le contact du corps chaud de Sasuke, le second degré de leur conversation, la douleur revenant doucement dans sa main, les bruit autours d'elle, tout était réel, elle n'était pas en plein songe, elle était vraiment libre. Ses amis étaient réellement venus la sauver.

Elle vit Neji ramasser le corps de Sai à terre délicatement et avec respect. Elle détourna le regard. C'était la fin des quelques heures les plus horribles de sa vie et elle ne voulait plus avoir à y faire face. Son regard croisa celui de Naruto, droit au milieu de la pièce, il eut un léger sourire malgré son regard remplit d'inquiétude et tourna la tête vers tout les otages autours d'eux.

\- Nous vous libéreront, c'est une promesse !

La promesse de Naruto lui donna des frissons. Sasuke avait dit la même chose pour elle il y a plusieurs heures et il avait tenu parole. Elle serra doucement le bras du brun de sa main valide en signe de gratitude sans le regarder toujours obnubilé par les otages et Naruto.

Encore une fois, elle allait devoir laisser tout ces gens derrière elle et elle s'en voulu. Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que tous les supplie des les emmener avec eux, sachant même que cela était parfaitement impossible et que ce ne les mèneraient tous qu'à leur perte, elle fut chamboulé par leur réaction.

Un premier poing se leva. Puis deux autres et bientôt, ce fut le poing de chaque otage qui se leva en direction de Sakura, Naruto et tout ses amis. Elle se rappela de la fois où elle aussi avait mimé ce mouvement en direction de la foule à l'extérieur alors que le corps d'Ino était emmené loin de cet enfer. Ils seraient forts, il tiendrait et ils avaient confiance en eux. Elle fut touché et surtout ému de remarquer à quel point, tous devenaient solidaires les uns les autres. Elle leva son poing à son tour et se retint de laisser couler quelques larmes, perturbé par une telle scène.

Sasuke reprit sa marche en direction de la sortie et avant qu'ils ne s'approchent trop près de celle-ci, elle pensa à leur demander de récupérer la jeune fille blessé par les coups de fouets qui ne pourraient décemment pas survivre ici. Ce fut Naruto qui la prit délicatement et quand il le fit, la rose croisa la regard de la vieille Tsunade qui était resté aux côté de la blessé pour faire ce qu'elle pouvait une nouvelle fois.

La blonde lui fit un sourire tendre avant de faire un petit mouvement de tête qu'elle lui rendit rapidement. Elle n'oubliait pas et maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau libre, elle comptait bien avoir des réponses à ses questions et en finir avec tout ça.

Elle était confiante, elle était libre de nouveau se battre.

 **08h10 - QG des réfugiés**

Sakura avait pété un câble tout simplement et malgré la fatigue et tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle ne manquait pas de tout donner et de s'énerver contre Kakashi au téléphone. Assise contre un mur, soigné par Karin, elle avait du expliquer les conditions de son enfermement ainsi que ce qu'il s'était passe, na passant aucun chapitre et relatant chaque torture et chaque interaction en détail.

\- Expliquez-moi comment a-t-on pu laisser temps d'innocents et d'amis mourir sous la joute de ce malade. Vous connaissiez la vérité, tous derrière ce téléphone, car tu n'es pas seul Kakashi. L'affaire Jiraya n'est sûrement pas méconnu de vous tous pour qu'un simple infirmière de lycée m'en parle comme ça. Vous ne nous avez rien dit, vous avez fermé votre gueule alors qu'il était logique que tout ça avait un rapport avec Jiraya. Vous nous avez mis à l'écart de la vérité alors qu'on est les premiers concernés. C'est nous qui mettons nos vies en danger à chaque instant pour sauver des otages que vous n'êtes pas capable d'aider. Vous restez derrière les murs à nous regarder faire et souffrir.

J'ai vue une pauvre gamine de quinze ans à peine se faire broyer le bras sous mes yeux et mourir de suite de ses blessures dans la nuit sans pouvoir rien faire puisque je n'étais au courant de rien! J'aurais put tenter de l'aider. Sai et mort, il est mort pour des plans, des putains de plans qui ne sont sûrement pas ici. Vous attendiez quoi, vous êtes avec nous ou contre nous ?

Ses amis ne pouvaient que la regarder et la laisser parler sans rien faire. Ils n'avaient pas été avec elle ces derniers jours, il ne pouvait réellement comprendre ce qu'elle avait vécu. Certains d'entre eux savaient qu'à sa place, ils n'auraient pas tenue le coup. Sakura était resté forte et elle était toujours vivante, pourtant Sai qui avait subi le même sort qu'elle, n'avait pas réussi. Elle s'était battu hargneusement et n'avait pas lâché l'affaire.

Kakashi lui-même, après qu'elle ait raconté son calvaire de ces derniers jours avaient été à la fois peiné, choqué mais aussi admiratif de la force qu'un si petit bout de femme pouvait avoir.

Sakura était bien différente de toutes les femmes qu'il avait eut l'occasion de croiser. Et plus forte que même certains de ses hommes. Il ne pouvait qu'être étonné de voir à quel point la jeune fille était époustouflante et il n'en était pas le seul. Beaucoup autours de lui n'en revenait pas. Sakura n'avait que dix neuve ans et elle pouvait être un modèle exemplaire pour beaucoup. Son courage, sa bravoure et sa détermination faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'exceptionnel à ses yeux.

Il était triste de devoir se retrouver dans ce genre de situation catastrophique, pour trouver de tel perles rares en attendant.

\- Vous êtes coupable pour la mort de deux nouvelles personnes, j'espère que vous arriverez à dormir bien tranquillement dans votre lit ce soir en comptant tout ceux qui sont mort par votre faute.

Le silence se réinstalla. A l'habitude, aucun des grands hommes se trouvant dans cette salle ne se serait laissé parler de la sorte. Mais en cet instant, alors qu'ils étaient tous à l'abris de l'autre côté du mur et qu'ils écoutaient la jeune fille, il ne pouvait que baisser la tête et avoir honte de leur comportement.

Mais la politique était quelque chose d'abstrait et de bien trop complexe pour une jeune fille comme elle et bien qu'à ses yeux, tout cela était dégueulasse, la vie était ainsi, ils avaient eut des ordres et en aucun droit n'avait l'autorisation de lui en parler.  
Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Les réfugiés avaient apprit par eux même la réalité de la situation et bien qu'ils soient tous sous interdiction, ils n'avaient plus de raison de cacher quoi que ce soit.

\- Si je n'étais pas sortie vivante de tout ça, vous auriez laissé mourir mes amies ainsi que les otages uns par uns juste parce que c'était un secret professionnel.

\- Nous étions sous serment Sakura et que nous le voulions ou non, nous ne pouvions divulguer ces information. C'est la loi. C'est la société dans laquelle nous vivons.

\- Et bien la société et bien déguelasse...

Kakashi n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Au fil des années qui passaient, il ne pouvait que ce rendre compte à quel point les dire de la jeune fille étaient vrai. Mais Sakura était trop jeune pour se rendre compte de ça, elle ne le méritait pas, comme aucun de ses camarades.

\- Jiraya a disparu le jour même de la prise d'otage, le matin il se trouvait à son poste apparemment, mais depuis le début des faits, nous avons eut beau le chercher, aucune trace de lui n'a été trouvé. Il sait comment y faire pour se planquer. Déposer un avis de recherche par les temps qui courts n'est pas une bonne idées, beaucoup feraient le rapprochement et nous ne seront pas en mesure de pouvoir faire face à la population. Celle-ci est déjà à bout depuis les dernières heures, il ne manquerait plus que ça et ça serait l'anarchie la plus complète dans le pays. Effectivement, comme te l'a dit Tsunade, Jiraya est bien un ancien membre du FBI, suite à de nombreux souci que l'agence à eut avec lui, elle a été obligé de s'en éparer, il n'a pas encouru de peine, les grands le connaissant bien, ils n'avaient pas réellement peur de lui, mais ils auraient peut-être du.

De nombreux agents suivaient l'affaire bien qu'il ne s'en doute pas et nous étions au courant qu'il voulait vendre des plans, le problème c'est que nous ne savions pas auprès de qui. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes dans l'impasse, ni lui, ni les plans n'ont été retrouvés et nous ne pouvons donc pas offrir à Orochimaru ce qu'il désire afin de stopper tout ça. Mais même si nous avions les plans, il serait impensable de les lui donner. Et l'Etat, bien que déguelasse, préférera sacrifier trois mille vies humaines plutôt que de mettre la planète entière en danger. C'est le prix à payer quand on rentre dans les forces et qu'on monte en grade. La mort des gens sur la conscience et ce qu'il y a de plus dur et on ne l'accepte pas forcément, on doit vivre avec, c'est tout.

Sakura fixa le téléphone sans rien dire, la main toujours tendu vers Karin qui la lui bandait soigneusement. Elle ne voyait pas quoi répondre à cela à son tour. Sa tête allait exploser. Elle était perdue. Était-elle vraiment prête à vivre dans ce monde beaucoup trop grand et cruel pour elle. Si la douleur de sa main ne l'a ramenait pas à la réalité, elle aurait facilement perdu pied et fait une crise de panique. Mais elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup. Dans la situation actuel, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se battre pour ses convictions.

\- Dans ce cas, nous devons libérer le reste des otages le plus rapidement possible et en finir avec tout ça avant qu'Orochimaru le comprenne et finisse par péter un câble. Cet homme est fou, il n'hésitera pas à tuer tout le monde. Les remords, lui, il n'en a aucun.

\- Commençons déjà par délivrer cette jeune fille que vous avez ramené avec vous. Nous opérerons comme pour le corps d'Ino.

La conversation continua, mais Sakura laissa Shikamaru s'occuper du reste. Elle était épuisé, mais n'était pas sûre de parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Bien que ces derniers jours l'avaient vidé de toutes force, elle se retrouvait actuellement entre deux monde. De plus, la peur de se retrouver prise dans un guet-apens de la part d'Orochimaru n'était pas bien loin et elle n'était pas prête à se retrouver une nouvelle fois prisonnière de ses mains. Elle avait la tête qui tournait, des pensées qui fusaient à mille à l'heure. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi faire.

Sasuke s'approcha d'elle et automatiquement, elle eut un fin sourire. La conversation téléphonique n'était pas fini, mais ses amis géraient parfaitement la situation, elle n'avait pas de souci à se faire la dessus.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer.

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement et Sasuke l'attrapa par la taille pour la mettre debout, prévenant. Il avait bien senti à quel pont elle était chancelante et il savait qu'elle allait devoir prendre un peu de temps pour se remettre de tout ça. Elle n'était pas indispensable pour l'expatriation des corps, elle pouvait se reposer sur ses camarades pour cela, le principal pour le moment était qu'elle reprenne des forces et se remette.

Une fois debout à sa hauteur, même si la jeune fille était bien plus petite que lui, ses yeux se perdirent dans les siens. Elle lui avait manqué, énormément manqué et en cet instant, il se jura de ne plus jamais la laisser.

Un cri lui fit froncer les sourcils avant de détourner à contrec푱ur la tête vers l'arrière de la pièce. Tous étaient à présent tournés vers la provenance du bruit qui était Temari, tablette en main.

Sakura ne comprit pas de suite d'où celle-ci venait puis fit le rapprochement avec celle d'Orochimaru. Elle en conclu que ce fit par le biais de celle-ci qu'elle avait pu voir ses camarades au moment de sa _crusification_. Elle eut frisson rien que d'y repenser et elle senti les mains de Sasuke se serrer dans son dos, bien que le visage tourné, il était quand même accaparé par elle et prévenant.

La tablette finit par s'allumer pour montrer le visage d'Orochimaru planant en gros plan.

\- Je suis fort aise de voir que tout le monde à retrouver son habitat naturel. Les souris sont faites pour vivre dans des troues après tout n'est-ce pas Sakura.

La rose ne releva pas, cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas la force de le faire ni l'envie.

\- Temps mieux. Je voulais juste vous informer d'un petit point. Nous n'avons pas eut l'occasion de se croiser tout à l'heure c'est fort dommage. Sai est mort en effet, mais ce n'était pas lui que je voulais attraper, ce vermisseau c'est introduit dans mes plans sans ma permission, il en paie les pots cassés à la place de celui qui m'intéressait, c'est-à-dire de toi, Sasuke Uchiha.

Les deux amoureux purent sentir le regard perçant d'Orochimaru en leur direction, et s'en même s'en rendre compte, ils eurent tout deux la chair de poule. Sakura resserra sa prise sur les bras du brun pour se rassurer comme pour se convaincre que tout allait bien, mais en analysant ce qu'Orochimaru leur disait, elle comprit que si c'était Sasuke qui avait été prit à la place de Sai, aujourd'hui, il ne serait pas là dans ses bras.

\- Tu vois Sakura, la situation aurai pu être bien plus grave pour toi, au lieu de perdre un ami, tu aurais pu perdre l'amour de ta vie. Tu as eut de la chance sur ce coup là.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, le souffle coupé en s'imaginant la situation. Si c'était Sasuke qui était venu à mourir, elle n'était pas sur d'être toujours debout à cette heure. Elle n'était pas certaine de l'état dans lequel elle serait, mais il serait bien loin de celui d'aujourd'hui.

Elle serra un peu plu sa prise, n'en empêche la douleur dans sa main blessé et elle cru même enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau du jeune homme temps elle était perturbé juste à l'idée de le perdre.

Non. Jamais elle ne laissera cela arriver.

\- Vous avez réussi à libérer Sakura, mais rien est fini, au contraire, tout commence.

L'appel se coupa, sous la menace muette d'Orochimaru. Sakura avait toujours été la cible de base et préféré du serpent, aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus la seule, Sasuke faisait parti de ses plans. Les deux amants se serraient mutuellement devant le regards de leurs amis. Ils se soutiendraient et surtout se sauveraient quoi qu'il advienne. Il étaient ensemble, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.


	14. Chapitre 11

**Vendredi 2 février  
**

 **14h00 - QG des réfugier**

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la dernière grosse vague catastrophique qui avait fait vibrer le pays et même touché l'étranger. Les réfugier comme les forces de l'ordre avaient voulu calmer les choses.

Sakura guérissait doucement et elle en avait grandement besoin. Sa main, bien que ce ne soit pas la droite qui lui servait beaucoup plus, était tout de même nécessaire pour continuer les opérations et elle ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas être totalement en forme et opérationnelle.

Chacun se remettait tout doucement de tout ce qu'il s'était passés lors de ces derniers jours. Naruto et Sasuke se rassurait à chaque instant de la présence de la rose qui, quant à elle, faisait le deuil de ceux qu'elle avait perdu lors de son emprisonnement et prenait sur elle pour arrêter de culpabiliser.

Ses sentiments à l'égard d'Orochimaru et de Kabuto, par contre, n'avaient pas changé. Sa revanche et sa haine restaient omniprésente en elle et elle avait souvent eut l'occasion d'en parler avec ses camarades.

Ils ne pouvaient qu'être spectateur et tenter de soutenir la rose alors qu'elle sombrait dans ce nouveau sentiment. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient été aux côtés de la jeune fille et n'avait vécu ce qu'elle avait enduré lors de ces quelques jours d'enfermement. Tous n'avaient pu qu'écouter son récit et bien qu'ils tentaient de se mettre à sa place il ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle avait vécu pleinement.

Aujourd'hui, Sakura était différente d'eux tous. Elle avait passé un cap et évolué. Bien qu'ils soient tous ensemble, il était indéniable que la rose avait quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient sûrement jamais et qu'elle ne leur souhaitait pour rien au monde, le vécu.

Sakura avait survécut à Orochimaru, mais combien de fois avait elle été sur le point de craquer et de tout abandonner. Combien de fois avait elle sombré dans l'inconscient à bout de force, de courage et de foie. Elle avait tenté par moment de garder l'espoir. Un espoir vain après lequel elle avait l'impression de courir mais bien des fois elle s'était laissé aller à l'échec et s'était laissé aller.

Quand ses amis étaient venu la sauver, elle était dans un tel état qu'elle ne se rendait même pas comte de ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux et avait cru à un hallucination. Son mental lui avait joué des tours à de nombreuses reprises et elle ne lui faisait plus confiance.

Aujourd'hui, elle était libre, sauve et reprenait des formes et des couleurs, mais elle n'était pas fière d'elle comparé à tout ses amis. Elle se sentait sale, nul et incompétente. Et bien que tous soient derrière elle, à la soutenir, être émerveillés par ce qu'elle avait fait et ce qu'elle était, ce sentiment ne la quittait pas. Elle se sentait incontestablement et irrémédiablement impuissante. Et elle sentait que tout cela ne changerait que le jour où elle verrait de ses propres yeux Orochimaru mourir.

Oui, Sakura était actuellement dans cet état qui pourrait la rendre folle aux yeux de certains, elle était obnubilée par sa vengeance et sa haine.  
Mais la jeune fille tentait de garder les apparences et ses intentions secrètes. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à un sermon bidon d'un de ses camarades, car, comme ils le disaient tous, jamais ils ne pourraient comprendre réellement ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Malgré tout et malgré la dernière menace du serpent, la jeune femme tentait d'être le plus positif possible. Au fil des heures et des jours qui passaient, elle était satisfaite de voir à quel point sa main guérissait rapidement et la manière dont elle pouvait de nouveau s'en servir.

La menace d'Orochimaru avait jeté un glas au sein des réfugier. Sasuke ne se sentait pas plus en danger que par le passé, mais Sakura et Naruto surtout, prenait cela très à cœur.

Ils en avaient déduit que cela venait du fait qu'Orochimaru ne se soit pas encore attaqué au jeune Uchiha tout particulièrement. Naruto avait eut le droit à son moment, alors que l'un des hommes d'Orochimaru avait tué Konohamaru devant ses yeux et Sakura avait son lot entre la mort d'Ino, de Sai et son emprisonnement.

Sasuke avait confiance alors que ces deux compères, eux, s'en faisait tout un sang d'encre. Sasuke n'avait jamais été homme à se laisser effrayer par des menaces et il le prouvait encore une fois. Par le passé, il avait souvent eut l'occasion d'en recevoir et il ne s'en été jamais laissé intimider pour autant.

Grandissant la majeur partie de sa vie seul dans un foyer pour enfant, sa tête d'ange lui avait souvent valu des problèmes et il avait eut l'occasion de parfaire sa force et ses attaques au fil des années. Les menaces coulaient à son nom et à force, il réagissait avec indifférence à celles-ci. A leur rencontre, c'est cette indifférence qui avait intrigué Naruto et qui l'avait poussé à en apprendre plus du brun. Il le savait, un tel comportement ne pouvait être poussé que par une chose, une enfance compliquée et solitaire. Lui-même en avait été l'acteur aussi. Mais Naruto était toujours poussé par la joie et l'espoir, il n'avait pas plongé, sauf à de rares moments, dans l'obscurité.

C'est comme ça que les deux garçons furent devenu inséparables, Naruto avait occupé son temps à ramener Sasuke vers la lumière et le brun, même s'il ne le montrait pas, s'étai laissé tirer doucement vers celle-ci.

Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui, Sasuke ne se laissai pas apeurer par Orochimaru, il était bien plus préoccupé par la rose que par des mots balancés dans l'aire. Bien qu'il ne dise rien, il avait bien remarqué à quel point Sakura sombrait dans sa rancœur. Il était le mieux placé pour le comprendre, ayant lui-même faillit se laisser transporter par la sienne avant l'arrivé de Naruto, contre son propre frère.

Cette lueurs dans ses yeux, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Ce rictus qui se formait sur son visage quand elle tombait dans ses réflexions seule, il ne l'avait que trop mimé. Sakura se laissait complètement aller à la haine et il avait l'impression d'être le seul à s'en rendre compte. Il comptait bien la garder à l'œil et l'empêcher de faire encore une fois l'idiote.

Enfin, tous se remettaient doucement, reprenaient des forces, guérissaient des blessures physiques comme mental. Sauf qu'Orochimaru venait de sonner le glas final à tout cela.

Quand l'ordinateur de Shikamaru se mit de nouveau à faire des siennes, le jeune homme soupira, lasse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait à faire à ce genre de situation et avec le temps il avait pris du recul vis-à-vis de ça. Réaction tout à fait anodine en effet mais le jeune homme savait qu'en soit rien ne lui arriverait, la seule chose pour laquelle il s'inquiétait c'était ce qui allait s'afficher et ce qu'ils allaient apprendre.

Orochimaru avait apparemment des hommes de main assez intelligents pour réussir à pirater son PC de la sorte et un matériel plus que puissant. Il avait parlé avec Kakashi du fait qu'il se doutait que ces intrusions se faisaient de l'extérieur et non de l'intérieur. Une nouvelle piste sans intérêt puisqu'ils leurs étaient impossible d'ici de trouver la provenance de tout cela.

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour lire le message sur fond blanc qui s'affichait sur son écran accompagné de ses camarades tout aussi concentré que lui qui s'étaient regroupés autour de lui.

 _"Personne ne sera sur votre chemin pour s'interposer, salle 12 bâtiment B, je vous laisse trouver l'étage ou ça ne serait pas drôle. La partie commence maintenant ! "_

— Cet homme est un grand malade. Analysa brillement Suigetsu.

— La prochaine fois qu'on voudra une analyse de ta part on te sonnera.

Le regard de Karin et de Suigetsu se croisèrent violemment avec un mélange de haine et de colère.

Ces deux-là étaient toujours ensemble mais ne pouvaient jamais s'empêcher de se tailler l'un l'autre. Un drôle d'amitiée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? les calma Kiba.

— On y va. Orochimaru veut clairement nous montrer quelque chose et il a dit que personne ne serait là. s'animons Suigetsu en oubliant la rousse.

— Parce que tu crois qu'Orochimaru est un homme de parole ?

La rancœur dans la voix de Naruto se fit ressentir. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait confiance en les promesses du serpent, elles l'avaient clairement mené à sa perte, Sai était mort et Sakura blessée moralement comme physiquement. Il avait perdu un frère et presque bien plus. Mais étrangement, ce fut la Rose qui le poussa à se jeter dans la gueule du loup une nouvelle fois.

— Nous n'avons pas le choix, si effectivement Orochimaru veux nous montrer quelque chose nous devons y aller ou il nous y poussera de force et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie d'essayer cette option.

Le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce seulement entrecoupé par le bruit de la pluie claquant contre les vitres ou les toussotements de Sakura qui trainait cela depuis son retour au QG alors que l'ordinateur se figea sur un écran noir.

Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce que voulait Orochimaru mais en analysant la situation, ils n'avaient effectivement pas le choix de suivre ses instructions.

 **16h30 - QG des réfugier**

Suigetsu gardait l'escalier tandis que Kiba s'occupait de l'entrée. Arme en main, viseur prêt à prendre en ligne de mire le premier terroriste qui pointerait le bout de son nez, les deux jeunes hommes attendaient que Sakura leur ait signalé s'ils se trouvaient au bonne étage ou non.  
Pour le moment, Orochimaru avait respecté sa parole, personne ne se trouvait dans les couloirs mis à part eux, mais ils restaient tout de même méfiants. Tout était calme et silencieux, mais ils savaient aussi que tout pouvait partir en vrille en une seconde.

La force de l'habitude. Sakura appréhendait. Elle espérait se trouver au bonne endroit mais elle avait peur aussi de sur quoi elle pouvait tomber. Depuis maintenant quelques jours, elle savait de quoi était capable le serpent et en cet instant, elle ne savait même pas quoi s'imaginer. Malgré le temps qui passe et même après l'avoir côtoyer, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se mettre à sa place. Elle n'était pas aussi dérangée que lui, c'était la seule chose qui la rassurait. Elle aurait peut-être du mourront à se faire les jours où elle saura deviner ce qu'Orochimaru comptait faire.

Sa main se posa délicatement sur la cliche de la porte. Elle inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir, tentant de garder la tête froide. Mais ce fut impossible.

Effectivement, Sakura était tombé sur la bonne porte. Et elle regrettait au final d'avoir tant espérer l'être.

Elle ne suivit pas les instructions qu'ils s'étaient donnés en alertant immédiatement Shikamaru qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche et dit pas un mot pour confirmer à ses amis qu'ils se trouvaient au bon endroit. Tout simplement parce que Sakura était juste paralysée par ce qu'elle voyait. Ses pas la conduisirent sans qu'elle ne sache comment vers le centre de la pièce. Stoïque comme un roc, elle était comme aspirée par la pièce et ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements. Les yeux exorbités, elle entendit à peine l'appel de ses amis dans son dos toujours tourné vers l'extérieur à faire le gai. Elle ne leur répondit pas.

Les yeux grands ouverts, le visage pâle, elle observa un à un les visages des élèves à ses pieds. Leurs corps lâchés au sol tel de vulgaires mannequins s'accumulaient au fond de la salle et une odeur de sang et de poudre régnait dans celle-ci. Le visage enfantin de certains exprimaient encore la peur ou bien la tristesse et d'autres ne laissaient transparaitre plus rien, comme endormis.

Mais ses yeux bloquèrent plus longtemps sur le corps qu'elle reconnut être celui de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, nu, à à peine un mètre d'elle, la peau rougit et des hématomes sur les bras ainsi que sur les jambes. Hanabi Hyuuga. La cousine de Neji mais surtout la petite de sœur d'Hinata. Sa ressemblance avec sa plus jeune sœur lui sauta aux yeux alors qu'elle fixait le visage de celle-ci, stoïque. Elle remarqua une légère trace de sang sur le côté de ses lèvres qu'elle trouvait anormalement gonflées et son cœur vrilla dans sa poitrine, quand elle en fit la conclusion bien rapide et sordide qu'elle était due à un viol.

Elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé ici, elle ne faisait que supposer et analyser, mais son sang bouilla dans ses veines alors qu'elle continuait de fixer le corps de la jeune Hyuuga, abimé et si frêle.

Quand ses deux amis arrivèrent dans son dos, interloqués par son mutisme, elle ne se tourna pas et ne détourna pas les yeux.

— Nous sommes au bon endroit... Venez.

Kiba était plus fort qu'elle en cet instant, il avait trouvé la force de parler, elle en était pour le moment incapable. Pétrifiée, elle sentait sa colère, sa rage et sa haine prendre entière possession de son corps au fil des secondes qui défilaient à fixer le corps d'Hanabi.

Qu'avait-elle fait? Qu'avait-elle dit ou osé faire pour mériter une telle mort et une telle humiliation? Elle connaissait la jeune Hanabi, parfois téméraire, plus qu'Hinata, mais la jeunesse faisait le tout et elle n'était qu'une innocente se laissant guider par sa jeunesse et sa crise d'adolescence. Quand tout avait commencé, elle avait sûrement dû être pétrifié et terrifié par la prise d'otage. Elle n'avait que quinze ans et seul ses larmes avait dû faire écho à tout ce qu'il se passait. Accompagné de ses camarades, elle avait dû prier ciel et terre pour que tout ça s'arrête et enfin pouvoir rentrer auprès de sa famille qui, même si elle en blâmait le nom, était la sienne et l'aimait.

En quoi Orochimaru se pensait-il maître pour décider de qui pouvait vivre et mourir ainsi que dans quelles conditions? En quoi cet homme, cet ordure, pouvait contrôler le destin de tout en chacun dans ce bâtiment et tuer qui il avait envie comme il l'avait fait avec Ino, Kankuro, Sai et à présent Hanabi. Il s'attaquait à des personnes innocentes, des personnes jeunes, qui ne savaient même pas encore ce qu'était réellement la vie pour certains. Il se prenait pour le Dieu et elle ne supportait plus cela.

Sakura se retourna d'un coup violement se dirigeant vers l'extérieur de la salle, retrouvant le couloir et prit la direction de l'escalier.

Elle ne fit pas attention à ses deux amis qui l'appelèrent ne comprenant pas son comportement. Elle évita de justesse les autres qui arrivaient dans sa direction pour les rejoindre. Son regard fixe et sombre ne s'arrêta sur aucun de leurs visages. Elle était décidée. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Sasuke et Naruto se dépêchèrent de la poursuivre en la voyant courir vers les escaliers pour les descendre à toute allure. Ils ne comprenaient pas réellement ce qui lui prenait mais le visage de la rose leurs montait bien qu'elle n'était pas maitre de ses actes en cet instant. Fronçant les sourcils, les deux jeunes hommes doublèrent l'allure en sentant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le rez de chaussé.

Mais la jeune fille était rapide, pris de cours devant sa réaction ils eurent du mal à la rattraper.

Elle poussa la porte menant à la cours violemment, sans se préoccuper de ce que cela pourrit déclencher. Son oreillette ne cessait de lui faire parvenir les cris de Sasuke, Naruto mais aussi Shikamaru et 'Temari qui depuis leurs base pouvaient voir ce qu'elle faisait grâce aux caméras. Elle n'écoutait plus que sa rage, plus que son cœur et sa haine. Elle n'avait que faire des autres.

La pluie qui battait à torrent depuis de nombreuses heures ne s'était pas calmée mais elle ne la stoppa pas dans son élan, se dirigeant droit vers le centre de la cours, elle commença à hurler toute la rage qu'elle accumulait silencieusement.

Elle attrapa son oreillette, la jeta au sol et en fit de même pour ses armes et son gilet part-balle qu'elle jeta avec rage sur le sol goudronné de ce qui était par le passé le terrain de basket où elle avait sport.

Toujours en hurlant, complètement trempés, ses cheveux collants à son visage sous le poids de l'eau, elle hurla dans la course à qui voulait bien l'entendre. La voix emplit de colère, de haine.

— Je suis là Orochimaru ! Viens ! Si tu veux qu'on en finisse comme des hommes, viens, je n'ai pas peur ! Viens te battre en face ! Je te tuerais, je te jure que je vais te tuer. De mes propres mains ! Viens je t'attends !

Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Bougeant les bras dans tous les sens avec force pour se faire voir sans savoir pas qui et où. Elle se tournait et se retournait pour ne voir ne serrais-se qui'une réaction quelque part, pour avoir la preuve qu'il la voyait, l'observait.

Le froid de l'hiver et son vent glacial ne lui firent rien, elle bouillonnait.

Quand elle sentit les bras de Naruto et Sasuke l'attraper, elle tenta de se défendre, continuant d'hurler à travers le bruit de la pluie. Sasuke la serra plus fort pour la calmer et la fit décoller du sol pour l'emmener vers l'intérieur alors que Naruto récupérait ce que Sakura avait laissé au sol derrière elle.

— C'est tout ce qu'il veut. Arrête!

L'emmener en sécurité dans les couloirs était la prioritée. Ils ne devaient pas rester là une seconde de plus. Qui sait ce qu'Orochimaru pouvait faire alors qu'elle était la cible parfaite en cet instant.

Une fois la porte passée, la jeune fille ne lâcha rien pour autant, se débâtant avec hargne, ils décidèrent de l'emmener au QG avant que cela ne dérape.

Au troisième étage, leurs camarades, eux, ne parvenaient pas à se décrocher du spectacle que leurs offrait la fameuse salle 12. Hinata s'était effondrée au sol devant sa petite sœur, caressant doucement ses cheveux comme si rien n'était arrivé. Ses larmes coulaient avec abandondance sur ses joues, humidifiant le sol sec de la salle.

Neji s'était agenouillé devant elles, ne parvenant pas à laisser couler une seule larme mais le visage emplit d'une tristesse bien lisible. Tenten s'était abaissée à son niveau pour lui passer un bras sur les épaules. Incapable de savoir quoi faire, elle tentait d'être là sans pour autant déranger le jeune homme.

Shikamaru du leurs demander de rentrer rapidement et ils furent forcer de l'écouter.  
Les choses étaient déjà allées assez loin pour aujourd'hui, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre de nouvelles personnes.

Quand Kiba tenta de prendre Hinata par les épaules pour la soulever, elle refusa. Gémissant plus qu'autre chose, elle s'agrippa au corps de sa sœur. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser là, elle ne pouvait pas. Mais que ferait-elle ici seule à part déchirer son cœur encore et encore à chaque seconde où ses yeux regarderaient ce corps inerte, sans vie et que ne réagirait plus jamais.

Hinata était remplit de chagrin, mais elle sut se montrer lucide. Elle finit par se lever, difficilement, aidé par l'Inuzuka toujours présent à ses côtés, pour finalement prendre la direction de la porte de sortie. A quelques pas de celle-ci, elle se stoppa. Ses amis craignirent que la jeune fille ne retombe au sol, incapable d'avancer tant la douleur était profonde, mais sans les regarder, elle fit demi-tour tout en enlevant sa veste qu'elle portait sans cesse pour la couvrir et cacher son corps aux yeux de tous et la posa délicatement sur celui de sa sœur.

Elle laissait déjà celle-ci derrière elle, sans rien pouvoir faire de plus, elle ne pouvait pas en plus la laisser à découvert de la sorte. C'était indessant et irrespectueux, envers son nom, envers sa famille, envers sa sœur.

Ceux qui avaient fait ça étaient des monstres, sans vergogne, sans foi. Hinata n'avait pas le temps de s'y accablé plus longtemps, mais Neji lui ne faisait que recasser cela dans sa tête inlassablement.

Ils arrivèrent au QG quelques minutes avant le trio. La salle était remplit d'un calme pesant seulement entre coupé par les reniflements incessant d'Hinata. Tenten se tenait à ses côtés, mouchoirs en mains, l'autre lui frottant le dos. Contrairement à Neji, elle ne parvenait pas à contenir ses émotions et il en avait toujours été ainsi. Hinata était un livre ouvert malgré sa timidité, elle laissait toutes ses émotions transparaître sur son visage à chaque fois. Neji, lui, plus enfermé, plus calme et froid, ne laissait jamais rien filtrer. Il était le reflet parfait de la famille Hyuuga. Solide, froid et intouchable. Comme Hanabi. Malgré qu'elle soit la petite dernière, les parents de la jeune fille, bien qu'ils ne le disent pas clairement, avaient toujours préféré celle-ci, se reconnaissant en elle. Hinata était un peu le vilain petit canard. Qu'elle serait la réaction de ceux-ci en prenant que c'était elle que avait survécu à tout ça.

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur le doux visage de la jeune fille rien qu'à cette pensée. Et elle ne sut en cet instant, si elle aurait préféré prendre la place de sa sœur ou non.

L'ambiance fut légèrement perturbée par l'arrivée de Naruto, Sasuke et surtout Sakura.

Toujours emprisonnée dans les bras du brun, elle se débâtait inlassablement dans tous les sens, laissant couler et parler sa haine. Elle avait clairement craqué. Ses amis ne purent que l'observer silencieusement, partagé par le chagrin et par ce que ressentait la rose.

La jeune fille était incontrôlable et se fut après un regard compris de son meilleur ami et du brun que celui-ci l'emmena de force, toujours coincée dans ses bras dans une salle à part du CDI le temps qu'elle se calme.

Les cris des jeunes filles s'éloignèrent du petit groupe avant de n'être qu'un léger bruit de fond quand Sasuke claqua la porte derrière lui, emprisonnant la rose dans la pièce pour la laisser défouler toute sa houle.

Naruto ne tourna la tête que quand il fut sûr que la porte était bien fermée. Sakura était à présent en sécurité, il savait que Sasuke saurait la calmer.

Ses yeux bleus papillonnèrent de Neji à Tenten puis sur Hinata et en la voyant ainsi, assis au sol, laissant libre court à ses larmes, son cœur se serra. Sans demander l'autorisation de qui que ce soit, ni même de Neji, il s'agenouilla devant la brune avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment. Celui d'avoir perdu un être cher sans même pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Ce trou qui se formait dans le cœur en réalisant que plus jamais il ne serait là. Il en était fini de Hanabi Hyuuga, plus jamais elle ne pourra la serrer dans ses bras, grandir avec elle, la voir évoluer, se marier, avoir des enfants, vieillir avec elle. Sa seule et unique sœur était morte, elle avait perdu une part d'elle-même. Et il était dur de s'en remettre.

En repensant à sa peine lors de la mort de Konohamaru, il serra Hinata plus fort, tentant temps bien que mal de penser ses blessures mais surtout sa tristesse et ce trou dans sa vie.

 **18h00 - QG des réfugier**

Shikamaru coupa le téléphone puis rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle. La journée avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde et une fois encore le silence était maître. Personne n'aurait été capable de dire le matin même que la journée se terminerait ainsi. Plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis la révélation de ce matin et la plupart de ses camarades avaient préféré se reposer. Kakashi avait enfin rappelé suite à son dernier rapport et il leurs avaient priés, selon les ordres de ses supérieurs, de ne plus rien tenter pour le moment. Il avait senti le vieil homme fatigué et surtout dépassé. Les choses ne devaient pas être toutes roses de l'autre côté de ce mur qui le séparait de l'extérieur non plus.

Shikamaru souffla, à cette heure-ci, il ne savait pas s'il préférait rester là où il était où être à celle de Kakashi. Trop de responsabilités, trop de paperasses, trop d'obligations. Fatiguant. Non.  
Son regard se posa sur Temari à sa droite, toujours près de lui, elle fixait la tablette en tentant de découvrir quelque chose qu'elle ne trouverait sûrement jamais. Mais elle continuait sans relâche, comme si d'un coup quelque chose allait apparaître là où ils avaient déjà regardé une centaine de fois, juste par magie où parce qu'elle l'aurait regardé une cent et unième fois.  
Il ne pouvait rien dire, il en faisait de même avec l'ordinateur et les caméras de surveillance.  
Son regard s'arrêta sur celles du self, où ils pouvaient observer la multitude des élèves assis au sol, sages et ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

Non, il n'y avait pas à dire, Shikamaru préférait sa place.

De l'autre côté d'une porte, Sasuke observait la rose, assise au sol qui elle-même jouait avec la moquette du sol légèrement abimé par endroit. Elle ne s'arrêtait que de temps en temps pour se gratter l'intérieur de bras. Il avait fallu plusieurs dizaines de minutes à la jeune fille pour se calmer et une fois que ce fut fait, elle était entrée dans un mutisme sans fin. Sasuke n'avait pas cherché à parler avec elle, si elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche, il ne le ferait pas. Il savait que la jeune fille avait besoin de se retrouver avec elle-même, à l'abri des regards inquiets de ses amis et sans personne pour la couper dans ses idées sombres.

Il s'était donc posé au sol à son tour, tout contre la porte, patientant bien gentiment qu'elle se soit remise de ses émotions. A leur retour au QG, la jeune fille était incontrôlable et en vue de l'ambiance qu'il régnait dans la salle principal il avait peur que tout cela ne dérape. Sakura était respectueuse, mais la colère dans laquelle elle était entrée l'empêchait de voir claire, et la petite Hinata sur le côté larmoyante et faisant son deuil ne l'avait pas interloqué tant elle était préoccupée par sa rage.

Il ne pouvait que la comprendre, mais avait préféré l'éloigner des autres membres du clan. Quand il avait claqué la porte, elle n'avait pas tenté de sortir de nouveau. Bien qu'elle ne le dise pas, elle avait compris le geste. Accaparée par sa rancœur envers Orochimaru, elle avait continué de crier et râler pendant plusieurs minutes puis s'était calmée en tournant en rond dans la salle, les lèvres closes et déformées par un rictus malsain. Puis, elle avait finalement décidé de s'assoire au sol et de ne plus bouger.

Accoudé contre la porte et les bras croisés sur son torse, Sasuke ne l'avait pas lâché du regard une seule fois. Sakura était forte, Sakura était solide et il ne pouvait que s'en rendre compte au fil des jours qui défilaient. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, tout ce qu'elle avait vue, elle continuait de se défendre, de se battre et de tenir tête comme personne à l'ennemi.

N'importe qui à la vue du corps d'Hanabi se serait effondré, Sakura, elle, avait attaqué.  
Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte encore une fois et se rappelant à quel point elle s'était mise en danger ce matin, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, Sasuke ne sait pas comment il aurait réagi.

Son expression se radoucit en remarquant que la rose était en train de bailler. Elle se frotta les yeux avec sa main valide et il sourit. Elle montrait enfin un signe de faiblesse et il la trouva attendrissante. Le brun finit par se rapprocher quand elle se mit à tousser, fragile, il se mit à ses côtés. Sa main vint attraper son menton une fois que sa toux fut calmée et il la força à tourner les yeux vers elle.

— Ne me fait plus jamais une peur pareille!

La jeune fille se perdit comme à chaque fois dans les yeux de Sasuke et elle finit par lui sourire.  
Une petite mine sur le visage, elle avait fini par se calmer et elle était fatiguée.

— Je suis désolé. Je devrais sûrement m'excuser auprès de Naruto et de tous les autres aussi.

— Personne ne te demande rien du tout, je pense qu'ils ont tous très bien compris ce que tu ressentais, tu es juste plus expressive... Et folle aussi.

Elle cogna l'épaule du jeune homme en rigolant alors qu'il lui sourit et elle se remit à bailler malgré elle.

— Tu ne te reposes pas assez.

— Le repos c'est pour les morts.

— N'importe quoi.

Le jeune homme l'attrapa par la nuque en la forçant à se rapprocher et l'entraina doucement dans un long baiser tout en s'allongeant sur la moquette et l'emportant avec elle. A bout de souffle elle releva la tête vers lui.

— Pervers.

— Dors ! C'est un ordre femme.

— Tu me fais penser à Shikamaru là.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de fermer les yeux et de passer sa main dans les cheveux de la rose pour les caresser.

— Je t'en prie Sakura, ne fais pas de bêtises qui m'obligeront à ne plus t'entendre dire des âneries.

La rose se posa confortablement contre le jeune homme au creux de son épaule et ferma les yeux, la voix déjà fatiguée.

— Je ferais mon possible.

 **23h00 - QG des réfugier**

Il était 23 heures, et pourtant la vidéo avait déjà été visionné plus d'un million de fois. Celle-ci était clairement en train de faire le buzz et des gens du monde entier se la partageaient. Les images étaient effarantes et personne ne parvenait à contrôler celles-ci. A chaque fois qu'un site parvenait à la supprimer un autre la partageait de nouveau, dénonçant la police et le manque d'informations qu'elle partageait. Et bien que les images soient choquantes et bien tristes, les internautes se donnaient à corps et à sang pour la partager avec tous afin de montrer le vrai visage révélé de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de l'établissement de Konoha. Ce que l'état leur cachait.

Kakashi envoya un sms à Shikamaru sur le téléphone pour lui demander de la regarder dans le plus grand secret de ses camarades dans un premier temps car il n'était pas sure que cela soit une bonne idée.

Le jeune homme suivit ses instructions, non sans une légère appréhension. Jamais Kakashi n'avait agi de la sorte par le passé et il ne comprenait pas encore ce qui allait lui tomber sur la tête.

Face à ses camarades, l'écran uniquement tourné vers lui, il tentait de garder un visage neutre et stoïque pour ne pas alerter qui que ce soit. Les images étaient difficiles à voir mais elles étaient bien réelles et il en eut la certitude en découvrant une Sakura complètement effarée plusieurs heures au paravent sur l'image face au spectacle auquel elle et tous ses amis avaient dû faire face ce matin. Il grinça des dents, incapable de retenir toutes les émotions qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

Le jeune homme ferma la fenêtre quelques secondes avant la fin alors que Suigetsu s'était levé et passait juste à côté de lui avant de rejoindre les toilettes. Son cœur bâta dans sa poitrine comme jamais et il souffla avant de reprendre le téléphone en main pour répondre par Kakashi par sms.

 _" Que dois-je faire ? "_

 _" Cette vidéo est en train de faire le tour du monde. Je ne suis pas censé t'en parler. Je te laisse décider de si les autres doivent la voir ou non, les images sont assez brutal. "_

Et Shikamaru y réfléchit une bonne partie de la nuit. Son cerveau carbura. Les images étaient violentes et si Hinata et Neji les voyaient, il n'était pas certain de leurs réaction. Ils serraient sûrement bien plus blessés. Pour les autres, il ne voulait pas les effrayer. Sakura en avait déjà assez dit sur ce qu'elle avait dû endurer lors de son enlèvement, il ne voulait pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Mais d'un autre côté, si il commençait à y avoir des secrets dans le groupe et si le jeune homme gardait cela pour lui il ne ferait que d'y penser. Et c'est à partir de là qu'il décida que c'était sa lourde tâche que de leur montrer cette vidéo. Principalement parce qu'ils s'étaient fait la promesse de ne plus rien se cacher et que la dernière fois que cela était arrivé les dégâts avaient été trop importants.

Non, Shikamaru ne pouvait décemment pas se taire. Il devait le montrer à tous, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Quand tout le monde l'eut rejoint, il chargea la page et regarda ses amis, sérieusement.

— Kakashi m'a fait part du fait que cette vidéo était en train de tourner sur tous les réseaux, elle est partagée un peu partout et je pense que je devrais vous avertir, Hinata et Neji, qu'elles ne seront pas belles à voir.

Les deux Hyuuga le regardèrent tout aussi sérieux et Neji tenta de serrer un peu plus sa cousine contre lui alors que les larmes de celles-ci remplissaient déjà ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la force d'y faire face, mais quoi qu'il en soit un jour ou l'autre, elle n'aurait pas le choix. Peut-être valait-il mieux en finir le plus vite possible avec tout ça.

Les images commençaient à défiler sous le regard appréhendé de tous.

La salle de classe 12 était illuminée par les faibles rayons du soleil, il devait sûrement bientôt se coucher. Tout les élèves étaient présent, au fond de la salle de classe et surtout en vie. Un terroriste rentra dans la pièce pour rejoindre ses deux acolytes pour leur parler rapidement mais aucun son ne filtra. Par la suite, l'un d'entre eux se dirigea vers les otages, une photo en main et après quelques secondes de recherche, attrapa la jeune Hanabi Hyuuga par le bras pour la lever.

Voir sa jeune sœur encore en vie fit s'arrêter le cœur d'Hinata. Elle était bien là sur la vidéo, effrayée mais vivante et debout. Quand elle vit le terroristes disparaître avec celle-ci vers l'extérieur de la salle, un gémissement traversa sa gorge. Les deux terroristes encore présent se mirent à mettre du scotch en abondance sur les fenêtres ainsi que les moins issues. L'image se coupa pour revenir sur la même salle sûrement quelques minutes plus tard où les terroristes avaient disparu. Un nuage de fumé se dispersa dans la salle et d'un coup les élèves se mirent à tomber un à un au sol en toussant.

Orochimaru les avaient gazéifié comme on le faisait à l'époque barbare d'Hitler. Le poing de Sakura se serra mais elle tenta de garder son calme. Par reflexe depuis ces derniers jours, elle se mit à gratter l'intérieur de la peau de ses bras et Naruto attrapa sa main pour la stopper dans son geste en remarquant que celle-ci commençait à garder les trace de son tic permanant. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la vidéo.

Les élèves étaient morts. Plus personne ne bougeait et le gaz commençait doucement à disparaitre dans l'aire. L'image redevint noir pour s'ouvrir une fois encore sur la salle, elle resta fixe ainsi quelques secondes, une vue prenante sur ce triste spectacle des corps de tous les élèves au sol, sans vie. La porte finit par s'ouvrir. Un terroriste qui tint fermement Hanabi rentra et referma derrière lui. La jeune fille était clairement choquée et tétanisée en voyant que plus personne n'était en vie. Elle avait du mal à avancer et le terroriste finit par la jeter au sol. On eut tout juste le temps de le voir enlever sa ceinture devant une Hanabi en larme apeurée avant que l'image ne se coupe de nouveau.

Les pleurs d'Hinata redoublèrent alors que Neji la serrait contre lui. La suite des événements n'avait pas besoin d'être diffusé plus longtemps, tous se doutaient de ce qu'il s'était passé. Naruto attrapa la main de Sakura en se rendant compte un peu plus de quelle cruautée était capable les terroristes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à une telle chose et pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi être étonné. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. La rose, alors qu'elle était prisonnière pendant plusieurs jours, auraient pu subir le même châtiment. Il remerciait le ciel que sa meilleure amie n'ai rien vécu de la sorte.

A son contacte, Sakura serra fermement sa main, contenant comme elle le pouvait sa rage. Elle ne l'acceptait pas, elle ne le pouvait pas. C'était trop. Quand l'écran leurs montra une Hanabi morte étendue au sol, un trou dans le crane, elle ne sut pourquoi, mais elle la trouva belle et en paix. Il était horrible de se dire que peut-être cela valait mieux pour la jeune Hyuuga de ne pas avoir à vivre ce calcaire plus longtemps.

Quand ils virent les images de quelques heures auparavant, alors que le double de Sakura faisait son apparition dans la salle de classe, tous se turent et même Hinata réussi à regarder l'écran plus de plusieurs secondes d'affilés. La qualitée n'était pas impeccable, mais les sentiments de Sakura se lisaient clairement sur son visage. Après le choc et la peine, se fut la colère et la haine qui tordit ses traits et quand ses deux camarades firent place dans la pièce, elle se mit à courir dans la direction inverse à tout allure, les sourcils froncés, la bouche déformée par un rictus qu'on ne lui avait jamais vue. Tous pouvaient voir et comprendre ce qu'elle avait ressenti en cet instant comparé à plus tôt.

Alors qu'Hinata s'effondrait devant le corps de sa sœur, l'image remontra une Sakura en furie en pleins milieu de la cours, trempée de la tête aux pieds, hurlant et nullement effrayée. Sasuke et Naruto la traînèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur mais elle ne se calmait pas et en voyant cette femme à l'écran, elle ne se reconnue pas.

Depuis quand avait-elle temps changé? Depuis quand était-elle si pâle, si maigre mais pourtant si mature. Elle avait l'impression que cette femme avait vécu mille vies, traversée le monde à bout de pied, et pourtant ce n'était qu'elle.

L'image se coupa net et un message s'afficha sur l'écran noir.

 _« Je t'attend Sakura, la partie ne fait que commencer. »_

N'avait-il fait tout cela que pour lui faire passer ce stupide message. Afficher la famille Hyuuga aux yeux de tous pour répondre à l'appelle qu'elle lui avait lancé? La rose inspira pour ne pas craquer une nouvelle fois alors que ses yeux passèrent de ceux de Naruto quand elle lui lâcha la main puis ceux de Sasuke.

Elle se leva doucement, la vidéo était finie et Shikamaru ferma la fenêtre avant que celle-ci ne redémarre depuis le début. Stoïque et imperturbable, elle se dirigea vars la fenêtre pour admirer son reflet dans celle-ci dans la pénombre.

Durant tous ces jours, elle n'avait rien vue. Elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Elle avait changé à un point qu'elle avait du mal à se reconnaître sur une simple vidéo. Et si Orochimaru n'avait rien fait, elle aurait continué ainsi. Une de ses mains attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre possession de ses propres traits, de son visage, de ses yeux, de sa bouche. Ses cheveux, abîmés, avaient poussés. Elle n'avait rien remarqué et pourtant il y'a encore de cela quelques semaines, elle n'attendait que ça. Aujourd'hui, elle s'en foutait. Elle ne fit pas attention à la discussion dans son dos ainsi que tous ses camarades qui retournaient à leurs occupations, Sakura était bien trop perdu dans son propre reflet pour s'occuper de quoi que ce soit.

Elle n'était plus la même et rien que ses yeux le lui montrait quand elle se perdait dans son propre regard. Encore plusieurs jours ici et qu'adviendrait-il d'elle?

Elle ne tressauta pas en sentant une main se poser sur sa taille. Encore une différence avec son elle du passé. Elle reconnut le visage sombre de Sasuke dans la vitre et le regarda à travers celle-ci, toujours aussi perdue. La deuxième main de celui-ci monta jusqu'à attraper la mèche quelle triturait de ses deux mains sans relâche pour la caresser et elle se permit de se relâcher un peu plus contre le torse du jeune homme, perturbée par tout ce qu'elle était en train de voir.

— Tu seras toujours Sakura Haruno.

Elle voulut lui répondre, mais une quinte de toux la prit subitement comme souvent ces derniers temps et une fois qu'elle fut calmé, elle se permit de lui lâcher un léger sourire.

La pression redescendit à ses simples mots sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi et elle fut presque ébahit de la façon dont Sasuke pouvait lire en elle et en ses réaction comme dans un livre ouvert.

Un peu plus loin derrière eux, Naruto ne pouvait qu'observer ce spectacle sans un mot. Il était heureux de voir que la relation qu'entretenaient ses deux meilleurs amis était plus forte que tout, mais aussi attristé que cela ait dû se passer comme ça pour qu'ils se trouvent l'un 'autre.  
Naruto connaissait le passé de l'Uchiha, il était rassuré de savoir qu'il était là pour la Haruno, car elle ressentait des choses que lui-même avait ressenti par le passé et il était le seul à pouvoir réellement comprendre et répondre à ses interrogations sans que la jeune fille ait besoin de lui dire ce qu'il se passait.

Sur ce point-là, Naruto n'avait pas d'autre choix que de laisser le brun entièrement prendre la situation en main, bien qu'il soit attristé de ne pouvoir être d'une aide à Sakura, il ne pouvait se mettre à sa place.

Quelques minutes passèrent, où chacun dans leurs coins réfléchirent à ce qu'il venait de se passait et surtout à ce qui les attendait. Les images ne leurs montraient que un peu plus la cruauté d'Orochimaru et ce qu'il était capable de faire. Mais qu'est-ce que cela allait bien changer?

A l'extérieur, rien ne bougeait, il y avait beaucoup de remue-ménage pour pas grande chose et depuis le début, ils étaient les seuls à avoir sauvé des vies. Qui sait ce qu'il en serait de tous les otages qu'ils avaient libéré aujourd'hui s'ils étaient toujours prisonniers du bâtiment.

Neji en était certain, sans eux, la situation serait d'autant plus catastrophique et peut-être même leurs serait-il arrivé bien pire sans personne pour lutter contre le serpent.  
Le brun s'approcha du couple que formaient Sakura et Sasuke, sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour diriger mieux que personne le petit groupe qu'ils formaient depuis quelques jours.

Le brun le senti arriver et tourna son visage vers lui, interrogatif, la rose ne se tourna que quand il posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'appeler silencieusement.

Ses yeux verts modifiés par le temps et ce qu'il se passait ici se tournèrent vers lui. Peut-être faisait il mal de laisser cette pauvre âme prendre les reines ainsi que toutes les responsabilités. Peut-être devrait-il l'aider dans son rôle de leader et ne pas lui laisser tout ça sur les épaules.  
Mais il ne le pouvait, il avait besoin de Sakura comme tout le monde ici. Il avait besoin de sa force, de son mental et de son caractère pour diriger et être le représentant de tout ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Il ne pouvait supporter le poids des responsabilités que tout ce que cela incluait et lâchement, il ferma les yeux sur ce dont il était en train de se rendre compte avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

— Je pense qu'il est temps de se remettre au travail.

La pause était finie, le temps avait coulé, les blessures de Sakura avaient guérit et aujourd'hui, ils devaient reprendre le marteau en main où Orochimaru continuerait de leur montrer qui était le chef encore et encore.

Il avait réussi à toucher chacun d'entre eux, s'attaquant à leur famille, leurs amis, leurs proches. Sakura était tout aussi bien placée pour en parler.

Ce nouveau chapitre d'Orochimaru venait de sonner comme il le disait le commencement de tout.

Et Sasuke pu le lire dans les yeux de la rose, il n'y aurait plus de quartier.

* * *

 **Samedi 3 février  
**

* * *

 **20h30 - QG des réfugier**

La journée était passée à une vitesse affolante. Tout s'était magnifiquement bien passé, peut-être même trop et ils étaient parvenu à libérer deux nouvelles salles de classe. Étrangement, les couloirs étaient calmes et ils n'avaient pas eu à affronter qui que ce soit, guidés à la perfection par Shikamaru et son contrôle sur toutes les caméras. Il savait qui était où à tout instant. Mais tous ne préférait pas s'habituer à cette quiétude et personne n'était dupe, c'était souvent comme ça avant que tout ne bascule.

Mais ce soir, ils pouvaient être heureux de leur travail. La plupart de ses amis étaient endormis et elle se leva, un sourire tendre aux lèvres en reposant le bras de Naruto sur l'oreiller alors que se dégageait de son emprise. Elle s'était endormie à ses côtés sans même s'en rendre compte. Epuisée. Il était tard, seuls Karin et Suigetsu veillaient dans un coin de la salle, même Shikamaru s'était permis un peu de repos, lui qui était un gros dormeur, depuis qu'ils séjournaient ici, veillait inlassablement depuis des jours et des jours, s'endormant par mon moment à même son clavier ou le bureau sur lequel il passait ses journées. Il se donnait à fond.

En observant tout ce petit monde, Sakura eut un pincement au cœur. Elle retint une quinte de toux pour ne pas perturber le silence et se dirigea tranquillement vers un bureau à l'écart de tous.

Une fois la porte du bureau bien fermé, elle alla se poser tout contre la fraîcheur de la fenêtre en observant le monde extérieur et sorti le téléphone portable qu'elle avait tout juste dérobé au passage avant de s'isoler. Elle composa le numéro de Kakashi qu'elle connaissait par cœur sans même prendre le temps de le chercher dans le répertoire et attendit qu'il décroche au bout de deux tonalitées.

Soutenant le portable contre son épaule, la tête légèrement tordu vers le côté, elle entendit le allo de Kakashi étonné de recevoir un appel à cette heure-là tout en se grattant avec force l'intérieur de sa peau des bras rougit.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre à son tour qu'elle se mit à tousser dans un mouchoir, temps pour éviter de faire trop de bruit que de laisser ses microbes voler dans les aires.  
Le commandant des forces de l'ordre s'inquiéta, n'ayant aucune réponse à part le toussotement de la jeune fille et du attendre patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fut calmée.

La voix sombre et entravée par la toux qui venait de lui râper la gorge, elle put enfin lui annoncer calmement.

— Je vais mourir Kakashi-sensei.

Le silence l'accueillit alors qu'elle fixait sans relâche le mouchoir dans lequel elle venait de tousser, tâché de sang. Le sien.

* * *

 **Dimanche 4 février  
**

* * *

 **17h00 - Couloir du troisième étage,** **Bâtiment B**

La journée avait débuté au même rythme infernal que la veille. Tous leurs réussissait, mais Sakura gardait encré en elle ce sentiment étrange, celui qui lui faisait dire que quelque chose allait arriver. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas quand ni comment.

Son instinct avait eu raison d'elle quand elle sentie cette aura sombre derrière elle.  
Selon Shikamaru, rien n'était à signaler dans les caméras, personne ne se trouvait dans les environs mis à part eux. Il était ses yeux et elle lui vouait une entière confiance tout comme tout le monde ici. Jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'affole derrière son écouteur.

Les otages sortaient tranquillement de l'établissement plus bas, elle gardait les escaliers du dernier étage avec Hinata, ceux qui menaient près de leurs QG, le plus sécurisé en soit. Arme en main, dans ses pensées, elle s'était permise de laisser libre court à ses idées sombres et n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Pourtant, tout se passait bien jusqu'à aujourd'hui, rien ne leurs avait fait défaut, ni leur organisation, ni leurs sang-froid mais elle le savait, elle l'avait même senti, rien ne pouvait durer de la sorte bien longtemps. Son instinct lui avait crié à la gueule qu'elle devait arrêter d'espérer que tout se déroule sans encombre. Elle aurait dû y être habituée.

La sensation glacée de la pointe d'une arme se posa dans son coup et par réflexe, elle leva les mains ainsi que les yeux.

A sa droite, Hinata était tétanisée alors qu'on lui prenait l'arme des mains. Pourtant, elle n'en aurait rien fait, mais Orochimaru craignait-il peut-être la réaction de cette jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas encore assez bien.

Son arme lui fit prise à son tour et elle se retint de baisser les bras pour se gratter l'intérieur des bras, là où la peau était la plus fine et proche de ses veines qui ne faisaient que la démanger.  
Dans son oreille, elle entendait les paroles successives de Shikamaru et de tous ses amis qui ne comprenaient rien à la situation. Le jeune homme affirmait que les caméras n'affichaient rien encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Que personne ne se trouvait là et d'un coup, ce flot de terroristes étaient sortis de nulle part.

— Il a trafiqué les caméras...

Ses paroles murmurées comme à elle-même, elle savait que tous les entendaient. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire au risque de se mettre tous en danger. Elle tourna la tête vers Hinata, désolée. Le brune était tétanisée sur place et ne bougeait plus.

Et Sakura se sentit une fois de plus, une fois de trop, inutile.

Son oreillette lui fut enlever sans qu'elle fasse le moindre geste alors que les derniers mots de Shikamaru sortaient.

A côté d'elle, Hinata émit un gémissement à peine audible de panique quand le terroriste la toucha pour lui enlever la sienne.

— Il arrive.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle ne put que regarder son bourreau arriver une nouvelle fois face à elle, le regard fier, droit comme un i et souriant.

— Bonjour Mesdemoiselles.

Et ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : 23 février 2018

* * *

Quand j'écris ce message, nous sommes le 15 décembre, et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis pressé d'être le 25 non pas pour Noël, car je ne fête pas vraiment Noël cette année hélas, mais pour la parution de ce chapitre.  
Après des heures de mise en page - je ne compte pas l'écriture du chapitre c'est inutile j'en serais incapable - je peux vous dire que j'aime toujours autant ça et je crois que je ne m'en lasserais jamais.  
Ma pause de ce midi au travail a été entièrement prise par les finitions de ce chapitres et je trouve qu'elle passe bien trop vite haha.  
J'avais vraiment hâte, depuis le début de la fiction il y a cinq ans de vous publier ce chapitre. La mort d'Hanabie est dans mon cerveau depuis tout ce temps et même si j'ai peur de votre avis la dessus, car elle peut paraitre vraiment horrible, je tenais à la garder telle que je la voyait plus jeune.  
Je viens de relire tout le chapitre à vrai dire et même si comme toujours, je reste insatisfaite de mon travail, je suis quand même fière d'être parvenue à incorporer toutes ces informations en un chapitre.  
Vous avez sûrement 1 million de question sur la conversation entre Sakura et Kakashi, je le comprend, mais hélas, une fois encore je ne peux vous répondre qu'une chose, les prochains chapitres vous répondront par eux même.  
Si vous voyez le temps que j'ai passé à faire des plans et planifier tout ce suspens et les indices que je laisse à droite à gauche, c'est une horreur pour moi de ne rien pouvoir vous dire à chaque fois mais en même temps un plaisir... Je crois que je suis sadique.  
j'ai tenté de ne pas rentrer dans les clichés, comme dans les séries ou autre, ou vous devinez forcement la suite, et j'espère que l'intrigue vous surprendra jusqu'au bout parce que putain j'ai tout donner xD  
Bref, en ce moment, j'ai l'impression d'écrire des monologues de 100 ans à la fin des chapitres c'est horrible.  
Comme toujours, je vous invite à me communiquer votre avis sur ce chapitre, j'adore lire vos commentaires, tous me touchent et beaucoup m'aident aussi à améliorer les chapitres, sachez bien que je prend en compte tout vos notations, cette fiction n'est pas seulement la mienne, et mon livre ne sera pas seulement le mien à mes yeux, mais aussi le votre, à vous qui avez toujours été là pour me soutenir et m'accompagner, je ne sais vraiment pas comment remercier chacun d'entre vous, même si je ne peux pas vous cacher que je commence à avoir certaines idées qui germent dans ma tête et que je note... Surprise  
Merci encore à tous pour vos commentaires, vos partages et surtout pour parler de mon histoire autours de vous, j'ai certaines personnes qui viennent me voir en me disant que quelqu'un leur à parler de moi, donc à chaque fois ca me touche vraiment énormément.  
Pour quelques jaloux que je crois par message privée - c'est le moment coup de gueule, je ne pensais pas devoir en arriver la mais bon - sachez que je pense être assez mature pour ne pas réellement être affecté par ce que vous pensez et vos flammes. Au contraire, je suis à la limite d'être flatté donc inutile de perdre cotre temps vraiment, j'ai passé l'âge de ce genre de chose, surtout que se cacher derrière des compte bidons est inutile, la vérité s'apprend toujours.  
Ceci étant dit, je vous embrasse tous, vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël, j'espère que ce petit chapitre-cadeau vous aura fait plaisir et je vous retrouve dans les commentaires.  
Le **chapitre 8 de Le Pacte du Diable arrive dans deux jours** , rejoignez nous pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore commencé la lecture de ma fiction à 'petits' chapitres

K-N-O ©


	15. Chapitre 12

**Dimanche 4 février  
**

 **19h00 - Tente du Capitaine HATAKE**

Suite au dernier incident en date, le capitaine Kakashi savait ce qui l'attendait. Il n'en était pas moins préoccupé par autre chose. Son poste lui apportait peu à l'heure qu'il était, il était impuissant et ne pouvait strictement rien faire face à la situation. Son patron l'utilisait pour blâmer quelqu'un il le savait et ne l'ayant jamais porté dans son cœur il se doutait qu'il n'était là que pour une raison.

— Remercies moi pour avoir fait le nécessaire afin que toute cette histoire n'aille pas plus loin. Énormément de personne en ont après toi à l'heure qu'il est et tout ce qu'ils attendent c'est un recours en justice pour que tu paies pour tes fautes. Fais-toi discret et évites le périmètre.

L'Hatake n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qui l'inquiétait maintenant, c'était que c'était lui qui allait gérer le dossier dans son intégralité. Et qu'allait-il faire de plus. En quoi serait-il un soutien pour les réfugier. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent.

Et pour Sakura et Hinata, y pensait-il seulement? Non, cet homme était tout aussi inutile qu'une flaque d'eau sous la pluie. Il ne ferait strictement rien à part sécuriser la population et penser à sauver la majorité plutôt que tout le monde. Si les réfugier venait à mourir, il en ferait des martyres aux yeux de la société, mais aussi un exemple, un exemple à ne pas suivre, l'exemple de l'idiotie. Car voilà ce que Danzo pensait de toute cette mascarade. Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire temps qu'il était respecté et écouté. Le pouvoir et le contrôle.

Mais se rendait-il compte qu'il le perdait au fil des heures qui s'écoulaient seulement? Lequel des deux travaillaient le plus pour des responsabilités pas du tout équitables?

Sans se retourner, Kakashi prit le carton qui réunissait le peu d'affaire qu'il avait sur le bureau et s'en alla, déjà en train de réfléchir à comment il pouvait aider en quoi que ce soit les réfugiés bien qu'en vérité, à cette heure, tout était perdu, il n'avait plus le contrôle.

Il ne pouvait que leurs souhaiter bonne chance et prier pour eux.

 **Heure Inconnue - Lieu Inconnu**

Elle avait froid. Pourtant ce n'est pas cette sensation qui la réveilla, mais plutôt celle de ses démangeaisons. Sa peau lui grattait à un tel point que ça en devenait horrible. Les mains ligotées dans son dos, adossé à ce qu'elle reconnut être une chaise, les yeux bandés, elle était une nouvelle fois fragile. L'odeur nauséabonde qu'elle sentait dans la pièce lui avait donné des hauts le cœur au début. C'était infect. L'odeur de la mort t de la putréfaction régnait et elle en venait à se demander si elle n'était pas dans la salle même où Hanabi et tous les autres élèves avaient été retrouvés mort.

Si Orochimaru s'était permis une telle liberté, il était réellement le monstre sans cœur au quel elle n'hésitera pas à arracher les yeux comme elle le faisait dans ses rêves.

Ses jambes étaient nues, elle pouvait sentir la fraîcheur de la pièce sur sa peau nue et pourtant, elle sentait tout de même un tissu sur ses cuisses. En se rendant compte qu'elle ne portait plus la même tenue que lorsqu'elle avait été assommée, la rose avait paniquée. Après le viol d'Hanabi, elle avait l'impression de vivre en plein cauchemar et n'avait plus aucune confiance en son environnement. Elle ne pensait pas que les terroristes seraient capable d'aller aussi loin, mais elle s'était rappelé brièvement que Kakashi leur avait dit que certains visages avaient été reconnu comme étant ceux d'anciens prisonniers.

Elle était en pleins milieu de la cours des miracles en vérité. Un bordel et un taux de criminalité sans nom régnait dans le bâtiment depuis qu'Orochimaru et sa troupe était arrivé, elle aurait s'attendre au pire mais elle n'avait pas grandi dans des conditions qui le lui laissé. Elle avait vu tout ça avec ses yeux d'enfant et aujourd'hui elle comprenait. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle ne reconnaissait pas cette femme dans le reflet quand elle se regardait, pourquoi elle se trouvait si changer alors qu'elle avait passé si peu de temps enfermé ici. Elle était une autre femme, une nouvelle femme et elle ne devait ça qu'à Orochimaru. Elle lui devait cette nouvelle Sakura. Elle lui devait d'avoir gâché et ruiné son adolescence et de l'avoir fait grandir trop vite.

Elle ne savait pas où elle était, comment elle était, mais ce qui ne pouvait que la rassurer était la présence d'Hinata dans son dos qui devait se retrouver dans la même situation qu'elle.

A son réveil, elle avait senti la jeune fille tremblante dans son dos, le seul contact physique qu'elle avait pu avoir avec elle était ses mains et la brune les tenaient fermement depuis.

Sakura avait tenté de la rassurer comme elle le pouvait, mais à la vérité, elle était tout aussi perdue qu'elle. Le seul avantage dont elle bénéficiait était l'expérience. Si la rose s'était retrouvée à la place d'Hinata au début, elle serrait sûrement tout aussi paniqué qu'elle.

Hinata était vierge de tout ça. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée prisonnière d'Orochimaru et bien qu'elle le soit du bâtiment, elle avait toujours été en sécurité avec les autres. Ce jour allait sûrement la changé comme le passé l'avait changé elle-même.

L'échec. Sakura avait encore faillit à une de ses missions et elle ne pouvait que se montrer honteuse. Dernièrement, elle n'avait que ça. Et en cette heure, Sakura n'avait non pas peur pour elle-même, mais pour Hinata et ce qui l'attendait.

Quand elle reconnut ce qu'elle pensa être la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, un vent frais passa la pièce lui permit de se rendre compte à quelle point celle-ci était étouffante. Les mains moites d'Hinata se serrèrent autours des siennes.

Son bandeau lui fut enlevé et malgré l'obscurité de la salle, elle reconnut Orochimaru au premier contact visuel. Il était fier de lui. Comme à son habitude.

— Hinata n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, tu l'as assez fait souffrir, relâche là !

— Comme à ton habitude, tu supplies pour sauver tes amis... Quand grandiras-tu.

Le vieil homme sorti un couteau de sa poche et ses eux s'écarquillèrent alors que sa tête se contorsionnait pour le suivre tandis qu'il se dirigeait derrière elle, vers Hinata.

Ses mains serrèrent celle de la brune, tentant de lui donner tout le courage ont elle était capable, bien que cela soit vain. Elle le savait.

Les flashs de sa première rencontre avec Orochimaru, juste avant la mort d'Ino lui revinrent. La blonde et elle s'était retrouvé tout aussi impuissante et elle avait eu beau supplier, rien n'avait empêché la mort de s'effondrer sur sa meilleure amie.

En cet instant, alors qu'elle hurlait pour stopper Orochimaru qui glissait doucement la lame de son couteau sur la peau blanche d'Hinata lui entaillant et laissant apparaître le sang, elle paniqua une nouvelle fois.

Était-elle vouée à ne jamais pouvoir rien faire quand elle voyait ses amis souffrir ou voir mourir sous ses yeux? Et elle, pourquoi s'en sortait elle à chaque fois. Alors qu'elle était prête à donner sa vie pour sauver tout le monde. Peut-être était-ce ça le souci? Son manque d'intérêt pour sa propre vie. Si elle ne valait pas plus qu'une autre à ses propres yeux, que valait-elle pour Orochimaru.

— C'est une Hyuuga, je pourrai en obtenir un bon prix de sa famille.

— Comme pour Hanabi.

Sa réplique cinglante était sortie d'elle-même et elle s'en voulu à l'instant en sentant les mains d'Hinata lâcher prise. Elle s'empressa de les rattraper avant qu'elle ne lâche. Elle était là pour elle et rien d'autre, elle ne voulait pas que la brune doute de cela.

Orochimaru rigola tout en continuant de s'amuser sur la peau de la brune qui gémissait de douleurs, les larmes coulant sûrement sur ses joues.

Sakura bouillonnait encore une fois mais à quoi bon. Cela n'avait jamais rien changé et avait même faillit la mener à sa perte bien des fois. Elle devait cesser d'agir comme une enfant, tout comme son corps, elle devait évoluer, réagir de façon plus poser. Elle ne pouvait tirer de cela que des leçons. Elle préférait en prendre de bonnes leçons.

La jeune fille planta son regard dans celui d'un terroriste posé juste devant la porte. Sombre et sans émotion, elle tentait de lui faire passer toute la rancœur qu'elle avait envers lui qui regardait ce spectacle un léger sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci fini par froncer les sourcils face à son regard meurtrier et avança d'un pas avant de se faire stopper par le bras d'un homme qu'elle n'avait pas repéré avant, bien trop caché dans l'ombre.

Quand elle reconnut Kabuto, elle frémit, mais ne perdit en rien son masque. Il finit par s'approcher d'elle, un sac dans les bras pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Il en sorti un matériel de médecine qui lui rappela ceux des prises de sang et fronça les sourcils. Alors tout s'éclairait. Sans broncher, elle se laissa tirer le bras droit et quand Hinata senti sa main la lâcher, elle paniqua.

— Je suis la Hinata, je ne te lâche pas.

Kabuto lui souri vicieusement devant son silence et Orochimaru rigola derechef, tout en continuant de jouer avec la pauvre brune.

Quand la piqure s'enfonça dans sa veine, elle retint un gémissement. Hinata ne devait en rien savoir ce qu'il se passait dans son dos, alors elle clos sa bouche en une fine ligne. Kabuto échangea ce qu'il voulut sûrement être un regard complice avec la jeune fille alors qu'elle attendit que tout cela se termine rapidement.

Une fois que son sang fut récupérer, il rangea tout son matériel avant de rejoindre la porte sans un regard de plus.

Il ne lui posa pas de pansement, il ne lui désinfecta pas la plaie. Elle ne s'y attendait pas non plus.  
Elle espérait juste que le jeune homme sache piquer correctement et qu'elle n'aurait pas un affreux bleu.

Orochimaru réapparut soudaine dans son champs de vision. Une lampe en main, il lui fit ouvrir la bouche et l'inspecta, un doigt intrusif dans celle-ci. Elle se sentit salit rien qu'à son contact et se rendit compte que c'était la première fois que le serpent le faisait après leur première rencontre où il avait tenté de l'étouffer.

Elle se retint d'agir comme elle l'aurait fait par le passé et de lui mordre le doigt et se laissa faire. Orochimaru la regardait avec satisfaction et un sourire approbateur se dessina sur son visage avant qu'il ne quitte la salle en rigolant de nouveau.

Apparemment, dernièrement, la vie souriait à Orochimaru, il était de bonne humeur.

Elle comptait bien se donner un plaisir de gâcher tout à, enfin après être sorti d'ici.

Quand la porte claqua et qu'elle fut certains que plus personne n'était à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle remit sa main droite dans son dos et serra de nouveau celle d'Hinata.

— Comment vas-tu?

— Je me suis fait pipi dessus.

Le ton léger et presque honteux qu'employait la brune la fit limite sourire.

— Je vais te sortir d'ici. Quoi qu'il en coûte Hinata.

Le temps passait et les deux jeunes filles ne surent combien de temps elles durent attendre avant le retour des terroristes. Un seul fit son apparition, mais prisonnière comme elles l'étaient, elles paniquèrent tout de même quand il s'approcha d'Hinata, couteau en main.

Sakura s'était mise à hurler dans toute la pièce, effrayée par ce qu'il comptait lui faire, mais quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait que la libéré, elle se tu, partagé par les sentiments.  
Il l'emmena avec lui à l'extérieur de la pièce et la rose resta stoïque face à son manque de réaction. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'était pas apeuré par ce qu'il comptait lui faire, elle n'avait rien ressenti de néfaste et elle avait confiance en lui quand il emmena la brune.

Un dernier regard échangé entre les deux filles leur permis de se souhaiter mutuellement bonne chance alors que la rose replongeait dans le noir de la pièce, elle entendait les pas s'éloigner dans le couloir et ne put que fermer les yeux et baisser la tête.

A présent seule, elle redoutait le retour d'Orochimaru ou même de Kabuto et elle ne savait ce qui l'attendait. Maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau leur prisonnière, il ne la relâcherait sûrement pas de sitôt et la sécurité avait dû être doublée.

Comparé à la dernière fois, Sakura se sentait tout de même plus à l'aise et protégé. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle se savait pas si éloigné de ses amies que ça. Et bien qu'elle soit seule, elle avait cette sensation étrange d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés.

La jeune fille se mit à rigoler bêtement. Devenait-elle folle au point de se dire que les âmes mortes planaient autours d'elle? Elle bascula la tête en arrière en rigolant encore et encore à gorge déployé comme elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire depuis bien longtemps. Clairement, oui, elle s'en rendait même compte, elle délirait.

 **23h00 - QG des réfugier**

Neji était clairement en train de devenir fou. Six heures que sa cousine et Sakura avaient disparu et ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle, aucune image, rien. Était-elle seulement encore en vie? Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir et après Hanabi, il n'était pas prêt encore à subir une telle perte.  
La situation était catastrophique, Naruto et Sasuke avaient dû se calmer dans un coin de la salle tandis que Neji continuait de faire les cent pas sus le regard compatissant de Tenten. Temari et Shikamaru donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient pour surveiller les moindres images des caméras alors que celui-ci, suite à la réalisation du fait qu'Orochimaru avait trafiqué ses vidéos, pianotait des codes infini sur son écrans depuis des heures sans faire une seule pause.

Le fait que le serpent ait réussi à accéder à ses caméras lui prouvait encore une fois que quelqu'un de l'extérieur piratait son ordinateur mais l'avait surtout mit fou de rage. Il n'avait jamais perdu face à qui que ce soit quand il s'agissait d'informatique et dernièrement, il n'arrêtait pas de se démener dans tous les sens pour tenter de garder le contrôle. A cause de lui, Sakura avait de nouveau été enlevé et la fragile Hinata l'accompagnait. Il se sentait coupable plus que quiconque dans cette pièce et il ne lâcherait rien avant d'avoir de nouveau la main.

Kiba s'amusait avec un couteau qu'il avait trouvé encore on ne sait où à tailler dans le mur le nom de chacun de ses coéquipier. Le jeune homme n'avait pas grand-chose à faire et il avait préféré occupé son esprit plutôt que de tomber dans la folie qui prenait au corps tout en chacun dans la pièce.

Quand le téléphone sonna dans ce silence perturbé seulement par les bruits de clavier de Shikamaru et des pas de Neji, certains se mirent à sursauter. Temari décrocha rapidement le téléphone et tous se rassemblèrent pour écouter ce que le chef Hatake avait à leur dire.

— Jeune gens, au vue de la situation, je pense que chacun d'entre a enfin compris la gravité des faits. Je vous prierais bien sûre de rester à votre lace et de ne plus bouger jusqu'à l'arrivé des autorités concerné. Les jeunes Haruno et Hyuuga sont à présent des otages comme les autres et seront libéré lors de la mission de libération qui est en cours de préparation, ne vous inquiétez pas. Maintenant je voudrais que vous donniez les informations vis-à-vis de votre sorti. Comment pouvons-nous vous rejoindre le plus discrètement possible depuis l'extérieur. Vous êtes en possession d'une des clés de l'entrée principale et nous en avons besoin, je pense donc que vous serez les premiers libérés.

Au vue du discours et de la façon de parler de leurs interlocuteur, tous avait compris que les dire de Kakashi sur sa place avaient été mis à exécution. L'Hatake avait dû être soustrait à son poste et aujourd'hui, un homme qu'il e connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam se permettait de leurs donner des ordres et des instructions sans même savoir réellement ce qu'il se passait dans les enceintes du mur.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Naruto fulminait, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce rigolo, sa confiance était seulement voué à Kakashi et il avait bien compris que tous les autres membres des forces de police se foutaient pas mal d'eux.

— Chef Danzo, le supérieur de Kakashi, à présent c'est moi qui serait votre lien avec l'extérieur et qui surtout vous sortira de là.

— Rien à foutre.

Neji se désintéressa rapidement de la discussion téléphonique. Il était inutile de discuter avec cet homme qui ne ferait rien pour sauver Hinata alors qu'elle et Sakura était les plus en danger.

— A qui ais-je l'honneur?

— Naruto Uzumaky et je me fou littéralement de tous ce que vous pourrez me dire ou même faire. Jusqu'à présent, vous n'avez pas bougé le petit doigt pour nous aider, seul Kakashi s'est mis à notre place et nous a défendu. Vous êtes plus inutile qu'un cafard. Je ne partirais pas temps que Sakura et Hinata ne seront pas ici avec nous, mais ça vous en avait rien à foutre évidemment. Leur sécurité et tout aussi importante que n'importe quelle vie.

— Monsieur Uzumaky, on m'avait prévenu que vous jouerais les troubles faites, mais pensez bien que je ne vous laisserez pas faire plus de dégâts que vous n'en avait déjà fait.

— Des dégâts, j'ai sauvé plus de vie ici que vous ne le ferez jamais.

— C'est mon travail Uzumaky. Vous n'êtes qu'un civil, un civil qui met sa vie comme celle des autres en danger, combien d'ami avez-vous déjà perdu au cours de votre acte héroïque?

— Moins que vous en perdriez en fonçant dans le tas demain.

— Votre tête est mise à prix à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Savez-vous ce qu'il en coûte de faire justice par soit même dans le pays Monsieur Uzumaky? La prison. Vous n'êtes que des enfants qui tentent d'agir comme des grands mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce qu'il vous attend dehors si l'on apprend que vous n'avez tué ne serait-ce qu'un terroriste.

— On connait tous les risque on n'a pas eu besoin de votre grande gueule dix ans plus tard pour nous faire la morale, mais nous sommes beaucoup plus utile que vous en attendant. Ou est Kakashi.

— C'est une question à laquelle je n'ai pas de raison de répondre.

— Alors nous n'avons aucune raison de vous parler non plus. C'est Kakashi qui gérait tout depuis le début, lui il a porté ses couilles.

— Monsieur Hatake vous a laissé jouer et risqué vos vie et vous appelé ça porter ses couilles?

— J'en ai rien à foutre de votre putain de baratin.

La dispute continuait. Chacun coupant l'autre. Naruto n'acceptait pas le fait que Kakashi soit expulsé du dossier sans un mot et il était normal de réagirai ainsi. Pour sa part, Neji n'avait plus grand intérêt à écouter la discussion, son regard restait fixé sur les ombres qui avançaient dans le couloir. Il y reconnu sa cousine, Hinata, et non loin de se douter qu'il dérangeait qui que ce soit, se mit à crier dans la pièce.

— Hinata est dans le couloir qui mène à nous, les terroristes sont en train de la laisser s'échapper, on dirait qu'ils font ça normalement.

Naruto ne répondit plus à Danzo et tous se tournèrent vers les écrans où on put voir une Hinata effrayé se dirigeant à pas rapide vers le CDI. Loin d'écouter les paroles de Danzo qui leurs interdisait de faire quoi que ce soit derrière lui, Neji attrapa une arme et se dirigea en courant vers la sortie pour prendre le couloir.

Dans les caméras, tous purent voir le jeune homme attraper sa cousine dans ses bras avant de l'emmener rapidement vers l'intérieur du QG. Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés, tout en chacun s'approcha de la jeune fille pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et la questionner. Sasuke, bien qu'il fut content de voir la jeune fille vivante et en sécurité, resta de marbre devant le téléphone. Naruto s'approcha de lui et attrapa le téléphone.

— J'en ai rien à foutre de qui vous êtes, de ce que vous avez fait pour être là où vous êtes et même de ce que vous comptez faire. Je ne sortirais pas d'ici sans Sakura et sans avoir fait tout ce que je peux pour libérer tous les otages coincés ici.

Le jeune homme raccrocha et leva les yeux vers Sasuke, toujours aussi imperturbable. Ils libéreraient Sakura, coute que coute.

* * *

Quand Hinata s'était retrouvé dans le couloir, elle n'avait pas très bien comprit ce qu'il se passait. Etrangement et tout comme Sakura de ce fait, elle ne s'était pas sentie en énorme danger. Elle suivait le terroriste par automatisme plus qu'autre chose et sa tête bourdonnait inlassablement.  
Quand elle avait de nouveau rencontré la lumière, ses yeux s'étaient refermé par reflexe et elle eut du mal à distinguer le décore environnent. Rien de bien spécial de toute façon, les couloirs toujours aussi vide et mornes du bâtiment ne prenaient pas une ride face aux derniers événements apparemment.

Quand un des terroristes l'avait attrapé pour la poussé devant lui, elle avait suivi le rythme impassible. Et elle s'était tourné vers lui, surprise, quand il lui avait de de partir. Le regard du terroriste, féroce, l'avait poussé à avancer doucement vers l'opposé sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Ses pieds nues sur le sol froid du bâtiment l'avaient légèrement réveillé et c'est toujours interloqué, mais voyant une porte de sortie s'ouvrir en grand devant elle, qu'elle avait commencé à accéléré comme elle le pouvait le pas, se tournant de temps en temps vers les otages sans comprendre.

Quand elle tourna à l'embrasure alors qu'elle disparaissait du champ de vision son cœur loupa un battement alors que les bras de Neji l'attrapaient brusquement. Alors elle était vraiment libre. Tout cela était-il réellement fini?

La sensation du contact de Neji le lui assurait au fil des secondes qui défilaient alors qu'elle se mit à le suivre vers le CDI. Elle avait senti les quelques larmes du jeune homme tombées au creux de son épaule, mais n'avait rien dit, toujours choqué par la tournure que prenait les événements.  
Une fois arrivé dans le QG, accueilli par tous, elle se permit enfin de souffler et de se détendre, se rendant tout juste compte que son corps ne tenait qu'à peine, droit comme un i, les mains toujours liées devant elle alors qu'elle n'étaient pas attachées.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans ce quel supposa être un sourire et elle e laissa aller dans les bras de chacun de ses amis, rassurés de la retrouver saine et sauve. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire sur sa tenue, ni sur la tâche au niveau du haut de ses cuisses qui laissaient clairement comprendre qu'elle s'était faite pipi dessus. Et elle se posa la question sur son odeur que quand elle remarqua que l'air ambiant était beaucoup plus respirable que là où elle avait été emprisonnée avec Sakura.

Sakura. L'image de son amie fit brusquement et seulement son apparition au moment où elle faisait la comparaison de l'odeur de la pièce avec là où la rose était sûrement toujours bloqué mais aussi quand son regard tomba sur Sasuke et Naruto à l'autre bout de la pièce, éloigné du groupe. Se laissant aller dans les bras de Tenten, elle ne lâcha pas les deux jeunes hommes du regard qui, bien conscient qu'elle était là, ne cessait de se préoccuper pour Sakura.

Quand ils tombèrent sur son regard, Naruto se permit un léger sourire, les mains levées en salut vers elle, alors que Sasuke bougea légèrement la tête en signe de bonjour. Elle le savait, les deux jeunes hommes étaient contents qu'elle s'en soit sorti, mais Sakura accaparait toutes leurs pensées encore, et solennellement, elle se permit de rendre son mouvement de tête à l'Uchiha.  
Sakura devait être libéré et vite.

Le téléphone avait sonné une nouvelle fois. Temari s'était faite un plaisir de les envoyer se faire voir et coupa rapidement pour écouter ce qu'Hinata racontait. La brune avait tenté d'expliquer dans le moindre détail ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Elle était incapable de leurs dire pourquoi elle avait été délivré ni l'endroit où elle se trouvait mais rien d grave ne s'était passé pour le moment. Plus de peur que de mal malgré les entailles que lui avaient faites Orochimaru, elle se portait comme un charme déjà soigné par Karin.

La jeune fille se montrait être une alliée de force contrairement aux idées reçu et était toujours présent pour soigner n'importe qui et n'importe qui. Par le passé c'était Ino qui jouait ce rôle et Hinata qui tentait d'apprendre, mais depuis la mort d'Ino, Hinata ne suffisait clairement pas.  
Celle-ci restait étrangement silencieuse et froide avec tout le monde, mais sa façon d'agir montrait clairement une grande délicatesse. Malgré sa façon de se disputer avec Suigetsu n'importe quand, elle ne bavardait pas beaucoup sauf pour parler médecine avec une Sakura très concentré à chaque fois que ça leurs arrivait.

Maintenant, le souci était de sauver Sakura mais sans aucune indication sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait c'était assez compliqué. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à travailler la dessus d'arrachepied, peu importe ce que leurs disait Danzo, à présent, ils étaient seul maître de leurs destin.

 **Lundi 5 février  
**

 **03h00 - Dans un bar de la banlieue**

Son licenciement avait été brutal et sans retour, mais qu'en avait-il à faire? Il savait que ce moment arriverait un jour ou l'autre et il ne s'en était jamais vraiment préoccupé. Il se foutait bien de toute cette merde et ces merdeux, uniquement intéressé par leur paperasse qui perdaient leurs temps et leur couille au moindre problème.

Assis sur son tabouret, analysant la situation, il se rendit vite compte que son verre était vide et un verre vide était interdit pour une petite soirée de départ comme celle-ci. Seul à son bar accompagné seulement par le bruit de fond des soulard posés à droite et à gauche de la salle, il leva la main vers le serveur en lui indiquant de lui servir la même chose.

Le petit barman fronça légèrement les sourcils en posant le verre ainsi que le torchon avec lequel il était en train de l'essuyer et se dirigea vers l'Hatake, bouteille en main, remplissant pour la septième fois son verre de scotch.

Kakashi regarda le verre se remplir, la tête vide. Oublier ses soucis dans l'alcool, il ne l'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre à cette heure-ci. Son regard se perdit sur une goutte d'alcool tombé non loin de son verre et il soupira.

Il senti une présence se poser juste à côté de lui et grimaça. Le bar n'était pas bien remplit, il y avait de la place partout, pourquoi fallait-il que cet inconnu s'assoit juste à ses côtés. Levant la tête, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, l'inconnu s'adressa au barman un petit sourire contrit sur le visage.

— C'est pour moi Ichiraku et sert moi la même chose s'il te plait.

Ichiraku suivit calmement ses instructions et inclina la tête avant de disparaître de l'autre côté du bar pour se remettre à ses verres.

Il était grand, plutôt costaud, à la vérité, son torse devait faire le double de celui de Kakashi, il en était sûre. Les cheveux long et blanc ne paraissaient pas pour autant fatigués et une petite barbe de quelques jours trônait fièrement sur son visage aux traits assez marqué.

Cet homme disait quelque chose à Kakashi, mais à cette heure-là et sus l'effet de l'alcool, son esprit rapide lui jouait des tours et il bloquait sur son visage comme un crétin devant cet inconnu sympathique.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs se tourna vers lui et se remit à sourire calmement.

— J'ai à vous parler Kakashi.

Puis d'un coup, tout lui revint. Il avait devant lui un des hommes les plus recherché depuis ces derniers jours. Jiraya, le directeur même du l'établissement de la feuille de Konoha.

 **11h00 - Etablissement**

 _"Libérez là"_

Tombée dans un sommeil qu'elle n'avait même pas senti venir, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux subitement. Ses mains étrangement libres, elle ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant qu'elle était apparemment libre de ses mouvements. Le corps engourdie, elle se hâta vers la porte et s'arrêta net en sentant que derrière celle-ci, les terroristes ne seraient pas forcément contents de la voir libre. Elle se mit à fouiller un peu partout, prit même la chaise dans ses bras avant de la reposer au sol en soupirant. Comme arme, c'était un peu lourd et surtout pas très discret.

Elle tenta de se guider dans le noir de la pièce légèrement habitué et se dirigea vers le bureau. Par le plus grand du hasard, elle y trouva un petit pistolet et Sakura bloqua quelques secondes, droites comme un i, dans le noir en fixant cette petite arme. Que se passait-il au juste. C'était trop simple. Mais l'esprit embrouillé par elle ne savait quoi, elle n'arrivait à analyser correctement la situation. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le métal froid de l'arme et elle bloqua longuement dessus jusqu'à être brutalement ramené à la réalité par le bruit de la serrure.

Sakura se dirigea à grand pas silencieux derrière la porte, caché dans l'obscurité de la pièce et attendit, le cœur battant. Tout se jouait maintenant et son corps ne lui répondait même pas correctement. Elle avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve et de ne contrôler qu'à moitié ce qui se passait.

La porte s'ouvrit assez rapidement et le terroriste la referma dans un coup sec derrière lui. Voyant qu'elle ne se trouvait pas là où elle devait être le terroriste s'affola et tourna la tête dans tous les sens. Quand il se tourna vers la rose, elle tenait l'arme pointé droit sur son crâne et le pria d'ouvrir la porte silencieusement d'un simple mouvement de la tête dans la direction.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et alors qu'il fouillait dans son dos, elle le vit sortir son arme prêt à lui tirer dessus sûrement. Sakura réagit la première et appuya sur la gâchette de sa petite arme mais rien ne sorti. Le terroriste se mit alors à sourire de contentement et cala son arme pour l'avoir en pleine ligne de mire.

En cet instant, Sakura le sut, c'était fini d'elle si elle n'agissait pas de suite. Les intentions du terroriste étaient claire et net et après le petit tour qu'elle venait de lui jouer plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Elle était seule dans le noir avec cet homme et elle sentait sa fin arrivé à grand pas.  
Prise d'une adrénaline soudaine, son corps agissa de lui-même et elle se baissa, évitant le tir, avant de se jeter sur l'homme. Ils tombèrent comme un seul homme et posé au-dessus de lui, Sakura donna toutes ses forces pour lui prendre l'arme de la main. Le terroriste lui fit perdre son souffle en lui assénant un coup de genoux bien placé mais son poing se jeta tous des même avec force sur son visage.

Elle le savait, elle n'avait aucune chance au corps à corps face à un tel homme. Il était sûrement bien plus fort qu'elle et dans son état, elle n'était pas bonne à grand-chose. Elle cria avant de lui donner un autre coup en plein visage et oublia la douleur dans sa main encore en cours de cicatrisation pour prendre tout son courage. Pour sortir d'ici, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de le mettre à terre, mais au vue de la situation, ça serait elle qui serrait à terre d'ici très peu de temps.

Le terroriste la bouscula dans un mouvement et elle se retrouva sous lui. Tentant de trouver les forces qui lui manquaient, elle hurla de nouveau sous le poids de l'homme et de ses deux mains, tourna le viseur de son arme vers lui et non contre elle. Un duel sans merci s'en suivi sur celui qui aurait le plus de force et Sakura lui assena un coup entre les deux jambes en fermant les yeux, poussant l'arme et le bruit d'un coup tiré se fit entendre dans toute la pièce, lui vrillant les oreilles.

Le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce alors qu'elle senti le corps du terroriste s'affaler sur elle. Prise d'une panique soudaine elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que celui-ci était inconscient au-dessus d'elle. La chaleur d'un liquide se rependit sur ses mains, puis sur ses bras pour s'éparpiller un peu partout sur son corps et en tâtonnant celle-ci, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du sang du terroriste et son regard se perdit le temps de quelques secondes sur le plafond sombre de la pièce.

Elle venait de tuer cet homme. Et son sang lui coulait dessus en épaisse quantité. La sensation chaude et l'odeur qui commençait à lui arriver aux narines la dérangea à peine, temps elle était béate devant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce qu'elle venait de faire. Jamais encore Sakura n'avait eu sur ces mains le sang inlavable d'un homme qu'elle avait tué. C'était une sensation nouvelle et en cet instant, elle était tellement perdue, qu'elle ne savait quoi en penser.

Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas retomber dans les vaps et poussa le corps du terroriste sur le côté avant de se lever difficilement. Tel un zombie, incapable de contrôler réellement son corps, elle se traina plus qu'elle ne se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce. Et si des terroristes l'attendaient devant la porte, alors qu'ils la prennent. Elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait, ça tête bourdonnait dans tous les sens alors que le monde tournait plus vite qu'elle. La fatigue et la peur devait y jouer pour quelque chose, enfin c'Est-ce qu'elle supposa.

La lumière assassinant du soleil l'accueillit quand elle franchit la porte. Enfermé dans le noir le plus complet elle eut du mal à s'y habitué. Sa peur et les sensations disparaissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Son visage, meurtri, ne laissait paraitre plus aucune émotion. Elle était libre. C'est tout ce qui importait après tout, mais elle avait l'impression de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Ses jambes avançaient sans qu'elle ne sache où. Elle cueillit la fraîcheur du couloir avec complaisance. Mais ce fut la seule chose qu'elle ressenti, vidé de tout. Tiré par quelque chose, elle se laissait aller, sans mot dire.

Le gout du sang dans sa bouche ne la fit pas d'autant plus réagir. Cette sensation d'être bloqué, de ne pouvoir s'échapper lui prenait les tripes et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Baissant la tête, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Oubliant ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt, elle ferma les yeux. Son corps commençait à se plaindre, il n'était pas à sa place ici.

Elle avait l'impression de tomber à chacun de ses pas et pourtant, elle persistait à avancer.  
Son corps percuta la baie vitré, elle n'avait même pas vue qu'elle tanguait dangereusement vers celui-ci. En posant sa main sur a fraîcheur de la vitre, elle se rendit compte de tout le sang qu'elle avait sur elle. Ses yeux bifurquèrent derrière celle-ci, où elle put après quelques secondes découvrir pour une nouvelle fois tous les journalistes affalés sur le toit voisin.

La regardait-il elle? Que pensait-il d'elle en cet instant?

Sa main se leva un peu plus haut contre le carreau et elle écrivit en lettre de sang les premiers mots qui lui vinrent. Elle ne se rendit à peine compte de ce qu'elle faisait jusqu'à ce qu'un cri lui parvienne aux oreilles.

Son visage se tourna brusquement. Inquiète de voir sur qui elle allait tomber. Son regard se perdit sur la forme assez éloigné qui grossissait au fur et à mesure. Quand elle reconnut Sasuke, son visage se mit à s'illuminer et elle sourit.

Oubliant les journalistes, oubliant ce qu'elle faisait, oubliant même celui qu'elle venait de tuer, elle se dirigea vers lui, à son propre rythme et quand le corps de Sasuke percuta le sien, elle se laissa aller dans ses bras.

Malgré son corps salit, malgré l'allure effrayante qu'elle devait avoir, le jeune homme la serra tout contre lui et elle senti sa tête se poser dans son cou, tout aussi rassuré qu'elle apparemment.

Cette fois, elle en était sûre. Elle était libre.

 _La mort n'est pas pour nous._

* * *

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : 7 mai 2018

* * *

 **ANNONCE IMPORTANTE DANS LA NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

Salut à vous mes amour !

Le projet d'édition AVANCE. L'année 2018 est à mes yeux MON année et je ne vous cache pas que je suis sur des chapeau de roues depuis qu'elle à commencer. Nouveau boulot, nouvelle coloc, déménagement en vue et surtout tout ce qui tourne autours du livre me donne énormément de travail.  
Le blog avance et je ne vous cache pas une surprise liée à celui-ci pour la parution du prochain chapitre, en mai. Oui, mai, je sais c'est loin et même pour moi, ça à l'aire énorme je vous promet ... Mais pas le choix. Je me laisse justement jusqu'à cette date pour trouver de nouveaux lecteurs et si vous connaissez des gens qui pourraient s'y intéresser comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à leurs parler de Prise d'Otage !

Mais si je vous parle ici, c'est parce que je tenais à vous remercier, encore une fois et comme toujours pour m'avoir donner le courage et la force de me lancer dans ce projet d'édition. En conséquence, je tenais à ce que chacun d'entre vous, qui avez votre part d'implication dans mon projet, donniez votre nom à l'un de mes personnages.  
Les personnages PRINCIPAUX sont déjà prit, je pale plus de personnages secondaire ou même de figurants passants par la pour un ou deux chapitre. Ne vous voyez en rien offusqué si votre personnage fait une brève apparition et meurt salement en deux ligne, je ne vous cache pas d'ailleurs avoir donner mon propre prénom ( le vrai de vrai mais je ne vous le donnerais pas :p ) à un personnage qui meurt assez violemment.  
Il s'agit là d'un simple petit clin d'oeil à chacun d'entre vous qui avez été présent eet qui m'avez poussé et je tenais à le faire.  
Je vous laisse donc dans les commentaires à me laisser votre prénom si vous le voulez bien sûre ) et indiquez moi si vous ne voulez pas que je garde le commentaire dans l'article, je comprend que certain d'entre vous veuillent garder leur identité secrète, je suis la première concernée.

On se retrouve pour Prise d'Otage en mai avec la seconde grande nouvelle sur le blog officiel de mon nom d'auteur.  
En attendant, j'attend vos commentaires, voss avis et impression sur ce chapitre que je vou avoue avoir en tête depuis le tout début de ma fiction, même si Hinata n'était pas dans le plan et s'est installé au fil des mois de reflexion.

Je vous embrasse et BONNE ANNÉE xD


	16. Chapitre 13

****Mercredi 6 février**  
**

* * *

 ** **◘ 10h - QG des réfugier****

— Nous sommes bien d'accord, cela ne doit pas s'ébruiter.

— Fais-moi confiance quand je promets.

Sakura fini par étendre le bras et Karin enfonça la seringue dans sur la veine apparente de celui-ci. La jeune fille ne grimaça pas et étonnement, la rousse savait piquer au bon endroit. Tant mieux, le bleu que lui avait fait Kabuto sur l'autre bras l'avait perturbé. Une fois terminé, la rousse rangea le matériel ainsi que la fiole qui contenait le sang de Sakura dans son sac. La rose se leva à son tour, elles hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu et sortir de la salle de douche ensemble.

A son retour, Sasuke la prit dans ses bras, l'air suspicieux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les deux jeunes filles deviennent les pires ennemies du monde, soit, mais de là à aller se laver ensemble. Le brun se doutait que quelque chose se tramait dans son dos, mais ne voulant pas affoler tout le monde, il préféra garder le silence se contentant de fixer sa petite amie d'un air entendu. Celle-ci ne lui dit rien et se contenta de sourire sans un mot de plus. Ce n'était pas le moment.

* * *

La jeune rose commençait à avoir l'habitude de ces petites séances inopinées aux toilettes. Si elle était plus vieille, pas dans ce genre de situation et surtout qu'elle ne faisait que vomir, elle aurait pu penser qu'elle était tout simplement enceinte. Mais le sang qu'elle regardait disparaître alors que la chasse d'eau tournait, lui prouvait que non, elle était tout simplement malade.

* * *

 ** **Jeudi 7 février**  
**

* * *

 ** **◘ 16h - Dans le bâtiment****

Son arme braquée sur le terroriste, la jeune fille tentait de calmer les vertiges qui prenaient part de son corps. Elle avait commencé à se sentir plus mal depuis le début de l'opération, mais ne voulant inquiéter qui que ce soit, elle avait fait fit d'elle-même, encore une fois. Naruto et Sasuke à ses côtés tenaient en joue les deux autres terroristes de la salle, alignés devant eux, droit et calme. Kiba derrière eux libérait les otages ligotés. En tout et pour tout, ce genre d'opération ne durait que vingt minutes, depuis les derniers jours, ils avaient l'habitude et Sakura s'était cru capable de tenir le choc pour ces quelques minutes. Mais étrangement, son corps ne la suivait plus.

La sueur lui prenait le front, elle avait chaud mais le pire fut quand sa vue se brouilla et que d'un coup, la jeune fille se mit à tomber, incapable de tenir plus longtemps.

Naruto la retint de justesse avant que sa tête ne percute le sol trop violemment. Et cet acte chamboula tout.

Les terroristes voyant en-là une opportunité de se libérer et de reprendre les choses en mains s'activèrent. Sasuke tira sur l'un d'entre eux avant qu'il ne lui arrive dessus, mais les deux autres eurent vite fait de lui sauter dessus. Kiba se tourna et accouru à son secoure aidé par cinq otages qu'il avait libéré et Naruto ne tarda pas à rejoindre le mouvement.

En soit, leur supériorité ne pouvait que les mener à la réussite, mais un des terroristes eut le temps de tourner l'arme de Sasuke en direction des otages, avant de tirer dans le tas. Un des otages fut touché et tout se termina quand Sasuke, furieux, assomma le dernier terroriste encore debout.

Sans perdre de temps, Kiba et Sasuke les ligotèrent au bureau alors que les otages pensaient la blessure de celui qui s'était pris la balle. Heureusement rien de grave, seul son épaule avait été touchée, mais la douleur n'en était pas moindre.

Naruto s'occupait de Sakura dont les yeux commençaient à papillonner et elle ne comprit que trop tard, qu'elle venait de mettre en danger tout le monde juste pour son honneur. Quand Naruto la releva, elle tangua une nouvelle fois mais s'accrocha à lui pour rester debout. Quand elle vit le blessé tomber dans les vaps à son tour sous la douleur, son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois. Elle venait de tout faire foirer.

Ne comprenant qu'à moitié ce qu'il venait de se passer, ayant loupé un chapitre en étant inconsciente, Sakura tenta de se remettre rapidement debout. Son regard tourna dans tout le sens pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre avait été blessé. Les otages étaient intacts, mais quand elle tomba sur le regard de Sasuke, elle fut d'autant plus rassurée.  
Elle avait foiré de façon magistrale et se rendait à peine compte, qu'elle ne pourrait continuer dans ces conditions aussi longtemps qu'elle l'espérait. Son oreillette grésilla dans son oreille et elle baissa le son de celle-ci.

Elle laissa Kiba répondre tout en observant encore une fois la pièce pour être sure de n'avoir rien loupé.

— On a un blessé parmi les otages, les terroristes sont maitrisés, on peut y aller.

La mission reprit de plus belle et Sakura parvint à retrouver les forces nécessaires pour continuer de jouer le rôle qu'elle y avait, sans demander l'avis de qui que ce soit. Elle avait de chose à se reprocher aujourd'hui, elle ne ferait pas tout foirer juste parce qu'elle était fatiguée. Courant aux côtés de Sasuke, ils parvinrent rapidement à atteindre la porte d'entrée de l'établissement et l'ouvrir.

Sakura avait apprit pour la relève de Kakashi, elle pariait que si la jeune femme restait trop à découvert, ils feraient tout pour la récupérer et la sortir d'ici. Il en était hors de question. Passant la clé dans le cadenas, Sakura enleva les chaines pour finalement pousser la porte dans un grand coup de pied, avant de s'écarter de celle-ci et rejoindre Sasuke.

La lumière de l'extérieur lui brûlait toujours autant les yeux et elle se reconcentra rapidement sur les otages qui arrivaient vers eux à un rythme plutôt calme. La liberté s'offraient à eux et ils ne courraient pas vers celle-ci à en perdre haleine, ils se montraient sereins et matures. À l'inverse des élèves, quand ceux-ci commencèrent à passer la porte de sortie, la foule à l'extérieur s'agita et se mit à faire plus de bruit. L'euphorie, la joie et tous ses sentiments partagés à la libération de nouveaux otages, procurait toujours cette effusion dans la foule et dans le monde extérieur.

Sakura pour sa part, ne parvenait pas à partager cette joie et cette fierté qui l'emplissait à chaque fois. Son regard se perdait dans le vide, sur le visage de chaque élève qui passait, la mine sombre, elle ne souffrait plus de fatigue, ni de tremblements, mais par sa faute et son indulgence, un otage avait été blessé et une fois encore, tout cela aurait put partir en vrille aussi rapidement qu'une balle tirée en plein cœur. Sa tête se baissa quand les deux otages qui portaient leur camarade blessé passèrent devant elle. Il n'était pas mort, ses jours n'étaient pas comptés, mais elle ne pouvait que s'en vouloir et se mordre les doigts de l'avoir laissé se mettre dans une telle situation.

Les yeux rivés vers le sol, elle sursauta à la première tape – douce soit dite en passant – sur son épaule. Son regard se releva vers l'élève qui venait de la lui faire et il lui sourit avant de rejoindre la sortie. Un autre se mit à faire la même chose en passant devant elle, et ce fut le même manège pour les élèves suivants. Les sourcils relevés d'incompréhension, Sakura les regarda tous passer devant elle, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait penser de tout ça. Tous lui partageaient leur dévotion et leurs remerciements et Sakura ne savait comment réagir. Son visage se tourna vers Sasuke, qui l'observait silencieux et elle se perdit dans ses yeux, y cherchant la réponse.

Les évènements ne laissèrent pas le temps à Sasuke de lui faire part de ce qu'il voyait, un groupe de terroriste arriva de plus loin et leurs amis courraient en leur direction pour leurs échapper. L'évacuation des derniers élèves se fit plus rapidement qu'auparavant alors que les réfugiés tentaient de ralentir la progression des terroristes à plusieurs mètres encore d'eux en train de courir pour les rattraper. Les coups de feu se mirent à fuser dans le couloir, Sakura put entendre la population extérieure s'affoler et crier dans tous les sens, apeurée. Son visage allait se tourner vers celle-ci quand elle entendit un cri de douleur plus proche d'elle. Un élève avait été touché par une balle et Naruto le relevait déjà pour le pousser vers l'extérieur le plus rapidement possible. Ces gestes étaient peut-être un peu raîche et brutaux, mais ils savaient tous qu'une fois sorti, l'élève ne risquerait plus rien et serait en sécurité. Quand ce dernier passa la porte aidé de Naruto, le blond le poussa en direction de la foule et ferma finalement la porte de l'entrée.

Le regard de Naruto cru croiser celui austère et autoritaire d'un homme que sur le coup, il compara à l'image qu'il se faisait de Danzo, le nouveau commandant assigné à l'enquête. Naruto en aurait bien profité pour le défier plus longuement s'il en avait eu le temps, mais la porte claqua devant lui et il se hâta de suivre ses amis vers le QG.  
Tout cela n'avait duré qu'à peine trente secondes, mais en arrivant au QG, ils étaient plus épuisés que jamais.

* * *

Sur les toits, Temari et Neji finalisaient les derniers détails de ce qu'il faisait depuis le début de la libération plus bas. Certains journalistes et civils les avaient remarqués, puisqu'ils étaient posés pile au-dessus de l'entrée du bâtiment, mais ils ne s'en étaient pas occupés plus que nécessaire et la libération des otages avaient fini par les concentrer sur tout autre chose de plus important. Une fois terminé, les deux amis prirent la direction du QG sans perdre de temps après avoir jeté le drap qu'ils avaient maintenu sur le haut du toit pour faire lire le message qui y était inscrit. Avec l'ouverture des draps, des centaines de feuilles blanches s'envolèrent dans la rue avec un message bien claire inscrit dessus.

Le temps n'était plus à la rigolade, à présent les réfugiés avaient bien compris qu'ils devaient se débrouiller par eux même. Mais il était impensable de laisser une telle chose se faire sans se rebeller une fois de plus contre le système. Ils n'avaient pas eut l'occasion de parler énormément à Danzo, mais ils voyaient bien que cet homme était tout aussi louche que tout ce qu'il se passait dans les murs du lycée, ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance.

 ** _Rendez-nous_ _Kakashi_ ** _!_** **

_« Vous nous avez pris_ _Kakashi_ _et n'êtes pas capable de nous aider. Vous voulez nous faire sortir alors que des vies sont bien plus importantes et en danger aujourd'hui. Nous ne nous arrêterons pas et vous le savez, mais vous ne faites que mettre un peu plus nos vies en danger en agissant comme vous le_ _faite._

 _Regardez aujourd'hui. Alors qui est le vrai méchant de cette histoire ? »_

* * *

Au QG, l'ambiance ne s'était pas calmée. Une fois arrivé, Kiba avait hurlé dans la pièce, laissant libre court à sa colère mais aussi sortir sa peur après ce qu'il s'était passé durant la libération des otages. Leurs amis qui n'avaient pas été présents à ce moment-là, ne comprirent pas de suite ce qu'il lui prenait. Kiba n'était pas homme à s'énerver ou crier sur les gens aussi facilement et dernièrement, il était même plutôt silencieux. Le brun étonnait de par sa réaction et bien qu'il soit en colère, il le remarqua bien vite. Ne perdant pas de temps devant les regards interloqués de ses amis, il se dépêcha de leur résumer ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de classe avant de revenir sur Sakura de façon plus brutal qu'il ne le voulait.

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'es arrivé Sakura alors? Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas dans les conditions idéales, mais prends plus soin de toi et de ta santé bordel. La prochaine fois ça pourrait te coûter la vie ou les nôtres. Tu es la plus concerné et impliqué dans tout ça, tu le sais pourtant !

Naruto s'interposa entre ses deux amis pour calmer le jeu. Il attrapa tout de même la jeune fille par les épaules, sérieusement.

— Kiba a raison Sakura. Tu dois te reprendre, tu ne te reposes pas assez, je sais que tu ne veux rien louper, que tu te donneras toujours à fond, mais penses à toi, à nous.

Celle-ci ne bougeait pas d'un cil, ni d'un poil. Le regard inexpressif, Sakura restait stoïque face aux réflexions de ses amis qui, au fond, s'inquiétaient pour elle.

— Tu dois faire plus attention et arrêter de vouloir tout contrôler, nous sommes là aussi, alors arrêtes d'agir de telle façon que tu mettes ta propre vie et santé en danger.

Ses camarades continuaient de la sermonner chacun leur tours alors qu'elle écoutait d'une oreille.

D'un coup, une quinte de toux violente la reprit. Elle aurait préféré éviter de tousser et de montrer un peu plus ses faiblesses dans un tel moment, mais elle ne contrôlait plus sa gorge depuis ces derniers temps. Ses toussotements à moitié étouffés résonnèrent dans la pièce devenue d'un coup silencieuse. Tous fixaient la rose, ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire face à cette crise qui la prenait soudainement plus forte que d'habitude.

Personne n'allait se mentir, dernièrement, il était vrai que la rose paraissait bien plus faible et ses toussotements à longueurs de journée ne pouvaient que montrer que c'était bel et bien le cas. Sakura était une humaine, comme eux tous et elle avait subit des choses assez lourdes ces derniers jours, ils ne pouvaient que comprendre son état et n'avait jamais relevé quoi que ce soit à haute voix, bien que certains se soient fait la remarque de quelques points.

Mais cette crise avait sonné un glas étrange dans la pièce et personne n'osait réellement s'approcher de la jeune fille, qui, les mains devant la bouche, ne parvenaient pas à s'arrêter. Naruto, Sasuke et même Kiba, qui étaient les plus proches d'elle, tenaient leurs mains levées vers celle-ci, comme s'ils voulaient s'approcher d'elle sans l'effrayer et tentant de réparer son malheur.

Ce fut Karin qui s'approcha de Sakura à l'étonnement de tous et surtout de Sasuke. Quand la jeune fille passa un mouchoir à sa petite amie avec cette air entendu sur le visage, il sut qu'effectivement, ses doutes de ces derniers jours étaient fondés, il se passait quelque chose.  
Sakura finit par se calmer doucement et finit par presser le mouchoir dans son poing avant de se détourner de Karin pour les regarder, tous. Comme un ordre donné à ses soldats, la jeune fille, la voix pourtant encore érayé, leur demanda de se regrouper et de s'assoir, elle avait à leur parler.

Quand ils suivirent ses ordres, la jeune fille prit le téléphone qui les reliait à Kakashi et fit sonner celui-ci jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'Hatake se fasse entendre. Quand il reconnu le son de la voix de Sakura, il la laissa parler, comme si lui aussi savait ce qu'il se passait.  
Les sourcils de Shikamaru se froncèrent, il n'aimait pas cette ambiance et sans réellement encore savoir pourquoi, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait apprendre. Quand la rose prit la parole, il se garda de penser à cette boule qui lui prit la gorge.

— Quand Orochimaru à fait de moi son otage avec Sai, j'ai été empoisonné, par le sang. Je ne sais pas exactement quand mais je sais que c'est bien réel. Je suis en train de mourir à petit feu, mais sûrement. J'en ai parlé avec Kakashi en premier lieu pour ne pas vous inquiéter. Je ne savais pas réellement ce que j'avais, mais à partir du moment où j'ai été libéré du self, j'ai constaté les dégâts. Orochimaru m'a injecté un poison vicieux, qu'il a dut faire lui-même et même après analyse de mon sang, personne c'est capable de trouver l'origine exacte de celui-ci et m'injecter des antidotes plus différents les uns des autres jusqu'à trouver le bon ne serait que plus dangereux. On ne sait pas de quoi est composé le poison et avec un autre agent, il pourrait réagir de façon inattendu et empirer les choses.  
Karin est au courant de tout, c'est elle qui m'a aidé à faire les prélèvements de sang pour les renvoyer à Kakashi et tous les jours, elle surveille mon état. Ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir gardé mon secret, je le lui ai fait promettre. Je ne voulais pas vous affoler et d'un côté, j'avoue avoir espérer tenir le coup jusqu'à la fin de toute cette histoire pour être emmenée dans un centre et soignée. Mais au vue de mon état, je me rends, moi aussi, effectivement compte, que je n'en suis pas capable. Je ne pouvais pas partir et vous laisser ici, c'est moi qui ai tout déclenché, qui vous ai poussé, j'en suis tout simplement incapable.  
Mais la vérité, c'est que maintenant, je suis prise au piège et quoi qu'il advienne, je crois bien que mes derniers jours sont en train d'arriver plus vite que ce que je n'avais calculé.  
Je suis tellement désolée.

Quand Sakura eut fini et que tous eurent écoutés ce qu'elle avait à leurs dires, le silence prit place dans la salle. Personne ne parla, aucun ne fit un mot. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de leurs dire, Naruto baissa les yeux jusqu'aux bras rougies de Sakura qu'elle se grattait plus souvent que nécessaire, elle était d'ailleurs en train de le faire et quand elle croisa le regard de Naruto, elle fut contrit. Se levant, elle tenta de calmer sa crise d'urticaire en regardant ailleurs que devant elle où étaient regroupés tous ses amis et elle soupira.

Elle aurait dû pleurer, n'importe qui aurait pleuré, alors pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas. Dernièrement, elle se rendait compte, qu'elle devenait incapable de réagir tout simplement comme n'importe qui et ses larmes ne coulaient plus sur ses joues depuis la mort de Sai.  
Sakura avait changé et elle s'en rendait compte un peu plus de jour en jour.

Quand Sasuke l'attrapa, elle fut surprise, puis fini par se laisser aller dans ses bras. Quelle tête faisait-il, comment se sentait-il? Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ce jour avant qu'il arrive, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas eut le choix. Et en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Sasuke, Sakura se rendit compte à quel point, elle ne voulait pas le quitter.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : 13 juilet 2018

* * *

Konoha-N-Otage FIN Konoha-N-Otage

Salut à vous mes petites gronouilles !

Un chapitre assez court, je le conçois, mais hélas, pour avancer correctement dans l'histoire, je suis obligée de couper à ce moment là. Vous comprendrez totalement en lisant le prochain chapitre, qui je ne vous le cache pas est un de mes préférés. J'attends de le publier depuis... des années maintenant, soyons honnête et j'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver à juillet pour voir vos impressions.

Le chapitre 13, enfin et en même temps déjà...

Cette fiction ne comporte que 17 chapitres et comme vous le savez, avant d'arriver au dernier, le livre sortira sur les plateformes d'achat et je commence vraiment a stresser de plus en plus quant à son accueil...

Je me suis enfin décidée à parler de mon projet à mon entourage, qui me motive tout les jours et qui me donne confiance. Mais je ne peux qu'encore vous remercier, sans vous, je n'en serait pas DU TOUT là et j'aurais sûrement jamais avancé autant dans l'avancée de cette histoire que je publiais avant à hauteur de 1 chapitre par an limite haha.

L'ancienne époque...

Mais j'ai l'impression que la plateforme commence aussi à perdre son âme d'entant au fil des ans, et c'est normal, c'est la vie et hélas, je devrais moi aussi la quitter à un moment, mais pas sans avoir fini d'avancer avec cette fiction et vous, bien sûr !

Alors, ce chapitre, malgré qu'il ne soit pas aussi conséquent que tout les autres, qu'en avez vous penser ?

Je vous invite, comme d'habitude à me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux.

Le blog ouvrira officiellement ses portes avec la mise en ligne du chapitre 14, qui fera l'objet d'une double parution sur le blog aussi... Vous comprendrez au moment venu

Merci encore à tous ceux qui viennent me lire, me laisser des commentaires et me soutenir.

N"oubliez pas que ma petite annonce écrite sur le dernier chapitre tien toujours, si vous voulez voir apparaitre votre prénom dans le livre, n'hésiter pas à me le donner

Bisous à vous,

KNO / M.K. HOLD


	17. Chapitre 14

Debout dans le couloir central, Sasuke accompagné de Tenten, Temari, Suigetsu et Kiba savait qu'il était inutile de fuir maintenant. Armes en mains, les terroristes en viseur qui en faisait de même, leur groupe ainsi que celui de leurs ennemis était pris dans un spirale sans fin. Se menaçant les uns les autres de leur arme, personne n'osait faire le moindre mouvement ni lancer les hostilités en premier. En se déplaçant en groupe, les choses allaient forcement être plus risqués.  
Se baladant dans les couloirs, ils n'étaient pas passés inaperçu et Orochimaru avait lancé ses hommes à leur poursuite à la seconde où il les avait repérés. Mais c'était exactement le but recherché.

Shikamaru râlait dans leurs oreillettes. S'ils se retrouvaient dans ce genre de situation, c'était à cause de la police. Avec leur aide, ils auraient pu agir autrement, de façon moins risquée. Le jeune homme était en train de paniquer à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui sur les caméras. C'était pourtant son plan, mais il ne l'aimait pas pour autant. Il savait que c'était moins risqué qu'il n'en parût, mais voir ses compagnons dans une telle position, se mettre en danger délibérément, le rendait complètement fou. Déblatérant des paroles plus qu'il ne faisait quelques choses, il ne pouvait qu'être spectateur et prier pour que tout fonctionne comme prévu.

— Ca ne fera rien avancer de râler et tu le sais Shikamaru !

Dans l'oreillette, la voix de Sakura paraissait calme et sereine, pourtant, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à un rythme effréné. Elle était confiante, elle avait foi en la tête d'ananas que se payait le dit Shikamaru, mais ce genre de situation la mettait toujours sous pression. D'un côté, ce sentiment la rassurait toujours. Elle restait humaine.

À ses côtés, Naruto et Neji ne purent que confirmer. Quoi qu'il advienne, les jeux étaient lancés. Protégés par les murs épais des salles qu'ils avaient libéré par le passé, personne ne s'était rendu compte de leur présence. Ils couraient tout droit en direction de là où se trouvait leurs camarades coincés par les terroristes. Ce fut une chance pour eux que chaque salle de classe soient reliés par une porte où cette façon d'agir aurait été complètement inutile.

Shikamaru ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et la rose se permit un léger sourire en l'entendant marmonner dans sa barbe à quel point il était un crétin d'avoir lancé cette opération.

— Et merde.

La voix de Suigetsu paraissait bien moins enjouée qu'à l'habitude et Sakura fronça les sourcils.

— Orochimaru est là.

Shikamaru ne fit que lui confirmer ce qu'elle pensait. La rose et ses amis pressèrent le pas et arriver à la porte la plus proche de l'emplacement de ses amis, elle ouvrit celle-ci brusquement, sans même rendre le temps de réfléchir.

La scène se déroula dans un ralenti tout calculé qui fit frissonner la jeune fille. À l'ouverture de la porte, son corps se propulsa vers l'avant, faisant barrage entre ses amis et les terroristes. Son regard croisa celui d'Orochimaru qui ne lui faisait plus le même effet que par le passé. Dans son dos, ses camarades, eux, étaient statufiés. Comme elle lors de sa première rencontre avec le serpent, la frayeur bloquait leurs corps, les empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. À sa droite, Naruto tentait de la rejoindre en criant son nom. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir Orochimaru pointer son arme vers elle, ou plutôt Sasuke, et même si, sans comprendre comment, la scène se passait au ralenti, la balle lui arriva d'un coup en pleine poitrine alors qu'elle faisait obstacle face à l'arme. Quand la balle la percuta, le temps reprit ses droits et les choses redevinrent normal brutalement. Le corps de Sakura fut propulsé en arrière et percuta Sasuke de plein fouet. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol alors que le jeune homme se mit enfin à réagir en hurlant à son tour le nom de la fleur, se relevant pour la soutenir.

L'ambiance dans le couloir s'alourdit violemment alors que les cris de Sasuke en prenaient entière possession. Tenant le corps de la jeune femme entre ses bras. Assis à même le sol, quelques larmes se mirent à tomber sur le parquet froid et sal de celui-ci. Dans ses bras, Sakura avait gardé les yeux ouverts, mais elle était faible. Aucun de ses camarades autours n'osa s'approcher. Ils ne pouvaient qu'être spectateur de la scène, attristés et dépités. Au loin, sans même qu'ils le voient, Orochimaru se retourne et s'en alla, suivi par ses terroristes. La théâtralité de la scène lui donna à son tour un frisson dont il ne comprit pas l'origine et il disparut rapidement.

— Sakura, j't'en prie, restes avec moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser, ne fermes pas les yeux.

Aucun son ne sortit des lèvres de la jeune fille alors que derrière ses paupières lourdes, elle ne faisait que fixer le jeune homme, désolé. Les choses étaient allées si vite, seul sa vie avait compté à ses yeux quand elle avait vue Orochimaru pointer son arme sur lui, au point qu'elle n'avait pas calculé le poids de sa disparition aux yeux du brun ou même de Naruto.

Celui-ci s'approcha à son tour pour s'agenouiller à son côté et lui attrapa la main. Ses larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues et elle se mit à lui sourire de ce sourire qu'elle lui offrait seulement à lui.

— Ne lâches pas. Ne me laisse pas.

Sasuke était le seul capable de parler. En entendant sa supplice, Sakura tourna de nouveau les yeux vers lui. Des larmes s'échouèrent à son tour sur le sol, celles de Sakura, glissant sur ses joues avant de finir leurs courses aussi brutalement que sa mort. Sasuke paraissait si triste, si affolé, si perdu, que son cœur se brisa un peu plus. Elle ne voulait pour rien au monde le laisser là. Sa main se leva vers sa joue pour la lui caresser, faiblement. Elle avait froid, pourtant elle ne sentait plus son corps. Doucement, sa respiration se calma et Naruto l'entendit malgré les pleurs et supplices bruyant de Sasuke. Il baissa la tête, laissant couler les siennes, une main dans les cheveux de la rose, l'autre serré sur ses genoux.

— Je t'aime.

— Moi aussi. Alors ne me laisses pas, Sakura !

—Excuses moi.

Sa voix s'affaiblit alors que sa main retombait au sol. Les yeux de la jeune fille se fermèrent sous les cris de Sasuke. Tous observaient cette scène déchirante sans rien pouvoir dire ou faire. Et le couloir retomba dans un silence lourds et pesant, seulement entrecoupé par les plaintes d'un Sasuke effondré.

A l'extérieur, les caméras n'avaient rien loupé de la scène. Les images diffusées en direct étaient en train de faire le tour de la France. Le pays tomba dans un silence profond lui aussi, touché par la mort de la rose. Par la mort de ce héros qui avait risqué et mit sa vie à contribution pour sauver celle des autres. La jeune femme était le symbole même de la rebellions mais aussi du courage. Ils avaient suivi ses actions depuis le début de la prise d'otage. Ils l'avaient encouragé, mais avaient aussi eu l'occasion de partager avec elle sa tristesse lors de la perte de sa meilleure amie comme sa douleur alors qu'elle avait été la prisonnière d'Orochimaru. Mais malgré tout ça, elle n'avait rien lâché, elle avait continué à se battre pour ses camarades, pour les otages.

La rose était l'image de cette prise d'otage et il la voyait mourir à leur tour en direct. Alors que le dernier souffle de Sakura s'envola dans ce couloir froid, le pays entier se mua dans une tristesse sans nom et jamais connu auparavant qui bouleversa chaque être humain témoin de sa mort. Témoin de la mort de Sakura Haruno.

Déclaration du 10/02/2020

 _« Comme beaucoup d'entre vous ont pu le voir en direct à la télévision i peine une heure, nous vous confirmons la mort de la jeune Sakura HARUNO. Chef même des membres de la rébellion au sein de la prise d'otage du Lycée de la Feuille, mon devoir est de ne pas être en accord avec ses actes en tant que représentant de la justice. Mais en tant qu'homme et père, je ne peux qu'être attristé par la disparition de la jeune fille. Sakura était un modèle, pour beaucoup. Elle a fait acte de bravoure et de bien plus de courage que beaucoup n'en aurait été capable. Sa mort sonne comme la fin d'une période dans cette prise d'otage qui marquera sûrement l'histoire de notre pays à tout jamais, mais aussi nos cœurs._ _  
_  
 _Des mesures seront prises pour que rien de si tragique ne se produise de nouveau. En attendant que celles-ci soient mise à exécution, je vous demande, à vous comme à nous tous, de bien vouloir respecter le décès de la jeune Haruno en lui accordant se soir la minute de silence qui lui sera attribué._ _  
_  
 _Merci à vous. »_

* * *

NON, CE CHAPITRE N'EST PAS FINI LES AMIS

ET LA SUITE EST EN LIGNE !

* * *

Le lien pour la suite du chapitre : megarakhold/chapitre

* * *

Hello, hello, hello !  
SURPRISE ?  
Ouais, j'avoue, j'ai totalement craqué ! Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre et je me suis dis : Et pourquoi pas en faite ?  
Alors maintenant, je ne peux que vous inviter à suivre ce lien, ci-dessus qui vous conduira directement à mon nouveau blog pour lire la suite de ce chapitre 14.  
Comme vous le saviez, j'avais repoussée la parution - et du coup l'ouverture de mon blog - au 1er août pour des raisons de manque de temps, du coup le blog n'est pas encore complet mais comme je vous l'ai dis plus haut, j'ai craqué et j'ai tous lancer.  
Soyez indulgent s'il vous plait TT

Méthode à suivre pour lire le chapitre :  
Abonnez-vous, dans le menu, cliquez sur Prise d'Otage puis sur Chapitre 14 - Partie 2, vous arriverez sur une page qui vous demandera d'inscrire un mot de passe pour pouvoir avoir accès, vous pouvez copier-coller le message suivant pour rentrer: konoha-n-otage (le mot de passe changera tous les jours).

Je ne peux que vous dire bonne lecture et on se retrouve comme d'habitude, à la fin du chapitre héhé.

K-N-O

* * *

Prochain chapitre : 21 septembre 2018


	18. Chapitre 15

Sombrant dans l'inconscient, Sakura ne fut plus maître de quoi que ce soit une fois plongée dans ses songes.

Elle ne ressentait plus la douleur, tout comme elle ne parvenait plus à sentir son corps en réalité.

L'obscurité régnait dans ce lieu où elle ne reconnaissait rien. D'ailleurs il n'y avait rien. Le néant.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle s'interrogea. Après le doute envolé de celui d'être de nouveau prisonnière d'Orochimaru, elle paniqua.

Était-elle morte ?

Non, impossible.

Puis soudain des images apparurent. La rose avait toujours cru à ce qu'on disait : quand on était sur le point de mourir notre propre vie défaillait sous nos yeux. Et pourtant ce n'était pas la sienne qu'elle voyait passer, mais les moments passés avec ses amis. Ou plutôt ses amis décédés.

La jeune femme se revoyait plus jeune dans son propre corps. La main de la petite blonde à la chevelure courte face à elle vint serrer la sienne. Un grand sourire barrant son visage.

— A partir de ce jour, nous serons meilleure amie. Je te promets de veiller sur toi à chaque instant Sakura.

Ino laissa couler cette promesse dans le cerveau de la rose et celle-ci ressenti le même sentiment qu'à cette époque.

Les images défilèrent et la rose fut transportée quelques années après, dans les bras de Kankuro.

A l'époque même où ils s'étaient laissés le bénéfice du doute en sortant ensemble.

Cela n'avait duré que quelques semaines, ils s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'ils n'éprouvaient rien de plus que de l'amitié l'un envers l'autre, mais un lien s'était créé entre eux suite à leur séparation.

Elle put sentir les lèvres du jeune homme se coller aux siennes de façon enfantine. Et même si Sakura n'avait jamais réellement apprécié cela, elle savoura le contacte de son ami qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais à présent. Et elle compara cette sensation à un dernier Adieu.

Sa vue se brouilla une nouvelle fois, elle faisait à présent face à Sai, les larmes aux yeux, tremblant.

Elle se souvenait de ce moment.

Il s'agissait de la première fois où elle avait pu voir chez le jeune homme une réelle émotion.

Elle en avait été touchée, connaissant Sai et son problème avec les sentiments, elle ne s'était pas attendue à le voir réagir de la sorte.

Elle put savourer le contact de sa propre main dans ses cheveux, le consolant comme elle le pouvait d'une nouvelle déception amoureuse. Un amour toujours porté sur une seule et même personne : Ino.

Encore une fois, sa meilleure amie lui avait laissé une chance avant de mettre fin à leur relation. Perdue dans ses propres sentiments envers lui et Kiba, elle n'avait pas voulu jouer avec eux et avait tout stoppé a peine leur relation entamée. Elle était incapable de faire un choix.

Mais elle comprenait la douleur et la peine de Sai, comme elle comprenait celle d'Ino.

Le décor changea de nouveau. Elle se retrouva dans une petite cabane de fortune, fabriquée par Naruto et Konohamaru. Elle admira le sourire angélique de ce petit garçon d'à peine six ans face à elle. Ce sourire, il le devait à Naruto, en se liant d'amitié avec lui, il lui avait offert la chance de bénéficier de moments heureux.

D'un coup, Konohamaru se jeta dans ses bras, la remerciant à sa façon d'être avec lui. De lui laisser la chance de profiter de ce sentiment qu'était l'amour et d'avoir des amis. Lui qui avait grandit dans la solitude et la tristesse pouvait enfin découvrir les joies d'être un petit garçon aimé et entouré comme tous les autres.

Elle le sera en retour et inspira son odeur avec délectation.

Elle se surprit à entendre son propre rire de petite fille encore innocente sonner à ses oreilles.

Quand sa vision se brouilla de nouveau pour lui montrer de nouveau Ino, plus grande cette fois-ci, à l'époque du collège, le cœur de la rose se serra de nouveau un peu plus. Elles se trouvaient toutes les deux dans sa propre chambre d'enfant, encore décoré et les murs tapissé de ce qui avait représenté son enfance. Sakura se laissait maquiller par la blonde sans rien dire. Un sentiment étrange s'emparant d'elle. Le bonheur. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas savourer la présence de la blonde ?

Soudain les souvenirs se mirent à défiler plus rapidement, trop brutalement. Ils pouvaient passer d'une personne à une autre d'un visage à l'autre. Lui faisant perdre la tête, lui donnant le tournis ne sachant plus par où regarder.

Elle ne parvenait plus à suivre le flots d'images et de souvenirs qui venaient la hanter. Prise de panique par toute cette agitation et face à ce qui défilait, elle se mit à hurler. Elle était incapable de dire s'il s'agissait de douleur, de peur ou de panique de voir tout cela disparaître dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. Elle ne voulait pas laisser glisser tout cela aussi rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas les laisser partir. Elle voulait rester là avec ses amis. Ne plus les quitter, les retrouver.

Puis tous s'arrêta subitement. Se retrouvant bêtement dans le noir, seule et perdue, la rose se mit à pleurer tout en continuant d'hurler les prénoms de ses camarades, suppliant pour qu'ils reviennent. Pour qu'ils ne la laissent pas seul ici.

La douleur la reprit et elle tomba au sol, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de plus.

Ce fut la caresse dans ses cheveux qui lui fit relever la tête. Les larmes aux yeux, elle tenta de reconnaître qui se tenait devant elle.

La voix d'Ino la fit revenir à la réalité.

— Pourquoi pleurs-tu petite fille ?

Le sourire angélique de sa meilleure amie la força à se redresser. Elle agrippa les mains de la blonde.

— Je suis perdue.

Elle tilta aux répliques exactes qu'elles s'étaient dites lors de leur première rencontre. Encore enfant, jouant dans un parc bien trop grand pour elle, Sakura avait eut le malheur de se perdre au travers des arbres en jouant un peu trop près de celle-ci. Elle avait tenté de retrouver son chapon, le temps de quelques seconde avant de baisser les bras et se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Ce fut Ino qui la trouva alerté par les petits couinements de la jeune fille. Et tous comme à cette époque, Ino libéra l'une de ses mains pour lui frôler la joue.

— Je vais te montrer le chemin alors.

Elle se tourna, lui tirant le bras et la fit avancer dans le noir. Sakura ne sut pas si c'était une bonne idée ou non. Peut-être la menait-elle tout droit vers la mort en personne. Mais pour une raison inconnue. Elle lui fit confiance.

Doucement, elle put apercevoir la lumière apparaitre au loin.

Sakura n'avait aucune idée de l'issue de celle-ci. Peut-être était-ce le paradis ou alors sa sortie de secours mais en cet instant, elle était uniquement guidée par son amie.

Ino s'arrêta et se tourna de nouveau vers elle, un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

— Je dois te laisser là, je ne peux pas continuer.

— Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas te laisser.

Ino se rapprocha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Sakura s'accrocha à elle en dernier espoir. Cette étreinte avait un goût d'au revoir et elle n'aimait pas ça.

— Je serais toujours là Sakura, dans ton cœur. Mais tu dois continuer ta route, tu as de grandes choses à accomplir.

La rose l'écouta, perplexe et quand Ino se sépara d'elle, elle senti un vide.

— On se reverra ?

Ino eut un léger rire.

— Un jour oui, mais pour le moment, tu dois vivre.

Par instinct, guidée par une force dont elle ne comprenait nullement la provenance, Sakura fit un pas en avant, dépassant Ino et elle se tourna avant de continuer sa route.

— Je t'aime Ino.

— Je t'aime aussi petite fille.

La main de la blonde vint frôler une nouvelle fois sa joue. Puis celle de Kankuro, Sai, Konohamaru et toutes les personnes qu'elle avait perdu en firent de même. Apparaissant soudainement devant ses yeux, un sourire serein et encourageant collé à leurs lèvres.

Attristée mais aussi poussée par leurs forces, elle avança en direction de la lumière, sans un regard en arrière, guidée par les voix de ses amis.

Les larmes montèrent, mais ne coulèrent pas.

Une fois arrivée à ce qu'elle pensa être sa destination, elle s'arrêta.

Subitement, ceux qu'elle avait oublié le temps d'un instant apparurent sous ses yeux.

Sasuke et Naruto se tenaient droit devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres et la regardait calmement, l'invitant à les rejoindre.

En les voyant la regarder si chaleureusement et avec le sourire, elle en vint à se demander par quel sortilège elle avait pu les oublier.

A leur côté apparurent tous ses amis, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Temari, ainsi qu'un nombre incalculable de personnes au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait vers eux.

Elle fit un nouveau pas en avant, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, puis un autres jusqu'à pouvoir attraper les deux mains tendues des deux garçons, clôturant par ce geste comme m un chapitre de sa vie.

Dans la petite pièce qui abritait la jeune femme étendue sur son lit, le calme régnant ne fut perturbé par rien.

Celle-ci ouvrit soudainement les yeux pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours sous le regard inquiet de Naruto et Sasuke tenant fermement l'un et l'autre ses deux mains.

Le remède s'était révélé être efficace. Très efficace d'ailleurs. Et en quelques jours, Sakura s'était remis de façon hallucinante. Personne n'avait pu en comprendre les raisons mis à part que le remède d'Orochimaru était bel et bien la solution et qu'il était puissant. Sakura, bien malgré elle, bénissait Orochimaru d'avoir créé l'antidote à son propre poison et de ne pas être, pour une fois, un simple déganté.

Malgré tout, sa convalescence se passa dans une chambre préparée spécialement à cet effet et elle eut interdiction pendant plusieurs jours de bouger de son lit, sous l'œil intransigeant de ses compagnons, qui tenaient à ce que la rose soit en forme pour les événements prochains. Sa présence ainsi que son état furent gardées secret pour le bien de tous mais aussi de leurs plans.

Ses amis ne furent pas pour autant acte du même isolement durant les jours qui s'étaient écoulés. Les missions de libération avaient repris bon train et à ce jour, seul le premier étage et le self restaient entièrement prit sous la joute des terroristes. Tous les otages des autres étages s'étaient vue libérés par l'équipe de réfugier, étrangement plus motivé que jamais et surtout sans aucune perte.

Cela avait été un réel plaisir de voir les événements s'écouler au fil des jours, mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient arrivés à la partie la plus pénible de leur travail, car Orochimaru avait redoublé d'effort pour leurs mettre des bâtons dans les roues à tel points que pour se protéger eux même de toute attaque, Shikamaru avait dû installer des systèmes de sécurité renforcés tout autour de leur QG. Les caméras avaient été multiplié par deux et des systèmes de gardes s'étaient mis en place.

Les réfugiés étaient sur le qui-vive plus que n'importe quand dernièrement. Il sentait la lourdeur dans l'aire et la pression que leurs faisait vivre les terroristes. Mais surtout cet étrange sentiment qui leurs faisait comprendre que la fin approchait. Et bien qu'ils auraient dû se réjouir de cela, il en était tout autre. Bien que la fin était proche, il savait aussi qu'Orochimaru allait leur en faire baver plus que jamais, et qu'ils avaient leurs était plus en danger que jamais.

Durant son repos forcé, Sakura avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec Kakashi mais aussi Jiraya. Grace au directeur de l'établissement - à cause de qui tout avait commencé en réalité - ils savaient à présent où étaient cachés les plans tant convoités par le serpent. Depuis que son état s'était amélioré, à l'aide des deux adultes mais aussi de ses amis et tout particulièrement Shikamaru, elle s'affairait à trouver la meilleure solution pour récupérer le butin et ensuite les détruire.

Pendant longtemps, ils avaient hésité à échanger les plans contre la vie et la liberté des otages. C'est ce qui à première vue, aurait été le plus logique. Mais en y réfléchissant plus longtemps, ils s'étaient vite rendus compte que quelque chose de bien plus grand que la vie - pourtant inestimable - de centaines d'élèves, ne valaient pas ses plans qui, entre les mains d'Orochimaru, coûterait la vie de bien plus de vies. Et après mure réflexion et en sachant qui était Orochimaru, rien ne leurs assuraient qu'ils parviendraient à obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient après lui avoir fourni les plans. Même si sur le coup, les réfugiés parvenaient à faire pression sur le terroriste et obtenir la libération de tous, ils se doutaient que jamais Orochimaru ne laisserait passer cet affront et que bien qu'il leur laisse croire en leur liberté, il ne tarderait pas dans les années à venir à se venger de leur insolence.

Mais même arriver à cette possibilité serait risqué et Orochimaru n'hésiterait pas à faire pression sur eux, sachant qu'ils avaient les plans, en tuant des otages jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ce qu'il désire. Cela ne finirait qu'en bain de sang.

Non, au final, ils n'en avaient conclu qu'une seule chose, il fallait détruire ses maudits plans. Il s'agissait de documents bien trop dangereux qui avaient fournis assez de malheur derrière eux. Entre les mains de l'état, ils n'avaient rien apporté de bon et entre celles d'Orochimaru, ils ne préféraient même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait advenir.

Et puis, le serpent n'était pas le seul sur le cas d'après ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Bien qu'à ce jour, ils n'aient fait que la connaissance d'Orochimaru, ils ne voulaient pas savoir ce qu'ils deviendraient entre d'autres mauvaises mains.

À nouveau sur pied et en tenu, Sakura se sentait presque renaître de ses cendres et reprendre encore plus de poil de la bête qu'il n'en était possible. Les premiers pas avaient été compliqué et ses jambes avaient chancelé en découvrant de nouveau l'attraction de la terre, mais elle était bel et bien remise. Elle ne pouvait qu'en être certaine alors que ses pas rapides la menaient tout droit vers la gueule du loup avec empressement.

La jeune femme avait été la parfaite personne pour faire diversion pour libérer une salle de plus, bien que Sasuke et Naruto se soient renfrognés à cette idée. En tentant de s'infiltrer dans le bureau de son ancien proviseur, l'endroit même où étaient cachés les plans pendant tout ce temps, ils se doutaient qu'Orochimaru mettrait tout le monde sur le coup, bien trop intrigué par cette étrange intrusion. Son principal but était de récupérer les plans et tout acte insolite le pousserait forcément à croire que quelqu'un savait quelque chose.

Pour faire encore plus diversion, les réfugiés avaient hésité à laisser Sakura se montrer entièrement. Mais encore une fois après réflexion, cette idée s'était montrée mauvaise. En gardant le fait qu'elle était toujours en vie secret, ils gardaient un coup d'avance sur tout le monde mais pas seulement.

Leurs actions déplaisaient de plus en plus aux forces de l'ordre et à la justice qui commençaient à se mêler de leur cas et malgré le fait qu'ils mettent leurs vies en danger pour sauver des centaines d'autres, ils devenaient des pariât pour la société.

Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto et même Sakura, pourtant décédée à leurs yeux, avaient été dénoncés coupable de la mort de certains terroristes. Et bien qu'ils soient ce qu'ils étaient, on les accusait de criminels. S'ils venaient à sortir vivant de l'établissement, rien ne leurs assuraient une réelle liberté une fois les portes passées. D'après les retours d'ailleurs, les barreaux attendaient certains d'entre eux pour plusieurs années.

Pour le moment, se laisser encore quelques temps passer pour morte pour Sakura ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique et la meilleure solution à ce problème car elle était belle et bien la cible numéro un de la justice. Si elle parvenait à garder le secret jusqu'à sa sortie, cela lui éviterait bien des ennuis.

Pour ses amis, Jiraya et Kakashi, s'occupaient apparemment de trouver une solution pour les faire sortir sans ennui et les protéger.

Encore là, une raison de plus pour ne pas sortir de l'établissement temps qu'ils n'auraient pas protégé tout le monde.

Bien sûre, à l'extérieur, les débats allaient bons trains, certains étaient contre leur jugement, d'autres pour et d'autres encore ne savent pas quoi penser et sont partagés. De ce fait, le chaos s'était rapidement de nouveau installé dans les rues et sur les réseaux sociaux comme il avait frappé dans l'établissement.

Continuant sa route et secouant la tête, Sakura laissa s'évaporer toutes ses pensées négatives vis-à-vis du monde extérieur. Pour le moment, elle ne devait être accaparé que par une seule et unique chose, sa mission. Habillée tout de noir et protégée par un tissu ample se confondant avec une capuche, posé sur sa tête, elle était tout simplement transparente aux yeux de tous ceux qui les posait sur elle. La seule chose qui pouvait être découverte en faisant plus attention étaient ses courbes qui montraient qu'elle était bel et bien une femme et non un homme. Son identité resterait secrète pour le moment et elle n'avait pas besoin de s'occuper de cela.

Elle avait décidé de se déplacer seule, pour ne pas être préoccupé par la sécurité de qui que ce soit. Au fil des jours passés ici, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle agissait plus facilement isolée de ses amis, car elle n'avait pas à s'occuper d'eux.

Cette tactique lui permettait aussi de gagner en rapidité et bien à ses dépens, elle avait appris que cela, n'était jamais négligeable.

Ses pas fluets et légers l'a menèrent au dernier étage du bâtiment, beaucoup moins surveiller suite à la libération des étages du haut, elle avait eu la chance de ne croiser personne.

Jusqu'arriver devant la porte d'entrée du bureau du directeur. Grace aux caméras de Shikamaru, ils savaient que ni Orochimaru, ni Kabuto - qui semblait être son bras droit - ne se trouvait actuellement dans cette partie du bâtiment. Ils comptaient sur le fait que personne d'autre ne se trouverait dans le bureau et c'est en priant pour cela, que droite et fière, la tête légèrement baissée, Sakura se dirigea vers la porte devant le regard interloqué du garde comme si de rien était. Elle se pressa d'arriver à son niveau quand il l'a héla, légèrement perturbé par une telle entrée en scène qui pourrait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute sur le fait qu'elle soit un ennemi ou un allié. D'un coup soudain, elle leva son bras dans les aires avant de lui asséner un coup violent sur la nuque comme lui avait appris Tenten ces derniers jours. Le terroriste se laissa tomber au sol, un air ahuri et perdu sur la tête et la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en se rendant compte qu'un tel âne pouvait travailler pour un monstre comme Orochimaru. Elle resta néanmoins choquée par la réussite de son geste et la force qu'elle y avait mit.

Elle ouvrit la porte délicatement, déverrouillée, comme elle s'en doutait et alors que son visage passait la petite brèche, elle s'assura que personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce, la main droite posée sur son arme à la taille. Une arme discrète et assez légère mais pratique que lui avait fourni Kakashi, dotée d'un silencieux. Effectivement, en ce jour, après tous ces événement, Sakura, n'avait pas ou plutôt plus peur d'appuyer sur la gâchette face à qui de droit.

Mais forte heureusement tout de même, elle n'en eut pas besoin. La salle était entièrement vide. D'un pas fluide et rapide, elle immergea tout son corps dans le grand bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle sans un bruit.

Elle releva son poignet au niveau de sa bouche avant d'y donner sa situation à ses amis.

— Tout est ok pour moi. J'y suis.

Dans un des plus grands et lourds silences pourtant parfaitement maîtrisés qu'ils n'aient jamais connus, Sasuke et Naruto gardaient en joute les deux terroristes bâillonnés au sol alors que Kiba, Suigetsu et Neji finissaient de libérer les otages dans des gestes calculés et silencieux.

Certains des élèves ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter alors qu'une alarme incendie s'enclencha, stridente. Kiba se dépêcha d'aller à la porte pour observer les terroristes dans le couloir s'affoler tout en se dirigeant à pas rapide vers les escaliers pour monter.

Naruto et Sasuke ne purent s'empêcher de se jeter un léger coup d'œil en espérant que tout allait bien pour la rose avant de suivre leurs camarades ainsi que les otages pour les faire sortir. Neji, Kiba et Suigetsu se dépêchèrent de garder les portes couvre-feu ouvertes avant qu'elles ne se bloquent. Suigetsu, en dernier, laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui alors que ses deux camarades bloquèrent les portes ouvertes avant de suivre la troupe. Une erreur que personne ne releva sur le coup.

Les derniers élèves gagnaient l'extérieur avec plus d'empressement que dans les couloirs, leurs pas couverts par l'alarme stridente de l'établissement.

Ce ne fut que quand Shikamaru les contacta, qu'ils réalisèrent l'état de la situation.

— Dépêchez-vous de remonter au deuxième étage pour forcer la dernière porte coupe-feu ou Sakura sera bloquée !

— Qui est l'abruti qui à laisser la porte se fermer bordel.

Naruto continua de jurer alors que les regards tournaient entre eux jusqu'arriver à Suigetsu, qui paraissait plus coupable que quiconque.

Le blanc ouvrit grand la bouche alors qu'il se revoyait laisser la porte se fermer derrière lui, sans même penser à cela. Il avait merdé. Il avait bel et bien merdé.

— Neji, Kiba et Suigetsu, vous remontez au QG, on y va avec Sasuke, ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan, mieux vaut limiter les risques.

— Je viens avec vous, c'est aussi ma faute.

Se sentant coupable, Suigetsu ne leur laissa pas le choix, et sous l'œil mauvais de Sasuke, ils se dépêchèrent de remonter les escaliers pour rejoindre la porte qui pourrait foutre en l'aire toute leur tactique, mais aussi mettre en péril la vie de Sakura une seconde fois.

De son côté, Sakura n'en menait pas large. Elle était contente de voir que ses forces étaient bels et bien revenus et elle se surprit même à se sentir plus forte ou en tout cas plus endurante que par le passé. Courant à tout allure entre les salles de classes, et slalomant de temps en temps entre le couloir et les salles vides, la jeune fille ne perdait pas une seconde, tentant de semer les terroristes qui la suivaient. Elle remerciait intérieurement Shikamaru de l'avoir forcé à retenir par cœur les plans de l'établissement, lui permettant d'éviter les portes coupes feu quand elle débouchait sur le couloir avant de rentrer de nouveau dans une autre salle de classe sans perdre de temps, perdant les terroristes derrières qui commençaient à se perdre dans ce labyrinthe de porte ouvertes et bloquées.

Quand son oreillette grésilla, elle ne grimaça pas, habituée à ce genre de petits dysfonctionnements. En revanche, son visage se déforma quand Shikamaru lui expliqua la situation au deuxième étage. Le jeune homme partagea la communication avec les garçons qui tentaient de forcer la malheureuse porte et elle soupira.

— On y arrivera Sakura, fonces !

Le ton de la voix de Naruto, épuisé par toute la force qu'il devait utiliser pour ouvrir la porte ne la rassura pas réellement, mais elle oublia bien vite ce détail en ouvrant une nouvelle salle de classe et en tombant sur deux terroristes. Surpris de voir cette inconnue faire irruption dans leur salle, ils se levèrent comme un seul homme avant de se diriger dangereusement vers elle.

Elle était parvenu à prendre de l'avance sur ceux qui la poursuivaient déjà et voilà que deux refaisaient leur apparition.

Criant de rage et prenant son élan, elle attrapa la première chaise qui lui tombe sous la main avant de la balancer au visage du plus proche qui tomba raide sous le coup. Faisant face au deuxième, elle leva son viseur et quand elle tira, elle s'étonna elle-même de sa rapidité gardant les yeux grands ouverts face au corps de son ennemi qui tomba au sol.

Elle venait de tuer cet homme, en effet, mais elle venait aussi de sauver sa propre vie. C'était elle ou lui, elle le savait et sur ce point, elle n'avait aucun remord. Mais elle restait choquée par sa réactivité. Par le passé, jamais elle n'aurait été capable d'une telle rapidité, elle n'était pas dupe. Avait-elle changé temps que cela ?

Elle n'avait pas le temps de se perdre dans ses pensées, elle le savait aussi. Le coup de feu l'avait fait repérée et il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant d'être rattrapée par les terroristes. La discrétion de leurs pas d'ailleurs lui fit comprendre qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et elle s'empressa de ranger son arme et prendre la porte de sortie vers le couloir.

En ouvrant la porte, son regard vrilla sur ses amis tentant de rouvrir la porte coupe-feu et bien qu'ils n'y soient pas encore parvenu à présent prise au piège, elle s'empressa de les rejoindre à toute jambe. Le bruit strident de l'alarme lui déchirait les tympans quand elle arriva à leur niveau. L'espace libéré n'était pas assez grand, ils le savaient tous, et pourtant elle se mit avec eux à pousser de tout son corps pour passer. Désespérément, la jeune fille passa un bras, puis le haut de son buste. Mais dans son dos, les terroristes, bien plus proche que ce à quoi elle s'attendait la tirèrent violemment vers l'arrière, lui arrachant la poitrine au passage sans vergogne, la faisant hurler de douleur.

Mais Sakura n'abandonna pas pour autant, la tête toujours de l'autre côté, elle tendit la main à Sasuke qui la tira inutilement vers elle, il le savait. Les portes commençaient à se refermer sous la pression alors que les garçons puisaient dans leurs dernières forces. Le regard émeraude de la jeune femme croisa l'onyx de son amant une dernière fois alors qu'elle desserrait la prise sur sa main. Sasuke ne voulut pas lâcher, mais les terroristes tirèrent Sakura violement et quand leurs doigts se délièrent, la porte se referma sur eux, fatidiquement.

La dernière chose que put voir Sakura fut les visages paniqués des garçons ainsi que leurs poings cogner contre les petites vitres de la porte.

Arrivé au QG, le poing de Sasuke rencontra brutalement la joue de Suigetsu. Au sol, le garçon ne dit rien pourtant sous les cris de ses camarades. Il l'avait bien mérité, il le savait et n'avait rien à dire contre l'Uchiha. Il laissa Karin s'approcher de lui pour le soigner en suivant la scène sous ses yeux, impuissant.

Après s'être défoulé sous les yeux horrifiés de certains de ses camarades, Sasuke ne perdit pas une minute et déterminé, s'installa au bureau, près de Shikamaru pour avoir une vue globale du bâtiment.

— Je veux l'accès au dernier étage, on libère Sakura le plus rapidement possible, je ne laisse le choix à personne.

Et tous se turent sous les ordres du brun.

Les réseaux sociaux s'étaient de nouveau accaparés des derniers faits apparus sur la toile et les rumeurs allaient bon train de partout. Bien que la mort de Sakura HARUNO eût été certifié par les forces de police, l'espoir prenait le dessus sur cette information comme temps d'autre que plus personne ne prenait au sérieux et l'affirmation de certains de repérer sur les vidéos des journalistes des mèches roses sortir de la capuche de l'inconnu attrapé par les terroristes laissaient planer le doute que Sakura était en réalité toujours en vie.

Cette nouvelle enchantait comme inquiétait beaucoup de monde, car si cela était effectivement le cas, cela voulait dire que la rose était de nouveau captive d'Orochimaru et la dernière fois que cela était arrivé, rien de bon n'en était sorti.

Pourtant, même si la rumeur n'était pas encore confirmée, la population sentait son cœur se serrer à l'idée que la jeune Sakura soit encore en vie et même si ce n'était à rien y comprendre à la vue de sa mort affichée un peu partout au cours des derniers jours, alors l'espoir pouvait renaitre. Car Sakura représentait à elle seul le véritable espoir de toute cette prise d'otage aux yeux du monde et sa mort avait jeté un glas.

Forcément, la polémique faisait rager et surtout parler d'elle. Les citoyens voulaient connaitre la vérité et surtout comprendre.

Mais la flamme que ranimait cette éventualité dans le cœur de tous surpassait bien tout cela et même quelques fois le fait qu'elle soit en réalité de nouveau prise au piège.

Mais alors que tous continuaient d'espérer ce qui était pourtant impossible, un communiqué de presse urgent s'afficha sur les télévisions de tous. La France entière était à présent posé devant leurs écrans, quel qu'il soit, en attendant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, les caméras braquées en direct sur le toit de l'établissement au cœur de toutes les polémiques. Et l'effrois ainsi que la surprise gagna certains en découvrant Orochimaru apparaître sur celui-ci entouré de ses terroristes et de l'inconnu en question, toujours cachée aux yeux de tous par sa capuche. Le suspens était intense et se ressentait. La tension palpable laissait tout dubitatifs.

La jeune femme avança de quelques pas, poussée par l'un des terroristes dans son dos. Toujours protégée par son vêtement, elle ne comprenait pas réellement à quoi jouait le serpent mais en observant les caméras de télévision face à elle, son cœur vibra.

La liberté était juste devant elle et pourtant si loin, et même si un étrange sentiment prenait possession de son corps dans cette mise en scène idiote, elle ne pouvait qu'une fois de plus se rendre compte qu'elle était prisonnière de ces murs depuis bien trop longtemps.

Orochimaru fit un pas en direction du bord de l'immeuble et elle hésita longuement à s'avancer pour le pousser dans le vide, sachant même que cela la conduirait à sa perte d'office. Partagé et en conflit avec elle-même, elle fut soudainement sortie de sa torpeur lorsqu'Orochimaru prit la parole à haute et intelligible voix et fut même surprise que celle-ci répercute avec autant de force. Même si les journalistes étaient assez éloignés, elle était certaine qu'ils pouvaient l'entendre très clairement.

— Si la justice est ce qu'elle est à l'extérieur, dans les enceintes de cet établissement je fais bel et bien régner MA justice. Et aujourd'hui, j'accuse cette personne – il pointa violemment Sakura du doigt – de s'être rebellée contre mon système, d'avoir tué certains de mes compatriotes et de laisser espérer à beaucoup trop de gens la lumière et l'espoir. Je ne suis ici que pour faire régner mon règne, celui de la terreur et aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus le choix.

Son discours fini, il s'avança vers la rose encore accablée de voir à quel point Orochimaru était un psychopathe. Sous les yeux béats des journalistes en direct, il se posa à ses côtés et lui retire sa capuche d'un coup sec.

— J'accuse cette menteuse. Me tromper moi est une chose, mais vous ! Vous avez pleuré sa mort, vous avez été touché et regardez là, fringante comme au premier jour. Mais aujourd'hui, je vous apporte ce qui aurait dû être fait depuis des jours, ce pour quoi vous avez été ému et touché, sa mort !

La rose garda la tête haute et fière. Elle ne voulait en rien montrer qu'elle pouvait être perturbé par ses mots mais aussi à quel point elle était bien plus forte que lui. La tête à présent découverte, ses longs cheveux volant au vent duquel elle était protégé auparavant, elle vrilla son regard inerte avec un soupçon de mépris sur les journalistes face à elle. Sans faillir, elle inspecta chaque regard, chaque visage et n'accorda aucun au serpent posté à côté d'elle.

Elle était foutue et clairement en très mauvaise position et pourtant elle ne se laissait pas abattre. Elle n'accorderait aucune faille à Orochimaru.

Du point de vue des journalistes, la situation était tout autre. Posés là depuis des jours et des jours, ils ne se serraient jamais attendus à assister à ce genre de spectacle. Silencieux et n'osant même sortir qu'un mot, ils ne purent qu'assister au manège d'Orochimaru. Quand il fit avancer Sakura de force vers le rebord de l'immeuble ils furent ébahis par la réaction de la rose, toujours aussi forte et stoïque et une fois encore, sa force mentale éblouissait le devant de la scène, bien plus qu'Orochimaru.

Au bord du précipice, elle se stoppa. Peut-être était-il temps de réagir et pourtant, elle était incapable de trouver une solution à son problème. Cette fois-ci, l'Haruno était à court de plan pour s'échapper et elle eut un sourire malsain en se rappelant cette fois où elle avait failli faire sauter certains des hommes du serpent. Peut-être certains d'entre eux étaient présents et la regardaient, satisfaits de la voir se retrouver dans la même position. Ses sourcils se froncèrent curieuse de le découvrir, mais elle ne pouvait tourner la tête ou elle croiserait le regard d'Orochimaru une dernière fois.

Était-ce vraiment ainsi que tout devait se finir? Après tout ses efforts, tout ses combats, elle allait finir en charpie sur le sol en béton de la rue qu'elle traversait tous les matin par le passé. Une fois encore, cette pensé la fit rire sarcastiquement et la pression sur son bras retenu par Orochimaru la fit tourner sauvagement le regard vers celui-ci.

Un duel commença entre les deux personnages principaux de cette histoire sous les projecteurs des caméras.

Cette altercation les empêcha de voir ce qu'il se passait dans leurs dos alors que les journalistes, eux, ne loupaient pas une miette du spectacle, tentant de ne pas vendre la mèche.

Sasuke apparut dans le champs de vision et accouru sans perdre de temps en direction de la jeune femme. Seul, il évita les quelques terroristes se trouvant sur les lieux et à une vitesse incroyable, il parvint à rejoindre la rose et l'attrapa brusquement et fermement par la taille sans stopper sa course et plongea dans le vide avec elle.

D'abord surprise, se croyant plonger plus tôt que prévu, elle haussa les sourcils incapables de sortir le moindre son. Tournant légèrement la tête et rencontrant le regard onyx de l'Uchiha qu'elle connaissait si bien, elle se sentie rassurée le temps d'un instant même si elle ne trouvait pas que la situation tournait à son avantage pour autant.

Elle resserra sa prise à son tour, perdue mais confiante pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Sous le regard ébahit et choqué des journalistes et même si la scène ne dura que quelques secondes, ils regardèrent les deux corps des réfugier plonger dans le vide, impuissant, captant le moment pour certains qui en avaient eu le réflexe.

Orochimaru cria de rage et attrapa son arme pour tirer plusieurs coups de feu dans leur direction, inutilement. Les deux jeunes disparurent d'un coup, se propulsant contre une vitre déjà fissurée par le passé et dans un mélange de bruit de verres et de coups de feu s'introduisirent dans le bâtiment.

Le serpent hurla une nouvelle fois sa rage sans comprendre jusqu'à détecter la corde qui ramenait vers les deux otages à présents envolés.

Muet, il tira la corde pour n'en trouver, au bout de quelques secondes, que le bout, vide. Son regard brûla la foule devant lui alors qu'elle commençait à s'animer, comprenant à son tour, le stratagème de l'Uchiha, mais aussi le dénouement de toute cette scène. Par un tour de passe-passe ingénieux mais aussi suicidaire, les deux jeunes otages étaient à présent de nouveaux libre de leurs mouvement et s'échappaient tout droit en direction de leur QG. Il leva son arme en leur direction et tira jusqu'à ne plus avoir de balles. Seul deux balles sortirent du chargeur, ayant utilisé toutes les autres inutilement en direction de Sakura et Sasuke un peu plus tôt.

Le soulagement gagna les journalistes qui ne perdirent pour autant pas une seconde de plus pour quitter les lieux avant qu'Orochimaru ne force ses terroristes à continuer.

Plus bas, au troisième étage, après que Sasuke se soit défait de la corde, les deux amants ne perdirent pas une seconde pour courir à grande enjambés en direction du QG, le temps des retrouvailles viendrait plus tard. Les caméra les suivants toujours jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent du champs de vision.

Incontrôlable et sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'éviter, Sakura laissa échapper un petit rire. Perturbée. A sa droite, Sasuke se permit lui aussi un petit sourire de réconfort. Cette mission était un véritable suicide aux yeux de tous et pourtant il était parvenu à ses fins.

En se rendant compte de ce qu'il était capable de faire pour la jeune femme, il réalisa à quel point sa vie était à présent lié à la sienne. Et elle ne tarderait pas, elle aussi, à le réaliser.

L'espoir renaissait.

* * *

HELLO MES AMOURS !

Je suis dé —so —lé ! Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire pour me faire pardonner de ce retard impardonnable ! Je suis navrée de vous avoir fait attendre plus longtemps que prévu, mais comme dis dans ma note d'information précédemment, j'ai vraiment été pas mal prose dernièrement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires sur ce chapitre que j'ai du reprendre plusieurs fois.

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous retrouve dans les commentaires pour discuter !


	19. Chapitre 16

p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"C'est une nouvelle fois en duplex devant l'établissement de la Feuille de Konoha que nous nous retrouvons suite à l'annonce du Commandant Danzo qui se refuse à présent de cautionner tout acte de la part des réfugier encore présents dans l'enceinte du bâtiment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"C'est avec une certaine pointe de mépris, nous tenons à le souligner, que le commandant a officialisé la réalité qui s'est affiché face à nous dans l'après-midi sur la jeune Sakura HARUNO toujours en vie. Les forces de polices nous ont confirmé qu'elles n'avaient pas du tout été mis au courant de la situation et qu'elles étaient, tout comme nous, dans le flou le plus total. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ils affirment que les réfugier leurs auraient bel et bien menti sur leurs plans et intentions et ils auraient eu la surprise, quelques jours plus tôt, de retrouver le corps du jeune Konohamaru au lieu de celui de la jeune Haruno lors de l'expatriation. Cette information nous aura tout de même été caché une nouvelle fois et il en vient aujourd'hui à se questionner sur les réelles intentions des forces de l'ordre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Alors nous connaissons tous l'avis des réfugier sur le licenciement du Capitaine HATAKE qui leur était d'une grande aide et qu'ils respectaient malgré un débat houleux sur sa place, mais aujourd'hui la situation devient tout autre et à présent que le Commandant Danzo a affirmé ne plus rien faire pour venir en aide aux réfugier, la question qui revient le plus est : Que va-t-il advenir de ceux-ci./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sakura Haruno a lancé une pierre dans les plans d'Orochimaru mais surtout à redonner espoir à tous après sa dernière apparition soudaine. On a pu découvrir une jeune femme requinquée mai aussi plus forte, plus solide et fière. Elle a su montrer sa motivation mais surtout sa haine envers le terroriste et malgré quelques traces de fatigues, la jeune femme, ainsi que son sauveteur du jour, Sasuke UCHIHA, ont su nous prouver une nouvelle fois qu'ils étaient maîtres de la situation, et qu'ils sont capable d'agir, bien plus que ne l'ont jamais encore fait jusqu'à présent les forces de l'ordre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Alors encore une fois nous pourrions revenir sur ce sujet qui dérange et qui fait polémique sur le droit pour ses jeunes de pouvoir agir et faire justice par eux-mêmes. Mais nous pourrions aussi nous inquiéter sur le déroulement des prochains évènements sachant qu'à présent les jeunes sont seuls face à tous et ne peuvent qu'agir rapidement avant de manquer de ressources et de vivres./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Nous attendons toujours des actions, surtout de la part des forces de l'ordre, plutôt que des reproches à l'égards des jeunes et nous attendons avec impatience, mais aussi inquiétude, de voir l'évolution au cours des prochains jours, même si, je ne vous le cache pas, ici, les avis sont assez partagés./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;" align="right"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Konan, Journaliste pour France Télévision./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: right; text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;" align="right"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Ça tourne ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ce fut ce simple plan, sur une Sakura penaude et patiente, qu'elle fit son apparition sur toutes les télévisions du pays sans que personne ne s'y attende. Tranquillement installée sur une chaise de la bibliothèque, les mains croisées et posées sur ses genoux, elle attendait un retour de la part de celui qui devait justement être en train de la filmer. Au bout de quelques seconde, la voix d'un homme se fit entendre, tout était apparemment ok./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Le sourire de Sakura illumina son visage et les milliers de téléspectateurs ne purent que la fixer dans un silence à la fois inquiet et perdu, mais aussi admiratives pour certains. La population, assez calme en cette soirée, s'était vue complètement chamboulée par l'apparition soudaine de Sakura dans leurs écrans et très vite, le bruit avait couru afin que le maximum de personnes puisse voir ce qu'il se passait en direct. Les réseaux sociaux s'affolaient, le cœur des gens battaient à tout rompre dans l'appréhension de ce qui allait leur être révélé et de l'autre côté de la caméra, Sakura, droite et fière, paraissait pour le moins apaisée et calme./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"C'était une situation totalement imprévisible, si imprévisible que Danzo se retrouvait sur le cul, face à son écran d'ordinateur, à regarder la scène sans n'y rien pouvoir faire./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"L'apparition de Sakura, en direct sur les écrans de tous ceux qui avaient suivi ses péripéties aux cours des derniers mois laissait un sentiment assez étrange. Elle avait paru si loin aux cours de ces derniers jours, que soudain, cette vision perturbait assez. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Et pourtant, tout comme depuis des jours durant, tous étaient à ses lèvres, à attendre qu'elle dise ou fasse ce qu'elle avait à faire./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sakura menait sa petite troupe depuis quelques temps déjà et malgré le fait que son nom ait traversé toutes les bouches du pays allant même plus loin, le fait de la voir réellement rendait ce qui passait jusqu'à présent presque irréelle, beaucoup plus concret./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Vous savez tous qui je suis, apparemment je n'ai plus à me présenter, mais si je suis devant vous ce soir, c'est pour faire passer un message, temps à vous qu'à Orochimau./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je ne reviendrais pas sur l'avis public, qui fait de moi et mes amis des assassins malgré tout ce que nous avons fait pour libérer les otages, je suis là pour une tout autre chose, cette chose que tous le monde attend depuis plusieurs jours et qu'apparemment même Danzo est incapable de vous donner : la vérité./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Le mépris dans la voix de l'Haruno au moment où elle prononça le nom du chef de police ne manque pas de se faire entendre et surtout auprès du concerné lui-même. Il eut un sourire mauvais en regardant cette gamine un peu trop sûre d'elle à travers son petit écran d'ordinateur./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Je ne vous cache pas que pendant de nombreux jours, nous avons avancé dans le noir, tout comme vous, sans savoir à quoi tout cela rimait réellement, sans savoir ce qu'on attendait de nous et pourquoi nous étions les pantins de cette triste situation. Tout s'est éclairé il n'y a que quelques jours, où nous avons pu enfin connaître les raisons de cette prise d'otage et de la cruauté d'Orochimaru, même si elle n'en est pour autant pas du tout excusable. Jamais./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"La jeune femme marqua un arrêt, pour se lever et s'avancer vers une table où se trouvait une dizaine de plans éparpillés dans tous les sens ainsi que des photos. Après avoir regardé longuement celle-ci, Sakura releva la tête, plus déterminé et sûre d'elle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"En y regardant de plus près, certains purent reconnaître les portraits de Kankuro, Kabuto, Ino, Hanabi et bien d'autres personnes. Des otages morts au cours de cette triste prise d'otage. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Des plans. Tous ces morts, toute cette souffrance, toute cette horreur, pour des putains de plans. Notre directeur, étrangement disparu comme vous le savez, était en fait en possession de plans apparemment très dangereux et très convoités par Orochimaru. Ne parvenant pas à les obtenir, voilà ce qui s'en est suivi. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sakura marqua un temps d'arrêt alors que son regard se durcissait et devenait bien plus froid. Elle ne s'adressait plus au public à présent, mais à Orochimaru et alors commença le réel but de cette vidéo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Toi qui me regarde Orochimaru. Toi qui serais prêt à tout pour obtenir tes plans. Toi qui a tué des innocents, des enfants pour assouvir ton besoin de puissance. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Elle attrapa un long tube tout en continuant son discours, calmement mais avec une dureté et une haine à peine masquée./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Toi qui a fait souffrir des innocents, qui a torturé cette pauvre fille pour me faire flancher. Toi qui a tué mes amis, toi qui a tué ma meilleure amie. Tu pensais avoir une carte d'avance sur nous, maintenant, je t'annonce que c'est nous qui l'avons. Car je ne suis pas seulement au courant de tes réelles intentions, j'ai aussi tes intentions dans mes propres mains. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Le sourire mauvais de Sakura donna des frissons à certains téléspectateurs. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas concernés par cette partie de la vidéo, mais ils avaient l'impression de la vivre pleinement./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Naruto apparut alors à l'écran alors que la caméra tournait légèrement vers la droite. Devant lui se trouvait un sceau en métal, apparemment en feu et alors Sakura pria pour que le souffle d'Orochimaru se coupe comme le sien s'était coupé quelques jours au paravent en apprenant la réalité./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Elle sorti les plans de leur boite et les ouvrit en faisant bien attention à ne pas trop en montrer. Juste assez pour qu'il sache qu'il s'agissait bel et bien des originaux./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Tu te doutes de la suite. On a hésité, le chantage nous aurait peut-être permis d'en finir avec tout ça, mais soyons sincère l'un envers l'autres, tu n'es pas un homme de parole Orochimaru, tu es un homme d'acte. Alors regardes mon acte, ce soir, je détruis tout ce pour quoi tu t'es battu et tu as œuvré ces derniers jours. Je détruis tout ce qui aurait pu faire de toi l'homme puissant et supérieur au monde que tu voulais être. Je détruis tout ce qui fait qu'un jour tu auras le dessus sur tous. Alors dis adieu Orochimau, dis-le./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Dis-le, comme tu m'as forcé à le faire pour Ino, pour Kankuro, pour Sai, pour Konohamaru et tous les autres pensa-t-elle. Et elle savait qu'il avait compris le message./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sur ses dernières paroles remplient de colère et de rage, Sakura jeta les plans dans les braises et alors que la caméra zoomait sur les papiers s'embrasant pour disparaitre complètement dans le feu, le cri de rage d'Orochimaru se fit entendre dans tout le bâtiment et légèrement à l'extérieur de celui-ci. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sakura venait enfin de dépasser le serpent d'une case dans ce jeu sans fin. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"La fureur d'Orochimaru avait été sans pareil. Après s'être laissé aller à la colère dans son bureau juste après avoir vue les images de Sakura en tuant tout ceux qui se trouvaient avec lui, il avait convoqué son plus fidèle homme de main, Kabuto, pour se diriger ensuite vers le lieu le plus habité du bâtiment, le self./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Les journalistes ne loupèrent pas l'avancée du terroriste ainsi que de son petit groupe dans les couloirs alors qu'il se dirigeait sans ciller vers sa destination. Et son regard ainsi que sa détermination inquiétèrent énormément. Les choses se concrétisaient, certes, mais comment cela finirait./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Un lourd silence s'installa dans le self à l'arrivé d'Orochimaru. Tous furent témoin de l'aura mauvaise du serpent et surtout pressentirent que quelque chose allait arriver. Il avança vers l'un de ses hommes pour lui attraper son arme sans dire un mot et tira dans le vide sur plusieurs otages sous les cris de peur et terreur de ceux-ci. Une bonne dizaine furent touchés et tombèrent au sol en hurlant de douleur. Orochimaru tua les plus bruyant. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- La jeune Sakura Haruno connait à présent mes intentions mais les a surtout foutu en l'aire en brulant la seule chose pour laquelle je suis venue ici. Elle aurait pu vous sauver en monnayant son butin contre votre liberté, mais elle a apparemment préféré vous abandonner comme des moins que rien derrière elle. Quel exemple. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"La fureur dans sa voix donna plus de frissons que de nécessaire aux otages, même à certains des terroristes et devant le manque de réaction ou même de réponse qu'on lui donna, il se remit à tirer dans le vide. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Maintenant, je veux des réponses, je sais que ce n'est qu'ici qu'elle a pu obtenir des réponses à ses questions, j'en suis sûre, ne me mentez pas ! Alors dites-moi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Orochimaru hurlait dans la grande salle et la folie prenait possession de sa voix comme de ses yeux. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Je vous tuerais tous, jusqu'au dernier, un par un jusqu'à obtenir ce que je veux./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tout en parlant, Orochimaru tirait sur une nouvelle personne à intervalle de quelques secondes, dans une synchronisation parfaite. Déjà, une bonne cinquantaine de personnes étaient tombées au sol, par chance juste blessées ou alors succombant sous un coup bien placé. Quand certaines venaient à être trop bruyant, Orochimaru leur donnaient le coup fatal. Ne faisant des poses que pour recharger son arme./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Le climat de peur qu'il installait se faisait ressentir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ce ne fut que quand Anko, une professeure d'histoire, se mit à crier qu'elle savait, alors qu'il la visait qu'il se stoppa dans sa folie meurtriè style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Orochimaru sourit en penchant légèrement la tête. Il touchait enfin quelque chose. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Dis-moi tout, et je te laisserais la vie sauve, c'est une promesse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Il accentua étrangement sur les s de son dernier mot alors qu'il approchait de la jeune femme à pas lents et mesurés. Âgé de tout au plus trente-cinq ans, Anko, professeure depuis maintenant plus de dix ans, tenait à sa vie comme elle tenait à son travail, c'est-à-dire plus que tout. Rien de plus normal quand il s'agissait de sa vie. Alors quand elle avait compris de quoi il parlait, ou cru comprendre quelque chose, elle s'était empressée de livrer tout ce qu'elle pouvait supposer sur la situation. Mais pas avant de négocier sur sa protection./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Vous me laisserez partir ? Vous savez, j'ai mes parents à retrouver. Ma mère et très malade et mon père est incapable de se débrouiller seul, je dois absolument les retrouver pour m'occuper d'eux./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Orochimaru leva les yeux au ciel en écoutant sans vraiment le faire le discours de la professeure. La technique de la compassion, Orochimaru la connaissait, en donnant le plus de détails sur sa vie privée à son agresseur, on pouvait espérer s'en sortir avec plus de chance. Il se foutait de tout cela./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Parle ! Dit-il d'un ton abrupt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- C'est Tsunade. Cria-t-elle précipitamment sous la peur en pointant la femme du doigt. Elle est la seule à avoir parlé avec Sakura quand elle était là, vous vous souvenez ? C'est vous qui lui avez dit de s'occuper de ses blessures. Il n'y a qu'elle qui pouvait lui dire quelque chose. De plus, Tsunade est de loin la plus proche du directeur ici. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"La blonde à l'autre bout de la salle écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Elle aurait bien évité de se retrouver mêler à tout ça par tous les moyens. Et puis c'était quoi au juste cette histoire de parents à s'occuper. Anko était orpheline de famille et était bien celle à côtoyer le moins de monde possible. Elle grogna. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Vous allez tenir parole ? Vous allez me laisser partir ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Se séparant de sa contemplation de la blonde, Orochimaru s'approcha d'Anko et caressa sa joue de sa main froide tenant l'arme./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Mon ange, tu devrais savoir que je ne tiens jamais mes promesses./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Il lui tira une balle en pleine tête et le corps d'Anko tomba mollement sur le sol pour seule expression celui de la peur et de la tristesse, les larmes perlant encore sur ses joues./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tsunade grogna de nouveau quand on l'attrapa brusquement par le bras, réveillée par le choc de voir le corps d'une ancienne collègue tomber de la sorte, même si elle ne la tenait pas particulièrement en affection. Une fois devant Orochimaru, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle était apeurée, pour sûr, mais la blonde n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire et surtout à montrer ses peurs. Elle darda son regard plein de rage sur le serpent sans ciller. Il en rit d'avance. L'effronterie était bien trop présente dans cet établissement./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Toi, tu viens avec moi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Et Orochimaru reparti sans un mot de plus, comme il était arrivé. Laissant derrière lui une centaine de corps sans vie au milieu de la foule encore choquée et paniquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer devant eux. Ils étaient les survivants de cette hécatombe sans cœur. Mais pour combien de temps./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Le téléphone sonna sous les yeux interloqués de Kiba et Shikamaru. Les évènements de la veille avaient bousculé tout le monde, ils le savaient et la vidéo de Sakura avait été un véritable coup de poing pour le pays entier. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sakura avait joué son rôle à merveille, non peu fière d'elle, mais elle était vite partie se reposer pour reprendre des forces et se préparer à la suite des évènements. Un repos forcé, mais qui ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique pour ces prochains jours où tout allait s'accélérer. Aux côtés de Naruto et Sasuke, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que pour une fois, suivre les instructions de ses amis./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Le jour se levait à peine alors que les deux garçons peaufinaient les derniers détails de leur plan d'action pour l'un et surveillait que rien d'anormal ne se passe dans les caméras pour l'autre. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Avec la déclaration de guerre qu'ils venaient de faire à Orochimaru, ils n'étaient pas dupes, et se doutaient que bientôt, il commencerait à tenter d'en finir rapidement, puisqu'il n'avait plus aucune raison d'être là mais surtout de se venger. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Le petit groupe avait bien préparé le terrain, avant de commencer à filmer la vidéo, il avait encerclé toutes les sorties et les entrés de leur QG de pièges et bombes pour ne pas avoir à se faire surprendre violement par une armée de terroriste sur les dents. Mais la sécurité comptant avant tout, ils n'avaient pas pour autant laissé une seule seconde de répit aux caméras, quelqu'un toujours présent pour guetter les allés et venus des quelques ombres passagères dans les couloirs calme de l'établissement./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Seulement, malgré leur plan d'attaque pour l'intérieur, il n'en avait prévu aucun pour l'extérieur et depuis le dernier appel de Danzo, plus rien ne leur était parvenu. Après un regard entendu entre les deux jeunes hommes, Kiba attrapa le téléphone et décrocha quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"— Kiba a l'appareil./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"—Excellent Monsieur Inuzuka, vous faites partie des personnes que je voulais avoir au bout de la ligne. Serait-il possible pour Mademoiselle Haruno ainsi que Moessieurs Uzumaky, Uchiha et Nara de se joindre à vous s'il vous plait./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"— Non. Répondit froidement Kiba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"— Je m'attendais à cette réponse. Bien, je vous laisserais donc la chance de partager la nouvelle aux concernés. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mademoiselle Sakura Haruno, Messieurs Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaky, Sasuke Uchiha et Shikamaru Nara, j'ai le devoir de vous annoncer que vous êtes officiellement en état d'arrestation aux yeux de la loi et du pays. Les conditions étant assez précaires, je vous invite, lors de la libération de l'établissement de La Feuille de Konoha dans les prochains jours, à bien vouloir vous laisser faire et emmener directement par mes officiers là où sera votre place pour quelques jours, en cellule. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"— La vérité Monsieur Inuzuka, pour meurtre par préméditation, homicide volontaire et engrainage de votre groupe, vous êtes garants aux yeux de la loi, vous êtes accusez et la cours s'est déclaré./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Kiba resta silencieux aux dernières paroles de l'officier. Et bien qu'il eût envie d'exploser contre lui, de l'insulter et de lui éclater le crâne contre son bureau pour lui ouvrir les yeux en lui hurlant que ce n'était pas à lui qu'il devait faire ce discours mais au serpent qui rôdait encore fièrement dans les couloirs de l'établissement, il n'en fit rien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Muet et choqué par la réalité des choses et des faits, il raccrocha sans plus en dire et se tourna vers Shikamaru, plus blanc que jamais./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"— Je pense qu'il faut réveiller Sakura et les garçons./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Le conseil qui s'était formé autour du petit bureau de surveillance du CDI restait coat face à la nouvelle alors que leur téléphone sonnait sur un appel dirigé vers Kakashi lui-même, la seule personne, avec qui ils pouvaient discuter tranquillement et surtout obtenir des réponses./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Quand il décrocha, il ne perdit pas une seconde./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"— Je suppose que vous êtes déjà au courant, ce chien de Danzo n'a pas perdu une minute pour vous en informer, nous aurions dû nous en douter en même temps./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dehors Kakashi-sensei? La justice n'a-t-elle rien d'autre à faire que d'accuser des innocents dans un moment pareil ? La voix de Temari, encore chevrotante depuis la déclaration de Kiba, fit relever la tête de Shikamaru vers elle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"— Essayer de sauver des vies par exemple. Marmonna Sasuke./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Le silence accueilli sa réflexion. Un accord silencieux et tellement horrible./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"— Les enfants, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe exactement dans la tête de cet homme, mais comme vous vous en doutez, il a une dent contre vous. En revanche, ce que je sais, c'est que dans la nuit, plusieurs photos ont été relayées sur les réseaux sociaux, des photos de vous en train de tuer des terroristes, sûrement diffusée par Orochimaru et il est impossible de les arrêter et ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, vous êtes pleinement et pénalement impliqués dans tout cela./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"— C'était de la légitime défense ! Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire ? Scanda Naruto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"— Croyez bien que je ne juge en rien vos actes, et d'ailleurs plus de la moitié de la population pense comme moi, mais aujourd'hui, nous n'avons aucun pouvoir sur tout cela et qu'on le veuille ou non, vous avez du sang sur les mains./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Le ton morne de Kakashi donna des frissons à l'Haruno sans qu'elle sache réellement pourquoi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"— J'aurais tellement voulu vous protéger de tout cela. Souffla l'Hatake à l'autre bout de la ligne./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Il paraissait toujours aussi épuisé et malgré que leur situation soit plus pittoresque, ils ne pouvaient que ressentir de la compassion pour l'ancien commandant./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"— Rien n'est de votre faute, et encore moins nos actes, nous les assumons et pleinement je pense. Mais il est hors de question que je sorte de cette prison pour me retrouver dans une autre quelques secondes après avoir foulé la liberté, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Siffla la douce voix de Sakura./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ces amis ne purent qu'acquiescer silencieusement./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"— Et c'est là que j'entre en scène. Cria la voix joviale de Jiraya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"— Jiraya est encore avec vous ? Comment faites-vous pour ne pas vous faire repérer par les forces de l'ordre bon sang ! Jura Naruto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 35.45pt; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"— Crois-moi petit, c'est ce talent que tu apprécieras à ta sortie de l'établissement si tu veux rester au soleil./span/p 


End file.
